McGonagall : ce qu'on ne vous montre pas dans les livres
by Rinku13
Summary: Minerva McGonagall a une vie assez...compliquée. Mais lorsque les Maraudeurs s'en mêlent, sa vie devient ingérable ! Entre son amour secret, Elphinstone, qui lui rend des visites surprises, James qui fait empirer chaque situation et Minerva qui tente de tout rattraper, Poudlard ne s'ennuie pas !
1. Une lettre étrange

C'était un matin comme les autres dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient réunis à leurs tables pour déjeuner tandis que les professeurs discutaient en buvant leur thé/café/etc. Soudain, un premier hibou arriva, annonçant l'heure de la distribution du courrier. Il fut bientôt rejoint par d'autres hiboux qui volèrent à travers la Grande Salle pour déposer leur chargement. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers McGonagall en poussant un petit cri perçant pour obtenir son attention. En effet, Minerva McGonagall avait les traits tirés, de lourdes cernes sous les yeux et semblait se retenir de bailler. En voyant le hibou, elle sortit de sa torpeur et fut étonnée de voir que celui-ci ne lui apportait pas seulement sa Gazette du Sorcier, mais aussi une enveloppe jaunie et soigneusement pliée. Celle-ci attira sa curiosité et Minerva délaissa son thé pour observer l'écriture fine mais maladroite au dos de l'enveloppe.  
Albus Dumbledore, assis à côté d'elle, demanda :

- Vous recevez des lettres, vous ?

- Comme tout le monde, Albus. Répondit-t-elle en déchirant l'enveloppe d'une main qui tremblait légèrement.

Elle parcourut la lettre du regard, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Albus la regarda avec amusement – il n'y avait pas grand-chose capable de mettre la froide McGonagall dans cet état – et demanda :

- Bonnes nouvelles ?

- Non…Non, très mauvaises nouvelles, Albus.

- Puis-je lire ?

McGonagall le regarda d'un air paniqué.

- Lire ? Mais…mais pourquoi faire ? Non, Albus, cette lettre est à moi et ne concerne que moi ! D'ailleurs, je dois y aller, j'ai encore beaucoup de copies à corriger.

- Je vous accompagne ! lança joyeusement Albus.

- Non, non, non Albus, vous ne m'accompagnez pas !

- Je plaisantais, Minerva. Mais vous devriez tout de même manger quelque chose, avant de sortir. Les petits pains sont excellents, ce matin.

- Non, je…je…c'est urgent, je ne peux pas.

Avant qu'Albus ne trouve une autre idée pour la faire rester, McGonagall se leva et sortit rapidement de la salle, sa lettre serrée dans la main.  
Au même moment, sur les bancs de la table de Gryffondor, James passa sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et poussa Sirius Black du coude :

- Eh, Patmol, regarde un peu la tronche de la vieille, ce matin !

Sirius, en pleine discussion avec Remus Lupin, se retourna et regarda McGonagall avec un sourire moqueur avant de déclarer :

- Une tomate ne serait pas plus rouge ! Bon sang, j'adorerais être une petite souris pour voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas…

- Exaucé ! lança Lily Evans en faisant un rapide mouvement de baguette.

Sirius rapetissa et bientôt, une petite souris blanche se promenait sur les bancs en poussant des couinements paniqués. James, hilare, lança à Lily :

- Rends-lui sa forme normale, si quelqu'un voit ça, il nous enlèvera encore des points !

- Oh mais moi, j'ai compris qu'il voulait vraiment être une souris…

Avec un sourire moqueur, elle rendit sa forme originale à Sirius qui lui jeta un regard courroucé. Lily l'ignora et se replongea dans son bol de céréales. Sirius grommela :

- D'habitude, c'est Queudver qui se change en rat, pas moi. Sachez que je ne trouve pas l'expérience particulièrement plaisante. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours, ce matin ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le plus calme – et le plus studieux – du groupe, Remus Lupin. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- Métamorphose, puis double cours de potion. Fabuleux programme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, comme ça, on saura peut-être ce qu'à la vieille McGo ! s'enthousiasma James.

Lily le regarda aussitôt d'un œil réprobateur et il lui demanda innocemment :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- C'est un professeur, Potter, et on ne se mêle pas de la vie d'un professeur.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais m'en mêler, j'ai dit que je voulais juste savoir. Au fait, Evans, tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?

Lily rosit et se replongea dans ses céréales, laissant délibérément une mèche de cheveux lui cacher le visage. James sourit et se leva de table, aussitôt imité par Peter Pettigrow.

- Dépêchons-nous ou nous allons être en retard !

- Depuis quand tu te soucies d'être en retard, toi ? demanda Remus.

- Mais depuis que je veux savoir ce qui arrive à McGo, Lunard !

Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall avait rejoint ses appartements, non pas pour corriger des copies, mais pour relire la lettre encore une fois.

- « Ma chère et tendre Minerva, » lut-elle à voix haute, « je t'apporte une excellente nouvelle : le ministère m'accorde des congés et je vais pouvoir venir te voir à Poudlard. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dumbledore est au courant et m'a dit que je pourrai même dormir avec toi. Un grand homme, ce Dumbledore… Je suis en route pour venir te voir, et je m'attends à être accueilli chaleureusement (pas comme la dernière fois…) si tu m'aimes encore un peu. Je pense arriver demain ou après-demain. Avec tout mon amour, Elphinstone. »

Minerva s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Pour une mauvaise nouvelle, c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Et Dumbledore qui avait tout décidé sans rien lui dire…il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, sauf que son premier cours commençait dans moins d'une demi-heure. Elle devrait attendre midi, en priant pour que le directeur soit à son bureau. En attendant, elle devait cacher sa lettre. Il était hors de question qu'un élève ou un professeur tombe dessus par inadvertance… Minerva sortit une boite cachée sous son lit et prononça :

- Alohomora.

Le verrou de la boite s'ouvrit, révélant des lettres soigneusement pliées. Minerva inspira et posa sa lettre avec toutes les autres, dans la boite qu'elle avait baptisé « Boite de l'oubli ». Bien sûr, le nom était stupide car elle était incapable d'oublier son premier amour, un cultivateur moldu, duquel elle avait gardé toutes les lettres, mais qu'elle espérait réussir à l'oublier un jour. Il y avait également les lettres d'Elphinstone qu'elle rangeait dans cette boite, car il était hors de question qu'elle lui réponde. Non, pour l'amour, elle avait déjà donné, merci bien !  
Minerva cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour en chasser les larmes qui affluaient (depuis quand pleurait-elle comme une collégienne ?) et referma la boite en la protégeant de tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait.  
Puis, Minerva repoussa la boite sous son lit avec un certain soulagement et regarda sa montre. Il était temps qu'elle aille donner son cours. Les septièmes années avaient rendus des devoirs pitoyables et leur crier dessus lui changerait probablement les idées.  
Elle se dirigea vers sa salle et croisa en chemin le professeur de potion, Sangus Piedroit. Celui-ci la regarda avec son habituel air hautain et demanda :

- Eh bien, Minerva ? Vos..copies…sont-elles corrigées ?

- Absolument, Sangus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Minerva se rendit à sa salle où ses septièmes années attendaient en chahutant. Dès qu'il la virent, ils arrêtèrent et allèrent à leur place. McGonagall soupira :

- Mulciber, je retire 20 points à Serpentard, on ne monte pas sur les tables, à moins que vous souhaitiez être changé en singe. Potter, il me semblait avoir dit que les frisbees dent-de-serpent étaient interdits en cours ? Vous irez voir M. Rusard à la fin du cours, c'est notre nouveau concierge et il sera ravi d'avoir du travail. En attendant, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor. Tout le monde est calmé ? Bien. Asseyez-vous.

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient, Sirius souffla à James :

- Tu disais qu'elle était bizarre ? Désolé, mais je la trouve parfaitement normale, moi !

- Black, taisez-vous ! lança la voix sèche de McGonagall.

Sirius eut la politesse de paraitre gêné, mais dès que leur professeure ne les regarda plus, James répondit :

- Moi, je maintiens qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. D'ailleurs, j'irai la voir en fin de cours.

- Tu veux aller voir la dragonne ? Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?!

- Elle ne pourra pas résister à mon charme légendaire ! Je fais plier toutes les femmes, moi, même Evans a rougi en me voyant, ce matin…même Evans…

Sirius lui agita sa main devant les yeux.

- Ouhouh ! On parle de McGo, là, pas d'Evans ! La vieille McGo, sèche, froide, acariâtre, perfectionniste, psychorigide, même pas belle et…

- Black, pour l'amour du ciel, taisez-vous ! coupa la voix de McGonagall qui distribuait les copies.

Elle arriva à leur table et leur tendit leurs copies.

- Black, la prochaine fois que vous me rendez un torchon pareil, je vous donne une retenue, c'est compris ? Potter, je m'attendais à mieux, ce devoir est bâclé, il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

James lui lança son sourire n°3, celui avec pleins de fossettes qui faisaient craquer les filles. Malheureusement, il ne produisit pas la réaction escomptée. McGonagall eut un air outré et s'écria :

- Vous avez l'insolence de sourire alors que je vous fais des reproches, Potter ? Suffit, vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. En attendant, je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement totalement irrespectueux !

Le sourire de James se fana et il passa le reste du cours à jouer avec sa gomme au lieu de la changer en guimauve, ce qui fit plusieurs fois crier le professeur McGonagall. Lorsque le cours se termina, James rangea ses affaires comme les autres élèves et tenta de sortir dans la mêlée. Malheureusement, une voix sèche le rappela :

- Potter ! Pas si vite, il me semble vous avoir demandé de revenir me voir !


	2. Visite inattendue

A.N : Waaah, c'est méga compliqué de publier un truc, ici ! Surtout pour moi qui ne parle PAS DU TOUT anglais… Bref, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié l'A.N du chapitre précédent donc voilà : c'est ma première fanfic, je n'ai rien prévu au niveau du scénario donc ça peut dégénérer à tout moment, ça peut passer de la crise de larmes au rire, en passant par la grosse colère qui fait peur…Etc. Ma grosse peur, en ce moment, c'est de savoir si j'aurai des lecteurs, ce que vous penserez de ma fic, et tout ça me fait un énorme stress. Donc voilà, en attendant une hypothétique review, je vais flipper à mort en me disant que j'ai fait de la merde  
En passant, vous seriez super gentils (si vous avez le temps) d'aller voir mon site web où je publie mes propres fics à moi : /

Et aussi : tous les persos ou presque appartiennent à Harry Potter de JK. Rowling. Il est possible que j'oublie de le marquer, mais bon, c'est évident, non ?

A contrecœur, James se retourna et rejoignit le bureau du professeur McGonagall alors que Sirius, Lupin et Peter lui jetaient des regards compatissants. Lorsque la classe fut vide, Minerva s'assit à son bureau et croisa les mains sous son menton.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? répondit un peu trop brusquement James.

McGonagall soupira d'exaspération.

- Eh bien, j'attends une explication pour votre devoir et votre insolence, Potter !

- Ah, euh…désolé ?

- Non.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Non.

- Je ne recommencerai pas ?

- Je m'en moque.

- Ecoutez professeur, je suis désolé, j'ai fait mon devoir tard hier soir parce le professeur Piedroit nous avait donné une longue dissertation mais je suis désolé, je m'y prendrai mieux la prochaine fois…

- Admettons. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être insolent pendant mon cours !

- Je ne voulais pas être insolent, je…

- Vous quoi ?

- Je souriais parce que Black me racontait une blague, voilà ! mentit James.

McGonagall se leva et déclara :

- Eh bien vous direz à Black qu'à l'avenir, il sera bien aimable de garder ses blagues pour lui. Mon cours n'est pas une récréation pour collégiens immatures ! Compris ?

- Oui professeur.

- Bien. Partez, maintenant.

James se tourna vers la porte mais se souvint de son but initial. Il pivota face à McGonagall qui rangeait ses affaires et demanda :

- Au fait professeur…je peux vous poser une question ?

- Je suis là pour ça, Potter.

- En fait, avec Sirius, on vous a vue ce matin et vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette alors on se demandait s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave…

- Tout va bien, Potter. Poudlard n'est pas en danger.

- Oui mais…enfin, je veux dire, pour vous…est-ce que ça va ?

McGonagall le regarda avec étonnement. Zut, Potter l'avait regardée au moment où elle ouvrait sa lettre ! Elle répondit en fourrant un cahier dans sa sacoche :

- Bien sûr que ça va. Et quand bien même ça n'irait pas, ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Potter. Maintenant, laissez-moi, allez rejoindre vos camarades, je vous rappelle que vous devez encore passer chez Rusard !

James soupira et sortit. McGonagall termina de ranger ses affaires et retourna dans ses appartements. Elle avait une heure de libre avant le prochain cours. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit du bruit dans ses appartements. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la porte et le spectacle la laissa sans voix. Elphinstone était assis sur son lit et l'attendait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bonjour Minerva, mon amour…

- Elphinstone, que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'étiez pas censé arriver demain ou après-demain ?

- Je sais, mais je voulais te faire la surprise ! Heureuse ?

« Pas exactement, non » pensa Minerva. Elle posa sa chemise près de son bureau et revint vers Elphinstone en prenant un air ennuyé.

- Ecoutez, j'aurais adoré parler avec vous, vraiment, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le moment. Voyez-vous, je suis très occupée et je n'ai pas le temps…

- Tu n'as jamais le temps, Minerva. Et arrête de me vouvoyer, cela va faire dix ans que je te demande de m'épouser… Je pense que nous nous connaissons assez bien pour éviter de nous mentir, non ?

- Nous mentir ?

- Tu n'as pas _vraiment_ de travail, pas vrai ? Tu cherches juste un prétexte pour ne pas me voir. Sauf que moi, j'ai envie de te voir et tu vas devoir t'y faire. Je suis ici pour quinze jours, Dumbledore m'a donné sa permission lorsque je lui ai dit que tu m'avais invité…

- Quand tu lui as dit quoi ?!

Elphinstone sourit devant l'air outré de McGonagall. Décidément, cette femme était trop prévisible.

- Quand je lui ai dit que tu m'avais invité, ma chère…

- Mais je ne t'ai pas…

- Je sais, mais Dumbledore, lui, ne le sait pas. Donc tu vas devoir me supporter quinze longs jours et quinze longues nuits, mais je crois que pour les nuits, ce ne sera pas un problème.

McGonagall reprit soudain contenance et répliqua :

- Bien sûr que les nuits ne seront pas un problème, puisque je vais de ce pas à l'infirmerie vous demander un lit. Vous y dormirez et je serai tranq…enfin, vous y dormirez.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer… Et je ne compte pas dormir à l'infirmerie, tu sais ?

- Tu n'auras pas le choix lorsque j'aurai raconté la vérité à Dumbledore !

- Sauf si bien sûr, tu ne peux pas sortir. Hum ?

Avant que McGonagall ait le temps de parler, il lança un sort de verrouillage sur la porte qui se verrouilla avec un « clic » sonore. Aussitôt, Minerva lança :

- Alohomora !

Etrangement, le sort resta inefficace. Elphinstone sourit :

- C'est un nouveau sort de verrouillage du Ministère. Alohomora ne fonctionne pas sur lui, mais si tu es sage, je te donnerai la formule de déverrouillage. Alors, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, tu m'accueillais dans ta chambre. Mais je ne vois qu'un lit…Nous allons devoir dormir ensemble, c'est tout de même malheureux…


	3. Séquence émotions

_Salut ! Troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En passant, merci beaucoup pour les gentilles reviews qui m'aident un peu à diminuer l'angoisse avant et après la publication, c'est super sympa et je vous adore :) Franchement, vous me motivez à fond (trop, peut-être, parce que j'ai passé les trois-quarts de la nuit à vous écrire une suite digne de ce nom) et j'espère que vous continuerez à aimer ma fic. J'espère vraiment ne pas vous décevoir. Pour ce chapitre, j'étais plus branchée « séquence émotions » que « on se marre bien et pour pas cher » donc le prochain chapitre sera sûrement plus drôle. Voilà, j'arrête mon monologue et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Comme d'hab' n'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'adore discuter et les perso appartiennent à JK. Rowling, équivalent de dieu sur Terre :)_

Au lieu de cela, le visage de McGonagall prit une jolie couleur rouge et elle cria en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers Elphinstone :

- Elphinstone Urquart, vous êtes un être horripilant, immonde, abject, totalement dépourvu du moindre sens moral, qui n'hésite pas à enfermer un professeur dans sa propre chambre et à le soumettre à un odieux chantage ! Mais attendez que je vois le directeur, votre numéro va vite s'arrêter, je vous le dis !

Pour toute réponse, Elphinstone l'attrapa et la serra contre lui en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il souffla :

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Minerva. Je t'aime toujours autant, surtout quand tu es en colère…

Le visage de Minerva perdit toutes ses couleurs et il y eut un « plop » sonore. Elphinstone tint soudain un chat tigré au regard furibond dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui griffa les mains et se laissa glisser sur le sol pour se réfugier sous le lit. Elphinstone gémit de douleur et sortit un mouchoir pour essuyer le sang qui perlait sur ses mains.  
Sous le lit, Minerva s'en voulait, mais Elphinstone était tellement entêté qu'elle devait être dure si elle voulait qu'il la laisse. Elle le regarda essuyer ses mains et s'asseoir sur le lit. Il murmura, comme pour lui-même :

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas de moi, hein ?

Ces mots, qui n'avaient pourtant pas été dits méchamment, s'enfoncèrent comme des lames dans le cœur de Minerva. Celle-ci, toujours sous sa forme de chat, sortit du lit et vint s'asseoir près d'Elphinstone. Celui-ci eut un pauvre sourire et déclara :

- Je n'ai jamais vu un vrai chat se tenir aussi droit, Minerva.

Minerva reprit sa forme humaine et ordonna :

- Donne-moi tes mains, je vais te guérir ça.

Elphinstone lui tendit ses mains et McGonagall se mordit la lèvre en voyant que les griffures étaient plus profondes qu'elle l'avait pensé. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à contrôler ses griffes. Elle pointa sa baguette et prononça le sort de guérison, mais Elphinstone la regardait toujours avec un air de martyre, si bien qu'elle finit par demander :

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu ne m'aimes pas. C'est bon, je l'ai compris, tu ne veux pas de moi. A chaque fois que je viens te voir, tu me reçois comme si j'étais un invité indésirable, ce que je suis sûrement, pour toi. Tu ne me dis presque jamais de paroles gentilles, si je ne t'envoie pas de lettres, tu ne m'en envoies pas non plus. Je ne veux plus courir après une femme qui me déteste.

- Mais…mais je…

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais dû le voir avant. Je ne reviendrais plus te voir, puisque tu ne veux pas de moi. De toute façon, je ne peux pas passer ma vie à te courir après si tu me fuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Minerva avait l'impression que son cœur était devenu trop lourd pour elle, comme rempli de pierres. Elle se contenta néanmoins d'acquiescer alors qu'Elphinstone se levait. C'était trop dur. Elle s'était jurée de ne jamais retomber amoureuse, de ne plus faire souffrir personne, quitte à devoir être malheureuse elle-même, mais quoi qu'elle fasse, Elphinstone semblait toujours en souffrir. Et maintenant, il allait la laisser pour toujours… Alors qu'il franchissait la porte (qu'il avait déverrouillée par un sort muet), McGonagall ne put s'en empêcher. Elle cria :

- Elphinstone !

Elphinstone se retourna, plein d'espoir, pour voir McGonagall crisper et entortiller ses doigts dans sa robe de sorcière. Il revint vers elle et lui demanda d'une voix consumée :

- Eh bien ?

- Je…je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne route. J'espère vraiment que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te méritera plus que moi. Sincèrement.

- Oh. Merci Minerva. Moi aussi, je te souhaite du bonheur dans ton travail. Je vais y aller maintenant.

Il sortit et la porte claqua derrière lui. Minerva resta assise sur son lit, à l'endroit où Elphinstone avait été assis quelque minutes plus tôt. Elle ne pleurait pas. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient si secs qu'ils la piquaient et de toute façon, pleurer comme une madeleine n'avait jamais été son genre. Elle qui soupirait d'exaspération lorsqu'elle voyait ses Gryffondor pleurnicher après un amour perdu, elle qui leur lançait « un peu de tenue, jeunes gens, je vous prie ! », elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Du moins, pas le jour. La nuit, lorsque Poudlard était endormi, c'était une autre affaire.  
Minerva secoua la tête et refit son chignon dont les mèches s'étaient échappées. Puis, elle alla à son bureau pour corriger les copies des sixièmes années – décidément, eux aussi rendaient des devoirs abominables – quand on toqua à sa porte. Aussitôt, McGonagall se leva et faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. C'était sûrement Elphinstone. Il revenait pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser et qu'il l'aimait, qu'il voulait encore se marier avec elle, qu'ils allaient être heureux et…et non. C'était encore James Potter. Maudit soit-il, pensa Minerva. Elle demanda sèchement :

- Que faites-vous encore là, Potter ? J'espère que vous avez une bonne excuse parce que sinon, je vous jure que je vous donne une retenue dont vous vous souviendrez !

James lui adressa un sourire angélique et déclara :

- Professeur, il y a un homme qui a une tête bizarre, dans les escaliers. Vous savez, les escaliers qui bougent. Il ne le savait pas et il est en train de paniquer complètement, là-haut. Les escaliers le chahutent un peu, il faut croire que le château est joueur…

- Un homme, dites-vous ?

- Oui professeur, un homme. Il dit qu'il s'appelle Epha…non, Ephis…Ephilone, je crois.

- Elphinstone ?!

- Voilà, c'est ça ! fit James avec un sourire ravi. Elphinstone, il s'est perdu.

- Conduisez-moi à lui, Potter, et je ne vous demanderai pas ce que vous faites dans les couloirs alors que tous vos camarades sont en cours !

James se passa la main en les cheveux et déclara d'un air innocent :

- Mais je revenais de chez Rusard, professeur. Comme vous me l'avez ordonné. Je suis un bon élève, moi…

McGonagall soupira et suivit James qui arborait un sourire ravi dans les couloirs. Ils allèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor et là, parmi les escaliers en pierres qui bougeaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, elle vit Elphinstone qui s'accrochait à la rambarde, en proie à une belle crise de panique.

- CES ESCALIERS SONT COMPLETEMENT FOOOOUUUUS ! CE CHATEAU EST UN CHATEAU DE CINGLES !

Minerva cria :

- Finite Incantatem !

Aussitôt, les escaliers reprirent leur place initiale et James et Minerva gravirent les marches à toute vitesse pour aller voir Elphinstone. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait le visage légèrement verdâtre. En voyant McGonagall, il ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et bafouilla :

- Minerva ! Tu es venue ?!

- Bon dieu, Elphinstone, que faites-vous ici ? Je croyais que vous partiez ?!

- En fait, j'avais pris le chemin de la sortie, mais j'ai croisé un fantôme qui m'a dit que le chemin le plus rapide était par les escaliers, donc je l'ai suivi et…et tout a dérapé.

- Peeves, je vais te tuer, grinça McGonagall entre ses dents.

James sourit encore plus et déclara :

- Techniquement parlant, professeur, vous ne pouvez pas. Peeves est déjà mort. Mais vous pourriez appeler le Baron Sanglant ? Ou le signaler à Dumbledore ?

McGonagall l'ignora, toute son attention reportée sur Elphinstone qui tremblait un peu moins, maintenant. Soudain, elle le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément. Elphinstone répondit immédiatement au baiser et l'attrapa par la taille alors que James, riant à moitié, déclarait d'un air sévère :

- Un peu de tenue, jeunes gens, je vous prie ! Je suis un mineur, alors que commencez pas à vous déshabiller devant moi…

Il entendit distinctement McGonagall lorsque celle-ci lui déclara entre deux baisers :

- Potter, une semaine de retenue et moins 20 points pour Gryffondor. Et retournez en cours !

- Oui, professeur, bien sûr, professeur !

Malgré ses retenues, James riait en retournant en cours. Lorsque ses amis allaient savoir que la vieille McGonagall avait un amant secret… Il en riait d'avance. Sans compter qu'il avait vu la froide et implacable professeure de métamorphoses embrasser langoureusement et sans aucune retenue cet homme, Elphitruc…


	4. L'idée de James

_A.N : Salut ! Bon, voici le chapitre de suite, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) En même temps, merci à Melfique pour sa pub et si vous n'avez pas encore été voir ses fics, et ben : et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?  
Comme d'habitude, merci à mes revieweuses qui me motivent et les persos sont à JK. Rowling. N'hésitez pas à reviewer si le chapitre vous a plu (s'il ne vous a pas plu, reviewez aussi, histoire que je sache pourquoi), et si vous avez le temps et l'envie, allez voir mon site, tapez mathilde-bouilland avec les « www » avant et le « com » derrière.  
En tous cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous adore rien que pour avoir pris le temps de me lire )_

James retourna en cours de potion. Ses amis lui jetèrent un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il franchit la porte et le professeur Piedroit lui demanda de son habituelle voix trainante :

- Eh bien, M. Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez manqué les trois quarts de mon cours ?

- J'avais un rendez-vous avec M. Rusard et avec le professeur McGonagall, monsieur.

- Allez vous asseoir, vous me ferez trente centimètres de parchemin sur la ponctualité. Je les attends dans mon bureau demain matin, Potter.

James alla s'asseoir. Dès qu'il eut rejoint sa place, au dernier rang, Sirius lui demanda avec un air étonné :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait encore, la dragonne ?

James prit l'air supérieur de celui qui sait quelque chose que les autres ignorent et se passa une main dans les cheveux sans répondre. Sirius le menaça :

- Cornedrue, si tu continues, je te fais tomber de ton tabouret ! Alors ?

- Eh bien…

Il fit une pause pour garder le suspense, ce qui agaça profondément Sirius. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son ami fanfaronne ? James se délecta de son expression exaspérée et finit par dire :

- McGo a un amant…

- Cornedrue, arrête de te ficher de moi et dis-moi ce qu'elle voulait.

- Non, je te jure que c'est vrai ! McGo a un amant, je l'ai vu, il s'appelle Elphinstone et c'est un vrai crétin !

- Mais bien sûr… Cornedrue, sérieusement, qui voudrait d'elle ?

James se renfrogna. Pourquoi Sirius ne le croyait-il pas ?

- Patmol, je te jure que c'est la vérité ! Son amant, là, Elphitruc, il était coincé dans les escaliers de notre tour et il était vert de trouille. Ensuite, McGo est arrivée, elle l'a libéré et elle l'a embrassé.

- Cornedrue, tu as pris quelque chose sur la tête, ces derniers temps ?

- Mais écoute-moi ! Elle l'a vraiment embrassé, je te jure !

- D'abord, je vois mal la dragonne embrasser qui que ce soit. Ensuite, si c'était vrai, Elphitruc se serait sauvé en courant, comme toute personne normale. Et toi, tu vas me dire qu'il est resté et qu'il l'a embrassé aussi ? Ecoute, t'aurais pas un peu forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu ?

James détourna la tête. Puisque Sirius ne voulait pas le croire, qu'il aille se faire voir, pensa-t-il. Il se concentra sur sa potion et tenta de couper les carottes sauteuses qui s'enfuyaient en sautant lorsqu'il tentait de les saisir. Sirius le regarda un long moment en plissant les yeux, comme s'il essayait de voir si son ami lui mentait ou pas. Finalement, il demanda :

- Alors elle a _vraiment _un amant ? Elle ? La dragonne ?

- Tu crois que je te mens ?

- Ben…c'est quand même assez incroyable, avoue-le. Il est comment son amant ? Peut-être que c'est juste un moche qui ne peut rien espérer d'autre et qui s'est rabattu sur elle ?

James secoua la tête.

- Nan, il a du charme, même s'il est vieux. Il avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer, en plus.

- Qui serait assez fou pour aimer McGo ?

James pouffa avec Sirius et aussitôt, Severus Rogue, qui était à la table devant eux, leva la main et déclara :

- Monsieur Piedroit ? Black et Potter n'arrêtent pas de rire derrière moi et me perturbent dans ma potion !

- Servilus, fit diplomatiquement Sirius, le jour où tu laveras tes immondes cheveux gras, tu auras le droit de l'ouvrir. En attendant, tu es prié de la fermer car ton haleine nous empoisonne. Merci.

Sangus Piedroit s'avança vers eux d'un pas menaçant et jeta un regard à leurs potions avant de dire d'une voix narquoise :

- Black, le jour où vous réussirez une potion correctement, vous aurez droit de « l'ouvrir », comme vous dites. En attendant, vous êtes prié de « la fermer ». Merci. Rogue, c'est très bien, comme d'habitude. Vingt points pour Serpentard.

Les Serpentards étouffèrent des rires discrets alors que Sirius se concentrait sur sa potion en grimaçant. Celle-ci était d'un bleu vif alors que toutes les autres étaient violettes. Rogue le regarda d'un air condescendant et James souffla :

- Servilus, si tu ne te retournes pas tout de suite, tu seras le premier à tester un nouveau maléfice que j'ai mis au point…

Rogue se retourna aussitôt et ils travaillèrent jusqu'à la fin du cours. Lorsqu'ils sortirent pour la pause de midi, James fit signe à Remus et Peter Pettigrow de le suivre. Ils se mirent à l'écart des élèves qui sortaient de cours et James bomba le torse en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je vais vous dire.

Lily Evans les rejoignit et s'exclama :

- Encore en train de faire le fier, Potter ? Tu ne changeras jamais !

- Evans, tu vas bientôt apprendre quelque chose que tu ne trouveras jamais dans tes bouquins alors ouvre bien tes oreilles !

- Si ce n'est pas dans les livres, je doute que ce soit important.

- Si ! Parce que cela concerne ta bien-aimée prof de métamorphose.

- Tiens donc ! Si tu m'annonçais que tu avais fait tes devoirs, là, tu as raison, je serais étonnée.

- Mieux que ça !

James leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu et les autres l'écoutèrent, étonnés. Finalement, Remus déclara placidement :

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. C'est toujours le professeur McGonagall.

James le regarda comme s'il venait de parler martien. Puis, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et s'exclama :

- Mais ça change tout, Lunard ! Fais un peu fonctionner ton cerveau ! Tout le monde sait bien que lorsque les femmes sont amoureuses, elles flottent dans une sorte de bonheur préconjugal. Ce qui veut dire que si McGo est amoureuse, elle flottera elle aussi dans ce truc immonde appelé bonheur amoureux, ce qui veut dire : moins de devoirs, moins de punitions, une prof de meilleure humeur. Nous devons donc faire en sorte que tout se passe bien pour elle avec son Elphitruc et une fois qu'ils seront heureux ensemble, nous serons LIBRES ! Enfin, presque.

Lily soupira en souriant moqueusement.

- Ben oui, c'est vrai, il n'y a qu'à faire ça, s'incruster dans la vie du professeur McGonagall et lui dire : « Bonjour, dites, ça vous gênerait si on s'incrustait dans votre vie en violant une douzaine d'articles du règlement ? ». Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie !

- Oh, ça va Evans, pas besoin d'être sarcastique ! grogna James. Et puis, ça pourrait fonctionner, non ?

Sirius sourit moqueusement et susurra :

- Moi, j'ai bien envie de voir ce que donne une dragonne amoureuse et l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. On s'arrange pour qu'ils couchent ensemble et se marient, et pendant ce temps-là, nous serons tranquilles. En plus, Cornedrue a toujours dit que McGo manquait de sexe et que cela la rendait aigrie… En fait, on lui rend service sans qu'elle le sache !

Comme à chaque que Sirius ouvrait la bouche, Peter se rangea de son côté en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Remus, lui, hésitait.

- On ne devrait pas. Ça ne va nous rapporter que des ennuis et si le professeur McGonagall l'apprend, nous…

- Apprendre quoi, Lupin ? fit soudain une voix sèche derrière eux. Qu'est-ce que je vais apprendre ?

Les Marauders sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir McGonagall qui les regardait d'un air suspicieux par-dessus ses lunettes. Comme ils restaient pétrifiés, elle renouvela sa question :

- Alors ? Apprendre quoi ?

Lily décida de venir en aide à ses amis en maudissant intérieurement James et ses idées saugrenues. Elle fit un sourire innocent et déclara :

- Oh, rien professeur, Lupin ne voulait pas que vous sachiez qu'il…euh…qu'il a des cors aux pieds, voilà. Il trouve cela assez honteux, c'est un Serpentard qui lui a jeté un sort. Rien de grave.

Le professeur McGonagall eut l'air surprise et vaguement dégoutée et fronça le nez. Puis, elle déclara :

- Vous feriez bien d'aller à l'infirmerie, Lupin. Quant à vous, Potter, je veux vous voir immédiatement dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi ! Vous autres, allez à la Grande Salle, vous allez être en retard pour le repas.

James suivit McGonagall dans les couloirs. Comme elle ne parlait pas, il demanda :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous me voir, professeur ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez, fit-elle sèchement, je ne vous croirai pas.

- A cause du baiser ?

- Vous devriez le crier encore plus fort, Potter, je suis certaine que le château meurt d'envie de connaitre les moindres détails de ma vie privée.

Puisqu'elle semblait avoir décidé de lui crier dessus dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, James se tut et la suivit dans sa salle de cours. Elle s'assit dans derrière son bureau et il resta debout à la regarder tortiller une plume dans ses doigts. Finalement, elle déclara rapidement, comme s'il était scandaleux de tenir de tels propos dans une salle de classe vide :

- Ecoutez Potter, ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure…

- Le baiser ?

- Non, le pape ! (elle soupira d'exaspération et reprit :) Donc, ce…ce baiser, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

- Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas du tout embrassé Elphitruc.

- El-phin-sto-ne ! Et un peu de respect, je vous prie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous ne devez pas vous faire d'idées. Il n'y a absolument rien entre ce monsieur et moi.

- Evidemment, je me disais aussi qu'il était tout à fait normal d'embrasser les gens dans les escaliers. D'ailleurs, je le fais tous les matins.

McGonagall se leva soudain, comme si l'envie de gifler James la démangeait. Il se dépêcha de baisser les yeux d'un air soumis et elle se rassit en croisant les mains sous son menton.

- Potter, ne me poussez pas à bout. Donc, je disais qu'il n'y a rien entre ce monsieur et moi et que ce baiser et un malheureux malentendu. Il est inutile d'aller répandre des rumeurs auprès de vos camarades. Croyez-moi, si vous le faites, je le saurai et vous me le paierez très cher... Vous pouvez considérer cela comme une menace, je m'en moque. C'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, allez manger, à présent !

James la salua et partit rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondors. McGonagall resta un moment dans sa salle de cours, repensant à son baiser avec Elphinstone. Ça avait été délicieux. Dommage que Potter ait tout fait rater… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller avec Elphinstone. Bien sûr, c'était un homme sensible, charmant, maladroit, drôle, beau, terriblement têtu et…stop. Elle n'avait pas le droit, point et fin de la discussion. Mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait : une preuve d'amour et le droit de rester. En effet, après l'avoir embrassé, Minerva avait pensé qu'elle serait vraiment la dernière des gardes si elle forçait Elphinstone à partir. Elle l'avait donc envoyé dans ses appartements en lui faisant promettre de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte et de ne pas lui faire trop honte. Bien entendu, Elphinstone aurait promis n'importe quoi pour gagner le droit de rester et McGonagall commençait à avoir peur de ce que ces quinze prochains jours lui réservaient…  
Abandonnant ses pensées obscures, Minerva se leva et prit le chemin de la Grande Salle en se disant qu'un peu de compagnie – autre que Potter ou Elphinstone, qui semblaient faire un concours à celui qui serait le plus insupportable – lui ferait du bien et lui changerait les idées. Elle arriva dans la Grande Salle et prit place auprès de Dumbledore qui la regarda d'un air inquisiteur.

- Eh bien, Minerva, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'être en retard. Du travail, je présume ? A moins que ce ne soit autre chose, bien sûr…

- J'avais besoin de parler à Potter.

- Je vois. Je vous passe les pommes de terre ? Elles sont délicieuses, vous savez.

- Volontiers, Albus.

Pendant que Minerva se servait, Albus la regardait avec son regard qu'il réservait d'habitude aux élèves, celui qui donnait l'impression d'être traversé par des rayons X. Puis, il lui demanda avec un sourire :

- Il y a quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler, Minerva ?

- Absolument rien, Albus, fit-elle en regardant fixement son assiette.

- Hum… Et cette fameuse lettre que vous avez reçue ce matin ?

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Albus, puisque je vous dis qu'il n'y a rien ! (Elle enchaina très rapidement :) Les septièmes années sont insupportables en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Potter, je présume ?

- Black est un vrai moulin à paroles, Mulciber et Avery sont fourbes et paresseux, Potter est fier comme un paon. Et Lupin a des cors aux pieds.

- Pas à table, Minerva, je vous prie… Et épargnez-moi les détails des pieds de Lupin, je pense que nous pouvons trouver des sujets de conversation plus intéressants…Comme la lettre que vous avez reçue ce matin, par exemple. Alors, vous ne m'avez pas répondu, que disait-elle ?

Minerva fixa son assiette comme si elle espérait y trouver un trésor. Zut, Dumbledore était têtu et intelligent, bien trop à son goût. Celui-ci la regardait d'un œil moqueur et pétillant, comme s'il savait déjà tout mais qu'il ne posait la question que pour l'embarrasser. Ce dont il était parfaitement capable. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il insista :

- Eh bien ?

- Rien d'important, Albus. Au fait, fit-elle avec un sourire carnassier, ravie de se venger, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion au sujet d'un certain M. Urquart. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous a raconté pour venir ici, mais il ne faut surtout pas le croire, c'est un tissu de mensonges ! De plus, il faudrait que nous mettions au point quelques petites choses concernant ma vie privée et les personnes qu'elle concerne…

Albus prit un air ennuyé mais ses yeux pétillants montraient qu'il ne l'était pas du tout.

- Je suis navré, Minerva, Mais je suis extrêmement occupé, ces temps-ci. Je n'ai vraiment aucun temps pour vous voir en dehors des repas, ce M. Urquart devra attendre… Vraiment, je suis désolé.

- Mais il ne peut pas attendre !

- Je suis certain que si, Minerva. Un peu de poulet ? Il est délicieux, vous savez ?

- Non merci, Albus.

McGonagall planta rageusement sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre sous les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues et le sourire mi- soulagé, mi- triomphant de Dumbledore. Comme d'habitude, Albus avait réussi à s'en tirer et cela la mettait en rage. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se soit débarrassée d'Elphinstone avant la nuit car il n'était pas question qu'elle dorme avec lui.  
Elle était certaine qu'il ronflait et qu'il allait lui poser un tas de questions gênantes.


	5. DUel et chat errant

_A.N : Salut ! Comme à chaque fois, merci à mes deux revieweuses qui assurent, j'adore lire vos commentaires :)  
Je pense que je vais bientôt agrandir mes chapitres car quand j'ai commencé cette fanfic, je ne pensais pas que j'y prendrais autant de plaisir. Cette fois, vous allez revoir un peu Elphinstone (le pauvre, il se sentait oublié…)  
Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et les perso appartiennent à Jk Rowling (je parie que vous ne vous en seriez pas doutés !) )_

Pendant ce temps, à la table de Gryffondor, James racontait son entrevue avec McGonagall à Lily et aux Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit, triomphante :

- Ah-ah ! J'avais bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas se mêler de la vie d'un professeur ! Je l'avais dit !

- Au fait Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Lily rougit et trouva soudain un grand intérêt pour ses pommes de terre. Satisfait de son petit effet, James poursuivit :

- Donc, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que nous devons aider McGo à avoir une vie amoureuse, il nous faut un plan. En fait, j'y ai déjà pensé. Premièrement, gagner sa confiance : comme je suis le plus sexy, c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Sirius croisa les mains derrière sa tête avec un sourire moqueur.

- Toi ? Sexy ? Je te signale que moi, j'ai déjà couché avec la moitié des Gryffondors et toutes les Poufsouffles potables. Alors si quelqu'un est sexy, ici, c'est moi.

- Les Poufsouffles ? Connais pas. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que trois maisons à Poudlard ?

- C'était méchant, Cornedrue, pouffa Sirius. Mais cela n'empêche que c'est moi le plus sexy puisque j'ai couché avec plus de filles.

- Oui mais moi, je me réserve pour Evans.

Lily faillit recracher sa nourriture en entendant cela et dut boire un grand verre d'eau en regardant James et Sirius d'un air mauvais.

- Pour votre culture, fit-elle froidement, les filles ne sont pas du bétail !

- Ah oui ? Ravi de l'apprendre, rétorqua James. Revenons à la dragonne : comme je suis le plus beau, elle me fera forcément plus confiance. Donc, c'est moi qui vais essayer et si vous n'êtes pas contents, c'est pareil. De toute façon, c'est mon plan. Ensuite, une fois que McGo me fera bien confiance, je la fais parler de son Elphitruc. Puis, je lui donne des conseils. Enfin, on les rassemble dans un cadre romantique, comme la Tête de Sanglier et…

- La Tête de Sanglier est tout sauf romantique. Et d'abord, le professeur McGonagall n'est pas idiote, elle verra tout de suite ce que vous essayez de faire, dit Lily en relevant le menton.

Sirius la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute Evans, si tu ne veux pas nous aider, libre à toi, mais dans ce cas, ferme-la.

James se leva et protesta :

- Patmol, ne parle pas comme ça à Evans, je te rappelle que c'est ma future-petite-copine ! Enfin, j'espère. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Revenons à McGo : une fois que nous lui aurons organisé son rendez-vous avec Elphitruc, il faudra s'arranger pour qu'elle ne fasse pas tout capoter, parce qu'elle est très forte pour ça. Ensuite, une fois que leur rendez-vous se sera bien passé, nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous arranger pour qu'Elphitruc se trouve « par hasard » dans la même chambre que notre dragonne et après, il suffira de les laisser faire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Beurk ! fit Lily en grimaçant.

James sourit et regarda Remus et Peter qui ne disaient rien. Il demanda :

- Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Peter hocha vigoureusement la tête en pouffant de rire mais Remus restait pensif.

- Ca pourrait mal tourner, Cornedrue, dit-il enfin. Après tout, tes idées ont une nette tendance à mal tourner. Mais comme je suis un bon ami, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ?

Sirius lui donna une tape dans le dos et s'exclamant :

- Exact, Lunard ! Ton rôle sera d'assurer si jamais on se fait prendre.

- Qu'entends-tu par « assurer », Patmol ?

- Eh bien, tu es bon élève et les profs te font confiance. Si nous nous faisons surprendre, tu t'occuperas de nous trouver une excuse et ils te croiront. Ils te croient toujours.

Lunard soupira. Ce plan était sûrement le plus tordu de toute l'histoire des plans tordus. Mais comme il l'avait lui-même fait remarquer, il n'avait pas le choix. Il jeta donc un regard à McGonagall – qui, pour une obscure raison, était encore rouge à la table des professeurs – en priant pour qu'elle se laisse facilement convaincre et que le plan fonctionne. Oui, il avait encore le droit de rêver…  
A la fin du repas, le groupe des Maraudeurs et Lily se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Ils croisèrent Severus Rogue, flanqué de ses deux sous-fifres : Mulciber et Avery. Ceux-ci obéissaient toujours à Rogue et lui vouaient une admiration sans limites. Même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement intelligents – voire totalement stupide dans le cas de Mulciber –, ils possédaient tous deux des aptitudes pour la magie noire et ne rêvaient que de rejoindre les rangs de celui que l'on prenait à l'époque pour un illuminé en puissance : Lord Voldemort. Dès le premier jour, une haine viscérale s'était installée entre Severus et James et ceux-ci se battaient presque à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et leur amour commun pour Lily n'avait pas arrangé les choses, loin de là.  
Lorsque James aperçut le bout des cheveux de Severus, il déclara :

- Oh, mais regardez qui voilà ! Servilus et ses deux toutous… Le petit génie de la potion et ses larbins. Dis-donc Servilus, ce n'était pas très sympa ce que t'as fait à Patmol et à moi, ce matin ! Tu mériterais le châtiment réservé aux cafteurs, tu sais ?

Rogue lâcha avec mépris :

- Oh mon dieu, voilà Potter qui me menace, je tremble sous ma cape. Va jouer ailleurs, tu veux ?

James ne se démonta pas. Il répliqua aussitôt :

- Tu faisais moins le fier, en cours de potions, Servilus. C'est la présence de tes toutous qui te rend plus hardi ? Tu as de la chance que je sois escorté d'une demoiselle et que ce serait grossier de me battre devant elle avec un minable comme toi. En passant, je constate que tu n'as toujours pas lavé tes cheveux, ça va bientôt sentir le moisi, tu sais ?

- Ferme-la, Potter !

- Oh mon dieu, mais quelle répartie ! Quel sens de la réplique à couper le souffle, Servilus, tu m'impressionnes ! J'ai rarement vu plus éloquent que toi !

Les Maraudeurs et Lily ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Même Mulciber et Avery eurent un sourire devant l'aplomb de James qui se passait encore une main dans les cheveux. Rogue leur jeta un regard froid et leur sourire se fana aussitôt. Il s'avança d'un pas trainant face à James qui le repoussa doucement :

- Recule Servilus, je ne voudrais pas abimer ton délicat visage. Sans compter que tu ferais des tâches de graisse sur mes vêtements.

- C'est ça, fais le fier, Potter. Je te défie en duel ce soir, dans la Salle sur Demande et à ce moment-là, nous verrons bien qui rira ! A moins que tu te dégonfles ?

James le toisa avec mépris et répondit :

- Il n'y a que les Serpentards pour de dégonfler, Servilus. Je serai à la Salle sur Demande et tu ferais bien de réserver un lit à l'Infirmerie, ça va saigner.

Rogue ne répondit pas et partit en faisant un signe à Mulciber et Avery qui jetèrent un dernier regard haineux à James avant de tourner les talons.

Dès que le trio de Rogue fut parti, Remus se tourna vers James et s'écria :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu peux m'expliquer le besoin que tu avais d'accepter ce duel ? Et ta retenue avec la professeur McGonagall, qu'est-ce que tu en fais ? Tu ne peux pas la sécher, tout de même !

- Oops, j'avais oublié… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Lunard ?

- Va dire à Rogue que tu reportes le duel, c'est tout simple !

- Hors de question, il va croire que je me défile.

- Tu ne peux pas sécher la retenue de McGonagall.

- Evidemment que je ne peux pas : c'est l'occasion de gagner sa confiance avec mon charme légendaire et d'aborder son amour pour Elphitruc. Mais je ne peux pas reporter le duel !

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina soudain et il déclara :

- Tu n'as qu'à envoyer Peter à ta place au duel ! Avec un peu de Polynectar, Rogue n'y verra que tu feu et toi, tu pourras aller tranquillement voir McGo.

- Excellente idée, Patmol. Queudver, tu vas me remplacer et avoir l'immense honneur de revêtir mon apparence pour donner à Servilus la leçon qu'il mérite. Tâche de gagner ce duel et de ne pas te faire prendre, d'accord ? Lunard, il te reste un peu de Polynectar ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Remus avec un sourire vaguement inquiet.

- Parfait, tu le donneras à Queudver. Tiens, voilà un de mes cheveux à mettre dedans.

Il tira sur l'une de ses mèches en grimaçant et la tendit à Remus qui la mit dans un flacon en verre. Lily les regarda, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Puis, ils prirent le chemin de leur salle commune pour aller chercher leurs affaires de cours.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall s'était éclipsée de la Grande Salle et marchait maintenant d'un pas vif vers ses appartements. Elle avait peur de laisser Elphinstone seul car il trouvait toujours un moyen de la rendre triste, en colère ou embarrassée. Bien sûr, il ne pensait jamais à mal, mais il était parfois tellement obstiné… Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et arriva devant la porte de ses appartements. En l'ouvrant, elle vit avec surprise qu'Elphinstone l'attendait sagement sur son lit…sa Boite de l'Oubli à la main.  
Minerva entra d'un pas vif et referma la porte derrière elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers Elphinstone et ordonna :

- Reposez ça tout de suite, Elphinstone, ce n'est pas à vous !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en tentant d'ouvrir la boite.

- Non, ne l'ouvrez pas ! cria McGonagall. Ne tentez surtout pas de l'ouvrir et reposez-la à l'endroit où vous l'avez trouvée. Maintenant !

Soudain, un éclair de malice traversa les yeux d'Elphinstone et au lieu d'obéir, il garda la boite contre lui et s'approcha de Minerva d'un air goguenard.

- La reposer ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait fait fondre Minerva si elle n'était pas tant en colère. La reposer ? Pourquoi ? Cette boite contient des choses que tu ne veux pas que je voie ?

Il fit une pause et passa derrière elle en lui déposant un rapide baiser dans le cou, puis susurra :

- Tu as un journal intime, c'est ça ?

A ces mots, Minerva ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Se rua sur Elphinstone en bafouillant d'indignation. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, il méritait la palme des idées stupides. Comment pouvait-elle être amoureuse de _ça_ ? Elphinstone sourit et leva la boite au-dessus de sa tête, profitant du fait qu'il était plus grand qu'elle et déclara :

- Je te la rends si tu m'embrasses et si tu me laisses sortir de tes appartements…

- C'est du chantage ?

- Voyons Minerva, je n'oserais pas, tout de même…fit-il avec un sourire radieux.

- Attention Elphinstone, ne me poussez pas à bout ! Rendez-moi cette boite ou vous le regretterez. Je ne me répèterai pas !

Elphinstone regarda les yeux luisants de fureur de McGonagall en souriant, puis plissa légèrement les yeux en une parodie de séduction qui aurait pu fonctionner si Minerva n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour lui envoyer brusquement son genou entre les jambes. Aussitôt, il se plia de douleur et elle en profita pour récupérer sa précieuse boite qu'elle alla ranger sous son lit sans un regard pour le pauvre Elphinstone qui se tortillait toujours. Au contraire, un sourire sauvage s'étalait sur son visage et elle ne tentait pas du tout de le dissimuler.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Elphinstone. Je fais partie des gens que l'on ne force pas. C'est compris ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard mauvais. Satisfaite, Minerva s'assit à son bureau et tira sa chemise vers elle. Elle en sortit en paquet de copies à corriger et se mit au travail en sifflotant. Il était temps qu'Elphinstone se rende compte qu'elle aussi savait mordre et qu'elle ne le laisserait pas mettre sa vie sans dessus-dessous. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air étonné et finit par lancer :

- Je n'y crois pas. Ça te fait vraiment plaisir de me maltraiter comme ça ?

- Je te rappelle que tu as essayé de me faire chanter. Maintenant, fais comme si tu n'existais pas, j'ai du travail.

- Je peux te regarder ?

- Si tu te tais, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

Elphinstone s'approcha tout près de Minerva. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou, son regard pesait sur elle, brûlant, leurs corps n'étaient séparés que par quelques petits centimètres, et soudain, elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela la fit sursauter et elle grinça entre ses mâchoires :

- Elphinstone Urquart, je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de ne pas exister temporairement… Laisse mes cheveux et contente-toi de regarder.

- Ton chignon se défait, tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te le refasse ?

Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux, comme si elle le soupçonnait d'avoir d'autres idées obscures en tête, mais ne vit que de la sincérité dans les yeux d'Elphinstone.

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi, soupira-t-elle.

Elphinstone sourit et lui défit son chignon pendant qu'elle continuait de corriger ses copies. Il laissa glisser les cheveux noirs de Minerva dans sa main et déclara :

- Tu es plus belle lorsque tu gardes les cheveux détachés, tu sais ?

- Elphinstone, contente-toi de refaire ce chignon sans dire de sottises.

- Mais je le pense vraiment ! Pourquoi les attaches-tu toujours dans ton chignon ? Tu pourrais essayer les tresses, aussi. Ou une queue de cheval. Ça te rajeunirait…

- Contente-toi de refaire ce fichu chignon, Elphinstone.

Elphinstone haussa les épaules et continua de lui refaire son chignon tout en caressant discrètement sa nuque. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Minerva palpa sa tête et alla se regarder dans son miroir. Elle fut étonnée du résultat. Le chignon était aussi bien fait que si elle l'avait fait elle-même. En réalité, elle le trouvait même plus beau. Après avoir jeté un regard à Elphinstone qui lui fit un magnifique sourire, elle souffla :

- Merci. Ton chignon n'est pas trop mal…

- Cela vaut bien un baiser, n'est-ce pas ? Un bon baiser comme celui que tu m'as donné dans les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor…

A ces mots, Minerva fronça les sourcils et le coupa.

- Arrête, Elphinstone, je t'ai expliqué que je n'avais pas toute ma tête à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle – trop près à son goût –, McGonagall se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte et après un nouveau « plop », Elphinstone se trouva face à une chatte tigrée qui sortit des appartements. Minerva avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement, et seule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsqu'Elphinstone l'avait coiffée, elle avait été au supplice pendant une demi-heure. Il était tellement doux dans ses gestes, tellement attentionné…elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre en le repoussant. Mais Minerva savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le laisser s'éprendre d'elle. Il souffrirait trop. Mieux valait être désagréable et dure avec lui, il ne se ferait pas d'illusions. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour être dure, odieuse ou désagréable, il semblait s'accrocher à elle et l'aimer toujours un peu plus.  
« Calme-toi », pensa-t-elle, « dans quinze jours, il sera parti et tout redeviendra comme avant ». Alors qu'elle était plongée dans de sombres pensées à propos d'Elphinstone, un trio de Serpentards croisa son chemin. Il s'agissait de Rogue, Mulciber et Avery qui, comme à leur habitude, trainaient dans les couloirs interdits. McGonagall poussa un miaulement furieux, oubliant qu'elle n'était pas sous sa forme humaine, et les trois Serpentards la regardèrent. Mulciber se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras comme un vulgaire chat de gouttière.

- Eh, regardez, un chat errant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?


	6. Mulciber et la chatte tigrée

_A.N : Salut ! Bon, j'ai vachement hésité à écrire un chapitre pareil parce que j'avais peur de vous traumatiser en vous montrant ce à quoi je suis capable de penser et je comprendrais très bien que vous ne vouliez plus m'adresser la parole après avoir lu…  
En même temps, je demande pardon à tous les chats du monde, plus particulièrement aux chattes tigrées (mais siiii, en vrai, je vous aime bien, faut pas croire…^^)  
J'ose encore espérer que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je e serai pas lynchée par les amoureux des chats :)  
Bonne lecture ?_

_P.S : Merci pour les review, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser, ce sont comme des cadeaux pour moi !  
Les persos sont à JK. Rowling.  
_

Rogue haussa les épaules avec dédain.

- Il a dû entrer par une fenêtre ouverte. Laisse-le, Mulci.

McGonagall en profita pour donner un coup de griffe à Mulciber qui s'écria :

- Aïe ! Crétin de chat pouilleux ! Il m'a fait mal, cet imbécile !

Mulciber tordit violemment l'oreille du « chat errant » qui miaula plus fort. Puis, le visage d'Avery s'illumina et il se frotta les mains en riant :

- Dites, et si on s'amusait un peu ? Il n'appartient à personne, ce chat, pas vrai ? Et il a griffé Mulciber. Faudrait lui donner une correction pour le dresser… Allez Rogue, dis oui !

Rogue regarda attentivement le chat qui se débattait dans les bras de Mulciber.

- C'est bizarre, il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je ne sais plus exactement qui… Faites-en ce que vous voulez mais si vous le tuez, arrangez-vous pour cacher le cadavre. Ce serait idiot de perdre des points à cause d'un chat…

Intérieurement, McGonagall commençait à paniquer. Comment ça, « cacher le cadavre » ? Ces Serpentards ne comptaient tout de même pas la tuer ! Si ? Soudain, un jet de magie la percuta de plein fouet :

- Petrificus Totalus !

Rogue venait de la pétrifier, et seule la tête de Minerva pouvait encore bouger. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repris sa forme réelle plus tôt ? Maintenant, elle était piégée avec ces Serpentards qui l'emmenaient dans leur salle commune, vide à l'heure du repas. Rogue referma la porte et Mulciber jeta son « chat de gouttière » sur une table. Il disparut dans son dortoir pendant un moment, puis revint avec une petite valise noire. Le cœur de Minerva battait à la chamade alors qu'elle poussait des miaulements furieux.

- La ferme, le chat, lança Avery en aidant Mulciber à ouvrir sa valise.

Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, McGonagall vit avec horreur une foule d'objets brillants et pointus : des couteaux aiguisés, des scalpels, une paire de ciseaux horriblement pointue, des pinces à épiler et plusieurs rasoirs. Minerva poussa un miaulement désespéré pendant que Rogue répétait :

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, ce chat me fait penser à quelqu'un…mais qui ?

Mulciber sortit un rasoir qui scintilla dans la lumière avant de ricaner avec Avery :

- J'ai une idée, et si on le rasait ? Je n'ai jamais vu de chat rasé… Ça doit être drôle !

- Ou alors, on lui ouvre le ventre, fit Avery.

- Idiot, si tu lui ouvres le ventre maintenant, il ne sera plus vivant, après ! Non, il vaut mieux le raser, l'écorcher, lui lancer le Sectumsempra ou un bon vieux Doloris, et ensuite, lui ouvrir le ventre.

Avery sembla trouver l'idée excellente et saisit un rasoir qu'il posa contre la peau de McGonagall. Celle-ci miaula fort mais seuls les ricanements de Mulciber et Avery lui répondirent. Puis, les deux compères se mirent à l'œuvre et les touffes de poils tombèrent de la table. Soudain, Rogue cria :

- Ça y est, je sais à qui il me fait penser ! …Ah ben non, je l'avais sur le bout de la langue et c'est reparti.

- Allez Severus, viens t'amuser avec nous ! On a déjà presque fini de le raser.

Severus déclina l'offre et se plongea dans un de ses manuels d'histoire de la magie pendant que McGonagall miaulait désespérément. Puis, Mulciber rangea son rasoir et déclara :

- En fait, je ne veux pas l'écorcher. Jetons-lui un bon Doloris d'abord, on verra comment il réagit. 1, 2, 3…Endoloris !

Le jet de magie percuta McGonagall de plein fouet. Elle avait l'impression que toute sa peau était transpercée par d'infimes aiguilles invisibles et se demanda si elle n'allait pas devenir folle. Autour d'elle, Mulciber et Avery riaient aux éclats. Soudain, une jeune fille de Serpentard entra dans la salle, suivie d'un homme que Minerva désespérait de voir arriver : Elphinstone. Aussitôt, Mulciber stoppa le Doloris et referma sa valise. Elphinstone s'approcha d'eux et sembla comprendre aussitôt qui était le chat et ce qui lui était arrivé. Néanmoins, il s'écria :

- Mimi, ma petite chatte chérie ! Vous lui avez fait mal, bande de monstres ! Attendez que j'en parle au professeur Dumbledore, vous serez renvoyé pour maltraitance d'animaux ! Sombres idiots ! Mimi, est-ce que ça va ? Tu m'entends, ma belle ?

Il prit Minerva dans ses bras, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle :

- Enervatum !

Minerva retrouva soudain le contrôle de tous ses membres et décida de pardonner à Elphinstone tout ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal jusqu'à présent. Il la regardait d'un œil inquiet et elle poussa un faible miaulement en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans ses bras. Elphinstone se retourna vers Mulciber et Avery qui étaient devenus livides.

- Que je ne vous revoie plus jamais faire de mal à mon chat ou vous aurez de mes nouvelles ! Et si j'étais vous, je préparerais mes valises !

Il sortit de la salle commune d'un pas furieux et rejoignit les appartements de McGonagall. Elle ne bougeait pas dans ses bras et il avait vraiment peur qu'elle soit gravement blessée. Une fois dans ses appartements, il referma la porte et la déposa sur le lit où elle reprit sa forme humaine.

- Minerva ? Est-ce que ça va ?

McGonagall s'assit sur son lit en reprenant un air sévère, mais elle avait eu la plus belle peur de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle eut un peu repris ses esprits, elle demanda :

- Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

- En fait, je t'ai suivie, mais j'ai croisé Peeves qui m'a ralenti en tentant de me bombarder d'œufs pourris. Ensuite, j'ai dû attendre qu'un Serpentard arrive car je ne connais pas leur mot de passe. Quand je les ai vus avec toi, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'ils t'avaient fait du mal et j'ai mis en scène ce petit numéro avec « Mimi ».

- Mimi ?

- Toi. Tu m'avais dit de ne pas t'embarrasser alors je n'ai pas voulu crier : « Minerva McGonagall ! Tu t'es fait piéger par tes propres élèves ?! ». J'ai jugé que ce serait légèrement…embarrassant, justement. Il valait mieux faire comme si tu étais un vrai chat pour préserver ta dignité. Comme cela, personne ne sait ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! Un baiser pour me remercier ?

Il prit un air de séducteur en plissant légèrement les yeux et McGonagall était sur le point de lui céder, le rose aux joues, lorsque sa conscience professionnelle se rappela à elle. Elle repoussa doucement Elphinstone et déclara :

- Non. Je dois aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire que Mulciber et Avery jettent des sortilèges Impardonnables, torturent des animaux et sont deux horribles crétins ! D'ailleurs, si je les croise dans les couloirs, il est possible qu'ils soient malencontreusement pétrifiés…

Minerva McGonagall partit donc d'un pas rageur vers le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été piégée si facilement par deux élèves aussi bêtes que Mulciber et Avery. Ils lui avaient fait mal. Très mal. Mais Dumbledore allait les renvoyer et elle serait vengée. Soudain, alors qu'elle marchait, quelqu'un se heurta à elle.

- Potter, aboya-t-elle, regardez où vous allez, ce n'est pas compliqué tout de même !

James lui fit un sourire radieux et déclara :

- Je suis désolé professeur McGonagall, j'étais distrait et je ne vous ai pas vue. Vous allez bien ?

Minerva fronça les sourcils et se mit sur ses gardes. Potter n'avait jamais été aussi aimable avec elle et cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Il avait peut-être quelque chose à se faire pardonner, ou peut-être qu'il préparait encore un mauvais coup. A moins qu'il n'espère reporter sa retenue du soir… James se passa une main dans les cheveux et fit son sourire n°3 (celui avec pleins de fossettes). Minerva répondit sèchement :

- Non Potter, je ne vais pas bien. Je suis furieuse, si vous voulez tout savoir ! Et je ne reporterai pas votre retenue, n'espérez même pas. A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

James répondit, toujours aussi radieux :

- Oh, mais je serai ravi de faire votre retenue, professeur. Vous êtes une femme charmante et le moindre moment passé avec vous est un plaisir, que dis-je, un honneur ! J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Minerva se retint de le gifler. Potter se moquait ouvertement d'elle. Enfin, pas ouvertement, mais presque. Elle déclara sèchement :

- Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine supplémentaire de retenues, cela vous tente, Potter ? Maintenant, disparaissez !

- Au revoir, professeur McGonagall, et à ce soir pour la retenue !

- DISPARAISSEZ, POTTER !

James obtempéra avant qu'elle décide de lui jeter un sort. Il ne comprenait pas. Son plan aurait dû fonctionner : il avait été poli, aimable, respectueux et avait fait son sourire n°3. McGonagall aurait dû se calmer. Qu'avait-il raté ? La voix moqueuse de Sirius lui parvint au détour d'un couloir.

- « Vous êtes une femme charmante »…Pff ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne te croie pas. Tu en fais trop, Cornedrue, elle croit que tu te fiches d'elle. Un élève normal ne dirait jamais « à ce soir pour la retenue » !

- Ah oui ? Et tu aurais fait comment, Patmol ?

- Moi, je lui aurais fait mon regard ténébreux qui fait craquer toutes les filles et je lui aurais dit très virilement : « Oops, pardon m'dame, vous cherchez quelque chose ? »

Sirius arrêta car James éclatait d'un fou rire qui lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Il déclara :

- Pardon Patmol, mais c'était ridicule, ton coup du regard ténébreux… Je préfère encore ma méthode.

- Peuh ! Tu ne connais rien à la séduction, Cornedrue, voilà tout. Et maintenant, dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard au cours de botanique !

- Je m'en fiche, de la botanique. Les plantes essaient de me dévorer dès qu'elles me voient…

- Ça, c'est parce que tu es à croquer, Cornedrue.

Sirius pouffa de rire sous le regard noir de James qui passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de prendre la direction des serres de botanique.  
Le cours de botanique fut ennuyeux, comme tous les cours de botaniques avec le professeur Aubépine. Comme d'habitude, Chourave, une élève de Poufsouffle, réussit à obtenir la plus belle plante carnivore et reçut des félicitations pendant que les autres élèves tentaient d'arroser leurs plantes sans se faire dévorer. Sirius gémit de douleur lorsque sa plante – particulièrement coriace – lui mordit le doigt pour la cinquième fois. A côté de lui, James tentait de dresser la sienne en lui murmurant tendrement : « Allez, fais la belle…C'est une jolie petite plante bouffeuse de doigts, ça…oh, oui ! ». Sirius savait qu'il ne faisait cela que pour faire rire Lily, debout en face de lui. Sa technique avait l'air de fonctionner car Lily avait les joues roses et retenait un fou rire. James la regarda d'un air faussement fâché :

- Evans, arrête de rire ! Ma plante est une adorable petite créature. D'ailleurs, je lui ai trouvé un joli nom qui va merveilleusement bien avec ses grandes dents : elle s'appelle Minerva !

Lily pouffa de rire alors que James gratouillait sa plante.  
Quelques heures plus tard, les cours se terminèrent. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, James regarda sa montre qui indiquait déjà dix-huit heures. Sa retenue avec McGonagall allait bientôt commencer. A côté de lui, dans l'un des grands canapés rouges, Remus lisait un épais manuscrit pendant Peter et Sirius disputaient une partie d'échec de sorciers. James les appela :

- Lunard, Queudver !

- Hmm ? répondit Remus, toujours plongé dans son livre.

- Queudver doit boire le Polynectar pour aller casser la figure de Servilus !

Aussitôt, Remus déposa son livre et alla chercher une fiole dans le dortoir. Il revint et la tendit à Queudver.

- Bois ça ! James, tu devrais partir faire ta retenue. Je ne pense pas qu'arriver en retard dans le bureau de McGonagall soit la meilleure façon de gagner sa confiance !

James hocha la tête avec un clin d'œil et partit en direction du bureau de Minerva McGonagall. En marchant, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait l'apprivoiser. Puisque les compliments ne fonctionnaient pas sur elle, il allait essayer de l'avoir avec son charme légendaire. Car James était beau, il en était convaincu. En arrivant devant le bureau, il desserra légèrement sa cravate et ouvrit un bouton de sa chemise. Dans les films moldus que son père regardait, un héros, James Bond, le faisait toujours pour séduire les filles. James sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés avant de toquer à la porte.

- Entrez ! fit la voix sèche de McGonagall.


	7. La retenue et Dougal

_A.N : Salut, comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement à celle de dobbymcl qui m'a montré une erreur de temps dans le chapitre précédent (Chourave encore élève alors que Minerva est déjà prof, ça ne va pas puisqu'elles sont de la même génération).  
Donc, on va dire que « c'était fait exprès » et que c'est une toute petite modification apportée par l'auteure.  
Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! Bonne lecture !_

_Les persos appartiennent à JK. Rowling…_

James poussa la porte et s'avança d'une démarche décontractée. Le professeur McGonagall leva la tête vers lui et il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air épuisée et en colère.

- Potter, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous habiller correctement, pour commencer ! Quelle idée de venir aussi débraillé ?

A regrets, James referma sa chemise et resserra sa cravate en se jurant de dire deux mots au scénariste de James Bond. Puis, il sourit à McGonagall qui sembla trouver cela suspect. Il déclara poliment :

- Bonsoir professeur ! Que dois-je faire ?

McGonagall lui désigna une table en face d'elle et ordonna :

- Asseyez-vous là.

James obtempéra, toujours en souriant. McGonagall se demanda s'il n'avait pas été victime d'un sort d'extasie. Jamais, en vingt ans de carrière, elle n'avait vu un élève sourire pendant sa retenue. Venant de James Potter, c'était encore plus surprenant. Il préparait forcément un mauvais coup… Elle en fut sûre lorsqu'il demanda calmement :

- Que vais-je faire ? Copier des lignes ?

- Non Potter, vous allez vous rendre utile, cela vous changera. Les premières années m'ont rendu leurs devoirs, vous allez les corriger. Je suppose que vous savez toujours changer en hérisson en pelote d'aiguilles ?

- Oui professeur.

- Dans ce cas, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème à corriger ces devoirs. N'hésitez pas à être sévère dans la notation.

Elle lui apporta une liasse de parchemins et James retint un soupir. Il en avait pour plusieurs heures… McGonagall, insensible au désespoir de son élève, retourna à son bureau et posa ses lunettes sur son nez pour corriger ses copies. James voyait sa plume rouge s'agiter furieusement sur une copie et son visage passer de la colère à l'étonnement lorsqu'elle lisait les réponses. Soudain, elle releva la tête et surprit son regard.

- Eh bien, Potter ? Vous avez des difficultés à corriger ? Si vous n'arrivez pas à lire, mettez simplement un T.

- Euh non, professeur, je n'ai aucun problème, mais je voulais vous poser une question…

- Je vous écoute.

James lui fit un nouveau sourire en se passant la main dans les cheveux et voyant que McGonagall s'impatientait, demanda :

- En fait, en arrivant ici, j'ai vu que vous n'aviez pas l'air bien, alors je me demandais si…si ça allait ?

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, Potter, ne soyez pas ridicule ! Et arrêtez de me poser cette question tout le temps, c'est agaçant. Je ne suis pas en sucre, d'accord ?

James était en colère. Il faisait tout pour gagner la confiance de son professeur mais celle-ci semblait se fermer comme une huitre dès qu'il lui adressait la parole. C'était crispant. Il voulait prendre sa revanche, la gêner, obtenir enfin une réaction de sa part.

- Et Elphinstone ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Le visage de McGonagall se décomposa et elle serra sa plume dans ses doigts.

- Potter, je croyais vous avoir clairement dit que ma vie ne vous concernait pas !

- Ah oui ? Sinon quoi ? Vous me donnez une retenue ? J'y suis déjà. Vous n'avez pas non plus le droit de jeter de sorts aux élèves…

- Potter, taisez-vous et faites votre travail ! aboya Minerva. Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor !

James ne savait pas d'où lui venait le courage de tenir tête à son implacable professeure de métamorphose, mais il ne se démonta pas :

- Professeur, je ne suis pas stupide et je vois bien que vous allez mal ! Je ne veux que vous aider, vous comprenez ?

- Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, Potter !

Minerva écrasait maintenant sa plume entre ses mains tremblantes de colère. James l'ignora et insista :

- Je veux juste vous aider. C'est tout.

Minerva se leva de sa chaise, faisant voler quelques parchemins, et alla se placer devant la fenêtre pour regarder les alentours de Poudlard d'un œil absent. Puis, elle déclara d'une voix moins forte :

- Si vous vouliez vraiment m'aider, vous ne passeriez pas votre temps à me rendre la vie impossible. Cette journée est de loin la pire de ma vie et Dumbledore n'était pas là lorsque je suis allée le voir. Il est encore partit dans l'un de ses mystérieux voyages et moi, je me retrouve coincée ici.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous voir Dumbledore ?

McGonagall se retourna vivement vers lui et dit d'une voix cassante :

- Potter, combien de fois dois-je encore vous répéter de _vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde _?!

James sourit en penchant la tête sur les parchemins. Ce n'était pas exactement le résultat qu'il escomptait, mais il avait tout de même réussi à faire parler McGonagall ! Celle-ci rejoignit son bureau, soulagée que son élève ne pose pas plus de questions, et corrigea ses copies avec automatisme. Elle repensait encore à ce que le trio de Serpentards lui avait fait subir. Ses beaux poils tigrés, saccagés par trois élèves bêtes et malfaisants ! Et cette andouille de Rogue qui n'avait même pas vu qu'il avait affaire à son professeur ! Mais ils seraient renvoyés. Dès qu'Albus reviendrait de son voyage, elle lui parlerait et il expulserait les trois Mangemorts en devenir.

- Idiots de Serpentards, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en corrigeant, cruels et bêtes à manger des Botrucs.

- C'est à cause d'eux que vous êtes fâchée ?

Minerva releva la tête pour voir James qui la regardait d'un air intéressé et avec un sourire en coin. Dieu, que ce garçon était pénible… Il voyait tout, entendait tout et était toujours prêt à venir mettre son nez dans les affaires qui ne le concernaient pas. James ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et poursuivit :

- De toute façon, les Serpentards énervent tout le monde. Ils sont antipathiques, stupides, fourbes, laids, vaniteux, fouineurs, cruels…

McGonagall ne put s'empêcher d'approuver avec un léger sourire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire ouvertement du mal de ses élèves, mais lorsque l'un d'eux le faisait pour elle, rien ne l'empêchait d'écouter avec plaisir. James, emporté par son aversion pour les Serpentards, continua :

- Mais le pire, c'est le petit Rogue. Servilus…Bête et méchant à souhait, celui-là. Ainsi que ses deux toutous obéissants, Mulciber et Avery. Ces deux-là, ils rivalisent de cruauté. Je les déteste ! L'autre jour, ils ennuyaient Lily dans un couloir mais Sirius leur a mis une de ces raclées !

- Black s'est battu ?!

Oubliant qu'il avait affaire à un professeur, James acquiesça et reprit :

- Ça leur apprendra à embêter les filles. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que Mulciber fait de la magie noire. Et Rogue invente des sorts illégaux : une fois, il en a même utilisé un sur Sirius ! Le pauvre s'est retrouvé avec des furoncles sur le…(_ A.N_ :_ clin d'œil à la fic Consequatum Maxima de Melfique, que j'ai adorée _)

- Oui, passez-moi les détails du postérieur de Black, voulez-vous ?

- Enfin bref, les Serpentards sont sûrement les pires raclures de Poudlard.

- Potter, surveillez votre langage ! s'écria McGonagall.

- Désolé professeur, je me suis emporté…

Le reste de la retenue se déroula calmement, mais James remarqua que le professeur McGonagall souriait pendant qu'elle corrigeait ses copies. Il pensa que finalement, il pourrait peut-être s'entendre avec la dragonne. Laquelle n'était peut-être pas aussi « dragonne » qu'elle le paraissait…

Deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il quitta le bureau de McGonagall, James courut vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était impatient de savoir comment s'était déroulé le duel entre Queudver et Severus. Après avoir crié le mot de passe à la grosse dame pour la réveiller, il entra dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte, hormis Lunard et Patmol qui jouaient aux échecs d'un air morose et Lily qui travaillait encore à l'autre bout de la salle. James ne vit pas Peter, ce qui l'étonna. Il alla rejoindre Remus et Sirius et leur demanda :

- Alors, comment s'est passé le duel ? Queudver dort déjà ? Il aurait pu m'attendre…

Sirius bailla et s'étira sans répondre et Lupin détourna le regard. James insista :

- Alors ? Racontez-moi !

- Servilus a gagné, grogna Sirius.

- Servilus a QUOI ?! s'écria James.

- Mais il a triché, ajouta aussitôt Remus. Enfin, Mulciber a triché. Il a attaqué Queudver par derrière, on ne l'avait pas vu, et il lui a jeté un Sectumsempra. Ensuite, ils se sont enfuis et on a amené Queudver à l'infirmerie. Il doit y rester jusqu'à demain…

- Je n'y crois pas, Mulciber est encore plus lâche que je le pensais, lâcha James, consterné. Celui-là, si je le croise dans les couloirs…

Sirius hocha la tête avant de retrouver son enthousiasme habituel pour demander :

- Et ta retenue avec McGo ? Tu lui as tiré les vers du nez ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

James leur raconta en détail sa retenue en donnant une parfaite imitation de McGonagall qui fit rire les Maraudeurs et soupirer Lily.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall sortait enfin de sa salle de cours. Elle allait affronter l'épreuve qui était pour elle la plus difficile de la journée : la nuit avec Elphinstone. Elle soupira, sachant déjà qu'elle allait devoir déployer des trésors d'autorité pour le forcer à rester loin d'elle. Et Dumbledore qui n'était jamais présent lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui…  
Après une grande inspiration devant sa porte, elle l'ouvrit et vit Elphinstone qui l'attendait, déjà couché dans son lit. Le rusé… S'il croyait l'avoir comme ça, il se trompait ! Minerva posa sa chemise près de son bureau et le regarda sévèrement. Il lui sourit et susurra :

- Tu viens ? En se serrant, il y a assez de place pour deux…

- Elphinstone, sortez de là immédiatement.

- Au fait, je voulais te poser une question : qui est Dougal ?

A ces mots, Minerva se décomposa et recula vers la porte comme si elle voulait s'enfuir en courant. Elle demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Co…comment savez-vous ? Vous avez enquêté sur moi, au Ministère, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout ! protesta-t-il. J'ai juste ouvert cette boite. Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

Il brandit triomphalement la Boite de l'Oubli de Minerva qu'il avait caché sous les draps du lit. Elle était ouverte et les lettres avaient été dépliées et rangées pêle-mêle dedans. Minerva n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si on l'avait giflée. Elle posa la main sur la porte mais Elphinstone jeta un sort muet qui la verrouilla. Il dit ensuite :

- L'ai réussi à ouvrir ta boite grâce à un sort de déverrouillage du Ministère. Alors, qui est Dougal ? Et pour qui se prend-t-il à t'envoyer des lettres d'amour ? Il ne sait pas que tu es à moi, ce type ? Il te harcèle ?

Minerva plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en fermant les yeux, comme si elle voulait se couper de la réalité. Le résultat était assez inquiétant. Elphinstone soupira :

- Minerva, ce n'est pas parce que tu ignores le problème qu'il n'y a plus de problème. Alors, qui est Dougal ? Tu veux que je lui casse la figure, histoire de lui apprendre à ne pas t'ennuyer avec ses lettres ? Dis-moi seulement où il habite et je vais le voir de ce pas, de petit sal…

- Tais-toi ! cria Minerva, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elphinstone Urquart, tu te tais ! N'insulte plus jamais Dougal alors que tu ne le connais pas ! Tu m'avais promis de ne pas recommencer avec cette boite...

- Je sais, mais qui est Dougal, alors ? Et pourquoi pleures-tu ? Je t'ai juste posé une question, il est inutile de te mettre dans un état pareil.

Minerva fit un effort pour ravaler ses larmes, mais ses yeux brillaient encore. Elphinstone demanda doucement :

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Non. Je ne veux plus jamais parler de lui, d'accord ?

- Alors pourquoi gardes-tu ses lettres ?

- Parce que…parce que…

Elle claqua des doigts et un verre d'eau apparut dans sa main. Elle but plusieurs gorgées avant de déclarer rapidement à voix basse :

- Dougal était l'homme le plus merveilleux que j'aie rencontré. Il était intelligent, drôle, aimable, calme, et…et il m'aimait. Il m'avait demandée en mariage, j'avais été la plus heureuse du monde. Mais j'ai dû décliner sa demande. C'était un moldu et nos ambitions divergeaient complètement. Si je l'avais épousé, j'aurais dû vivre dans le mensonge pour le restant de mes jours, en me comportant comme une parfaite moldue. C'était impossible, nous n'aurions pas été heureux. Donc, le lendemain, j'ai refusé sa demande en mariage. Tu aurais vu son visage…mon dieu, il était brisé. Et moi, je n'avais aucune explication à lui donner…

Elle étouffa un sanglot et Elphinstone lui passa un bras sur les épaules en tentant de la réconforter :

- Tu n'y pouvais rien, ce n'était pas ta faute.

- Bien sûr que si ! Si je n'avais pas répondu à ses avances, il ne m'aurait jamais demandée en mariage !

- Il a refait sa vie ?

- Oh, oui. Il a une femme, des enfants…des enfants, tu te rends compte ? Il a repris la ferme de son père et m'a totalement oubliée. J'ai beau me dire que c'est mieux ainsi, je…je ne peux pas l'oublier. Moi, je lui resterai fidèle jusqu'à ma mort.

Elphinstone la regarda soudain avec une sévérité inhabituelle et déclara fermement :

- Minerva, c'est malsain de vivre dans les souvenirs. S'il a refait sa vie, tu dois refaire la tienne ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si l'amour ne frappait qu'une fois. En l'oubliant un peu et en repoussant ce sentiment de culpabilité qui te ronge, tu peux toi aussi avoir une vie heureuse. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas avoir à lutter contre un rival fantôme. Nous pouvons être heureux, ensemble !

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire peu convaincu. Elphinstone lui frictionna le dos et déclara :

- Visiblement, tu as eu une journée difficile, aujourd'hui. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un remontant dans les cuisines ? Promis, je ne suivrai pas Peeves, cette fois.

Minerva releva la tête en tentant de reprendre son masque de froideur. Si elle se montrait trop aimable et fragile, Elphinstone allait la couver comme une poule avec ses poussins. Bien qu'elle soit très touchée par la compassion dont il faisait preuve, elle ne voulait pas de pitié.

- Merci Elphinstone, mais je n'ai besoin de rien. Occupons-nous de savoir où tu vas dormir !

Elphinstone lui fit de grands yeux innocents.

- Moi ? Mais dans ton lit, avec toi !

- Hors de question, tu le sais très bien. Mais tu as de la _chance_, je suis professeure de métamorphose…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur son bureau qui se changea en lit de camp avec un « bang » sonore. Elphinstone eut l'air tellement désappointé qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement en ajoutant :

- Eh bien, bonne nuit, Elphinstone…

Il lui sembla que ce dernier grommelait quelque chose à propos des vieilles chouettes aigries et des lits froids, mais elle ne releva pas. En fait, elle était assez satisfaite qu'Elphinstone n'ait pas fait plus de difficultés… Elle avait gagné une bataille.


	8. Servilus

_A.N : Salut, merci pour les reviews, vous êtes trop gentilles (si, en plus, vous ne me faites que des trucs gentils, j'adore…). Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'en profite pour dire que je ne suis pas chez moi ce week-end, donc mes chapitres auront peut-être un peu de retard. Si c'est le cas, j'en mettrai trois pour le prix d'un lundi, histoire de rattraper :)  
Voilà, comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, que vous reviewerez, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! )_

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, Minerva soupira en voyant que la chaise d'Albus Dumbledore était encore vide. Quand se déciderait-il à rentrer ? Elle s'installa à sa place et Sangus Piedroit, le professeur de potions, lui lança :

- Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ?

McGonagall resta bouche bée. Sangus ne disait jamais que quoi que ce soit était « magnifique ». Non, ces mots étaient plutôt : pitoyable, détestable, mauvais, horripilant, haïssable…etc. Elle demanda avec curiosité :

- Ah oui ? Qu'a-t-elle donc de magnifique, cette journée ? Le temps n'est pas spécialement beau, c'est une journée de cours normale, non ?

Sangus sembla trouver l'idée hilarante. Il gloussa et répondit :

- Une journée de cours normale ? Ma chère, vous avez toujours le mot pour rire ! Enfin, vous avez oublié quel jour nous sommes ? Samedi ! Et qu'y a-t-il le samedi ? Une journée à Pré-au-Lard ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Une magnifique journée entière sans les élèves…

Minerva comprenait mieux, à présent. Sangus n'aimait pas ses élèves, hormis les Serpentards qu'il tolérait. Chaque moment qui lui permettait d'échapper à ses étudiants était le bienvenu.  
Une journée à Pré-au-Lard, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à McGonagall. James Potter serait trop occupé dans les boutiques de farce et attrape pour venir lui tourner autour et Elphinstone resterait à Poudlard. Elle se surprit à sourire à Sangus, lequel lui répondit par un rictus qui équivalait chez lui à un sourire radieux.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondors, James était enchanté :

- Pré-au-Lard, Patmol ! Alors, il faudra que nous passions chez Zonko, à la Tête de Sanglier…

Tout en parlant, il dressait une liste que Sirius commentait. Peter, revenu de l'infirmerie, les écoutait en hochant vigoureusement la tête, comme d'habitude. Remus les regardait faire, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il demanda soudain :

- Et McGonagall ?

- McGonagall, tu dis ? Jamais entendu parler de cette boutique, répondit James, toujours absorbé dans sa liste.

- Je te parle du professeur McGonagall, Cornedrue ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle ?

James releva la tête, l'air surpris et vaguement dégouté.

- Mais je ne vais rien faire d'elle du tout, Lunard ! C'est une journée _de repos_, je n'ai pas envie de rester avec une prof coincée, vieille et ennuyeuse !

- Je croyais que tu voulais la rapprocher de son Elphitruc ?

James leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond, en l'occurrence. Il souffla :

- D'accord, j'irai lui dire deux mots pendant la journée, mais tu sais quoi ? J'ai hâte qu'elle se rapproche de son Elphitruc et que nous ne soyons plus obligé de jouer les conseillers conjugaux.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius éclata de rire avec Remus avant de se tourner vers les Serpentards et de es observer d'un air suspicieux, comme s'ils allaient faire exploser Poudlard d'un instant à l'autre. Il lança :

- Regardez, le petit Servilus se lève avant tout le monde et pour une fois, il n'est pas escorté de ses toutous…

- C'est le moment idéal pour lui jeter un sort, non ? fit James. Ça l'apprendra à tricher lors des duels…

Avec un regard complice, ils se levèrent de table et suivirent Rogue à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Ils se rapprochèrent petit à petit de lui dans les couloirs, et soudain, James pointa sa baguette sur lui et cria :

- Levicorpus !

Rogue se retrouva suspendu par la cheville dans l'air et James s'approcha d'un pas menaçant.

- Alors Servilus-aux-cheveux-gras, on triche pendant les duels ?

La voix paniquée de Severus leur répondit :

- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Mulciber ! Vous l'avez vu ! Laissez-moi, je dois parler au professeur McGonagall !

- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à McGo ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, laissez-moi ! hurla Rogue.

- Tu vas aller lui raconter que nous avons fait un duel ? Que tu as triché avec Mulciber pour gagner de façon malhonnête ?

- Non ! Je dois lui parler de…d'autre chose !

James lui fit un signe désinvolte et s'éloigna, suivi des Maraudeurs, en lançant :

- Eh bien, bon courage pour te libérer, Servilus ! J'espère qu'un professeur va bientôt passer dans le coin, sinon, la journée risque d'être longue, pour toi !

Ils partirent et aussitôt, Severus sortit sa baguette et prononça le contresort. Il avait_ inventé l_e Levicorpus, James Potter l'oubliait trop souvent. Severus retomba sans grâce sur le sol et se releva péniblement. Puis, il reprit sa route vers les appartements de McGonagall. S'il ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il avait deviné juste, elle allait le tuer sur place.  
Il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements et inspira à fond avant de toquer, tout en faisant une prière muette pour qu'elle soit de bonne humeur. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas McGonagall qui ouvrit, ce fut Elphinstone.

Rogue crut qu'il allait fondre sur place lorsqu'Elphinstone le reconnut.

- Bon…Bonjour Monsieur, bafouilla-t-il.

- TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, immonde petite crapule ?!

- Je…je…je dois parler au professeur McGonagall, est-ce qu'elle est là ?

Elphinstone devint rouge et rugit :

- Tu oses revenir la voir ? Après ce que tu lui as fait ? Au Ministère, nous connaissons plein de sorts pour les crapules de ton espèce, tu veux les tester ?!

- Elphinstone ! fit une voix sèche. Elphinstone cela suffit, je m'occupe de cet abr…de cet élève, merci !

Rogue se retourna et vit arriver le professeur McGonagall. Il fut presque soulagé : au moins, elle n'allait pas essayer de le tuer. Il baissa les yeux et se dandina d'un air coupable alors que McGonagall intimait à Elphinstone de retourner dans ses appartements. Puis, elle se tourna vers Rogue et déclara sèchement :

- Rogue, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite.

Il la suivit dans son bureau sans rien oser dire. En entrant dans le bureau, McGonagall lui désigna une chaise et il s'y assit du bout des fesses.

- Professeur, je…

- Je ne vous ai pas invité à parler, Rogue.

Severus attendit donc qu'elle asseye et lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de parler, il commença :

- Professeur, je…je…

Et zut. Pile au moment où il avait besoin de ces mots, sa voix le laissait tomber et montait dans les aigus. Il se racla la gorge et fit un effort pur regarder les yeux flamboyants de rage du professeur McGonagall.

- Je suis désolé, le…le chat…c'était vous ? N'est-ce pas ? Je m'en suis souvenu…

- Brillante déduction, Rogue. La prochaine fois, commencez à réfléchir deux jours plus tôt et vous pourrez peut-être arrêter vos imbéciles de camarades au bon moment.

- Je suis désolé ! je ne savais pas que c'était vous, à ce moment-là !

- Bien sûr. Torturer un vulgaire « chat errant », ce n'est pas un problème, mais si c'est un professeur qui peut vous faire renvoyer de Poudlard, ça en devient un, c'est cela ?

- Je…non ! Et je ne vous ai pas torturée, ce sont…

- Mulciber et Avery ? Mais c'est vous qui leur en avez donné l'autorisation, Rogue. Vous et vous seul. Vous êtes donc coupable au même titre que les autres.

Severus commençait à se demander s'il avait une petite chance de sortir en vie de ce bureau. Il sursauta lorsque McGonagall se leva et s'avança vers lui pour souffler :

- Savez-vous quel effet produit le sortilège Doloris, Rogue ?

- Vous…vous allez me le jeter en punition ?

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas une haute estime de moi. Non, Rogue, je ne m'abaisse pas à votre niveau, moi. Sachez que le sortilège Doloris est un sortilège Impardonnable pour une bonne raison, Rogue ! Plus que l'expulsion, vous risquez Azkaban et je vous dis franchement que si vous y alliez, je n'éprouverais pas une once de pitié pour vous.

Rogue se mit à trembler sur sa chaise. Il aurait préféré que McGonagall crie, enlève des points à sa maison et donne des retenues plutôt que cette colère froide. Mais elle le regarda et prit une voix doucereuse :

- Je vous fais peur, Rogue ? Peut-être préférez-vous ma forme féline !

Avec un « plop », elle se métamorphosa en chatte. Son poil était toujours rasé et Rogue eut envie de vomir en la voyant. Elle sauta sur ses genoux et se frotta contre lui comme si elle réclamait des caresses, ce qui fit trembler Rogue encore plus. Puis, elle revint au sol et reprit sa forme humaine.

- Eh bien Rogue, je ne vous entends pas. Vous ne riez pas ? Le spectacle avait pourtant l'air hilarant, hier ? Vous avez peur d'une chatte ?

- Je…je suis désolé ! Si je suis venu, c'est pour vous demander pardon, professeur, je vous le jure ! Je me suis rendu compte que Mulciber et Avery…enfin, ils deviennent horribles ! On dirait…on dirait qu'ils n'ont plus rien d'humain !

- Et vous, voyant que vos camarades tournent mal, vous venez essayer de sauver votre peau avec moi, c'est cela ?

- Non, vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Je suis sincèrement désolé, professeur, je ne veux plus être entrainé dans les plans de Mulciber et Avery, vraiment !

- Bien sûr. C'est vrai qu'hier, vous étiez vraiment _forcé_ de dire oui lorsqu'ils vous ont demandé de me torturer. Vous n'aviez vraiment pas d'autres choix. Et après, vous étiez encore _forcé _de les laisser faire. Et pendant ce temps, moi, j'étais _forcée_ de subir Doloris. Le mot « forcé » peut vouloir dire bien des choses, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue n'osait plus bouger, à présent. McGonagall regarda sa montre et lança :

- Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos camarades à Pré-au-Lard, Rogue, cela pourrait bien être la dernière fois que vous y allez.

Severus, tremblant, se leva en hochant la tête et sortit sans bruit. McGonagall lui jeta un regard noir en époussetant sa robe avant de sortir à son tour. Elle ne sentit pas le courant d'air qui la suivit, ni ne vit la forme trouble qui la suivait.


	9. Le baiser

_A.N : Salut, me voilà revenue ! Ce chapitre-ci est…bizarre, je me suis demandée comment j'avais pu écrire ça, d'ailleurs. Bon, l'A.N va être courte parce que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre, à part les trucs habituels :_

_Les persos sont à JK. Rowling, n'hésitez pas à reviewer (ben oui, vous voulez me faire plaisir, non ?)et sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Après avoir jeté le Levicorpus à Rogue, James Potter n'était pas vraiment parti. Il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à la parole de « Servilus » et voulait savoir ce qu'il allait vraiment faire. James avait donc entrainé les Maraudeurs dans un couloir désert et avait revêtu la cape d'Invisibilité pour suivre Rogue. Il avait été très étonné en voyant que celui-ci allait vraiment parler à McGonagall et les avait suivis silencieusement dans le bureau pour écouter toute leur conversation. La suite l'avait laissé sans voix : ainsi, Rogue et ses amis avaient fait très fort : ils avaient jeté le Doloris à McGonagall ! James comprenait soudain pourquoi celle-ci était tellement remontée contre les Serpentards…  
Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte cette histoire à ses amis, ils allaient en rester bouche bée ! James sortit donc derrière McGonagall et courut rejoindre les Maraudeurs dans le Hall. En arrivant, il vit Lily, Remus, Peter et Sirius qui l'attendaient devant les grandes portes d'entrée du château. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et pendant qu'ils sortaient du château, il leur raconta la discussion qu'il avait surprise. Sirius resta bouche bée et le fit répéter au moins trois fois, Peter pouffa de rire et Remus refusa tout net de le croire.

- Mais Lunard, je te jure que je dis la vérité !

- C'est impossible, Cornedrue. Im-pos-si-ble. McGonagall est un professeur et même les Serpentards ne jetteraient pas le Doloris sur un professeur. Tu as sûrement mal compris…

- Mais elle était sous sa forme de chat, ils ne savaient pas que c'était elle !

- Mulciber est trop crétin pour savoir lancer un Doloris correctement.

- Mais puisque je te dis que ce serait tout leur genre !

Soudain, James remarqua que Lily leur faussait compagnie, le visage sombre. Il laissa Sirius, Peter et Remus avancer pour la rejoindre en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ça ne va pas, Evans ?

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas ça à la merveilleuse Minerva McGonagall ? répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Evans, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Et toi ? Tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole, tu es trop obnubilé par McGonagall ! Tu ne parles que d'elle, tu la suis partout, tu es ravi d'aller faire tes retenues avec elle… Tu n'es tout de même pas amoureux d'elle, James ?

James manqua de s'étouffer.

- Amoureux d'elle ? Evans, tu es devenue folle ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de la vieille McGo ! Tu sais ce que je pense d'elle, non ? C'est une vieille chouette aigrie en manque de sexe !

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu tant que ça être avec elle, savoir comment elle va, ce qu'elle fait ?! Elle t'a jeté un sort ? Tu es amoureux d'elle !

- N'importe quoi, je préfèrerais encore coucher avec Sybille Trelawney !

- Si, James Potter, tu es amoureux de Minerva McGonagall !

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas furieux et James n'essaya même pas de la retenir, encore trop étonné par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il n'était pas amoureux de McGonagall, voyons !

Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Minerva était aux prises avec un Elphinstone furieux et têtu :

- Minerva, tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans tes appartements sans te voir pendant une journée entière ! Si tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, je t'accompagne, un point c'est tout !

- Elphinstone, vous restez ici !

Elle repassait au vouvoiement lorsqu'il l'agaçait, mais Elphinstone ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il la saisit par le poignet au moment où elle allait partir et la força à le regarder.

- Tu ne peux pas me garder deux semaines dans tes appartements ! C'est inhumain ! Je te demande juste de sortir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard !

- Je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble, encore moins les élèves ! J'en ai bien assez avec James Potter qui me harcèle depuis qu'il m'a vu t'embrasser !

- Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que nous sommes juste amis ! Ce que nous sommes, d'ailleurs, puisque tu ne veux pas te résoudre à abandonner le souvenir de ton moldu !

Il avait marqué un point. Minerva ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de déclarer d'un ton acide :

- Ça, Elphinstone, c'était un coup bas.

- Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, si tu ne me laisses pas sortir avec toi, je fais exploser cette porte et je t'embrasse devant tout le monde. Comme ça, le problème des élèves sera réglé.

Minerva pâlit subitement et bafouilla en tentant d'avoir l'air sure d'elle :

- Vous n'oseriez pas…

- Détrompe-toi, Minerva, j'oserais parfaitement !

- C'est du chantage !

- Il n'y a pas d'autre façon d'obtenir quelque chose, avec toi. Et je ne te demande pas la lune ! Je suis même prêt à rester loin de toi, si tu veux. Juste pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes, personne ne saura qui je suis ! Tu peux au moins m'accorder ça ?

Minerva réfléchit et ne répondit pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Elphinstone la regarda, notant au passage que ses yeux étaient encore plus beaux lorsqu'elle était fâchée ou ennuyée. Enfin, elle demanda :

- J'ai votre parole que vous ne m'approcherez pas de la journée ?

- Promis !

Elle soupira.

- Dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. Nous agirons comme si nous n'avions rien à faire ensemble.

Elle ouvrit la porte et Elphinstone sortit après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire séducteur. Minerva se passa la main sur le front et attendit qu'il soit hors de sa vue pour sortir à son tour. Le professeur Kausinus, professeur d'arithmancie, l'attendait dans le hall. C'était une femme un peu plus âgée qu'elle mais qui était très aimable et patiente (et Merlin savait qu'il fallait de la patience pour supporter Minerva McGonagall au quotidien…).

- Minerva ! Tu as mis du temps ! J'ai dû m'occuper seule de vérifier les autorisations des élèves ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?

- Du travail, grommela Minerva.

- Bon, je nous ai concocté un bon programme : nous allons d'abord marcher un peu pour respirer le grand air et lorsque nous aurons froid, nous irons boire un verre à la Tête de Sanglier. Ça te va ?

- C'est parfait.

Mais le professeur Kausinus se fichait bien de sa réponse et l'avait déjà prise par la main comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant réticente pour l'emmener à Pré-au-Lard. En marchant, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien (ou plutôt : le professeur Kausinus raconta un tas de choses que Minerva écouta d'une oreille distraite) et McGonagall parvint presque à oublier Potter et Elphinstone.

Pendant ce temps, Elphinstone s'était rendu à la Tête de Sanglier et avait commandé une Bièraubeurre pour se réchauffer. La serveuse la lui tendit avec un sourire enjôleur et Elphinstone but avec plaisir. Voilà ce qu'il manquait dans les appartements de McGonagall : des jolis sourires et de la Bièraubeurre. Il se promit de lui suggérer l'idée, quoiqu'il fût sûr de connaitre déjà sa réponse. Une fois qu'il eut fini sa Bièraubeurre, il constata avec surprise qu'il avait les idées embrouillées. Les Bièrraubeurres ne contenaient pourtant pas d'alcool… La jolie serveuse lui fit un clin d'œil et il y répondit avec un sourire béat. Elle était vraiment jolie, avec son corps parfait et sa bonne humeur. Cela le changeait agréablement d'une certaine femme rigide au chignon impeccable…dont il ne se souvenait même plus du nom, d'ailleurs.  
La serveuse s'avança vers lui et demanda d'une voix douce :

- Votre Bièrraubeure était bonne ?

- Délicieuse…absolument divine, fit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Elle sourit de nouveau et Elphinstone eut très envie de l'embrasser, là, dans cette taverne. D'autant qu'elle semblait en avoir envie, elle aussi. Mais elle repartit en direction du comptoir et il la suivit des yeux en se disant que oui, il avait vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Heureusement, elle revint bientôt avec une nouvelle Bièrraubeurre et la lui tendit en déclarant :

- Offerte par la maison…

Elphinstone but de nouveau. Décidément, leurs Bièrraubeurres avaient un goût étrange, mais elles étaient délicieuses. Soudain, il se leva sans trop savoir pourquoi et resta devant la serveuse, rougissant sans raison. Pour une obscure raison, il sentait qu'il devait l'embrasser maintenant. Et elle semblait toute prête à lui répondre… Elphinstone se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La serveuse répondit à son baiser comme il l'avait prévu et à partir de ce moment-là, il n'y eut plus qu'elle. Les autres clients, le froid, la taverne, tout était sans importance. Seule comptait la jolie serveuse.  
Malheureusement, et par un horrible hasard, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment sur le professeur Kausinus et Minerva.

Minerva resta muette de stupeur en voyant Elphinstone embrasser langoureusement la serveuse (qui fut instantanément baptisée « l'autre cruche »), alors que le professeur Kausinus roucoulait en souriant :

- Ooh, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir des gens qui s'aiment aussi fort… Vivement que ce soit mon tour !

Minerva ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur Elphinstone qui lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour la serveuse. Le professeur la regarda d'un air amusé et la taquina :

- Alors, Minerva, c'est la première fois que tu vois des gens s'embrasser ? Pourtant, nos cinquièmes années sont particulièrement dévergondés, cette année. Tiens, l'autre jour, j'en ai surpris deux dans un couloir…

- Il…Il faut que je sorte. Je te rejoins plus tard.

- Mais pourquoi ? On s'amusait tellement bien ! Tu sais que j'adore ta compagnie, Minerva…

- Je crois que j'ai de la fièvre, il faut que j'aille voir Pomfresh.

- Je t'accompagne, si tu veux ?

- Merci, ça ira.

Minerva sortit en trombe de La Tête de Sanglier avec l'impression d'avoir été trahie. Pourtant, Elphinstone n'avait rien fait de mal : il avait juste respecté sa promesse en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien à faire avec elle. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, il avait cessé de lui courir après.  
Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si brisée ?  
L'atmosphère heureuse et insouciante de Pré-au-Lard lui pesait, à présent. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être seule. La scène du baiser d'Elphinstone lui revenait sans cesse dans la tête et produisait le même effet qu'un seau d'eau froide. Ses yeux la piquaient encore terriblement mais elle était incapable de verser la moindre larme. Elphinstone ne l'avait jamais embrassée comme cela, elle. Pourquoi ? « L'autre cruche » n'était pourtant pas spécialement belle et ne respirait pas l'intelligence non plus…

Ses pas la menèrent inconsciemment devant la cabane hurlante. Personne ne venait jamais ici, elle pourrait faire le tri dans ses pensées sans être dérangée. Elle revit une énième fois le baiser d'Elphinstone et s'assit lourdement sur une pierre. Elle avait envie de hurler.

Pendant ce temps, Lily Evans marchait d'un pas rageur dans Pré-au-Lard. Il fallait qu'elle dise deux mots au professeur McGonagall. Elle finit par l'apercevoir devant la cabane hurlante, ce qui l'interpela un peu : que faisait le professeur McGonagall seule dans un endroit pareil ? Lily s'approcha et distingua nettement son professeur, assise sur une pierre. Elle s'en approcha et mit les poings sur ses hanches.

- Professeur !

L'intéressée leva la tête vers son élève et se releva aussitôt.

- Qu'y a-t-il, miss Evans ?

- Il se passe que vous n'aviez pas le droit de jeter un sort à Potter pour qu'il tombe amoureux de vous ! Je sais qu'il est beau, drôle et doué pour la magie, mais vous n'aviez pas le droit ! J'ai bien vu que depuis quelques jours, il ne s'intéresse plus qu'à vous et ce n'est pas normal. Vous devez le libérer immédiatement de votre sort parce que sinon, j'irai tout raconter au professeur Dumbledore !

Minerva sentit une immense colère l'envahir. Comment Evans pouvait-elle venir la déranger avec ses problèmes personnels et proférer de pareilles accusations ?! Tant pis pour elle, Minerva devait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un et Evans allait subir pour tous les autres.

- Miss Evans, cria-t-elle, je ne vous permets pas de m'accuser de la sorte ! Comment osez-vous ? Si vous étiez autre chose qu'une gamine incapable de contrôler ses sentiments, vous verriez tout de suite que vous ne dites que des sottises et que je n'ai jeté aucun sort à Potter ! Alors maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas passer le mois prochain en retenue, vous allez prendre sur vous et contrôler votre jalousie ! Si vous croyez être la seule à éprouver des sentiments et de ce fait, avoir le droit d'accuser un professeur, sachez que vous vous trompez ! J'enlève cinquante points à Griffondor pour votre irrespect total !

Lily, étonnée de voir son professeur aussi énervée, recula instinctivement et la regarda reprendre son souffle et se rasseoir sur sa pierre. Un murmure à peine audible lui parvint :

- Disparaissez, Miss Evans…Disparaissez tous.

Lily, stupéfaite, repartit. Il lui paraissait maintenant évident que le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas jeté de sort à Potter, même si elle venait d'avoir un comportement étrange. Mais alors, James pouvait-il vraiment être amoureux ? Lily avait toujours cru qu'il l'aimait, venait-il de se découvrir une passion secrète pour son professeur de métamorphose ?


	10. La seconde retenue

_A.N : Salut ! Aussitôt rentrée de cours, je me dépêche de venir vous donner mon chapitre, si ce n'est pas de la dévotion… Donc, merci pour vos reviews (je remarque que j'ai une troisième revieweuse (hohotte) que je n'ai pas encore pu remercier, donc je le fais ici : merci, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !). Je suis également heureuse que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu, je doutais vachement en le postant :)_

_Donc, j'arrête mon monologue et voici le nouveau chapitre, les persos sont à JK Rowling (on est d'accord, cette phrase ne sert à rien ? Qui va croire que j'ai créé Harry Potter ?) _

_Voilà, bonne lecture !_

Lily marchait, enfoncée dans de sombres pensées à propos de James, lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Elle leva les yeux et rougit en voyant Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolée, je…je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Ce n'est rien, Miss Evans. Dites-moi plutôt, vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur McGonagall ? Je la cherche partout mais elle semble s'être volatilisée…

- Elle est près de la cabane hurlante, professeur. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous voulez la voir ?

Dumbledore prit un air pensif et répondit :

- Eh bien, je viens de rentrer de voyage et je voulais prendre des nouvelles de cette chère Minerva qui a l'air perturbée, ces derniers temps. J'ai demandé à un élève qui m'a dit qu'elle était avec le professeur Kausinus, qui elle, m'a dit qu'elle s'était sentie mal après avoir vu des gens s'embrasser, j'ai donc été voir Pomfresh qui m'a annoncé que l'infirmerie était vide et enfin, j'ai eu la chance de me heurter à vous. Vingt points pour Gryffondor, Miss Evans !

Lily regarda avec surprise Dumbledore s'éloigner en sifflotant gaiement. Décidément, toute cette histoire était de plus en plus confuse dans la tête de la jeune fille. Une chose était sûre : elle devait retrouver James Potter et sortir avec lui avant que McGonagall le lui prenne.  
Dumbledore, lui, prit le chemin de la cabane hurlante et aperçut la silhouette sombre de McGonagall. Il s'avança et demanda :

- Minerva ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Evans, fichez le camp. Je croyais avoir été claire, faut-il vraiment que je retire d'autres points à Gryffondor ?

- Minerva ! Je ne suis pas Miss Evans. Regardez-moi, Minerva, et osez me dire que tout va bien.

Elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, perçants, d'Albus Dumbledore. Après quelques secondes d'examen muet, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce à propos de votre invité ?

- Oui. Enfin, non. Et puis, cela ne vous regarde pas, Albus ! Vous êtes presque aussi agaçant que Potter !

- Qu'est-ce que Potter vient faire dans cette histoire, Minerva ? Je veux que vous m'expliquiez tout depuis le début, d'accord ? Vous vous sentirez mieux, après. Il ne faut pas garder ses problèmes pour soi, ce n'est pas bon pour le moral.

Devant le regard à la fois amical et ferme d'Albus, Minerva ne put qu'obéir. Elle commença à lui raconter tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la lettre d'Elphinstone. Dumbledore savait écouter. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il hocha la tête en déclarant :

- Je vois. Votre situation est très compliquée, Minerva… Pour ce qui est de Potter, je vais le convoquer et nous allons avoir une petite discussion. Mulciber et Avery seront renvoyés, bien sûr. Je ne permettrai pas que des élèves de Poudlard maltraitent les animaux ou les professeurs, encore moins avec des sortilèges Impardonnables ! Bien sûr, le comportement de Rogue n'est guère mieux, mais il lui a fallu du courage pour venir s'excuser et reconnaitre son erreur. Pour cela, il devrait avoir une dernière chance…

- Vous êtes trop bon avec lui, Albus. Il ne le mérite pas.

- Peut-être qu'il a simplement eu de mauvaises influences ? Je me souviens du temps où il fréquentait Miss Evans, c'était un garçon charmant et brillant. Enfin, pour M. Urquart, il va falloir vous débrouiller seule, Minerva, mais je pense que la situation est moins complexe qu'elle le parait. Vous devez simplement discuter avec lui, je suis certain qu'il a une bonne raison d'avoir embrassé cette serveuse.

- Il l'a embrassée à pleine bouche ! Je pense que c'est évident, non ? Il l'aime.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Minerva, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir… Et admettez que c'est un peu votre faute aussi. Si vous étiez plus claire avec lui, il saurait sûrement mieux comment se comporter. Vous ne pouvez pas le repousser, puis lui montrer que vous l'aimez, et encore le repousser. C'est cruel et il risque d'en souffrir, lui aussi.

- Mais Dougal… Je ne veux pas le trahir.

- Minerva, il a refait sa vie et il va falloir vous y faire ! Il n'y a aucune trahison puisqu'il a lui-même tourné la page. De toute façon, vous ne pouvez pas rester dans cette situation : un jour ou l'autre, Elphinstone vous demandera de choisir. Autant le faire maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Minerva eut une expression déchirée et déclara :

- Je voudrais oublier Dougal. Je le voudrais vraiment. Seulement, je n'y arrive pas, il revient dans mon esprit dès que j'essaie de l'en chasser !

La réponse de Dumbledore la surprit :

- Eh bien faites un effort. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, Minerva, vous devez vous faire violence. Je vous verrai ce soir, d'accord ? Et je m'attends à vous voir heureuse, et non déchirée comme vous l'êtes ! En passant, si j'étais vous, j'analyserais très attentivement le contenu de la chope de M. Urquart…

Dumbledore s'éloigna et Minerva se releva en époussetant sa robe. Soudain, elle ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu se laisser aller à un tel moment de désespoir. Se morfondre n'était pourtant pas son genre ! Elle se dirigea vers la Tête de Sanglier, entra et vit Elphinstone qui était de nouveau assis à sa table. Il ne réagit même pas en la voyant, ce qui lui fit un pincement au cœur. Néanmoins, elle s'avança vers lui et lui souffla :

- Elphinstone ? Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

- Moi ? Parfaitement bien, madame. Qui êtes-vous ?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas si Elphinstone jouait la comédie ou s'il ne se rappelait vraiment plus d'elle. En fait, après son langoureux baiser avec la serveuse, Minerva s'attendait à tout. Elle demanda :

- Puis-je te prendre une gorgée de ta Bièrraubeurre ?

- Allez-y, ne vous gênez pas. De toute façon, la serveuse me les offre.

McGonagall prit la chope dans laquelle restait un fond de Bièrraubeurre et la renifla discrètement. Une odeur de rose lui parvint et son visage s'illumina en comprenant : la serveuse avait apparemment trouvé Elphinstone à son goût et avait utilisé un filtre d'amour mineur pour lui voler un baiser. McGonagall lui jeta un regard de profond mépris et entraina Elphinstone par le bras hors de la taverne.

- Elphinstone, fit-elle doucement, tu as été drogué. C'est un philtre d'amour de basse qualité, les effets s'estomperont dans quelques heures. Les cinquièmes années l'utilisent parfois à la Saint Valentin. (elle poursuivit, prise d'une envie soudaine de lui dire ses quatre vérités :) Mais que diable alliez-vous faire dans cette taverne ? Vos parents ne vous ont jamais expliqué qu'il faut toujours vérifier sa boisson lorsqu'on n'est pas chez soi ? Vous êtes stupide ou vous le faites exprès ?

Elphinstone ne répondit pas, plongé dans une sorte de torpeur. Minerva vit qu'il avait toujours un sourire idiot au visage et se retint de le gifler. Elle conclut moins fort :

- Et puis franchement, même avec un philtre d'amour, je ne vois pas ce que vous avez pu trouver à cette serveuse.

Au même moment, Lily Evans entra chez Zonko. Comme elle l'avait prévu, les Maraudeurs y étaient, en train de tester les plumes en sucre. Lorsqu'il la vit, James lui sourit et lança :

- Evans, viens voir ! Ces plumes sont un merveilleux moyen de ne plus s'ennuyer en potion !

Sirius vint vers elle avec un stock de plumes dans les bras.

- Prends-en une, Evans, elles sont déjà payées ! Je suis sûr que même quelqu'un comme toi peut en avoir l'utilité.

- Comment ça, « quelqu'un comme moi » ? releva Lily.

James sourit de plus belle et s'approcha en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Evans, c'est évident, non ? Première de classe, intelligente, brillante, fidèle supportrice de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, belle, aimable, parfaite ! Mais tout le monde s'ennuie en potion, même les gens comme toi. Au fait, tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ?

Lily rosit et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

- Je…euh…je…

James, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse car il n'espérait plus vraiment, la regarda d'un œil curieux.

- Oui, Evans ?

- Tu pourrais peut-être déjà m'appeler Lily… Enfin, moi, je t'appelle parfois James, donc toi, tu pourrais m'appeler Lily. Bon, maintenant, je sors, il y a trop de monde, ici !

Elle partit avant que James n'ait le temps de répondre. Sirius, hilare, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes en riant :

- Bravo James, tu viens de faire un pas de plus vers le lit d'Evans ! Pour la peine, c'est toi qui paieras les Bièrraubeurres.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- Patmol, je ne sais même pas comment les filles font pour sortir avec toi lorsque tu les considères seulement comme des machines à sexe.

Sirius se retourna vers lui avec de grands yeux :

- Mais Lunard, il suffit de ne pas leur dire !

Peter éclata d'un rire aigu mais James se tourna le plus sérieusement du monde vers eux pour demander :

- J'ai rêvé ou bien Evans m'a demandé de l'appeler Lily ? Ça veut dire qu'elle voudrait bien sortir avec moi, ça, non ?

- Bien sûr ! fit Sirius.

- Absolument pas, contra Remus.

Alors qu'ils commençaient tous deux à lui donner des conseils farfelus, la porte du magasin s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore. Aussitôt, les Maraudeurs cessèrent de rire et Peter murmura :

- Vous croyez qu'il est au courant, pour Servilus ?

Dumbledore se dirigea vers eux et regarda fixement James avant de dire d'une voix calme :

- M. Potter, il faut que nous ayons une discussion. Pouvez-vous me suivre, je vous prie ? Et oui, M. Pettigrow, je suis au courant pour Severus. M. Potter ?

Albus invita James à le suivre hors du magasin. James le suivit en tentant de se remémorer toutes les bêtises qu'il avait faites ces derniers jours. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une ruelle déserte et Dumbledore demanda :

- Savez-vous pourquoi je désire vous voir ?

- Non, professeur.

- Cherchez, alors.

James se creusa la tête et finit par demander :

- C'est au sujet de McGonagall ?

- Du _professeur_ McGonagall, M. Potter. En effet, elle m'a dit que vous la harceliez. Pourquoi ?

- En réalité, j'essayais juste de la rapprocher de son Elphitruc, mais cette femme est plus difficile à manipuler que je m'y attendais. Mais comme Evans, euh, Lily vient de me faire une crise de jalousie, je me disais que j'allais peut-être laisser tomber et m'occuper d'elle…

Dumbledore sourit :

- Il n'en est pas question, M. Potter. Vous allez continuer d'essayer de rapprocher le professeur McGonagall d'Elphinstone Urquart.

James n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Dumbledore répéta et il bafouilla :

- Mais…mais je pensais que vous ne seriez pas d'accord…Je voulais la rapprocher d'Elphitruc pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour et qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur ! Vous êtes le directeur, vous n'êtes pas censé être d'accord !

Dumbledore eut un sourire malicieux et répondit :

- Ne répétez surtout pas ce que je vais vous dire car Minerva serait capable de me tailler en pièces, mais je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

- Quoi, vous pensez aussi qu'elle est mal baisée ?

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je préférerais que nous en restions aux termes corrects, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en manque de sexe, comme vous dites, mais il est évident qu'elle est restée seule trop longtemps et que ce serait une bonne chose qu'elle ait quelqu'un avec elle. Donc vous allez continuer de les rapprocher, M. Potter, et dès ce soir !

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement pour James Potter. Il avait évidemment été raconter son entrevue avec Dumbledore aux Maraudeurs qui l'avaient écouté (avec les lèvres pincées pour Lily). Sirius s'était écroulé de rire, trouvant la perspective de jouer les conseillers conjugaux très amusante, Peter avait souri d'un air incrédule et comme toujours, Remus était resté pensif. James, lui, était à la fois ravi d'avoir de nouvelles occasions d'embarrasser « légalement » son professeur et inquiet. Jusqu'ici, son projet de rassembler McGonagall et Elphinstone avait plus été un pari stupide entre amis qu'un réel projet…  
James regarda sa montre qui indiquait presque dix-huit heures, l'heure où commençait sa retenue. Avec un soupir, il abandonna ses amis (Sirius lui souhaita bonne chance d'un air narquois) et reprit le chemin du château en songeant à la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour décoincer McGonagall. Il frappa à la porte du bureau et un sec « Entrez ! » lui parvint.  
Il entra et prit sa place habituelle où l'attendait une pile de copies de deuxièmes années. Tout en corrigeant, il remarqua que McGonagall avait l'air nerveuse et lui jetait sans cesse de brefs regards. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce petit jeu, il finit par demander :

- Oui, professeur ?

- Rien !

James haussa les épaules et fit mine de se replonger dans ses corrections. Finalement, McGonagall se leva et alla devant la fenêtre. Là, elle demanda :

- Vous avez vu le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Bien ! Vous n'allez plus me harceler, c'est parfait.

- Elphinstone va bien ? demanda James avec un sourire moqueur.

McGonagall se retourna vers lui avec brusquerie et répondit :

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Potter !

- Vous avez essayé de l'embrasser de nouveau dans les escaliers ? Je suis sûr qu'il apprécierait…

- Potter !

- Je plaisantais, professeur. Quoiqu'apparemment, vous embrassez assez bien, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir !

Il vit le teint de McGonagall devenir rose vif et retint un ricanement. Elle bafouilla d'indignation (ou de gêne, James n'aurait pas su dire exactement) :

- Mais…mais enfin, comment osez-vous ? Je suis un professeur, Potter, vous n'avez pas le droit…

- D'accord, oublions l'idée du baiser. Une étreinte, alors ? Ou un mot doux ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes capable de dire une chose gentille, quand vous voulez. Sinon, il faut vous entrainer devant votre miroir.

McGonagall resta muette, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. James sourit moqueusement et poursuivit :

- Bon, à voir votre tête, je devine que les mots doux ne sont pas votre fort. Un sourire, peut-être ? Même vous, vous êtes capable de sourire, j'en suis certain. C'est rare, mais ça vous arrive. Vous pouvez aussi essayer les compliments, ça fonctionne plutôt bien, généralement…

- Potter, je retire dix points à Gryffondor ! Vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça, vous m'entendez ? Cela ne vous regarde pas, j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous le répéter !

- Dans ce cas, arrêtez de me le répéter et laissez-vous aider… Si vous ne voulez pas faire le premier pas, aidez votre Elphitruc à le faire ! Pour qu'il ait envie de vous dire quelque chose, il faut que vous soyez un minimum désirable. Là, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes à -1 sur l'échelle du torride.

- Mais, je…

- Vous pourriez commencer par avoir l'air un peu moins sévère. En détachant vos cheveux, par exemple… Ensuite, il faudrait abandonner vos grands cols qui vous montent jusqu'au cou. Vous pourriez essayer un petit décolleté, non ? Rien de provoquant, juste pour montrer un peu vos avantages !

McGonagall devint écarlate.

- Sachez, Potter, que je fais la même coiffure depuis vingt ans et que je ne compte pas en changer ! Quant aux décolletés, n'y pensez même pas ! Je suis un professeur, pas une cinquième année en pleine puberté !

- D'accord, je vois, il faut y aller plus doucement. Pourquoi pas un bijou ? Vous avez bien une paire de boucles d'oreilles, une chaine, un petit bracelet ? Rien n'empêche un professeur de se faire beau de temps en temps ! Vous pouvez aussi essayer un maquillage discret, je suis sûr que ça vous irait bien. Si vous souriez en plus, votre Elphinstone ne pourra pas résister, c'est certain. Ensuite, vous lui faites un petit compliment et il vous épousera sur-le-champ !

- Remettez-vous au travail, Potter, sinon je vous donne le double de copies !

A regrets, James pencha la tête sur ses corrections. Au moins, Dumbledore ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé. McGonagall revint à son bureau et reprit ses copies. James lui jeta un regard discret et faillit lâcher un cri triomphant : en face de lui, McGonagall souriait discrètement ! Tout en continuant de corriger, il lui lança négligemment :

- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si compliqué…

Minerva releva la tête et rougit aussitôt en tentant de se justifier :

- Ce n'est pas à propos de ce que vous avez dit que je souriais, Potter ! C'est…c'est cette copie, elle a bon à toutes les réponses…

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Inutile d'être sarcastique !

- Moi ? Sarcastique ? Mais je n'oserais pas, _professeur_…

- Vous voulez le double de copies, c'est cela ?!

- Remarquez que je n'ai pas arrêté de travailler. Vous m'avez dit que _si je ne travaillais pas_, vous me donneriez le double. Mais je travaille. Donc, pour en revenir à Elphitruc, vous devriez lui sourire comme vous souriiez à votre copie et vous approcher de lui. Comme cela, il aura envie de vous embrasser et vous lui montrerez votre incroyable talent dans la matière…

James n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car McGonagall se leva de sa chaise en criant :

- Je n'ai pas un « incroyable talent » du tout et je ne compte pas suivre vos conseils alors épargnez votre salive !

James prit un air résigné.

- Tant pis pour vous. Après tout, vous me voyez comme votre élève, mais je suis un garçon, donc mieux placé que vous pour savoir ce qui plait aux hommes. Après, bien sûr, je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, si vous souhaitez rester une mégère stricte, froide et ne jamais vous rapprocher d'Elphitruc, libre à vous…

- Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit, la mégère stricte et froide ?!

McGonagall plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa bouche.

- Désolée, ça m'a échappé, se rattrapa-t-elle sèchement. De toute façon, Elphinstone n'est pas comme vous.

- Ah oui ? Comment est-il ?

James eut un sourire carnassier qu'il cacha sous une mèche de cheveux. McGonagall ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et resta pensive.

- Il est maladroit. Pire que lui, je ne connais pas. A chaque fois qu'il fait quelque chose, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va rater ou faire déraper la situation. Mais il est drôle, attentionné, toujours tendre avec moi, charismatique, aimable et…

Elle s'arrêta soudain et regarda James d'un œil furieux et affolé, comme si elle prenait soudain conscience de ce qu'il lui avait fait dire.

- Non…Je ne me suis pas laissée avoir par un piège aussi grossier ?! Potter, vous êtes le pire élève de ma carrière ! Votre retenue est terminée, sortez immédiatement !

James se leva et ramassa ses affaires. Il alla à la porte et eut le plaisir de voir son professeur qui rosissait encore. Il susurra avant de partir :

- Bonne nuit professeur…avec le drôle et charismatique Elphinstone.

Il partit en courant pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de retirer de points à Gryffondor. Alors qu'il s'enfuyait dans le couloir, McGonagall le rappela :

- Potter ! Potter, attendez, ne vous sauvez pas comme ça !

James s'arrêta et la regarda s'avancer. Il nota qu'elle se tordait encore les mains, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

- Potter…, fit-elle d'une voix incertaine. Vous ne parlerez pas de ce que je vous ai dit aux autres élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, James surit moqueusement.

- Cessez de sourire, Potter ! De toute façon, si vous racontez quoi que ce soit, je serai invivable avec vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année, compris ?

- Bien sûr, professeur, je ne me permettrai pas. Vous pouvez aller dormir – ou faire autre chose – sans crainte, je serai muet. N'ayez pas peur…

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire moqueur et disparut dans les couloirs. Minerva le regarda partir en se tordant encore les mains. James Potter avait été trop poli pour être honnête et elle ne pouvait faire confiance à un garçon pareil.


	11. Elphinstone

_A.N : Salut, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est un tout petit peu osé (c'est gentil, les enfants peuvent encore rester…) mais je pense changer bientôt le rating de ma fic pour mettre du M, parce que ça va être moins rose…mais vous verrez bien ! Comme toujours, un gros merci à mes revieweuses que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de remercier par message, je suis désolée mais avec la rentrée…  
Voilà, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling (j'en ai vraiment marre de le dire, foutus droits d'auteur.)_

Lorsque James eut totalement disparu de sa vue, Minerva songea qu'il était inutile de rester plantée dans le couloir et qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle tourna les talons en se demandant si les effets du philtre d'amour d'Elphinstone s'étaient dissipés. En ouvrant la porte de ses appartements, elle remarqua qu'il était assis sur le lit en l'attendant, comme d'habitude. Minerva alla poser sa chemise et s'approcha de lui pour demander, vaguement inquiète :

- Elphinstone ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es redevenu normal ?

- J'ai toujours été normal, Minerva. Ne dis pas de sottises !

- C'est une question assez…embarrassante, Elphinstone, mais…qui aimes-tu ?

Le visage d'Elphinstone s'illumina et il lui prit la main pour l'entrainer sur le lit, à côté de lui.

- Minerva, tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ? Cela fait dix ans que je te le répète ! Tu en doutes encore ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas d'être tombé amoureux d'une serveuse, récemment ? Une blonde…

- D'abord, je n'aime pas les blondes, j'aime les brunes. Ensuite, puisque je te dis que j'ai toujours été amoureux de toi ! D'ailleurs, j'en ai assez d'attendre que tu te décides à m'aimer. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes, Minerva, je ne suis pas aveugle ! Seulement, on dirait que tu refuses de le montrer, alors ce soir, je vais changer tout cela !

Sans prévenir, Elphinstone la prit par la taille et l'allongea sur le lit en s'asseyant sur son ventre, pour être sûr qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

- Et interdiction de te transformer en chatte ! l'avertit-il.

- Mais je ne veux pas !

- Si, tu le veux, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Considère que je te rends service, en ce moment…

Sans attendre sa réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle agitait les bras sans grands résultats. Puis, il continua d'embrasser son cou et sa mâchoire en tentant d'atteindre la fermeture de sa robe, malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'elle y mettait.

- Minerva, tu sais bien que je ne te ferai aucun mal, alors cesse de te débattre…

Il réussit enfin à attraper la fermeture et à la descendre sur son dos alors qu'elle frissonnait en se débattant de plus belle. Elle devait s'enfuir pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore, pendant qu'elle en avait encore la volonté. Minerva le sentait, elle n'était pas encore prête à abandonner Dougal. Sauf qu'Elphinstone la tenait tendrement mais fermement, l'empêchant d'attraper sa baguette alors qu'il descendait doucement sa robe pour embrasser ses épaules nues. Malgré elle, Minerva poussa un faible gémissement. Aussitôt, elle fut assaillie par la culpabilité : comment osait-elle rester dans les bras d'Elphinstone et y trouver du plaisir alors qu'elle avait juré de rester fidèle à Dougal ?  
Elphinstone revint chercher sa bouche et sentit qu'elle se raidissait et tentait de rompre le baiser.

- Minerva, laisse-toi aller…Juste une fois…Tu en as besoin.

- Non ! Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, je veux être seule, je veux être habillée, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !

- Comme avant ? Lorsque tu relisais les lettres de ton moldu en pleurant et en culpabilisant seule dans ton lit ? C'est cette vie-là que tu veux ?

- Oui !

- Tu mens. Tu te mens et tu me mens parce qu'en réalité, tu sais bien que tu veux rester avec moi…

- Non, tu te trompes, tu ne comprends pas, je ne veux pas ! Elphinstone, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal !

Il la regarda avec un sourire tendre et chaleureux d'homme amoureux.

- Minerva, comment pourrais-tu me faire mal ?

Il descendit encore sa robe jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins et elle se sentit rougir.

- Tu es adorable, lorsque tu rougis… En fait, tu es adorable, même lorsque tu ne rougis pas, mais tu sais quoi ? Plus tu te débats, plus je te désire…

Soudain, avec une force surprenante (l'énergie du désespoir, sans doute…), Minerva se libéra et fit basculer Elphinstone sous elle. Aussitôt, elle saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui.

- Jamais…sans ma…permission, haleta-t-elle.

- Ainsi, tu préfères être au-dessus…Intéressant.

Minerva manqua de s'étouffer et devint écarlate.

- QUOI ?!

- D'abord, on dit « comment », pas « quoi ». Ensuite, je disais que si tu préfères être au-dessus, il n'y a pas de problème, il fallait le dire plus tôt, c'est tout. J'aurais compris, tu sais…

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Sombre idiot ! Vous savez quoi ? Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit sur vous à Potter ! Vous n'êtes ni drôle, ni charismatique, ni tendre, ni rien ! Vous êtes juste un idiot maladroit !

Elphinstone eut un insupportable sourire lorsqu'il répondit :

- Un idiot, peut-être, mais un idiot qui t'a fait frissonner lorsqu'il a enlevé ta fermeture, un idiot qui t'a fait gémir par de simples baisers…

- C'EST FAUX ! JE N'AI JAMAIS FAIT CELA, VOUS AVEZ HALLUCINE ! MAINTENANT, LAISSEZ-MOI !

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les professeurs Kausinus et Piedroit entrèrent en trombe. Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux et le professeur Kausinus bafouilla :

- Oops, désolée Minerva, vous avez un peu élevé le ton et…euh…nous nous sommes inquiétés, nous avons cru que tu étais agressée… (elle continua très vite :) Mais comme ce n'est apparemment pas le cas, nous allons partir, maintenant ! N'est-ce pas, Sangus ?

- Certainement, oui… Profitez bien de votre nuit, Minerva. Mais je vois que vous ne nous avez pas attendus pour commencer. Félicitations, monsieur, votre courage est infini…

Sur ces aimables paroles, il sortit alors que le professeur Kausinus tentait de le rattraper en criant d'un ton indigné :

- Mais enfin, Sangus, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! On ne dit pas des choses pareilles, vous devriez le savoir !

- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister, c'est sorti tout seul.

Minerva resta muette de stupeur et de gêne durant quelques secondes. Puis, elle se leva et alla claquer la porte avant de refermer sa robe. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Elphinstone, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

- Tout cela, c'est votre faute ! Maintenant, ils vont s'imaginer des choses et demain, au petit-déjeuner, tous les professeurs vont me regarder en essayant de déceler si ma nuit a été bonne ! Evidemment, il va y avoir des rumeurs honteuses à mon sujet et si Dumbledore les entend… Elphinstone Urquart, vous êtes un idiot ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, au nom du ciel ?! Le professeur Kausinus va forcément m'en reparler, je vais devoir l'éviter pendant un certain temps. Quant à Sangus…vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il va faire ce genre de remarques pendant au moins un mois ! Mais tout cela, ce n'est rien à côté des regards moqueurs d'Albus, des commentaires de James Potter s'il l'apprend…

- Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises ?

- Non !

Elphinstone fit mine de réfléchir avant de déclarer avec une mine réjouie :

- Mais dans ce cas, c'est super !

McGonagall manqua de s'étouffer et le regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

- Super ? Je ne trouve pas cela « super », Elphinstone ! Vous avez perdu la tête ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais s'il va vraiment t'arriver tous les malheurs que tu viens de me décrire, on peut dire que tu n'as plus rien à perdre, non ? Donc, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu ne me fasses pas l'amour. Je te laisse être au-dessus, si tu veux.

Il regarda Minerva d'un air sincèrement convaincu et remarqua qu'elle était livide. Lorsqu'elle parla, ses mâchoires étaient tellement crispées de colère que sa voix en était étouffée.

- Elphinstone Urquart, je commence à croire que votre seul objectif est de me…même pas faire l'amour, puisque votre amour n'est_ pas_ réciproque, mais un genre de…juste du sexe.

- Les jeunes appellent ça « baiser ». Mais tu te trompes, je ne suis pas venu uniquement pour cela.

- Ah-ah, vous admettez que vous aviez quand même cette idée derrière la tête !

Elphinstone commença à être agacé. Plus qu'agacé, en colère. D'habitude, il était très patient, mais depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ces appartements, il avait l'impression de tourner en rond avec Minerva. Il trouvait une idée pour se rapprocher d'elle, cela semblait fonctionner et au dernier moment, elle le repoussait ou bien la situation dérapait comme ce soir. Il en avait assez. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre qu'elle se décide. Minerva ne se décidait jamais. Elle prétendait faire de réels efforts pour chasser son moldu de son esprit mais en fin de compte, il n'y avait aucun changement depuis dix ans. Elle le prenait pour un imbécile en lui promettant que oui, elle allait faire plus d'efforts, elle allait changer, avancer, ne plus rester dans le passé, mais à la fin, il attendait toujours. Ce soir avait été encore plus rageant pour lui car pendant un instant, il avait été sûr qu'elle prenait du plaisir à être contre lui. Mais comme toujours, rien n'avait été comme prévu. Tous ses échecs commençaient à former une boule de colère en lui qui menaçait d'exploser.

- Comme tu voudras, fit-il froidement, puisque tu ne veux pas essayer de faire des efforts et qu'ensuite, tu me renvois tout à la figure, eh bien je vais me coucher ! Fais de beaux rêves, dans ton lit.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau que Minerva métamorphosa en lit et s'y coucha tout habillé. McGonagall le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer d'exaspération et de se diriger vers son propre lit. Elphinstone ne manquait pas de culot : il l'accusait de tout lui renvoyer à la figure ! Certes, c'était ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait tout de même pas demandé à ce qu'il lui saute dessus. Après avoir passé sa chemise de nuit en profitant qu'Elphinstone lui tournait le dos, elle se coucha également et lui tourna le dos.

Le lendemain, Minerva se réveilla avant Elphinstone, comme toujours. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre écossaise et le regarda. Même endormi, il avait toujours une expression vexée au visage. Inconsciemment, Minerva tendit une main pour lui frôler l'épaule. Elle ne voulait plus vraiment se disputer avec lui, même s'il était parfois exaspérant, elle voulait vraiment faire un effort.  
Minerva le laissa et alla s'habiller en repensant à ce que James Potter lui avait dit, la veille, durant sa retenue. Il ne manquait pas de culot, celui-là… Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait une infime chance que ses conseils soient bons. McGonagall s'adressa un sourire moqueur, comme si elle se jugeait elle-même ridicule pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Puis, tout en se répétant qu'elle avait définitivement perdu l'esprit, elle enfila une robe vert émeraude (sa préférée, celle qui mettait ses yeux en valeur) et prit une fine chaine simple en argent qu'elle ferma autour de son cou. Enfin, elle sortit de la salle de bain, décidant qu'elle avait fait assez d'efforts vestimentaires pour la journée.  
Entretemps, Elphinstone s'était réveillé et lorsqu'elle sortit et fit un effort pour lui sourire, il la regarda comme d'habitude, ne voyant pas du tout ce qui avait changé.

- Bonjour Minerva, content de voir que tu as fini par te calmer.

Le sourire de McGonagall se fana aussitôt.

- Oui. Je…J'espère que tu as bien dormi. Il faut que j'aille dans la Grand Salle, le petit-déjeuner va être servi.

Elle sortit des appartements en se disant que sa relation avec Elphinstone était de pire en pire. Dans la Grande Salle, bien qu'il soit encore très tôt, tous les professeurs étaient déjà attablés et regardèrent McGonagall entrer avec un fin sourire. Elle le remarqua et soupira intérieurement. Elle s'était levée tôt en espérant que la Grande Salle serait déserte mais apparemment, ses collègues avaient tout deviné. Minerva prit place en gardant un visage impassible et se servit un thé. A côté d'elle, Sangus Piedroit demanda, l'air de rien :

- Bonjour Minerva, avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Oui, merci Sangus.

- Vous aviez l'air épuisée, hier.

- Ah oui ?

- Mais j'espère que vous allez mieux, aujourd'hui, et que votre nuit n'a pas été trop…mouvementée ? Il serait regrettable que vous ne puissiez pas assurer vos cours.

- Merci Sangus, je vous dis que ma nuit a été excellente ! s'agaça McGonagall.

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et de ce que cela pouvait sous-entendre pour Sangus et rosit :

- Enfin, j'ai bien dormi, voilà !

- Bien sûr. Nous ne pensions à rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas, professeur Kausinus ?

Celle-ci se dépêcha de détourner le regard sans répondre. La lâche… Minerva se retrouvait seule avec les sous-entendus de Sangus qui avait l'air de s'amuser follement. Il poursuivit :

- J'espère que votre invité trouve les lits à son goût ? D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il n'y a pas que les lits qu'il trouve à son goût…

Minerva fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraitre de sa gêne grandissante.

- En effet, Sangus, il apprécie également la nourriture. Les elfes de maisons se surpassent. Maintenant, excusez-moi mais j'ai du travail, donc je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

Elle avala très vite son thé en se brulant la langue, ce qui lui tira une grimace, alors que Sangus demandait innocemment :

- Quel genre de travail ?

- Des copies, comme toujours, que voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre ? Les quatrièmes années m'ont rendu un devoir de métamorphose qu'il faut que je corrige.

- Ah oui ? Et…

- Sangus, je viens de vous dire que je n'avais pas le temps ! Et puis, demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux étonnés pour paraitre plus convaincante, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Vous ne me parlez pas autant, d'habitude !

Sans laisser le temps à son collègue de répondre, elle se leva de table et sortit de la Grande Salle, ne voyant pas les cinq paires d'yeux fixés sur elle. A la table des Gryffondor, les Maraudeurs et Lily la regardèrent sortir d'un air amusé (James tenait Lily par la main, il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas McGonagall).  
Sirius lança aux autres :

- Eh bien dites donc, elle est encore rouge ! J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe à leur table… Piedroit a l'air fier de lui, en tout cas.

Peter hocha la tête en gloussant et même Remus esquissa un petit sourire. James, lui, avait l'air d'un chat qui vient de trouver une proie particulièrement amusante.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose, chez la dragonne ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Lily répondit aussitôt :

- Elle a mis un bijou. Je crois que ça ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. En fait, on dirait presque que…qu'elle s'est faite belle.

- Exact, Lily ! (James rosissait toujours un peu en disant son prénom, Lily trouvait cela trop mignon) Cela me donne une idée et je peux vous dire qu'on va bien rire !

Sirius, toujours partant pour les idées saugrenues de James, prit soudain un air intéressé :

- Quelle idée ? Raconte !

- Aujourd'hui, nous avons Métamorphose, pas vrai ? Nous avons également vu les sortilèges d'affichage en cours de Sortilèges ! Alors nous avons une bonne occasion de faire rougir la dragonne encore un peu…

Il leur expliqua son plan en riant d'avance. Sirius se joignit bientôt à lui, Peter gloussa, Lily et Remus eurent un air scandalisé, comme à chaque fois que James préparait une farce qui pouvait lui attirer des ennuis.


	12. La très sexy McGo

_A.N : Bonjour ! Je suis très fière de moi, j'ai trouvé un moment dans mon emploi du temps de ministre pour vous poster ce chapitre et je vais ensuite aller répondre aux reviews précédentes parce que franchement, ne pas remercier les gens qui prennent le temps de me lire, cela ne se fait pas.  
Ce chapitre-ci va être un peu plus long que d'habitude parce que je galère trop à découper mes chapitres… :)_

_Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour les reviews, j'adore voir que les gens s'intéressent un peu à ce que j'écris ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, en particulier la partie avec le QUidditch que j'ai adoré écrire. _

_Les persos sont à JK. Rowling._

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent la table pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée, la Métamorphose. Ils se rangèrent avec les autres Gryffondors, peinant à garder leur sérieux. Lorsqu'il vit arriver McGonagall, Peter faillit d'ailleurs les trahir en explosant de rire mais un coup de pied de Sirius dans le tibia lui fit perdre toute envie de rire. Il lui jeta un regard noir en entrant en boitillant dans la classe. McGonagall, habituée à ce comportement de la part de Pettigrow et Black, ne remarqua rien de différent. Les Maraudeurs étaient d'excellents acteurs.

Le cours débuta et McGonagall passa dans les rangs pour ramasser les devoirs. Alors qu'elle ramassait ceux des Serpentards en jetant un œil furieux à Mulciber, Avery et Rogue, James agita discrètement sa baguette sous la table et une craie s'éleva pour tracer au tableau : « Minerva McGonagall est très mignonne, aujourd'hui. »  
Les élèves regardaient la phrase s'écrire en retenant le fou rire qui les prenait. McGonagall ne voyait toujours rien, occupée à réclamer leurs devoirs à deux Gryffondors. James agita encore sa baguette et la craie poursuivit : « En fait, elle est vraiment très _sexy_, avec son nouveau collier… ». Il y eut quelques gloussements parmi les élèves et McGonagall fusilla deux Serpentards du regard, ne s'apercevant toujours pas de ce qu'il se passait derrière son dos. Sirius glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de James et celui-ci rit avant d'agiter encore sa baguette : « La dragonne aurait-elle _enfin_ trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille d'elle ? »  
Cette fois, ce fut l'éclat de rire général. McGonagall se retourna vers le tableau que certains élèves pas très malins pointaient du doigt et y lut les phrases. Son visage prit alors une intéressante couleur verdâtre avant de devenir rouge, puis livide. Elle serra les devoirs dans ses mains et marcha à grands pas vers la table de James et Sirius.

- Vous vous amusez bien, Potter et Black ? Vous vous trouvez peut-être drôles ?!

Elle cracha presque le dernier mot. James répondit le plus poliment du monde :

- Très drôles, oui.

- Hilarants serait le mot, confirma Sirius.

- A mourir de rire, professeur…

McGonagall eut un sourire sardonique :

- Dans ce cas, je suis sûre que vous trouverez hilarant aussi d'aller dans le bureau du directeur, après ce cours. Il a énormément d'humour, lui aussi.

- Allons, ne vous fâchez pas, la colère ne va pas bien à votre _mignon_ visage…

- Oui, vous n'êtes pas très _sexy_, lorsque vous êtes en colère…

- Potter, Black, félicitations, vous venez de gagner des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! J'enlève également cinquante points à Gryffondor pour ces idioties de très mauvais goût !

- Avouez quand même que vous êtes mignonne, comme cela…

McGonagall manqua de s'étouffer. Dans la classe, hormis les Serpentards, plus personne ne riait. Tous guettaient l'explosion qui allait forcément avoir lieu. D'un geste sec de sa baguette, McGonagall effaça les phrases écrites sur le tableau et fit apparaitre un sujet d'interrogation écrite. Pendant que les autres élèves sortaient une feuille en n'osant même pas se plaindre, James et Sirius durent faire face à une Minerva dont les mains tremblaient de fureur.

- Comment osez-vous…, fit-elle d'une voix étouffée par la colère, comment osez-vous écrire de pareilles imbécilités à propos d'un professeur ! C'est une honte ! De la part des quatrièmes années, cela ne m'aurait guère étonnée, mais venant des septièmes années, censés être adultes et responsables… ? Jamais, depuis que j'enseigne, je n'ai eu à subir pareille humiliation ! Mais vous serez sévèrement punis, nous allons discuter de votre comportement irrespectueux et totalement déplacé avec le directeur Dumbledore ! Vous allez avoir des retenues et croyez-moi, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous ayez du travail ! Un comportement pareil est inadmissible, de quel droit vous permettez-vous… ? Absolument scandaleux ! Des élèves de ma propre maison ? Avez-vous songé à ce que les autres maisons vont dire de Gryffondor ? C'est une honte ! J'exige des excuses !

James regarda Sirius qui lui lança un regard « je le fais si tu le fais » et ils restèrent muets.

- Eh bien ? J'attends ! Dépêchez-vous !

Finalement, James et Sirius murmurèrent leurs excuses et McGonagall se redressa.

- Bien. N'oubliez pas de me rejoindre après le cours, vous allez expliquer votre comportement au directeur Dumbledore !

A la fin du cours, Remus, Peter et Lily jetèrent des regards compatissants à Sirius et James qui se tortillaient devant le bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci ne décolérait pas et les toisa avec sévérité lorsqu'elle se leva. Sans un mot, elle leur fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Caramel au citron, lança-t-elle aux gargouilles.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Minerva toqua à l'épaisse porte. Dumbledore leur ouvrit et les fit entrer.

- Installez-vous. Un biscuit au citron ?

Minerva ne semblait pas trouver que le moment était bon pour manger des biscuits au citron mais en prit un par politesse. James et Sirius, eux, avaient l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Dumbledore s'assit en face d'eux avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur Minerva.

- Ma chère, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir votre visite, encore moins avec ces deux-là. Que s'est-il passé ?

McGonagall ne se fit pas prier pour expliquer en détails l' « incident » du cours. James et Sirius arrêtèrent de compter les « c'est une honte ! » et « scandaleux ! » après la dixième fois… Lorsqu'enfin elle acheva son récit, Dumbledore posa un regard songeur sur les deux élèves.

- Je vois. Je suppose que vous leur avez déjà donné des sanctions, Minerva ?

- Bien sûr ! Ils iront en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Dans ce cas, je crois que la volière a besoin d'être nettoyée et notre garde-chasse a besoin de quelqu'un pour nourrir les Scrouts à pétards. Il faudrait aussi passer un coup de balai dans la Grande Salle car le pauvre Rusard est débordé… Minerva, vous m'aviez également dit que les tables de la salle de Métamorphose doivent être cirées, si je me souviens bien ? Ces deux-là auront de quoi s'occuper durant vos retenues ! Voilà un problème réglé. Si vous retourniez en cours, à présent ?

James et Sirius hochèrent sombrement la tête et se levèrent pour retourner en cours de potion où Sangus Piedroit allait probablement leur donner un rouleau de parchemin à faire sur la ponctualité. Minerva les suivit mais Albus la rappela :

- Minerva ! Pendant que vous êtes là, si vous en profitiez pour m'aider un peu ? Vous n'avez pas de cours, il me semble ?

- Non, bien sûr, je peux rester. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

- Il y a quelques formulaires pour le Ministère à remplir. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas vraiment cela, mais je suis débordé…

Minerva revint s'asseoir en face d'Albus, prit les formulaires et la plume qu'il lui tendait et commença à les remplir. Albus la regarda faire pendant quelques minutes, puis déclara :

- Minerva, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois porter un bijou.

McGonagall soupira intérieurement : si elle avait su que ce collier ferait autant d'histoires, elle ne l'aurait jamais mis… Elle répondit, les lèvres pincées :

- Est-ce si rare que cela ? Ce serait presque vexant, vous savez…

- Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher, je notais _simplement_ que vous portiez un bijou. Très joli, soit dit en passant. Y'a-t-il une occasion particulière ?

- Aucune. J'avais envie, cela peut m'arriver, non ? Ai-je le droit de m'habiller comme il me plait sans que personne ne me fasse de commentaire ?

- Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur.

- Je ne suis pas…

- Ah, vous voyez, vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ! A cause de Potter et Black ? Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir, ils sont jeunes… Il faut bien qu'ils s'amusent ! Cela leur passera.

- Albus, ils se sont moqués de moi en plein cours ! s'offusqua McGonagall.

- Je vous dis, ils sont jeunes. Lorsque j'avais leur âge, j'étais pareil et vous aussi. Seulement, vous ne vous en souvenez plus…

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi immature ! Albus, vous vous rendez compte, ils ont écrit : « La dragonne aurait-elle _enfin_ trouvé quelqu'un qui veuille d'elle ? » ! Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas une dragonne, ensuite, le « enfin » est de trop. En fait, la question entière est une insulte : « qui veuille d'elle » ! Et pourquoi les gens ne voudraient-ils pas de moi, je vous le demande ! Enfin, est-ce tellement surprenant que je fasse un léger effort vestimentaire ? Dois-je comprendre que je suis laide, d'habitude ?

- Minerva, fit calmement Albus, je me trompe ou bien vous me dites tout ce que vous auriez aimé dire à vos élèves ? Au passage, vous n'êtes pas laide du tout, vous êtes même très correcte. Ne vous vexez pas tant pour une simple farce et dites-moi plutôt si tout va bien entre M. Urquart et vous ? Il se plait à Poudlard ?

Minerva regarda soudain son parchemin comme s'il était l'objet le plus intéressant au monde et répondit moins fort :

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit bien ici. Pas avec moi, en tout cas.

- Allons donc, pourquoi ne se plairait-il pas ?

Albus était surpris. Soudain, il demanda fermement :

- Minerva, rassurez-moi, vous n'avez pas recommencé avec Dougal ?

- Recommencé avec Dougal ?

- Vous n'avez pas recommencé à penser à lui et à vous culpabiliser lorsque ce M. Urquart vous fait des avances ?

McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

- Non, bien sûr que non, voyons…

- Alors pourquoi ne se plairait-il pas ? Il manque de place, dans vos appartements ? _Minerva, pouvez-vous me regarder ?_

Minerva releva brusquement la tête, se demandant si elle avait vexé son directeur, mais un regard de celui-ci lui apprit qu'il n'était pas fâché. Il désirait seulement comprendre.

- Tout va bien, Albus, ne vous occupez pas de ça.

- Vous venez de me dire le contraire. Allons, vous avez recommencé, n'est-ce pas ? Il vous a fait des avances et vous avez de nouveau pensé à Dougal ?

Minerva hocha piteusement la tête.

- Il s'est fâché, poursuivit-elle, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour…pour…enfin, vous voyez, pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voulais pas le peiner. Alors j'ai repensé aux conseils que Potter – à qui je n'avais rien demandé mais qui devine toujours tout – m'avait donnés et j'ai pensé que peut-être, cela fonctionnerait…

- Vous écoutez Potter, maintenant ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais son idée n'avait pas l'air totalement stupide et après tout, Elphinstone et lui ont à peu près le même niveau de maturité, donc je me suis dit que peut-être…

Minerva se prit à rosir devant le regard perçant d'Albus. Elle n'avait sûrement jamais laissé quelqu'un pénétrer aussi loin dans son esprit et n'aimait pas spécialement cela. De plus, le fait que ce soit Albus, son ami mais aussi son employeur, qui sache tout de sa vie privée la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant avant de demander :

- Et cela n'a pas fonctionné, c'est ça ?

- Tout le monde a remarqué ce fichu collier, sauf lui ! Parfois, je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès. Je lui ai même fait un sourire, il aurait dû se rendre compte que j'étais désolée de m'être emportée, non ? Eh bien non ! Il est stupide, il ne comprend rien à rien, il ne fait jamais rien comme il faudrait et c'est un abruti obstiné, voilà tout !

Albus la regarda d'un air amusé avant de demander d'une voix légèrement moqueuse :

- Dites-donc, vous êtes sûre d'être amoureuse de lui ?

- Bien sûr, vous croyez que je n'y ai pas réfléchi ? Il est drôle, maladroit, tout à fait charmant par moments, attentionné, il lui arrive d'être compréhensif, tendre et je dois avouer qu'il ne manque pas de courage… Il m'a sauvé la vie, tout de même, avec ces crétins de Mulciber et Avery. En parlant de ces deux-là, quand seront-ils expulsés ?

Dumbledore prit soudain un air fatigué et soupira :

- Minerva, en laissant passer un peu de temps, j'espérais que vous voudriez leur laisser une dernière chance…

- Mais enfin, ils ne méritent aucune chance ! Ils ont jeté sciemment le Doloris et ils avaient une vraie maitrise du sort, je doute qu'ils en soient à leur première fois ! Vous ne pouvez pas garder des élèves pareils ? D'ailleurs, je pense aussi que le petit Rogue devrait être renvoyé. Il finira mal, je le sens…

- Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait lui laisser une dernière chance. Il est tout de même venu reconnaitre ses erreurs…

- Il ne l'a fait que pour sauver sa peau. S'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que j'étais le chat, pensez-vous qu'il serait quand même venu dans mon bureau pour m'apprendre que ses crétins d'amis utilisent un sortilège Impardonnable ?

- L'important n'est pas ce qu'il aurait fait mais ce qu'il a fait, Minerva.

- Ou ce qu'il n'a pas fait, en l'occurrence. Comme arrêter Mulciber et Avery pendant qu'ils me rasaient et de délectaient de la scène…

Comme elle recommençait à s'énerver, Albus jugea bon de calmer le jeu.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous pour dire que le comportement de Rogue n'était guère meilleur que celui de ces deux camarades, mais il a eu le courage de reconnaitre ses erreurs. Non, vraiment, je ne veux pas le renvoyer, Minerva. Par contre, Mulciber et Avery rentrent la semaine prochaine chez eux !

- Promis ?

- Minerva, puisque je vous le dis ! Suis-je du genre à ne pas tenir mes promesses ?

- Non, non, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais ces élèves sont vraiment dangereux, je l'ai bien vu ! Il faut les renvoyer.

- J'ai compris et je vous ai dit qu'ils partiraient demain, ne soyez donc pas si inquiète, je vais finir par croire qu'ils vous font peur…

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, ils ne me font pas peur du tout ! (elle émit un petit rire nerveux qui ne lui ressemblait pas) Voyons, Albus, ce sont des septièmes années et j'en ai vu des plus coriaces ! Je ne vais pas avoir peur de deux élèves, tout de même…même s'ils lancent le Doloris avec une facilité déconcertante, qu'ils prennent plaisir à l'évocation de la mort et de la douleur, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi j'aurais peur d'eux. Je suis un professeur, s'ils ne m'avaient pas surprise, j'aurais parfaitement pu me défendre !

- D'accord Minerva, j'ai bien compris, vous n'avez pas peur. Si nous nous remettions au travail ?

McGonagall replongea la tête dans ses formulaires, heureuse d'échapper à une conversation qui devenait bien trop personnelle à son goût.

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius avaient rejoint Peter, Remus et Lily à la fin du cours de potion et avaient raconté leur entrevue avec Dumbledore (Sirius avait traité McGonagall de toutes sortes de noms qui avaient fait rougir Lily et glousser Peter). Finalement, James conclut :

- N'empêche, ça en valait le coup ! Vous avez vu la tête de la McGo quand elle a lu les phrases ?

- James Potter ! cria Lily en lui assenant une tape derrière la tête. Comment peux-tu te réjouir alors que tu viens de te faire punir jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? Tu es idiot ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Lily, Cornedrue, fit la voix calme de Remus. Comment allez-vous faire, maintenant ? Elle ne t'écoutera plus, James.

- Bien sûr que si. Il me suffit de gagner le prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serpentards. A ce moment-là, elle sera tellement heureuse d'avoir gagné la coupe qu'elle sera plus facile à manipuler que jamais !

- Tu penses ?

- C'est certain. Elle aime beaucoup le Quidditch, elle aussi. Ça lui tient à cœur. Je pense même qu'en m'y prenant avec délicatesse, je pourrais lui faire annuler nos retenues…

- Elle ne voudra jamais.

- Mais si Lunard ! Tu verras ! Je peux être très convaincant, tu sais ?

- Admettons…Quand a lieu le prochain match ?

- Dans deux jours. Les Serpentards n'ont aucune chance, on s'est entrainés comme des malades ! Le Vif d'Or sera à moi, comme toujours. Tu m'encourageras, hein Lily ?

Lily rougit et hocha la tête. James eut un sourire radieux et déclara :

- Bon, allons manger, j'ai faim !

Deux jours plus tard, le stade de Quidditch était plein pour le match Gryffondor / Serpentard. Lily, Peter et Remus étaient dans les gradins, brandissant leurs écharpes de Gryffondor en criant des encouragements. Sirius, désigné commentateur du match, était dans la loge des professeurs, à côté de McGonaggall qui lui jetait des regards sévères, comme si elle le défiait de dire une seule ânerie durant le match. Soudain, l'équipe de Gryffondor arriva sur le terrain et Sirius cria :

- ARRIVEE DE L'EQUIPE GRYFFONDOR ! ILS SONT BEAUX, ILS SONT FORTS ET ILS VONT GAGNER !

Puis, l'équipe de Serpentard arriva et leur capitaine, Crawley McGrant, jeta un regard haineux au capitaine de Gryffondor.

- ET VOICI L'EQUIPE DE SERPENTARD ! MCGRANT VIENT D'AILLEURS DE NOUS OFFRIR L'UN DE SES PLUS BEAUX SOURIRES… ON LES APPLAUDIT BIEN FORT, CE N'EST PAS FACILE D'ETRE UNE EQUIPE DE NULS !

- Black ! cria la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall. Black, voulez-vous bien commenter ce match correctement et être un peu moins partial dans vos commentaires ? Merci !

- BIEN SUR, PROFESSEUR ! DONC, LES DEUX EQUIPES SONT FACE A FACE ET…C'EST LE COUP DE SIFFLET ! MCGRANT S'EMPARE DU SOUAFFLE, MAIS LES POURSUIVEURS DE GRYFFONDOR SONT TOUT PRES DE LUI, IL N'A AUCUNE CHANCE !

- Black !

- BON, D'ACCORD, IL A PEUT-ETRE UNE PETITE CHANCE, EN FAIT ! AHAH, DUBBLE, LA POURSUIVEUSE DE GRYFFONDOR, VIENT DE REPRENDRE LE SOUAFFLE A CETTE RACLURE DE MCGRANT, QU'EST-CE QUE JE VOUS DISAIS, PROFESSEUR ? DUBBLE FONCE VERS LES BUTS !

- Black, si vous continuez de commenter aussi mal, je vous reprends ce micro !

- OH ! DUBBLE A FAILLI TOMBER DE SON BALAI A CAUSE DU BATTEUR SERPENTARD QUI LUI A DONNE UN COUP DE BATTE ! FAUT-IL LUI RAPPELER QUE SEULS LES COGNARDS ONT LE DROIT DE FRAPPER ? PENALTY EN FAVEUR DE GRYFFONDOR !

Des cris s'élevèrent des gradins alors que Dubble tirait.

- BUT ! DIX POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR ! AHAH, ON VA GAGNER ! LE JEU REPREND, LES ATTRAPEURS N'ONT PAS ENCORE REPERE LE VIF D'OR. POTTER, NOTRE MEILLEUR ATTRAPEUR DE TOUS LES TEMPS…

- Black ! Vous avez été payé pour faire de la publicité pour Gryffondor ?!

Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard furieux auquel Sirius répondit par un sourire d'excuse.

- DONC, POTTER, L'ATTRAPEUR GENIAL DE GRYFFONDOR, ET FINDLEY, L'ATTRAPEUR DE SERPENTARD, PARCOURENT LE TERRAIN A LA RECHERCHE DU VIF D'OR QUI RESTE POUR L'INSTANT INTROUVABLE ! MAIS…MAIS BON SANG, QU'EST-CE QUE FABRIQUENT LES BATTEURS DE SERPENTARD ? ILS SEMBLENT SE FOCALISER SUR POTTER !

Cette fois, le professeur McGonagall ne le rabroua pas, trop occupée à crisper ses mains sur la balustrade.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent, ces batteurs ?! Ils veulent me rendre Potter en petits morceaux ? Il faut arrêter ça !

- HELAS, PROFESSEUR, JE CROIS QUE CETTE TECHNIQUE EST TOUT A FAIT LEGALE, BIEN QU'ELLE TEMOIGNE DU COURAGE LEGENDAIRE DES SERPENTARDS : A DEUX CONTRE UN ! LES LACHES ! OUUUUH !

- Black, arrêtez ça immédiatement !

- COMME VOUS VOUDREZ, PROFESSEUR. DONC, MULCIBER ET AVERY, LES DEUX BATTEURS DE SERPENTARD, SE RAPPROCHENT DE PLUS EN PLUS DE POTTER QUI EXECUTE UN MAGNIFIQUE DEMI-TOUR POUR LES SEMER, ALLEZ JAMES ! PENDANT CE TEMPS, MCGRANT A REPRIS LE SOUAFFLE ET FILE DANGEREUSEMENT VERS LES BUTS DE GRYFFONDOR, IL VA TIRER… BUT DE SERPENTARD, BON SANG, LES GRYFFONDORS, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ? REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

- Black, je ne me répéterai pas, si vous ne commentez pas correctement, je…

- OH ! LES DEUX COGNARDS DE MULCIBER ET AVERY VIENNENT D'ATTEINDRE L'ARRIERE DU BALAIS DE POTTER ALORS QUE CELUI-CI VENAIT D'APERCEVOIR LE VIF D'OR ! POTTER PERD LE CONTROLE DE SON BALAIS ET FONCE VERS LE SOL ALORS QUE FINDLEY VOLE EN DIRECTION DU VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR, VOUS ETES DANS LA MER…DANS LES ENNUIS, PARDON PROFESSEUR. AHAH, POTTER REMONTE EN CHANDELLE, IL EST MERVEILLEUX, N'EST-CE PAS ? MAIS VA-T-IL REUSSIR A RATTRAPER SON RETARD SUR FINDLEY ? C'EST LE MOMENT DE FAIRE VOS PARIS ! Professeur, vous voulez parier ?


	13. Gryffondor vs Serpentard

_A.N Salut ! Enfin le week-end, je devrais pouvoir publier plus tôt. Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude (mais ça en vaut la peine, z'allez voir !). Au fait, je vais passer incessamment au M (rating), donc, comme je ne sais pas qui me lit en dehors de mes revieweuses, je vous avertis que je décline toute responsabilité si je heurte quelqu'un (ce qui ne devrait normalement pas arriver, mais on ne sait jamais…). Vous me lisez à vos risques et périls ^^_

_Voilà, merci pour les reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end ! Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling._

McGonagall soupira.

- Black, je partage votre joie, croyez-moi mais pouvez-vous _s'il-vous-plait_ commenter ce match _sérieusement_ ?

- D'ACCORD, D'ACCORD ! PENDANT QUE POTTER ET FINDLEY SE DISPUTENT LE VIF D'OR, DUBBLE A RECUPERE LE SOUAFFLE ET FILE VERS LES BUTS DE SERPENTARD… ARRET DU GARDIEN DE SERPENTARD, PAS DE CHANCE GRYFFONDOR ! GRYFFONDOR ET SERPENTARD SONT TOUJOURS A EGALITE, MAIS FINDLEY VIENT ENCORE DE DOUBLER POTTER ! IL N'EST PLUS QU'A QUELQUES METRES DU VIF D'OR…BIEN JOUE ! GRYFFONDOR VIENT DE LUI EXPEDIER UN COGNARD QUI PERMET A POTTER DE REPRENDRE L'AVANTAGE ! POTTER EST SUR LE VIF D'OR ! MAIS…NON ! SERPENTARD VIENT D'ENVOYER A SON TOUR UN COGNARD DANS LE BRAS TENDU DE POTTER, QUI FORME MAINTENANT UN ANGLE BIZARRE ! PAS BESOIN D'ETRE MEDECIN POUR DIRE QUE LE BRAS EST CASSE ! MULCIBER, SI ON TE CROISE DANS LES COULOIRS…

Le professeur McGonagall ne le rabroua même pas, trop occupée à regarder James qui avait lâché son balai et tombait vers le sol en criant de panique.

- PROFESSEUR, JE NE VOUDRAIS SURTOUT PAS VOUS MANQUER DE RESPECT MAIS BON SANG, QU'ATTENDEZ-VOUS POUR LUI JETER UN SORT ?! IL VA SE TUER !

- Il est trop loin et il tombe trop vite, je vais le manquer !

- AIE ! L'ATTRAPEUR DE GRYFFONDOR VIENT DE HEURTER LE SOL ET CE N'EST PAS JOLI A VOIR ! MAIS…MAIS OUI, ON DIRAIT QU'Il ESSAYE DE NOUS MONTRER QUELQUE CHOSE…OUI ! IL A QUELQUE CHOSE DANS LA MAIN, MON DIEU, CE NE SERAIT PAS…SI ! IL S'AGIT BIEN DU VIF D'OR QUE POTTER A ATTRAPE ! GRYFFONDOR L'EMPORTE ! YEEEAAAH !

Sirius se retourna vers le professeur McGonagall mais celle-ci avait déjà quitté les loges pour se précipiter sur le terrain.

Lorsque James ouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, il reconnut les lits blancs de l'infirmerie et la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall.

- C'était honteux ! A-t-on jamais vu des batteurs frapper aussi violemment un élève ?

- Professeur McGonagall, je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton, mon patient doit se reposer, fit la voix de l'infirmière.

- Il ne dort même plus, de toute façon. N'est-ce pas, Potter ?

- Evidemment qu'il ne dort plus ! Vous avez entendu comme vous rouspétez, depuis tout à l'heure ?

McGonagall s'assit en face du lit de James et le regarda avec un soulagement évident.

- Gryffondor a gagné, Potter. C'est Mulciber qui vous a frappé, j'ai eu peur que vous soyez vraiment dans un état grave.

- Bien sûr qu'il était dans un état grave ! Sans mes soins, il en avait au moins pour un mois à l'infirmerie !

Minerva se retourna :

- Puis-je parler en privé à mon élève, je vous prie ?

- Oh. Bien sûr.

McGonagall regarda James et déclara :

- Vos camarades sont passés vous voir, Potter. Je leur ai dit que vous sortiriez ce soir. Miss Evans voulait vous donner des chocolats que sa grand-tante lui a faits, mais notre infirmière n'a pas voulu.

- Lily est venue me voir ? s'écria James.

- Oui, bien sûr. Miss Evans est une jeune fille charmante…la plupart du temps. Mais j'ai dû enlever cinq points à Gryffondor car Black voulait frapper Mulciber.

- Et vous ?

- Comment ça, et moi ?

- Eh bien, vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis que l'on vous a transporté ici, il fallait bien que quelqu'un empêche d'entrer tous vos camarades. De plus, je suis votre directrice de maison, Potter.

James eut soudain l'air de beaucoup souffrir et gémit :

- Professeur…

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous avez mal ? Vous voulez que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

- Non…ça peut aller. Mais professeur, est-ce que vous pourriez…aïe…annuler les retenues, s'il vous plait ? Je vous jure que Sirius et moi sommes désolés, nous n'écrirons plus de bêtises sur votre tableau…aïe !

- Non Potter, je ne peux pas. Vous avez amplement mérité ces retenues. Je suis désolée.

- Alors juste celles de cette semaine ? S'il vous plait…et puis, nous avons gagné le match… Vous pouvez bien faire cela, non ?

McGonagall sembla hésiter, puis, elle finit par admettre :

- D'accord, mais uniquement celles de cette semaine. C'est mon dernier mot, Potter !

- Merci professeur ! Et…euh…professeur ?

- Non, je n'annule aucune autre retenue, vous les avez méritées !

- Non, je me demandais…le collier que vous avez mis, il y a deux jours…

- Oh non, pas encore ce collier ?

- Hum…comme c'était mon idée, je me demandais si je pouvais savoir…ce qu'Elphitruc en a pensé ? Est-ce que ça a fonctionné ?

- Potter, cela ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Vous profitez du fait que vous êtes blessé pour attirer la pitié et me manipuler !

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout, voyons ! Je demandais juste…

- Eh bien mêlez-vous plutôt de ce qui vous regarde ! Et la prochaine fois, épargnez-moi vos conseils idiots ! Nous avons peut-être gagné le match, mais il y a des limites à ne pas franchir.

- Mais…

- Silence ! Quelqu'un d'autre se débrouillera pour vous garder, ce n'est plus mon problème.

Elle se leva, épousseta sa robe et prit la direction de la sortie de l'infirmerie. James fit un dernier effort pour la rappeler :

- Dumbledore sera fâché, si vous partez.

- Quand je lui expliquerai la situation, ce ne sera plus après moi qu'il le sera, Potter !

- En tant que directrice de maison, vous devez rester, non ?

- Ce n'est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Croyez-vous que M. Piedroit veille ses Serpentards lorsqu'ils sont blessés ? Je suis déjà bien aimable d'être restée !

- Le collier était donc une si mauvaise idée ?

- Je…quoi ?

Minerva se retourna lentement vers James et demanda :

- Comment savez-vous ? Vous avez écouté ma conversation avec Dumbledore, c'est cela ?

- Non, mais j'ai vu que vous avez immédiatement changé de comportement lorsque j'ai parlé du collier. Vous avez refusé d'en parler et là, vous vous énervez. J'en déduis que quelque chose n'a pas été, c'est tout.

Minerva se tordit les mains, les joues soudainement rouges. Elle prit le chemin de la sortie sans répondre, mais James la héla :

- Attendez ! Dites-moi, au moins ! Qu'est-ce qui a raté ? Il n'aimait pas le collier ?

- Il ne l'a même pas vu, voilà, vous êtes heureux ? cria soudain McGonagall. Il n'a rien vu et il m'en veut toujours ! Maintenant que vous savez tous les détails de ma vie, est-ce que vous allez finir par me laisser tranquille ? Presque tout ce qui m'est arrivé est votre faute, Potter, alors je vous demande une seule chose : cessez de vouloir m'aider et mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

Sa voix trembla sur la dernière phrase et James aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux briller. Minerva se détourna vite et sortit d'un pas rageur alors que l'infirmière arrivait, scandalisée à l'idée que l'on fasse autant de bruit dans une infirmerie. Mais Minerva avait fini par exploser.

McGonagall marcha dans les couloirs, sans regarder où elle allait, et finit par arriver dans la cour, déserte à cette heure. Etrangement, l'air froid et la solitude lui firent du bien. Après tous ces gens qui avaient décidé de se mêler de sa vie, être seule était ce qu'elle souhaitait le plus au monde. Elle s'adossa contre un mur et fondit en larmes silencieuses. Minerva en vint à se demander comment faisaient les héroïnes de livres pour pleurer avec élégance. Elle, lorsqu'elle pleurait, elle avait les yeux rouges, le nez qui coulait et une bonne migraine si cela durait trop longtemps. Soudain, une voix la héla :

- Minerva !

Minerva fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Après tout, si elle ne regardait pas, peut-être que son visiteur rebrousserait chemin ?

- Minerva ! Minerva, je te parle, tu m'entends ?

Raté. Le visiteur n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de partir. Elle s'essuya vite les yeux et le nez dans son mouchoir à motifs écossais et releva fièrement la tête. Elphinstone arriva près d'elle, légèrement essoufflé.

- Minerva, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle, au moins. Ce n'est vraiment pas très aimable et…euh…tu pleures ?

- Non, bien sûr que non. Je crois que j'ai un début de conjonctivite.

- Ah oui, une conjonctivite du nez, aussi ?

- J'ai un rhume, en même temps.

- Un rhume et une conjonctivite ? Tu cumules, toi ! Bon, si tu arrêtais de me mentir ? Je ne suis peut-être pas une lumière, mais je sais reconnaitre les gens lorsqu'ils pleurent. De plus, la fenêtre de tes appartements donne sur cette cour, donc je t'ai vue. Alors, raconte-moi tout.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- Minerva, est-ce que j'ai l'air de t'en vouloir, là, maintenant ? Si tu arrêtais de poser des questions stupides, aussi, j'aimerais bien. Cela nous permettrait d'avancer, tu vois ?

- Donc tu ne m'en veux plus ?

- Je ne t'en veux plus. Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui te faisait pleurer ?

- Je croyais que tu me détestais, pour ce que je t'ai dit le soir où…où ça a dégénéré. C'est à peine si tu m'as adressé la parole, ces derniers jours. Je croyais que tu voulais repartir au Ministère.

Soudain, toutes les émotions que Minerva avait refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même ressurgirent, étouffantes. Hésitante, elle se pencha sur les lèvres d'Elphinstone et l'embrassa timidement. Il sourit comme si Noël venait d'être avancé d'un mois et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. A ce moment-là, ils perdirent le contrôle. Chacun voulait plus qu'un baiser. Elphinstone voulait déjà cela depuis longtemps mais pour Minerva, c'était tout nouveau, même Dougal ne réussissait pas à la faire culpabiliser. Elle se blottit contre Elphinstone qui voulut descendre la fermeture de sa robe mais elle l'arrêta :

- Stop !

- Stop pourquoi ? Toi aussi tu en as envie.

- Premièrement, nous sommes dans une cour, où des élèves peuvent débarquer à tout moment. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas une prostituée, je ne fais pas l'amour dehors, surtout lorsqu'il fait froid. Troisièmement, je suis dans mes heures de travail et j'ai un cours dans une demi-heure.

- Tu ne peux pas simplement annuler ton cours ? Tu as toujours fait passer tes élèves avant moi, ils peuvent bien comprendre que pour une fois…

- Non ! Nous attendrons ce soir, Elphinstone. Si tu as attendu dix ans, tu peux encore attendre quelques heures, non ?

- Mais ce soir, tu auras changé d'avis, ou il y aura encore quelque chose qui nous empêchera d'être ensemble ! C'est ce qui se passe depuis presque une semaine ! Ton moldu-fantôme va revenir dans ta tête et tu vas ma rejeter comme la dernière fois… Pourquoi pas maintenant, pendant que tu es toute prête à te laisser aller ?

- Elphinstone Urquart, j'ai dit ce soir, donc ce sera ce soir ou pas du tout.

Elphinstone soupira devant le regard décidé de Minerva. Lorsqu'elle affichait cette expression, il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter. Elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

- Un dernier baiser, alors ? J'aime tes lèvres… En fait, j'aime tout chez toi mais ce sont tes lèvres qui m'attirent le plus. Sur le plan physique, bien sûr.

- N'exagère pas, d'accord ? Un seul baiser, c'est très bien, je ne veux pas aller trop vite. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai vraiment fait ça. Surtout pendant mes horaires de travail ! C'est honteux. Tu crois que Dumbledore considérerait cela comme…hum, je ne sais pas, une entorse au règlement ?

Elphinstone se contenta de hocher la tête avec un sourire incrédule. Puis, il répondit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Bien sûr ! Tu seras sûrement renvoyée. Un baiser, tu te rends compte ? C'est tout à fait scandaleux. Comment Dumbledore pourrait-il tolérer que l'un de ses employés embrasse son futur-fiancé-j'espère ? A sa place, je t'aurais déjà dit de faire tes valises.

- Vraiment ?

McGonagall sembla soudain catastrophée. Elphinstone éclata de rire et lui passa une main protectrice sur l'épaule.

- Minerva, du calme, je plaisantais ! Il n'y a rien de honteux à échanger un baiser entre personnes majeures et consentantes.

Elle le toisa d'un regard sévère, puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner. Elphinstone la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vraiment hâte d'être à ce soir…  
De son côté, Minerva se rendit à son cour, le cœur joyeux. Enfin, joyeux était peut-être un bien grand mot, mais elle avait le cœur plus léger que d'habitude. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle aperçut deux Gryffondor s'embrasser à pleine bouche dans les couloirs.  
L'après-midi lui sembla horriblement longue, surtout lorsqu'une première année rata la métamorphose d'une aiguille en allumette pour la quinzième fois.

- Mais vous le faites exprès ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, concentrez-vous !

- Je…je suis désolée, professeur, je vais faire plus attention…

- Ce n'est rien. Appliquez-vous, c'est tout.

Toute sa classe la regarda comme si elle venait de distribuer des bonbons. Deux heures plus tard, lorsque les septièmes années entrèrent dans la classe, McGonagall fut heureuse que James Potter soit toujours à l'infirmerie. Après avoir enlevé dix points à Serpentard car Rogue venait de donner un coup de pied à Black, puis avoir ensuite enlevé dix points à Gryffondor car Black avait rendu son coup de pied à Rogue, elle commença son cours sur les Animagus, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Black et Pettigrow affichaient un air supérieur. Ces élèves étaient parfois tellement bizarres…

- Pettigrow, serait-ce trop vous demander que d'enlever ce sourire stupide de votre visage ? Vous ne deviendrez jamais Animagi si vous vous contentez de fixer le tableau d'un air béat !

Peter couina un petit « Ah ? » qui fit pouffer plusieurs élèves. McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel avant d'avancer vers lui pour prendre sa forme féline avec le « plop » distinctif. Assise sur la table de Pettigrow, elle remarqua soudain les visages étonnés – voire carrément horrifiés – de ses élèves. Elle se souvint alors de son « accident » avec Mulciber et Avery. Ceux-ci, installés au fond de la classe, avaient nettement reconnu le chat qu'ils avaient torturé et se plaquaient maintenant une main sur la bouche en échangeant des regards terrifiés. Minerva-chat s'autorisa à se lécher les babines en les toisant froidement.  
Elle tenait enfin sa vengeance.

Minerva sauta sur leur table, l'air de rien, et prit un malin plaisir à les regarder avec encore plus d'insistance en avançant vers eux. Ils se ratatinèrent sur leurs chaises en poussant un petit gémissement et elle leur fouetta le visage avec sa queue avant de redescendre sur le sol pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Avec un sourire carnassier que ses élèves ne lui connaissaient pas, elle demanda :

- Eh bien, messieurs ? Vous avez peur des chats ?

Quelques élèves pouffèrent alors que Mulciber et Avery devenaient livides.

- P-professeur McGo-Gonag-gall ? bégaya Mulciber.

- Oui ? Une question ?

Devant les doigts moqueurs que les Serpentards pointaient sur eux, Avery reprit contenance et cracha :

- Non, aucune, _professeur_.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, continuons.

McGonagall repartit d'un pas vif à son bureau et vit Mulciber et Avery chuchoter pendant le reste du cours. Elle les ignora, décidant de ne pas perdre son temps avec deux idiots qui ne seraient même plus là la semaine prochaine. A la fin du cours, ils sortirent les premiers. McGonagall, elle, prit son temps, songeant déjà à ce qui allait se passer dans ses appartements pendant qu'elle rangeait ses plumes et parchemins dans sa chemise. Puis, elle sortit de la classe et prit le chemin de ses appartements. Soudain, dans un couloir désert, elle vit Mulciber arriver en face d'elle.

- Que faites-vous là ? aboya-t-elle. Vous êtes censé être dans votre salle commune, ces couloirs sont interdits aux élèves !

- Ah oui ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Avery qui jouait négligemment avec sa baguette. Mulciber avança d'un pas :

- Et qu'allez-vous faire, Minerva McGonagall ? Miauler ?

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras en se rapprochant un peu plus.

- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous vous avons déjà vaincue une fois, « professeur ». Comme nous allons être renvoyés, nous ne risquons plus rien. Rien ne nous empêche de vous montrer une seconde fois le Doloris, histoire que vous vous fassiez une idée plus précise…

- Rien, vraiment ? Au cas où_ vous _l'auriez oublié, Mulciber, le Doloris est un sortilège Impardonnable et comme vous êtes majeur, vous risquez Azkaban !

- Sauf si personne ne l'apprend. Ce qui va d'ailleurs être le cas car lorsque nous vous quitterons, vous ne serez plus en état de parler à quiconque.

- Vous croyez peut-être avoir une chance contre moi ? Vous, deux élèves qui n'ont même pas encore passé leurs A.S.P.I.C ? Des gamins ? Contre une sorcière expérimentée et hautement diplômée telle que moi ?

- Minerva McGonagall, il est temps que vous appreniez que les diplômes ne font pas tout comme vous semblez le croire. Nous vous avons déjà battue une fois !

- Vous m'avez eue par surprise, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Maintenant, regagnez votre Salle Commune avant que je n'avertisse le directeur de votre conduite scandaleuse !

- Peuh ! Des mots, tout cela. Et puis, vous ne pourrez pas affronter deux adversaires à la fois. Dis donc Avery, tu n'as jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait sous ces longues robes ? Je suis sûr que votre corps n'a pas été trop abimé par la vieillesse. Vous êtes sûrement encore très convenable… Et puis, ce n'est pas le sexe qui compte, mais l'humiliation.

McGonagall eut envie de rire tant l'idée lui semblait stupide.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas me violer ? C'est absurde ! Vous voulez réellement…avoir du sexe avec moi ? Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser faire, en attendant gentiment ?

Mulciber et Avery ricanèrent.

- Presque, professeur. Nous croyons en effet que vous allez vous laisser faire, mais vous n'allez pas « attendre gentiment », comme vous dites. Nous allons vous faire hurler…qui sait, peut-être même que vous nous supplierez de continuer. Après tout, vous ne pouvez rien espérer de mieux, hmm ? Qui serait assez toqué pour vous faire l'amour ?

McGonagall ne trouva rien à répondre. En réalité, elle était muette de stupeur. Ces élèves étaient totalement cintrés. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment envisager de la violer, si ? C'était stupide. Ce n'était pas logique. Personne ne pouvait être aussi malintentionné, Minerva en était convaincue. Ces deux-là avaient un sérieux problème mental ou alors, ils déliraient complètement. Ce qui revenait au même, en fait. Minerva fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

- Je tiens à vous prévenir, menaça-t-elle, que si vous osez m'attaquer et que je suis obligée de riposter, ce sera considéré comme de la légitime défense, même si je suis un professeur !

Au même moment, un sort lui frôla l'oreille et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Minerva se retourna aussitôt et riposta avec un Stupéfix qui frappa Avery en pleine poitrine.

- En voilà déjà un de moins !

- ENDOLORIS ! hurla Mulciber derrière elle.

Le sortilège Impardonnable la manqua de très peu et Minerva lança :

- Expelliarmus !

- ENDOLORIS ! ENDOLORIS, ENDOLORIS, ENDOLORIS !

Les deux sorts se heurtèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles et s'annulèrent. Mulciber courut sur Minerva en soufflant comme un bœuf. Elle jeta un sortilège muet et il fut projeté contre un mur. Il retomba au sol en gémissant, mais se releva aussitôt pour hurler un nouvel « Endoloris ! » enragé. Minerva réussit à l'éviter de justesse en plongeant sur le côté et le sortilège alla atteindre Avery, toujours paralysé. Minerva se retourna vers lui et pointa sa baguette :

- Finite !

Avery retomba sur le sol, inconscient. Minerva en profita pour se retourner et parer le sort de Mulciber avant de riposter :

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort rata Mulciber de peu et Minerva allait renouveler le sortilège lorsque sa baguette lui échappa des mains pour rouler deux mètres plus loin. Derrière elle, Mulciber pointait sa baguette sur elle, tout à fait conscient et un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres. Mulciber pointa lui aussi sa baguette et susurra :

- Alors, professeur, qu'y a-t-il sous votre robe ? Bien que vous ayez à peu près autant de formes qu'une première année, je suis sûr que ce sera très intéressant. Avery, qui la prend en premier ? Toi ou moi ?

- Mais enfin, vous avez perdu la tête ? Je suis un professeur ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien être votre mère et...enfin, c'est insensé ! C'est dégradant, même pour vous ! N'avez-vous pas envie de faire l'amour avec une femme de votre âge, qui vous aimera et que vous aimerez ? Je ne comprends pas !

- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui échappent à votre compréhension, Minerva McGonagall. Mais dans quelques minutes, vous nous supplierez et lorsque nous vous laisserons, vous n'aurez plus rien. Rien-du-tout, vous comprenez ? Alors épargnez-nous votre discours de morale sur les principes de l'amour.

Il y eut un « plop » et Minerva se transforma en chatte tigrée. Avery eut un sourire mauvais et lança avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de fuir :

- Humana forma !

_A.N : Oui, vous me détestez, d'accord. Je coupe toujours mes chapitres au mauvais moment et je détesterais que l'on me fasse la même chose, mais je le fais quand même. Mais vous m'aimez toujours, pas vrai ? (Ou si vous ne m'aimez pas, vous aimez ma fic et vous reviendrez, hmm ?)_


	14. Humana Forma

_A.N : Salut ! Bon, nous sommes passés au M, ça va commencer à dégénérer :)  
Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! En même temps, je remarque que j'ai une quatrième revieweuse, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes au moins quatre à me lire, merci, je vous adore ^^.  
Comme toujours, les persos sont à JK. Rowling, sauf Mathilde Drommendurry qui est un OC. Vous remarquerez aussi que j'ai déployé des trésors d'imagination pour le nom du chapitre (lol)… Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer, j'essayerai de répondre par message !_

Le jet de magie heurta Minerva qui sentit soudain son pouvoir se dérober. Elle reprit contre son gré sa forme humaine et jeta un regard paniqué autour d'elle. La situation s'envenimait, elle était seule et Mulciber et Avery semblaient avoir pris des précautions avant de l'attaquer.

- Où…où avez-vous appris ce sort ? Il ne figure pas au programme…

Avery ricana et imita d'une voix de fausset :

- « Il-il ne f-figure p-pas au p-pro…programme… » ! Professeur, nous avons décidé depuis longtemps que tous les crétins de votre genre qui s'imaginent détenir la science infuse uniquement parce qu'ils ont eu un Optimal à leurs A.S.P.I.C ne nous sont d'aucune utilité. Par contre, certains livres interdits de la Réserve nous en apprennent plus en une heure que vous en sept ans ! Un certain livre, par exemple : « _Les Animagi, comment les mater en dix leçons_ », s'est révélé particulièrement intéressant. Vous connaissez certainement son auteur, Mathilde Drommendurry ?

McGonagall retint de justesse la réplique cinglante qui la démangeait (« vous savez lire, vous ? ») et se concentra sur le nom. Le professeur Binns en avait peut-être fait mention dans l'un de ses cours d'histoire de la magie, mais elle ne se souvenait plus exactement. Mulciber ricana :

- Allons, peut-être la connaissez-vous sous le nom de Mathilde-la-Terrible ? Hum ?

- Mais…mais c'est une Mage Noire, comment un tel livre peut-il se trouver dans la Bibliothèque ? Cette femme n'a fait que des horreurs de son vivant, vous n'allez pas suivre son exemple ?!

- Silence ! Vous êtes énervante, avec toutes vos questions. Maintenant, nous allons vous baiser sauvagement et nous ne voulons entendre que vos hurlements ! Compris ?

Ils se rapprochèrent tout près d'elle et Mulciber lui enfonça brutalement sa baguette dans les côtes.

- Incarcerem !

Minerva se retrouva violemment plaquée au mur, bras et jambes écartés et maintenus par des liens invisibles. Elle se débattit tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Elle ne se serait jamais laissé avoir par deux élèves de septième année. Malheureusement, Mulciber et Avery n'étaient pas deux simples élèves de septième année, ils maitrisaient une grande quantité de sorts interdits, ce qui les rendait totalement imprévisibles. Alors qu'elle leur jetait un regard noir, Avery lui passa une main dans le dos et descendit d'un geste sec la fermeture de sa robe.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça ! Les gens sauront et vous irez à Azkaban !

Elle leur décocha son regard le plus sévère et pendant une fraction de seconde, Mulciber lui-même sembla hésiter. Puis, il lui assena une gifle monumentale.

- Je croyais avoir été clair, « professeur » : fermez-la. La prochaine fois, vous subirez le Doloris et tant pis pour vous.

Avery explosa de rire comme s'il s'agissait de la meilleure blague de l'année et déchira le tissu de la robe en partant du col jusqu'à la poitrine. Pendant ce temps, Mulciber lui palpait allègrement les fesses en la regardant comme s'il guettait la moindre réaction. Minerva était livide mais avait l'impression d'avoir les joues en feu. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même, de s'être laissée vaincre par des septièmes années, de n'avoir pas su les repousser, de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt ce qu'ils mijotaient. Elle ferma les yeux, prise d'une soudaine envie de croire que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, Mulciber et Avery auraient disparu. Malheureusement pour elle, les mains glacées d'Avery lui parcoururent la poitrine en tentant d'arracher le soutien-gorge. La respiration de Minerva s'accéléra, elle cédait totalement à la panique. Elle se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir mais le sort la maintenait bien en place. Mulciber souleva sa robe avec un sourire mauvais elle caressa ses cuisses en remontant de plus en plus vers sa culotte. Soudain, un sort cuisant l'atteignit dans le dos et une voix ferme et furieuse claqua dans l'air :

- Ecoutez-moi bien, bande de crétins finis, si vous touchez à un cheveu de McGo, on vous explose la face. Clair ?

Mulciber et Avery se retournèrent d'un bond et découvrirent les Maraudeurs et Lily qui avaient tous leurs baguettes pointées sur eux. Au centre, James les toisait avec un somptueux mépris.

- Dites, les faces de troll, je vous ai demandé si je m'étais bien fais comprendre et vous n'avez pas répondu. Alors ? Pigé ou pas ?

Sirius souriait et déclara en remontant ses manches :

- Peut-être ont-ils besoin d'une traduction plus…musclée ?

Il fit un pas vers Mulciber mais Lily le retint par sa cape :

- Toi, l'enthousiaste, tu restes ici. Ne t'imagines pas que tu vas te battre tout seul contre ces deux-là.

- J'en suis parfaitement capable, Evans !

- Je n'en doute pas…

McGonagall se racla timidement la gorge, comme pour rappeler que si quelqu'un venait la libérer, vraiment, ce serait bien aimable. Mulciber et Avery se regardèrent entre eux puis, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de prendre leurs jambes à leurs cous. Aussitôt, Sirius et James leur coururent après en poussant de grands cris et en tentant de leur jeter des sorts.  
Lily s'avança timidement devant Minerva en fixant le soutien-gorge de cette dernière (la jeune fille avait beau avoir un profond respect pour son professeur, la vue de sa poitrine la captivait). Minerva la rappela sèchement à l'ordre :

- Miss Evans, je vous en prie, faites-vous plaisir, je me demandais aussi qui serait le prochain à voir mon corps.

- Oh, pardon professeur, fit Lily en rougissant, je suis désolée ! Je…je vous libère tout de suite. Finite Incantatem !

Minerva sentit les liens invisibles disparaitre et se massa les poignets avec une grimace.

- Merci, Miss Evans. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, si Potter et vous n'étiez pas arrivés, les deux crétins m'auraient violée.

- Euh…, fut la seule réponse de Lily.

Minerva alla ramasser sa baguette et déclara :

- Maintenant, suivez-moi, nous allons voir Dumbledore !

Peter se mit à glousser comme un fou, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur de McGonagall. Lily, écarlate, lui demanda :

- Professeur, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Enfin, vous avez vu aussi bien que moi ce qu'ils…

- Je veux dire, vous ne pouvez pas y aller _comme cela_. Dans cette _tenue_. Dans cet état, devrais-je dire. Si on nous voit avec vous dans cet état, il va y avoir des tas de rumeurs dans le château… Votre robe est en loques, votre chignon est presque totalement défait et vous êtes pâle comme une morte alors sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez l'air encore plus bizarre que Xenophilus Lovegood lui-même.

- Miss Evans !

Le professeur McGonagall s'interrompit. Lily avait raison, évidemment. Elle ne pouvait pas se balader ainsi dans le château. Elle remarqua le visage rouge de Pettigrow qui regardait sa poitrine sans s'en cacher, Lupin qui avait pudiquement mis une main devant ses yeux et s'appliquait à regarder partout, sauf dans sa direction, et enfin le visage curieux d'Evans qui avait recommencé à la regarder comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui donner une note. Elle plaqua aussitôt un pan de tissu sur sa poitrine (_A.N : d'autant qu'elle commençait à avoir froid, sans robe, les gens ne voient pas assez l'aspect pratique_ _du_ _truc_) et rougit à son tour.

- Oh…oui, je vois – Pettigrow, cessez de glousser, il n'y a rien de drôle ! – Eh bien, je vais rentrer dans mes…euh…appartements. Je donne vingt points à chacun d'entre vous pour m'avoir sauvée, ce qui fait cent points, si je ne m'abuse. Sur ce, merci encore et bonne nuit.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement mais se retourna au dernier moment :

- Au fait, comment avez-vous su que j'étais là, avec Mulciber et Avery ? Et pourquoi Potter est-il sorti de l'infirmerie ?

- En fait, James était à l'infirmerie et observait, hum, un certain bout de parchemin magique et il vous a vue avec Mulciber et Avery. Il est alors sorti et nous a dit de venir.

- Je vois. Il faudra que Potter me parle de ce parchemin, cela a l'air très intéressant…mais pas ce soir. Filez dans votre Salle Commune !

Minerva rentra dans ses appartements et vit Elphinstone qui l'attendait. Celui-ci écarquilla les eyux en la voyant :

- Ça alors, Minerva, tu as encore eu des ennuis ?!

- Non, pas du tout, mentit-elle. Juste M. Finnigan qui a fait exploser un grimoire sans le vouloir. L'explosion a été un peu plus forte que prévu…

- Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé un Reparo sur ta robe ?

- Euh…je n'y ai pas pensé, voilà. Il fallait que je répare les dégâts et que je calme les élèves. Mais maintenant, je vais me doucher !

En réalité, Minerva avait vraiment besoin d'effacer toute empreinte de Mulciber et Avery sur elle. Elle se sentait sale et voulait plus que tout se nettoyer. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, se dévêtit et se glissa sous la douche avec délice. Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude, savourant cette sensation de bien-être qu'elle lui apportait. Le charme fut quelque peu troublé par Elphinstone qui vint toquer à la porte une demi-heure plus tard en demandant :

- Minerva ? Tu es morte ? Tu as fondu sous l'eau ?

Minerva soupira.

- Deux minutes, j'arrive !

Elle sortit de la douche à contrecœur et chercha ses vêtements. Zut, elle avait été tellement étourdie qu'elle avait oublié de les prendre avec elle. Elle jeta un regard à ses vêtements déchirés et décida que même pour tout l'or du monde, elle ne les remettrait pas. Elle saisit donc une serviette qu'elle enroula autour de son corps (_A.N : non, enlevez-vous Maggie Smith de la tête, ma Minerva est bien mieux conservée !_) avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il la vit, Elphinstone siffla moqueusement, ce qui lui valut un regard noir. Minerva ouvrit son armoire.  
Vide.  
Elle se tourna alors vers Elphinstone qui la regardait d'un air angélique et demanda avec agacement :

- Elphinstone, qu'as-tu encore fait ?

- Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons, je me suis juste dis que je pouvais te rendre service en faisant une lessive moldue complète de toute ta garde-robe. Bien sûr, j'ignorais que tu aurais besoin de te changer ce soir, mais ne t'en fais pas, ce sera sec pour demain matin. De toute façon, tu n'en auras pas besoin cette nuit, pas vrai ?

- Cette nuit ?

- Tu te souviens ? Tu m'as promis de te laisser aller, ce soir…


	15. Nuit d'amour

_A.N : Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi (j'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire, surtout le début, même si j'ai vraiment galéré…enfin, bref, je vais aller me cacher en attendant peut-être des reviews) ^^  
Je voulais en profiter pour vous remercier de me lire et de reviewer, vous êtes trop gentils avec moi (au bout d'une quinzaine de chapitres, je ne m'y habitue toujours pas !) et j'espère ne pas vous choquer dans ce chapitre-ci (normalement, si vous avez survécu au précédent, vous survivrez sans problème à celui-ci, ne vous inquiétez pas :p). _

_Voilà, je vous souhaite comme toujours une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

Minerva n'eut même pas le temps de chercher une excuse pour le repousser que déjà, il l'embrassait tendrement et lui ôtait sa serviette. Elle frémit, puis se colla contre lui et entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Elphinstone, qui s'attendait à devoir lutter avec acharnement pour obtenir sa nuit, fut d'abord surpris, puis referma une étreinte protectrice sur Minerva. Il frissonna au contact de sa peau douce et encore légèrement humide. Il l'embrassa encore, goûtant avec plaisir ses lèvres roses et tendres avant de descendre pour couvrir son cou et ses épaules nues de baisers tendres, doux et remplis de désir.  
Enfin, elle était à lui.  
Minerva frissonnait sous les baisers en sentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Elle voulait encore Elphinstone contre elle et en elle. Le désir était bien plus fort que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue et elle revint chercher la bouche de son amant avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Elphinstone sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui en humant le parfum de sa peau douce. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'embrassaient, le désir monta en eux, pressant, chaud et excitant. Les baisers ne suffisaient plus et Elphinstone descendit sur les seins de Minerva avec un regard interrogateur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle était enfin à lui après toutes les résistances qu'elle lui avait opposées. Minerva, de son côté, ne comprenait pas mieux que lui ce qui lui prenait et se surprit à enrouler ses bras autour du cou d'Elphinstone. Celui-ci sourit et susurra :

- Eh bien, profitons que la tigresse laisse place au chaton…

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus pressant, cette fois. En même temps, il la poussa sur le lit et attrapa sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte. Puis, il se déshabilla sous le regard appréciateur de Minerva. En voyant le regard rempli de désir qu'elle lui lançait, Elphinstone leva les yeux au ciel et vint la rejoindre sur le lit pour embrasser son cou avec passion.

- Alors, est-ce que ton moldu t'a déjà embrassée comme cela ?

- Tais-toi, d'accord ?

Minerva chassa l'image de Dougal de sa tête alors qu'Elphinstone lui caressait les épaules en descendait doucement sur ses seins. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa respiration devint plus courte. Elphinstone la regarda, heureux de voir qu'il réussissait à la troubler et lui embrassa les épaules en continuant de lui caresser lentement le sein droit sans la quitter des yeux. Minerva rosit et ferma les yeux, gênée que de simples caresses réussissent à la troubler autant. Sa peau était brûlante sous les baisers d'Elphinstone qui accentua ses caresses et approcha lentement sa bouche des seins de McGonagall. Celle-ci avait la respiration de plus en plus saccadée. Elphinstone posa sa bouche sur son sein droit et en lécha doucement la pointe qui ne tarda pas à se dresser, témoignant du désir presque insupportable de sa tigresse. Il commença à aspirer doucement, très délicatement le téton de Minerva tout en caressant l'autre sein. McGonagall commença à gémir doucement, elle se rendait compte qu'elle aimait vraiment ce qu'Elphinstone lui faisait. Celui-ci le vit et la fit soudain basculer sous lui en continuant de la caresser.  
Puis, il descendit ses mains pour lui caresser le ventre tout en recommençant à l'embrasser fougueusement. La voir allongée sur le lit, nue, haletante de désir, lui procurait une immense envie de lui donner du plaisir. Elphinstone descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Minerva et lui écarta doucement les jambes. Minerva frémit et se raidit, soudain moins sûre de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elphinstone le remarqua et demanda :

- Ça va ? Tu veux que l'on aille moins vite ?

- Non…non, je vais bien, continue.

Elphinstone l'embrassa et laissa sa bouche pour embrasser ses cuisses et son pubis. Minerva se raidit encore plus et cette fois, il insista :

- Minerva, si tu continues comme ça, je vais avoir l'impression de faire l'amour à un rocher. Qu'est-ce qui ne te plait pas ?

- C'est juste que… Nous ne devrions pas et…enfin, tu seras malheureux avec moi. Il vaudrait mieux… Je veux dire, tu es formidable et tu mérites mieux, je ne suis peut-être même pas amoureuse, je craque, c'est tout…

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Tu es amoureuse de moi et nous le savon tous deux. Maintenant, je te défends de penser à autre chose qu'au plaisir que je te donne.

Minerva sourit et Elphinstone la serra tendrement dans ses bras en caressant doucement son intimité. Elle soupira avec satisfaction et gémit doucement.  
Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Elphinstone tenta de pénétrer sa tigresse, mais sans succès. Il découvrit avec surprise – et avec un certain amusement – que Minerva se changeait en chatte tigrée dès qu'elle avait peur, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pratique. Heureusement pour eux, il était patient et gardait donc son calme lorsqu'un « plop » retentissait et qu'il se trouvait devant une chatte très gênée. Il attendait que McGonagall reprenne forme humaine et recommençait.  
Petit à petit, les transformations devinrent moins fréquentes et il réussit finalement à la faire gémir de plaisir en faisant de doux va-et-vient en elle. En même temps, il recommença à aspirer doucement le téton gauche de Minerva. Celle-ci gémit de plus en plus fort et ne tarda pas atteindre l'orgasme. Elphinstone la regardait rosir et tenter d'étouffer ses cris lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Une voix gênée traversa la porte :

- Hum…Professeur McGonagall ?

Elphinstone regarda Minerva d'un œil interrogateur et elle murmura, encore haletante :

- A cette heure-ci, je dors, il n'y a aucune raison d'aller ouvrir…

Elphinstone sourit et l'embrassa mais la voix insista :

- Professeur ? Vous êtes là ? Professeur McGonagall ? Je dois vous parler, professeur !

Minerva grogna et lança d'une voix pas du tout endormie :

- J'arrive…

Elle jeta un regard encore brulant de désir et d'amour à Elphinstone qui l'embrassa avant de se mettre sous les draps. McGonagall se leva péniblement et attrapa sa robe de chambre écossaise qu'elle serra bien contre elle avant d'aller ouvrir. En face d'elle se tenait Lily Evans. Minerva ne cacha pas son agacement et demanda d'un ton cassant :

- Oui, Miss Evans ? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir, à cette heure-ci.

- Professeur, c'est à cause de Potter et Black, ils sont partis courir après Mulciber et Avery et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Je m'inquiète, vous comprenez, après ce qu'ils ont essayé de vous faire, s'ils faisaient du mal aussi à Potter ?

- Black et Potter préparent sûrement une farce pour demain, ne vous inquiétez pas. Retournez dans votre dortoir, maintenant !

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils préparent quoi que ce soit, professeur. Lorsqu'ils préparent quelque chose, ils en parlent toujours à Lupin et Pettigrow mais cette fois, ils n'ont rien dit… Professeur, j'ai peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose ! Est-ce que vous pourriez…hum, je ne sais pas, m'aider à les chercher ?

- Non, Miss Evans, je suis convaincue qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Potter et Black ne vont sûrement pas tarder à revenir dans leur Salle Commune. D'ailleurs, j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour tous les élèves censés être au lit qui se baladent dans les couloirs !

McGonagall se tourna pour regagner ses appartements mais un cri la fit revenir sur ses pas :

- Mais je n'y crois pas ! Après ce que James et Sirius ont fait pour vous, vous leur devez bien cela, non ? Vous êtes horrible ! Si James ne vous avait pas sauvée, vous ne seriez pas là à cette heure-ci, en train de gémir aux bras de votre Elphinstone ! Et là, maintenant qu'il a peut-être des ennuis, vous allez le laisser à son sort ? C'est un élève de votre maison, vous êtes censée le rechercher s'il n'est pas à son dortoir ! Et s'il avait décidé de ne rien faire lorsqu'il vous a vue avec Mulciber, comme vous en ce moment ?

- Taisez-vous, Miss Evans ! Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton ?

- Et vous, comment osez-vous laisser des élèves qui sont peut-être en danger ? Vous n'aimez peut-être pas Sirius ou James mais moi, je les aime ! Alors si vous ne m'aidez pas, j'irai toute seule et tant pis si je tombe sur Avery et Mulciber ! Retournez donc vous faire baiser, puisque c'est cela que vous voulez ! Vous me dégoutez.

Lily tourna les talons, laissant derrière elle McGonagall outrée. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la pénombre du couloir, elle entendit la voix de Minerva :

- Attendez ! D'accord, je vous accompagne, mais je vous préviens que je n'ai certainement pas pardonné vos paroles !

Lily sourit en voyant son professeur venir vers elle d'un pas raide. McGonagall l'ignora superbement et elles commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs. Minerva tirait sans cesse sur le nœud de sa robe de chambre sous le regard amusé de Lily. Ne pas avoir de vêtements dans une situation comme celle-ci la gênait vraiment, elle avait l'impression qu'une centaine d'yeux invisibles étaient braqués sur elle et n'attendaient que le moment où sa robe se desserrerait.  
Elle grimaça et regarda Lily. Tout était sa faute. Bien sûr, elle l'avait délivrée de Mulciber et Avery, mais cela ne justifiait pas la façon dont elle lui avait parlé…  
Soudain, un cri brisa le silence. Il venait d'une salle de classe. Minerva et Lily coururent en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible et se collèrent contre la porte pour écouter ce qui se disait :

- Alors Potter, Black et toi trouvez amusant d'humilier sans cesse les Serpentards ?

- Hilarant, en effet.

- ENDOLORIS !

- AAAAAH !

Silence.

- Donc, vous trouvez également amusant de venir jouer les justiciers lorsque nous nous amusons un peu avec cette chienne de McGo ?

- Vous, les Serpentards, vous avez toujours eu un sens de l'humour différent du nôtre.

- ENDOLORIS !

Cette fois, Lily et Minerva n'attendirent même pas d'entendre le cri, elles ouvrirent la porte à la volée et jetèrent ensemble deux éclairs de Stupéfixion dans le dos de Mulciber qui s'écroula. Face à lui se tenaient James, le regard fier, et Sirius, inconscient. Tous deux semblaient maintenus par des liens invisibles, comme ceux de Minerva. Dans un coin, Avery observait la scène en tenant un mouchoir sur son œil droit. Des tables étaient renversées, signe qu'il y avait eu de la bagarre.  
Le visage de James s'illumina en voyant Lily et il lança :

- Ah, Lily, j'étais sûr que tu viendrais ! Tu arrives toujours lorsqu'on a besoin de toi, ce qui est l'une de tes nombreuses qualités…

- Potter, voulez-vous bien cessez de dire des inepties ? coupa la voix sèche de McGonagall en même temps qu'elle lançait un Stupéfix à Avery.

- Oh professeur, je ne vous avais pas vue ! Vous aussi, vous arrivez souvent lorsque nous avons besoin de vous… Et en plus, vous êtes sexy.

McGonagall s'approcha de lui et lui assena soudain une énorme gifle. Lily accourut.

- Mais vous êtes complètement folle ! D'accord, nous avons interrompu votre nuit d'amour mais ce n'est pas une raison pour passer vos nerfs sur Potter, il ne vous a rien fait !

- Miss Evans, il est évident que Potter débloque complétement, le Doloris a dû être dur à supporter pour ses nerfs. Il faut donc lui remettre les idées en place. Préparez-vous, je recommence.

Alors que Lily plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche, Minerva assena une seconde gifle à James. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir en marmonnant :

- Ça fait mal, vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ? Dragonne, va.

Minerva lui assena une troisième gifle.

- Mais arrêtez professeur, vous voyez bien qu'il est redevenu normal ! cria Lily.

- Oh, pardon, je n'avais pas remarqué et j'ai pensé qu'une troisième gifle lui ferait le plus grand bien, fit Minerva avec un sourire sardonique. Maintenant, emmenons-les à l'infirmerie !

James protesta :

- Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ! Je me sens très bien, d'accord ? En plus, Madame Pomfresh va se poser des questions, à force de me voir aussi souvent. Qu'allez-vous lui raconter ? Que deux élèves ont tentés de violer un professeur, que Patmol et moi sommes intervenus et que ces idi…ces mêmes élèves nous ont frappés à coups d'Endoloris ?

Minerva le regarda d'un air las et agacé.

- Pour une fois, vous avez raison, Potter. Nous ne pouvons pas vous emmener à l'infirmerie. De plus, Madame Pomfresh doit dormir, à cette heure-ci. Vous pourriez peut-être regagner votre dortoir mais Black…

Elle jeta un regard à Sirius encore évanoui.

- Non, Black ne peut pas regagner son dortoir dans cet état. Peut-être faudrait-il le mener au professeur Dumbledore, il saura sûrement quoi faire. Il sait toujours quoi faire. Miss Evans, raccompagnez Potter à son dortoir, je me charge de Black. Dépêchez-vous !

- Professeur ?demanda Lily. Et pour ces deux-là ?

Elle pointa Mulciber et Avery. McGonagall s'approcha d'eux et s'accroupit en marchant sur le poignet de Mulciber avec son talon. Elle les regarda pendant quelques secondes avec une expression de profond dégoût, puis sortit sa baguette et lança :

- Levicorpus !

Mulciber et Avery s'élevèrent dans l'air, toujours pétrifiés et jetant des regards apeurés et haineux à Minerva qui les ignora superbement. James et Lily, eux, la regardaient avec des yeux ronds : premièrement, leur professeur connaissait le Levicorpus alors que les élèves prenaient garde à ne jamais l'utiliser devant elle. Deuxièmement, elle venait d'enfreindre l'article de règlement qui stipulait que tous châtiments corporels étaient proscrits. Lily bégaya :

- M-mais professeur, vous…vous n'allez pas les laisser comme ça ?

- Non, en effet.

McGonagall pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur les deux Serpentards et avec un sourire en coin, jeta le maléfice de Chauve-furie. Des chauves-souris hargneuses sortirent de sa baguette et foncèrent droit sur les visages de Mulciber et Avery en poussant de petits cris. Minerva se détourna comme si de rien n'était et fit léviter Sirius.

- Potter, Evans, je vous conseille de regagner vos dortoirs. Si Rusard vous trouve avec Mulciber et Avery, il pourrait penser que vous leur avez fait une mauvaise blague.

Ayant dit, elle sortit, suivie du corps de Sirius. James et Lily restèrent plusieurs minutes à contempler le spectacle qu'offraient Mulciber et Avery suspendus dans les airs, puis James sourit et se tourna vers Lily :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je commence à aimer McGo. Sous ses airs autoritaires, en fait, elle est comme nous ! Regarde ça… Mulciber et Avery, les incroyables chauves-souris piailleuses. Je veux me souvenir de ce moment toute ma vie !

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son sérieux, elle déclara :

- McGonagall a raison, il faut qu'on retourne à notre dortoir. Si Rusard nous voit ici, il sera trop heureux d'enlever des points à Gryffondor…

Ils sortirent de la salle et prirent le chemin de leur Salle Commune. La Grosse Dame râla lorsqu'ils annoncèrent le mot de passe et ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre de la Salle Commune déserte. Lily agita sa baguette et les bougies s'allumèrent. Elle sourit à James, soudain gênée, et dit d'une voix hésitante :

- Bon, alors…bonne nuit, James. Tâche de récupérer, nous avons un…euh…contrôle en sortilèges, demain.

Elle se retourna vers son dortoir, le feu aux joues, tout en se criant mentalement que sa phrase était la phrase la plus nulle de toute l'histoire des phrases. Un contrôle en sortilèges ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver ? Elle se donna une gifle mentale en se traitant de débile. Soudain, alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, James la rappela :

- Ev…Lily ! Attends !

Il courut derrière elle et voulut monter l'escalier à son tour mais celui-ci se changea aussitôt en toboggan. Surpris, James et Lily glissèrent avant de buter sur le sol de la Salle Commune et de tomber l'un sur l'autre. Lily devint écarlate et tenta de se relever dans des gestes fébriles. James sourit et lui saisit les poignets.

- Lily, on t'a déjà dit que tu es adorable quand tu es gênée ?

- Je…euh, je…enfin…non mais je…

Lily tenta encore de se relever mais James l'attira contre lui. Elle bafouilla :

- James, le règlement dit clairement que les rapports sexuels entre élèves sont interdits à Poudlard…

- Bien sûr, et cet article a été écrit par Minerva McGonagall, la femme qui a attendu ses quarante ans pour se faire baiser.

- Comment tu sais que … ?

- Bah, ça se voyait, aujourd'hui. Elle crevait de désir. Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne prêtes pas attention aux petits détails qui trahissent. En attendant, est-ce que tu vas au moins m'autoriser un baiser, Evans ?

- Mais le règlement dit que…

- Et Sirius, lorsqu'il couche avec les Poufsouffles dans la Salle sur Demande, tu crois qu'on lui dit quelque chose ?

- C'est parce qu'il ne se fait jamais prendre mais…

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes en sécurité car je ne vois pas qui viendrait dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor à deux heures du matin.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, James attira Lily contre lui et amena ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre au baiser en passant ses mains dans la nuque de James. Le cœur humain bat entre 60 et 90 fois par minute, normalement. Celui du hérisson bat environ 300 fois par minute. Au moment où elle entrouvrit les lèvres, le cœur de Lily était sur le point de se changer en cœur de colibri : 1260 pulsations par minute.


	16. Lettre et petits mots

_A.N : Salut ! Je poste ce chapitre avec un léger retard, désolée ^^. J'en profite pour dire un gros merci à mes revieweuses qui me font des gentils commentaires !  
L'A.N n'est pas longue car j'ai vraiment envie de me remettre tout de suite à écrire (ça devient une obsession, je n'ai plus de vie sociale, ou presque…).  
J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !  
Les persos sont à JK. Rowling._

Le lendemain matin, Minerva McGonagall se réveilla auprès d'Elphinstone, dans son lit. Pendant la nuit, elle avait confié Sirius à Dumbledore qui lui avait prodigué quelques soins avant de le laisser dormir dans un fauteuil de son bureau. Minerva était ensuite revenue dans ses appartements pour reprendre à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée avec Elphinstone. Celui-ci avait encore le nez enfoui dans sa poitrine, la bouche à quelques centimètres de ses tétons qui se dressaient encore fièrement. Leurs jambes étaient encore entremêlées et Minerva décida de rester blottie contre Elphinstone encore un peu.  
Alors qu'elle songeait encore à sa nuit en baillant, un hibou toqua à sa fenêtre. Minerva se redressa.

- En voilà un qui est en avance. Dis donc le hibou, l'heure du courrier est au petit déjeuner, pas avant.

Tout en se disant que parler à un hibou n'était pas normal et qu'il faudrait bientôt qu'elle consulte, Minerva se leva et enfila sa robe de chambre pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle détacha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou et lui tendit une Mornille avant de refermer la fenêtre. Puis, elle jeta un œil à l'enveloppe. L'expéditeur semblait être le Ministère de la Magie et la lettre était adressée à Elphinstone.

- Debout, Elphinstone ! Tu as une lettre du Ministère.

Il grogna et s'étira avant d'attraper la lettre que McGonagall lui tendait. Il l'ouvrit et lut, son visage perdant petit à petit toute trace de joie. Lorsqu'il finit la lettre, il était morose. Minerva demanda :

- Alors ? Mauvaise nouvelle ? Tu es renvoyé ?

- Non.

- Mais dis-moi, alors !

- Le Ministère a quelques problèmes avec l'illuminé dont tout le monde parle. Tu sais, celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort… Ils ont besoin de tous leurs employés et m'ont déclaré que mes congés étaient terminés, je dois transplaner dès que possible pour le Ministère.

- Tu ne peux pas rester ?

- Minerva, tu sais bien que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je resterais ici avec toi pour toujours. Mais un appel du Ministère, ça ne se refuse pas, je suis désolé. Il va falloir que je parte, mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'écrirai. Dans quelques mois, si tout va mieux, je reprendrai des congés pour venir te voir, promis. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, d'accord ?

- Quand pars-tu ?

- Dès que je me serai habillé. Je vais sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplaner jusqu'au Ministère. Ne fais pas cette tête, je te dis que je reviendrai ! Je t'écrierai deux fois par semaine, si tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Minerva croisa les bras et se tourna face à la fenêtre.

- Je comprends. Le Ministère a besoin de toi, il faut que tu y ailles, c'est normal.

Elphinstone n'aimait pas voir son amante dans cet état. Il voyait bien qu'elle était triste mais qu'elle refusait de lui montrer. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire pour la réconforter, alors il déclara :

- Je t'écrierai. Tu recevras souvent mes hiboux, ne sois pas triste… Ce n'est sûrement l'affaire que de quelques semaines ! Je serai avec toi pour Noël.

- D'accord. Je vais déjeuner, tu devrais te préparer !

Avec un faux entrain, Minerva ouvrit son armoire pour s'habiller. Comme par magie (ce qui était sûrement le cas), ses vêtements avaient repris leur place. Elle s'habilla vite et sortit de ses appartements. Dans la Grande Salle, elle alla prendre sa place habituelle près de Dumbledore et se servit un café brûlant qu'elle remua distraitement avec le bout de sa cuillère. A côté d'elle, Albus sourit :

- Minerva, je ne crois pas que remuer ce café serve vraiment à quelque chose si vous oubliez de mettre le sucre !

- Hum ? Ah, le sucre, oui.

Elle prit un cube de sucre et le laissa tomber dans son café d'un air morne.

- Dis donc, Minerva, vous avez décidé de faire concurrence à Sangus en matière de mauvaise humeur ?

- Albus, ce n'est pas drôle. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout.

- A ce propos, Sirius Black va mieux, il a réintégré sa Maison ce matin.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie…

Minerva détourna la tête et avala son café. Il était trop sucré. Elle grimaça et Albus demanda :

- Un problème, Minerva ?

- C'est ce café, il est trop sucré.

- En parlant de problèmes, il faut que je vous voie dans mon bureau, après le petit-déjeuner !

Minerva releva la tête, soudain très intéressée.

- Ah oui ? Pour quoi faire ?

- A cause de Mulciber et Avery. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent, depuis ce matin. Habituellement, je ne prête pas attention aux rumeurs mais celles-ci me semblaient tellement étranges que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y prêter une oreille. Mais je vous raconterai tout cela en détails dans mon bureau ! Voulez-vous de la confiture ? Elle est délicieuse…

- Non merci, Albus. Quel genre de rumeurs ?

- Eh bien, la plupart vous concerne.

- Moi ? McGonagall se força à rire en agitant la main. Qu'est-ce que des Serpentards ont bien pu trouver à raconter sur moi ? En parlant de Mulciber et Avery, quand seront-ils renvoyés ? Leur renvoi prend beaucoup de temps, je trouve. N'est-ce pas censé être plus rapide ?

Albus eut soudain un air ennuyé.

- Eh bien, j'avais confié le dossier à un hibou pour avoir l'accord du Ministère et confirmer le renvoi, mais il se trouve que le Ministère est très occupé, en ce moment. Le mage noir, Voldemort…tout le monde ne parle que de ça. Donc, pour en revenir au sujet principal, le dossier a été expédié mais je crois que le Ministère l'a perdu. Il parait qu'ils sont en pleine panique, là-bas, et que les agressions de Moldus n'ont jamais été aussi fréquentes. Donc vous comprenez, ils n'ont pas vraiment le temps à accorder à Poudlard, encore moins pour un renvoi… Il est possible que le renvoi de Mulciber et Avery prenne plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois, malheureusement.

- Mais…mais ce n'est pas possible !

Minerva avait un peu haussé le ton et ses collègues la regardèrent d'un œil interrogateur (Sangus se frappa la tempe du doigt et désigna McGonagall dans un geste très éloquent). Minerva se racla la gorge, gênée, et reprit d'une voix plus calme :

- Je veux dire, il faut qu'ils soient renvoyés le plus vite possible. Le Ministère ne pourrait-il vraiment pas… ?

- Je crains que non, Minerva. A en croire les brèves lettres que le Ministre de la Magie m'envoie, ils sont débordés. Mais pourquoi insistez-vous autant, très chère ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue aussi inquiète pour une simple histoire de renvoi. Ce ne sont pourtant pas les premiers élèves à être renvoyés, il n'y a pas besoin d'être autant sur les nerfs ! A mon avis, le café ne vous réussit pas. Si vous essayiez le jus d'orange ?

Minerva soupira et avala son café trop sucré d'une traite, avant qu'Albus ne décide de le lui changer en un quelconque jus de fruits.

- Non, ce n'est rien, Albus. C'est juste que j'ai très envie que Poudlard conserve une bonne réputation, je ne veux pas que des élèves l'entachent.

Albus hocha la tête, l'air peu convaincu. A la table des Serpentards, Mulciber et Avery, le visage égratigné de toutes parts, semblaient en passionnante conversation avec d'autres Serpentards qui riaient aux éclats. Juste à côté d'eux, Severus Rogue avait l'air très gêné et inquiet. Minerva se demanda avec un soupir d'agacement quand ce garçon aurait le courage de quitter ses mauvaises fréquentations. Elle reporta son attention sur ses Gryffondor et vit avec une certaine satisfaction qu'ils étaient bien plus calmes. Enfin, hormis Finnigan qui avait trouvé le moyen de faire exploser son bol de lait, Black qui séduisait lourdement sa voisine de gauche et Potter et Evans qui se jetaient des regards alanguis, totalement coupés de ce qui les entourait. Minerva leva les yeux au ciel. En technique de séduction, on avait vu mieux…ces jeunes avaient vraiment la subtilité d'un troupeau d'éléphants en colère. Cette réflexion lui tira un sourire en coin.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner passé, Minerva retourna à ses appartements pour dire au revoir à Elphinstone. En ouvrant la porte de ses appartements, elle les trouva vides, propres et soigneusement rangés, comme avant le passage d'Elphinstone. La seule trace de son passage était la lettre posée en évidence sur le lit impeccablement refait. McGonagall s'en approcha et la lut, le cœur gros :

« _Chère Minerva,  
Je suis désolé de partir sans même te dire au revoir, mais j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure façon pour que tu souffres le moins possible. Je voulais t'épargner les adieux longs et déchirants, j'espère que tu me comprendras. Je suis en route pour le Ministère, je reviendrai te voir dans quelques mois si tout va mieux. En attendant, je t'écrirai, sois en certaine !  
De ton côté, ne passes pas ton temps à attendre ma venue et n'hésite pas à m'écrire aussi (pas comme la dernière fois). _

_A toi pour toujours, ton Elphinstone qui t'embrasse fort fort fort._

_P-S : Tu embrasses vraiment bien, on te l'a déjà dit ?_

_P-S + : Prend bien soin de toi, d'accord ? Et arrête le café, vraiment, ça ne te réussit pas (je l'ai remarqué, figure-toi.)_

_P-S ++ : J'ai rangé tes appartements, mais je ne savais pas où tu ranges tes chaussettes alors je les ai mises en vrac dans l'armoire, tu les rangeras toi-même._

_P-S +++ : Ah, j'oubliais : j'ai pris ta Boite de l'Oubli avec moi, je trouve cela très malsain de dormir avec les lettres de son amour perdu. De plus, je n'aime pas que tu aies des lettres qui ne viennent pas de moi. Sans rancune ?_

_P-S ++++ : Je t'aime et je compte bien t'épouser un jour, ne l'oublie pas ! _»

Minerva sourit en hochant la tête d'un air incrédule. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'Elphinstone pour mettre autant de post-scriptum dans une lettre ! Elle replia soigneusement la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche avant de regarder sa montre. Son premier cours commençait dans moins de dix minutes, elle avait intérêt à se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Tant pis, son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore attendrait la récréation des élèves.

McGonagall arriva devant sa salle après avoir un peu couru. Par chance, ses septièmes années l'attendaient sagement dans sa classe en chuchotant calmement. Ils avaient même eu le bon sens de laisser la porte ouverte. Etaient-ils devenus matures en l'espace d'une nuit ? Minerva entra et referma la porte d'un coup sec. Elle eut à peine le temps de voir le seau d'eau qui se tenait en équilibre au-dessus que déjà, il oscillait et lui tombait dessus, la trempant de la tête aux pieds. Visiblement, les septièmes années pouvaient encore progresser, pour ce qui était de la maturité. Minerva retira le seau vide de sa tête, révélant un visage furieux sous ses mèches de cheveux trempées.

- Qui ? fulmina-t-elle. Qui a eu la brillante idée de faire cette blague idiote ? J'attends !

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la salle. Minerva regarda un à un ses élèves et remarqua que certains d'entre eux se mordaient les joues pour ne pas rire. Enfin, James et Sirius se levèrent de leur banc et firent une révérence ironique et exagérée qui énerva encore plus leur professeur.

- Vous vous êtes crus drôles, tous les deux ? J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor ! Quand grandirez-vous enfin ? Je vous rappelle que vous passez vos A.S.P.I.C dans moins de six mois, il faudrait peut-être vous en inquiéter un peu !

James et Sirius ne semblaient pas du tout inquiets mais ils eurent néanmoins la politesse de prendre un air gêné. Minerva soupira. La journée commençait fort, et elle était à la fois curieuse et inquiète de savoir ce que le rendez-vous de Dumbledore lui réservait. Elle jeta un regard à Mulciber et Avery : ceux-ci semblaient encore en grande conversation avec des Serpentards.

- Hum ! Je vous dérange, peut-être ? Moins dix points pour Serpentard, Mulciber et Avery. Quant à vous – elle se tourna vers James et Sirius qui en profitaient pour regagner discrètement leurs places – nous nous verrons ce soir pour vos retenues.

James passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit :

- Mais professeur, vous les avez annulées pour cette semaine. Vous vous souvenez, vous me l'avez dit à l'infirmerie ?

- Bien sûr, mais à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas reçu de seau d'eau sur la tête. Donc, ce soir, à dix-huit heures, dans mon bureau. J'ai dit dix-huit heures, pas dix-huit heures une. Compris ?

Sirius regarda rapidement James avant de plisser les yeux (tous les élèves savaient qu'il faisait cela lorsqu'il essayait d'avoir un air séduisant) et de dire d'une voix de velours :

- Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela…c'était une blague, une simple blague ! Vous ne pourriez pas passer l'éponge ? Juste cette fois, bien sûr.

Il s'avança d'un pas.

- Vous êtes particulièrement belle, aujourd'hui. Votre robe met vraiment vos yeux en valeur…

Face à lui, Minerva semblait faire d'immenses efforts pour se retenir de le gifler. Elle finit par répondre d'une voix froide mais vibrante de colère :

- Black, vous serez bien aimable de garder vos flatteries et autres tentatives de corruption pour vous, à l'avenir. Vos « avances » fonctionnent peut-être très bien avec les Poufsouffles de première année qui se pâment de bonheur dès qu'un garçon leur adresse la parole, mais sachez qu'en ce qui me concerne, vous n'aurez jamais l'ombre d'une chance ! Est-ce bien clair ?

- Très clair, professeur. Limpide. Cristallin. Transparent. Invis…

- Black, asseyez-vous et taisez-vous !

Tout en regardant James d'un air : « mais qui nous a fichu une vieille bique pareille ? », Sirius se rassit. Derrière lui, Remus ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

- Cela vous fait rire, Lupin ? Moins dix points pour Gryffondor ! Avis aux amateurs, cria McGonagall.

Remus se dépêcha de gommer tout sourire de son visage et de se plonger dans le chapitre 5 de son manuel pendant que McGonagall se jetait un sort de séchage. Devant lui, James et Sirius chuchotaient entre eux :

- Patmol, je crois que tes techniques de drague sont encore à peaufiner.

- Oh, ça va, hein ! J'aimerais t'y voir, toi ! Séduire une dragonne pareille, c'est mission impossible. Surtout aujourd'hui, elle est encore plus pète-sec que d'habitude.

- Bah, elle est dans sa mauvaise période du mois. Tu sais, celle où elle se transforme en loup-garou. Enfin, pas littéralement mais notre Lunard fait pâle figure à côté d'elle !

- Cette femme est dépourvue de toute trace d'humanité, je te le dis. La seule chose qu'elle sait faire, c'est retirer des points à sa propre maison. Franchement, à quoi pensait Dumbledore en la nommant Directrice de notre Maison ? Entre Piedroit qui cherche la moindre occasion pour nous enlever des points et elle qui nous en retire pour une simple blague…

- C'est une dragonne, Patmol. Les dragonnes sont comme ça. C'est dans leur nature.

Soudain, une minuscule boulette de papier atterrit sur leur table. James et Sirius regardèrent derrière eux d'un air suspicieux et croisèrent le regard de Lily. Elle leur désigna la boulette du menton, puis McGonagall qui corrigeait ses copies. James fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac et en profita pour déplier le bout de papier et le lire avec Sirius. Une seule phrase était marquée :

« _Idiots ! Si vous réfléchissiez un petit peu, vous verriez tout de suite que la dragonne n'a plus de feu !_ »

James et Sirius se retournèrent vers Lily pour lui demander des explications à ce message sibyllin mais au même moment, Minerva se leva de sa chaise pour se promener dans la salle et ils furent obligés de se remettre au travail.


	17. Retournement de situation

_A.N : Salut ! Le nouveau chapitre, comme tous les jours, bien qu'un peu en retard :)  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain va être encore mieux ! (du moins, c'est ce que j'en pense…) N'hésitez pas à reviewer, merci pour vos précédentes reviews ^^ Merci de me lire ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JK Rowling_

A la fin du cours, James et Sirius se dépêchèrent de sortir de cours pour attendre Lily dans un couloir peu utilisé. Elle les rejoignit, escortée de Remus et Peter. Aussitôt, James lui sauta dessus :

- Lily ! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire dans ton message ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'exprimer clairement ? Tu veux faire concurrence à Xenophilius Lovegood ?

Lily les regarda d'un air agacé et exténué, comme si leur expliquer tout était une tâche épuisante. Puis, elle déclara :

- Le dragonne, c'est McGonagall. Je ne sais pas s'il vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux et de votre cerveau, mais moi, j'ai vu tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Ah oui ? fit Sirius, dédaigneux. Et comment tu vois ça, toi qui es si intelligente ?

- Lorsqu'elle est entrée, elle semblait préoccupée. Ensuite, elle n'a pas cessé de crier sur tout le monde, même sur Remus, juste parce qu'il souriait !

- Et alors ? C'est un monstre. Les monstres grognent et crient, c'est normal.

- Sirius, peux-tu arrêter de parler comme un tambour troué, s'il te plait ? Les monstres grognent peut-être, mais ils ne se cachent pas la tête derrière un manuel pour lire le même bout de parchemin en boucle.

James sourit :

- Aah ? Elle lisait un bout de parchemin ? Rose ?

- Le jour où tu verras McGonagall avec du rose, James, appelle-moi. Non, c'était un bout de parchemin normal mais je suis prête à parier qu'il venait de son Elphitruc…

- Là, ça devient intéressant, fit Sirius. Mais…James ! Cornedrue, où vas-tu ? Eh ! Attends-moi ! Cornedrue, je t'ordonne de m'attendre !

James s'était éloigné du groupe et repartait d'un pas décidé vers la salle de Métamorphose. Il avait compris grâce à Lily comment obtenir autre chose que des cris son professeur. Il arriva devant la porte de la salle et toqua. La voix sèche de Minerva lui parvint et lui permit d'entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et s'avança d'un pas calme en faisant tout de même attention de ne pas avoir l'air insolent.

- Professeur ?

Minerva releva brusquement la tête et rangea aussitôt la lettre d'Elphinstone qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle bafouilla en tentant de reprendre contenance :

- Oh, je…je croyais que c'était Albus. Potter, n'êtes-vous pas censé être en cours ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

- Hum, non professeur. En fait, je me disais que vous n'aviez pas l'air dans votre assiette, ce matin.

- Avant ou après le seau d'eau ?

- Euh…avant. Mais en parlant du seau d'eau, je voulais vous dire que Sirius et moi sommes désolés, la blague était de très mauvais goût.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

- Donc, maintenant que nos excuses sont faites, je me demandais… Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

McGonagall se leva brusquement.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer, Potter ? Cessez de me demander tout le temps si je vais bien, je croyais vous avoir expliqué que je ne suis pas en sucre ! De plus, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous vous intéressez tant à moi. Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire, de savoir si je vais bien ou non ?

James retint un sourire et la regarda droit dans les yeux, malgré leur différence de taille :

- Eh bien, peut-être que vous comptez plus pour moi que vous ne le croyez, professeur…

- Allons, cessez de dire des inepties et retournez en cours, vous allez être en retard.

- Je ne dis pas d'inepties, je vous dis simplement que vous êtes plus importante pour moi que vous le croyez.

- Eh bien vous m'en voyez ravie, Potter. En cours, maintenant !

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Et c'est mon droit. Maintenant, fichez le camp d'ici. Le professeur Kausinus vous attend sûrement !

James haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'elle ne mourra pas si j'ai quelques minutes de retard ! Quel est ce papier que vous lisiez lorsque je suis arrivé ?

James vit Minerva rosir.

- Ce…papier ? Quel papier ? Vous délirez, Potter, il n'y a aucun papier, vraiment, aucun. Je ne sais pas où vous avez été chercher une idée pareille mais je n'ai aucun papier. Au-cun.

- Si, celui que vous avez rangé précipitamment lorsque je suis arrivé !

Le visage de Minerva passa de rose à écarlate et elle attrapa nerveusement une mèche de cheveux dans son chignon pour l'entortiller autour de son doigt.

- Oh, ce…papier. Ce n'est rien, Potter, c'est juste…euh…la liste de courses de Poudlard. Voilà. Je l'ai écrite pour la remettre à un elfe qui ira faire les courses de l'école.

James haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu d'excuse si peu crédible. Minerva fronça les sourcils en essayant de consolider son mensonge qui ne tenait pas debout :

- Eh bien oui, Potter ! Figurez-vous que la viande, le fromage, le pain, etc. ne poussent pas sur les arbres et que de temps en temps, il faut bien que quelqu'un aille faire les courses.

- En admettant que je croie cet ignoble mensonge, pourquoi cachiez-vous cette « liste de courses » ?

- Eh bien je…hum, c'est-à-dire que je…enfin, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, je…C'est une liste de courses top secrète, voilà ! Personne ne doit la voir.

- Professeur, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous ne savez vraiment pas du tout mentir. Heureusement, je sais déjà ce que votre parchemin contient !

Minerva écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de la lettre d'Elphinstone ? Comment l'aurait-il remarqué ? Elle pensait pourtant avoir été discrète ! Elle demanda d'une voix moins ferme qu'elle l'aurait voulu :

- Ah…ah oui ? Et que contient ce parchemin, selon vous ?

- Une lettre d'amour. De votre Elphitruc.

- Une…une lettre d'amour, dites-vous ? Enfin, c'est ridicule, je ne reçois pas de lettre d'amour, jamais.

- Alors, que dit-elle, cette lettre ? Il vous a donné un rendez-vous ? Il vous dit qu'il vous aime ?

James remarqua que les épaules de Minerva s'affaissaient et sut qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

- Il est parti, murmura McGonagall.

- Qui ça ?

- Mais le pape, voyons !

- Vraiment ?

Deuxième gaffe pour James. Il se racla la gorge en rosissant légèrement.

- Oh…vous parliez d'Elphitruc, c'est cela ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Le Ministère l'a rappelé, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais il va m'écrire, il l'a promis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens aussi triste, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ! Je dois être fatiguée, j'ai beaucoup de travail, en ce moment.

- Vous aviez…enfin, vous aviez fait vous-savez-quoi ?

Le visage de Minerva de colora de taches rouges et elle bafouilla :

- Mais enfin Potter, cette question est totalement déplacée !

- Hum. Je ne sais pas sur quel olibrius vous êtes tombée mais je pense que lorsqu'on fait l'am…vous-savez-quoi à une dame, il faut avoir la courtoisie de ne pas la laisser seule le lendemain. A moins de s'appeler Sirius Black ! Votre Elphitruc, là, il aurait très bien pu dire au Ministère d'aller se faire voir pour rester avec vous !

- Qu'en savez-vous, Potter ? Vous travaillez au Ministère, maintenant ?

- Non mais je pense que…

- Retournez en cours, maintenant ! l'interrompit le professeur McGonagall. Et sachez qu'Elphinstone n'est pas un « olibrius », comme vous dites, et qu'il n'y a aucun reproche à lui faire ! D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Nous nous verrons ce soir en retenue et à votre place, j'apporterais des gants !

- D'accord, si vous insistez pour que je retourne en cours, c'est ce que je vais faire. Je suis un gentil élève bien obéissant, moi. Il ajouta, le plus naturellement du monde : Je me demande quelle tête feront les autres Gryffondors lorsque je leur raconterai que leur implacable professeur de métamorphose relit ses lettres d'amour comme une collégienne amoureuse…

Le visage de McGonagall passa de la gêne à la fureur.

- C'est du chantage ? C'est comme cela que vous me remerciez de vous avoir sauvé, hier ?

- Je vous rappelle que je vous ai sauvée aussi de Mulciber et Avery. Donc, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous sommes quittes.

- Quittes ? répéta McGonagall, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Oui, nous sommes quittes. Je peux donc tout à fait raconter ce que je veux à mes camarades, il n'y a aucun article du règlement qui l'interdit…

- C'est du chantage ? Attention, Potter, ce jeu-là se joue à deux ! Si vous racontez quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit, je m'arrange pour être détestable avec vous jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

- Vous voulez dire, plus que maintenant ?

- Bien plus ! Je peux par exemple annuler toutes vos sorties à Pré-au-Lard, vous faire nettoyer la volière pendant les retenues et avoir une notation plus sévère avec vous !

James ne semblait pas inquiet du tout. Il avança même d'un pas en direction de la lionne enragée et rétorqua :

- Mais tout cela ne vous rapportera rien si moi, je raconte tout aux autres. A votre avis, combien vont en rire ?

McGonagall regarda James comme si elle envisageait sérieusement de l'étriper à mains nues. Puis, elle se força à reprendre son calme et demanda :

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste ? Votre jeu est de plus en plus flou pour moi, Potter. Qu'espérez-vous de moi ? Que j'annule vos retenues ? Au départ, c'était ce que je croyais mais maintenant, j'avoue ne plus rien y comprendre. Tantôt vous êtes charmant avec moi, tantôt vous devenez insupportable. Je ne comprends pas.

James sourit d'un air victorieux qui fit tiquer Minerva.

- Eh bien je voudrais juste une toute petite faveur.

Minerva attendit qu'il poursuive en restant sur ses gardes. Généralement, lorsque quelqu'un demandait une « toute petite faveur », il demandait en réalité une faveur inacceptable.

- Voilà, en fait, je voudrais que vous me laissiez vous aider. Croyez-moi, je ne cherche rien d'autre. Je veux juste vous aider à vous marier avec votre Elphitruc.

- Me marier ? Rien que ça ? Potter, vous avez perdu l'esprit. Vous avez subi un sort de confusion, c'est cela ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame Pomfresh saura très bien vous soigner.

- Je suis sérieux, professeur. Et puis, n'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez aussi ? Quelqu'un qui vous aime et vous comprenne ? Quelqu'un qui vienne presser son corps chaud et rassurant contre le vôtre ? Qui vienne vous murmurer à l'oreille qu'il vous aime ? Peut-être même avoir un enfant.

- J'ai passé la quarantaine, Potter. Avoir un enfant va se révéler plutôt compliqué pour moi, maintenant.

James décida de tenter une dernière approche bien plus osée. Au fond de lui, il était assez inquiet car il risquait le renvoi si McGonagall ne marchait pas dans son plan. Refoulant cette pensée, il s'avança vers elle d'une démarche féline (il avait soigneusement observé les techniques d'approche de Sirius) et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Minerva rosit imperceptiblement.

- Reculez Potter, vous êtes trop près…beaucoup trop près.

Elle jeta un bref regard à la porte, horrifiée à l'idée que quelqu'un les surprenne ainsi. James ne sembla pas s'en soucier et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Minerva frémit comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Elle dit d'une voix faible :

- Potter, je vous ai demandé de reculer, il me semble… Lâchez mon épaule. A moins que vous ne vouliez faire comme Mulciber et Avery ?

- Jamais. Regardez-vous, vous voilà toute frémissante à cause du simple regard insistant d'un jeune homme. Maintenant, redites-moi que vous ne voulez pas quelqu'un avec vous ?

Minerva voulut répondre mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, émettant un drôle de gargouillis. Elle ne ressentait aucune attirance pour Potter, mais celui-ci venait de la plonger dans une gêne si grande qu'elle en perdait ses mots. Elle tenta de soutenir son regard mais James la regarda avec tellement d'insistance qu'elle baissa les yeux.

- Je…je vous préviens, je vais enlever des points à Gryffondor !

- Enlevez donc, professeur…

Mais Minerva n'eut pas le temps d'enlever quoi que ce soit car au même moment, James se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa. McGonagall se raidit, incapable de faire un geste pour le repousser tant elle était embarrassée. James se pressa contre elle et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, défaisant au passage son impeccable chignon. Alors que Minerva rassemblait assez de courage pour stopper James, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur…Lily.


	18. Baiser et conséquences

_A.N : Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, posté encore plus en retard qu'hier, malheureusement ^^'  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira, comme d'habitude !  
En même temps, je voulais dire que je suis désolée, des fautes d'orthographe semblent avoir échappé à ma relecture dans le chapitre 15, 14 ou 16, je ne sais plus exactement ^^ Je sais que c'est pénible de lire une fic avec des fautes donc j'espère que ça n'a pas trop gêné la lecture…  
Voilà, bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer (vous le savez, à force, non ?) _

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

Lily Evans lâcha un « Oh ! » à la fois choqué et indigné. James cessa aussitôt d'embrasser Minerva et murmura un « merde ! » parfaitement audible. Minerva, pour une fois, tentait de se faire oublier dans un coin en se tordant les mains. De toute façon, James et Lily ne lui prêtaient plus attention. Lily regardait James d'un air suintant de mépris et de colère.

- Eh bien Potter…Le professeur McGonagall, rien que ça ? Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour te rabattre sur une femme mûre, en manque de sexe et avec un caractère de dragonne. Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ?

- Maisnonmaispasdutoutje…

- Tu sais quoi, James Potter ? Tu me répugnes ! Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai embrassé un garçon comme toi ! Depuis que tu es à Poudlard, tu te conduis comme une véritable ordure : tu te bats sans cesse avec le pauvre Severus qui ne te fait jamais rien, tu es arrogant, sûr de ton pouvoir de séduction et tu harcèles toutes celles qui ne tombent pas dans tes bras. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite menteur qui baigne dans la luxure, Potter !

- Lily, tu te trompes, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était pour…

- Attirer McGonagall dans ton lit ?

- Mais non, je voulais seulement…

- Oh, crois-moi, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que tu voulais faire, Potter. Sale pervers hypocrite, menteur et harceleur !

James se tassa sur lui-même en entendant toutes ces insultes. Lily lui jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers Minerva :

- Vous…J'avais de l'admiration pour vous, vous savez ? Vous êtes toujours si parfaite, réussissant tout à la perfection, un vrai modèle ! Modèle qui, apparemment, s'envoie en l'air avec ses élèves pendant les intercours. Brillant. Combien d'hommes avez-vous, exactement, après Elphinstone et Potter ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous lui mettiez toutes ces retenues le soir, maintenant.

- Comment ? lâcha Minerva, incrédule.

- Oui, professeur, j'ai tout compris, voyez-vous ! Ces retenues n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour avoir un moment seule avec Potter. Vous saviez que je l'aimais, en plus, mais cela ne vous a pas arrêtée ! Eh bien moi, je trouve ça vraiment écœurant ! J'ai bien envie de tout aller raconter au professeur Dumbledore. Il vous renverrait et ce serait bien fait pour vous… Ou mieux, écrire à Elphinstone et lui raconter que vous le trompez depuis…depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Votre petit jeu dure depuis longtemps ?

Le cerveau de Minerva activa soudain la marche avant. Si le baiser l'avait choquée et embarrassée au plus haut point, les insultes lui avaient fait momentanément oublier sa honte. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rétorqua :

- Miss Evans, vous serez bien aimable de cesser de m'accuser à tort ! Je suis d'accord avec vous, Potter est un imbécile prétentieux et pervers. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée, je n'avais absolument rien demandé. Pour vos problèmes de couple, voyez avec lui ! Je ne tolérerai en aucun cas que de telles insultes et accusations mensongères soient proférées contre moi : pour commencer, je retire cinquante points à Potter pour son baiser totalement malvenu et forcé. Ensuite, je vous retire cinquante autres points pour vos paroles envers un professeur et votre manque absolu de réflexion. Mes collègues m'avaient pourtant assurée que vous étiez une jeune fille intelligente, je suis profondément déçue, Miss Evans… Et je vous préviens que si quelqu'un doit dire quoi que ce soit à Elphinstone, c'est moi ! Ne vous avisez pas d'écrire quoi que ce soit, compris ?

- Je vais me gêner ! Vous avez embrassé Potter !

- Puisque je vous dis que c'est lui qui m'a embrassée !

- Et alors ? Vous auriez pu le repousser avec un sort, ou le pincer, lui mordre la langue ou…ou je ne sais pas, moi, même prendre votre forme d'Animagus ! Or, vous n'avez rien fait. Rien-du-tout. Si ce baiser vous avait autant gênée que vous essayez de me le faire croire, vous auriez pu vous libérer. Au lieu de cela, vous êtes restée contre lui, le laissant vous embrasser… Le professeur Dumbledore sera certainement ravi d'apprendre que sa sous-directrice s'envoie en l'air avec des élèves !

Là-dessus, Lily claqua la porte. James leva un regard timide vers Minerva qui s'avança vers lui à grands pas.

- Vous êtes content ? Maintenant, je veux vous entendre dire que vous n'éprouvez aucun sentiment pour moi ! Pas même de l'amitié ! Aucun ! Dites-le.

- Professeur, je…je suis désolé, je…

- Eh bien, avez-vous perdu la parole ? Sûrement en même temps que vous avez perdu votre langue dans ma bouche... Dites-moi que vous n'avez aucun sentiment pour moi et sortez.

- Je…je n'ai aucun sentiment pour vous, professeur.

- Très bien, Potter ! Maintenant, ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous approcher de moi, ni même de m'adresser la parole, ou bien croyez-moi, la fureur de Miss Evans ne sera rien comparée à la mienne ! Bonne journée, Potter.

Ayant dit, elle attrapa sa chemise et sortit de la salle. Elle marcha à grands pas vers un couloir désert et se laissa tomber contre le mur pour se forcer à respirer calmement. Potter ne _pouvait pas_ l'avoir embrassée. C'était trop étrange, ça n'avait aucun sens. Quelle honte ! Minerva voulait s'enfoncer sous terre et y rester une ou deux décennies, le temps que tout le monde l'oublie. Miss Evans avait raison, elle s'était conduite comme une idiote. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas repoussé Potter, pourquoi avait-elle perdu ses moyens ? Elle allait écrire à Elphinstone pour tout lui raconter elle-même, au cas où Miss Evans déciderait vraiment de lui écrire en déformant la réalité. C'était une bonne idée, songea-t-elle.  
Alors que son cœur commençait à reprendre un rythme normal, Minerva entendit soudain du bruit dans une salle de classe déserte. Maudissant l'élève – ou le fantôme – qui était certainement en train d'y semer la pagaille, elle attrapa sa baguette et s'avança vers la porte qu'elle entrouvrit. A l'intérieur de la salle, Lily Evans pleurait à chaudes larmes, assise sur le bureau d'un professeur. Elle ne releva même pas la tête lorsque McGonagall entra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ?

- Miss Evans, ce n'est pas une façon de s'adresser à un professeur.

- Ah ! Vous êtes mal placée pour parler… Potter embrasse bien ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que lorsqu'il m'a sauté dessus, je n'ai pensé qu'aux capacités amoureuses de Potter ? Ma parole, les élèves de Poudlard perdent tous la tête, je le crains…

- Quoi, vous allez me faire croire que vous n'étiez pas consentante pour le baiser ?

McGonagall sembla outrée.

- Mais évidemment que je n'étais pas consentante, Miss Evans ! C'est un élève ! Un élève très agaçant, qui plus est.

- Qui refuserait un baiser de Potter ? Il est parfait !

- Hum ! Permettez-moi de vous contredire, Potter n'est _pas_ parfait. Il en est même très loin.

Pour toute réponse, Lily renifla, ce qui agaça Minerva. Elle lança brusquement :

- Séchez vos larmes, Miss Evans ! Un peu de tenue, tout de même. Où avez-vous vu que l'on faisait ainsi étalage de ses sentiments ? Vous ne devez pas rester ici à larmoyer comme une idiote mais vous devez aller trouver Potter, lui demander pourquoi il agit si bizarrement et vous arranger pour qu'il reste loin de moi. Cela devrait être dans vos cordes ?

- Vous voulez…que je séduise Potter ?

Lily avait un air incrédule.

- Oui, Evans, je veux que vous le séduisiez. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

- Mais Potter n'est qu'un crétin, il est hors de question que je lui redise quoi que ce soit ! Qu'il aille se faire voir. Il vous a embrassée !

- Oui, et alors ? J'ai mis les choses au point, il ne recommencera pas.

- Peut-être, mais il l'a fait. Avec vous ! Si encore il avait choisi l'une des Poufsouffles aux formes voluptueuses, j'aurais compris. Mais vous, qu'est-ce qu'il vous trouve ?

Elle se leva et se mit à tourner autour de McGonagall en l'inspectant, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à comprendre le raisonnement de James.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il vous a choisie, vous. C'est vrai, vous avez quoi ? Cinquante ans ? D'accord, vous êtes plutôt bien conservée, mais quand même. Vous n'avez pas beaucoup de poitrine, vous avez constamment un pli soucieux sur le front, le regard sévère…Qu'est-ce qu'il vous trouve ?

McGonagall tiqua.

- Evans, cessez de me tourner autour ! Avez-vous été un vautour, dans une autre vie ? Et pour votre gouverne, je suis dans la quarantaine, non dans la cinquantaine. De plus, à vous entendre, on dirait que je suis complètement décatie. Je ne suis tout de même pas un dinosaure et aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraitre, je suis encore capable d'être séduisante !

Lily lui jeta un regard stupéfait et Minerva rougit aussitôt en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle s'était emportée. Ecarlate, elle déclara très vite :

- Enfin, non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ? Je…j'ai perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai dit des bêtises, je suis désolée, je ne suis pas séduisante du tout, vous avez raison. Oublions cela, d'accord ? Vous devriez retourner en cours…

Lily regarda son professeur avec un sourire amusé. Pendant un moment, elle semblait avoir oublié James.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes séduisante ?

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai dit n'importe quoi, Miss Evans, oubliez cela et retournez en cours !

- Et Potter ?

- Quoi, Potter ? Qu'a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, je vous l'ai dit, il est hors de question que je lui parle de nouveau. D'ailleurs, s'il s'approche de moi, je le gifle. Il l'aura bien mérité !

- Gifler Potter ? Miss Evans, ce genre de choses est interdit par le règlement !

- Comme si vous, vous n'aviez jamais eu envie de le faire…

- Vous vous éloignez du sujet. Il faut que vous reparliez à Potter, que vous lui pardonniez et que vous le séduisiez, Miss Evans. Comme ça, il cessera de me parler et je serai tranq…enfin, vous serez heureux tous les deux. Compris ? Il y a sûrement une raison pour qu'il m'ait embrassée de la sorte parce que nous sommes bien d'accord, il _ne peut pas_ être amoureux de moi. C'est _impossible_.

Lily hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas amoureux de vous ! J'en suis certaine, il ne peut pas être amoureux de vous. Im-pos-si-ble. D'ailleurs, vous devriez vous enlever cette idée de la tête, inutile d'occuper votre esprit avec quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Ahah, Potter, amoureux de vous ? Non, c'est impossible, il n'est pas amoureux de vous car il est amoureux de moi. N'est-ce pas ?

- Miss Evans, vous n'êtes tout de même pas en train d'essayer de me persuader que Potter ne m'aime pas ?

- P-pas du tout ! s'écria Lily. Non, je dis juste qu'il ne peut pas vous aimer. Il avait sûrement un sortilège de Confusion, ou un philtre d'amour de courte durée, ou alors, il avait de la fièvre.

- Evans, cessez de me répéter que Potter ne m'aime pas, je le sais. Il est évident que ce garçon a perdu l'esprit.

McGonagall regarda machinalement sa montre et une expression horrifiée traversa son visage.

- Je suis en retard ! Evans, retournez en cours toute seule, il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore !

Pendant que McGonagall traversait les couloirs en courant quasiment, James avait rejoint la salle du professeur Kausinus et avait pris sa place habituelle entre Sirius et Remus. Ceux-ci ne mirent pas longtemps à remarquer l'expression démoralisée de leur ami. Sirius le poussa du coude :

- Alors Cornedrue, c'est la McGo qui te met dans cet état ?

- Patmol, et si tu la fermais, pour une fois ?

Sirius se renfrogna, vexée que son meilleur ami l'envoie paître. Remus demanda calmement :

- Cornedrue, que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des ennuis ?

- J'ai embrassé McGo.

Sirius et Remus retinrent une exclamation incrédule. Sirius attrapa James par le bras et chuchota avec excitation :

- Tu as fait QUOI ?

- J'ai embrassé McGo, Patmol.

- Ahah, arrête de me faire marcher. Tu n'as pas embrassé la dragonne ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il ne l'a pas fait, rétorqua Remus en passant une main sur le front de James, il délire. Il doit avoir de la fièvre. Cornedrue, si tu te sens mal, dis-le, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

James se libéra de ses deux amis.

- Je ne suis pas malade, Lunard ! Ou malade de honte, à la limite. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? J'ai embrassé McGo, les gars ! Je suis dans une merde de dragon indescriptible. Comment je vais faire pour la regarder en face, maintenant ?

- Et elle a aimé ? demanda Sirius avec un sourire pervers au visage.

- Patmol ! Cornedrue est dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, tu pourrais arrêter de penser aux femmes ? le réprimanda Lupin. Cornedrue, écoute-moi bien, tu dois aller présenter tes excuses à McGonagall. Elle pourrait te renvoyer, tu sais ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser. En plus, Evans nous a vus, elle est furieuse contre moi. Je suis définitivement grillé avec elle…

- Avec elleS, tu veux dire. McGo et Evans. Alors, passons au plus important : qu'est-ce que ça fait d'embrasser une femme mûre ?

- Patmol ! On s'en fiche, d'accord ? Aide un peu Cornedrue, au lieu de ne penser qu'à rire !

- Eh, je ne m'en fiche pas, moi. Tout d'abord, embrasser une femme mûre doit être une expérience intéressante et très enrichissante. Ensuite, je veux savoir comment McGo a réagi.

James écouta Lupin et Sirius se disputer en jouant machinalement avec sa gomme. Finalement, il murmura :

- Le pire, Lunard, ce n'est pas mon renvoi. C'est que je crois que…yerk, je crois que j'ai pris plaisir à l'embrasser. Tu penses que je peux être amoureux d'elle ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Et Lily ? Tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à elle, Cornedrue, McGonagall n'est sûrement qu'une lubie qui te passera vite. C'est normal, la puberté, les hormones…

- Si je peux me permettre une remarque…commença Sirius avec un sourire grandissant.

- Tu ne peux pas, Patmol ! Cornedrue, n'écoutes pas Patmol, il raconte n'importe quoi. Tu n'es pas amoureux du professeur McGonagall, tu es amoureux de Lily Evans.

- Moi, je pense que…

- Tais-toi Patmol. Cornedrue, tu ferais mieux de chasser McGo de ton esprit, votre histoire n'a aucun avenir. Tout d'abord parce que tu es un étudiant et elle, un professeur. Ensuite, elle ne t'aime pas et toi non plus. Enfin, tu es sûrement un peu perturbé et fatigué, nous avons beaucoup de devoirs, en ce moment.

James se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Mais Lunard, je suis sûr que je vais bien ! Et si j'étais vraiment…amoureux…de McGo ?

- Impossible. Du pur délire.

- Si vous vouliez bien m'écouter deux minutes…

- Patmol, si c'est pour poser une question idiote et perverse, tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir !

- Lunard, laisse Patmol parler. Il a peut-être une bonne idée pour m'épargner une honte éternelle ?

Lupin se tut mais jeta un regard d'avertissement à un Sirius triomphant. Celui-ci demanda :

- Alors, premièrement, comment c'était ? Je veux dire, tu as embrassé la prof la plus sévère de Poudlard, Cornedrue ! Raconte !

- Patmol…, commença Remus.

James regarda sa copie encore blanche et soupira :

- Eh bien, j'ai avancé jusqu'à être en face d'elle, elle était toute troublée et a voulu me faire reculer et à ce moment-là, je l'ai embrassée.

- Et ensuite ?!

- Elle s'est raidie et elle a ouvert de grands yeux, elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder la porte. Je voyais bien qu'elle était gênée mais à ce moment-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai…j'ai passé une main dans ses cheveux et…non, je ne raconterai pas la suite, c'est trop honteux.

- Allez, ne te fais pas prier, Cornedrue ! Je dois savoir tous les détails pour pouvoir t'aider.

- D'accord… Alors j'ai passé une main dans ses cheveux et à ce moment-là, j'ai pensé que…qu'en fait, elle était belle. Tu vois, à ce moment-là, je voulais l'embrasser partout, la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour dans la classe ! Bon sang, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte. Je voyais toujours qu'elle était paniquée et je voulais la détendre…et à ce moment-là, la porte c'est ouverte, Lily est entrée et elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle ne voulait jamais me revoir.

- T'es dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, Cornedrue. Bon sang, quand tu as envie de quelqu'un, tu y vas fort ! Faire l'amour à McGo, rien que ça… Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? L'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ta scolarité.

- Merci, je l'aurais deviné seul…mais comment vais-je faire pour les retenues ? Je vais être obligé de la voir _chaque soir_ ! Tu te rends compte ? Et elle va forcément me jeter des regards, me parler ou…ou n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?

- Euuh, des choux. Quel rapport avec McGo ?

- Très bien. Ce soir, j'aurais une indigestion de choux et je serai forcé de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. C'est ce que tu diras à McGo lorsqu'elle te demandera pourquoi je ne viens pas à sa retenue.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

- Tu crois qu'elle va gober ça ? C'est minable, comme excuse. De toute façon, tu seras bien obligé de la revoir un jour. Tu ne peux pas avoir des indigestions tous les soirs, ce serait louche.

- Mais comment vais-je faire, alors ?!

- Tu vas me laisser faire, tout simplement, répondit Sirius. Je vais m'arranger pour que McGo ne t'en veuilles plus et crois-moi, j'ai un très bon plan pour cela.

James jeta un regard inquiet à Sirius. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire empirer sa situation.


	19. Nouveau plan

_A.N : Salut ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté hier, je manquais de temps ! Il est possible que je ne puisse pas poster ce week-end, je suis désolée à l'avance. En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

_Les persos sont à JK. Rowling._

Pendant que James, Remus et Sirius discutaient de la meilleure chose à faire pour oublier le baiser, Minerva McGonagall frappait timidement à la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle frissonnait toutes les trente secondes, ses mains tremblaient et sa respiration était courte.

- Entrez ! fit la voix d'Albus.

Minerva entra, les mains moites. Albus était installé à son bureau, comme toujours, et la regardait en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

- Allons Minerva, inutile de vous mettre dans un tel état de stress pour un simple retard ! Vous n'êtes plus mon élève, je vous rappelle. Allez, venez donc vous asseoir. Un thé ?

- Non merci, Albus, ça ira.

Minerva prit place devant Dumbledore, droite comme un I et plus raide que jamais. Il lui sourit et demanda :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai appris pour le départ précipité de M. Urquart, il est venu m'en parler, je suis désolé pour vous. Si vous voulez parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

- Merci Albus.

Elle s'efforça de sourire pour lui montrer sa reconnaissance. Puis, elle demanda timidement :

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler de quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, je viens de vous dire que j'étais tout disposé à vous écouter.

- Eh bien, en fait, c'est assez humiliant…et très embarrassant, cela concerne Mulciber et Avery.

- Oui ?

- Voilà, en fait, je…je marchais et…

Minerva ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard d'Albus fixé sur elle et lui raconta l'épisode des attouchements de Mulciber et Avery. Lorsqu'elle acheva, elle avait les joues en feu, les mains tremblantes et crispées dans sa robe et Albus ne disait plus rien. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage révolté de Dumbledore. Il semblait chercher ses mots et finit par lancer :

- Minerva, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?!

- Je suis désolée ?

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous tenez à les renvoyer ! Ce qu'ils ont fait est grave.

- Albus ? Hum, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais vous parler. Je peux ? C'est au sujet de Potter.

Minerva se mordit la lèvre et commença à expliquer.

- Tout à l'heure, alors que je relisais la lettre d'Elphinstone dans ma classe, après le cours, Potter est venu me voir et…Albus, je vous ai dit qu'il ne fait que m'embarrasser depuis une semaine. Mais cette fois, il a été encore plus loin. Il a commencé par me faire du chantage, il voulait connaitre ma vie, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et puis, sans raison, il s'est approché et…et il m'a embrassée. Sur la bouche, vous vous en doutez. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas répondu à son baiser, je sais que ce genre de choses entre professeurs et élèves est interdit ! Mais je suis très honteuse parce que je n'ai…je n'ai pas réussi à le repousser, j'aurais dû le pousser, ou lui jeter un sort, ou prendre ma forme d'Animagus mais j'ai été tellement surprise que mon cerveau tournait à vide et je suis restée pétrifiée dans ses bras… J'ai honte, ce n'est pas convenable, il m'a embrassée alors qu'il est un étudiant et je ne l'ai même pas repoussé !

Elle fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle.

- Et ensuite, euh…il a passé une main dans mes cheveux et pendant un instant – mais vraiment un tout petit instant, ne vous méprenez pas – j'ai cru…enfin, on aurait dit qu'il était sincère, qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Vous savez, d'habitude, Potter a toujours un air mi- amusé, mi- insolent et là, il…il…enfin, il ne l'avait pas, il m'embrassait vraiment. Je crois – mais je ne suis pas sûre – qu'il ne se fichait pas de moi, qu'il a vraiment eu une sorte de…d'attirance pour moi. C'est scandaleux, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser de telles choses impures, mais il m'a troublée. Vous…vous ne pensez pas qu'il est amoureux de moi ? Je ne veux pas qu'un étudiant soit amoureux de moi, Albus ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Dumbledore ne disait toujours rien.

- Et après, la porte s'est ouverte et Miss Evans est entrée et elle a insulté Potter, puis elle m'a dit que j'aurais dû le repousser – comme si je ne le savais pas – et enfin, c'est à peine si elle ne m'a pas traitée d'aguicheuse. Elle a raison, je n'ai pas été capable…Je n'aurais pas dû. C'est pourquoi je suis venue tout vous raconter, avant que vous ne l'appreniez de certaines personnes qui auraient tendance à déformer la vérité.

Elle fit une longue pause, inspira à fond en crispant encore plus ses mains et déclara en regardant Albus dans les yeux :

- Je voudrais donner ma démission. Il est évident que je ne suis plus capable d'assurer ce poste si les élèves commencent à se permettre toutes sortes de choses avec moi. Un professeur incapable d'avoir le respect de ses élèves n'est pas un bon professeur. Dites-moi quand je dois partir et je m'arrangerai pour que mes valises soient faites.

Dumbledore vit la lèvre inférieure de Minerva trembler, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque : il avait d'abord été son professeur, puis son ami, et enfin son employeur. Il savait donc que l'enseignement était toute sa vie.

- Minerva, fit-il d'une voix douce, je refuse votre démission. Croyez-le ou non, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs professeurs et il est hors de question que Poudlard se passe de vous. Je souhaite que vous restiez et que vous continuiez d'enseigner.

- Non, je suis incompétente, je ne mérite pas de rester !

- Vous n'êtes pas incompétente ! Vos cours ont toujours été construits et intéressants. Mulciber et Avery vous ont prise par surprise, vous ne pouviez rien faire et c'est normal ! Quant à Potter…je suppose que vous avez pris des mesures pour que ce genre d'incident n'arrive plus ?

- Bien sûr ! Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus m'adresser la parole, ni même de s'approcher de moi. Pour ce qui est de Miss Evans, je crois qu'elle ne dira rien.

- Très bien. Minerva, je veux que vous cessiez de penser que vous êtes incompétente. Vous avez agi tout à fait normalement, soyez moins dure avec vous-même ! Elphinstone est parti brusquement après ce qui a sans doute été le meilleur moment de votre vie, vous avez été troublée, c'est normal. Et qui aurait pu prévoir que Potter vous embrasserait ? Là encore, vous avez été surprise et la surprise vous a fait perdre vos moyens, c'est tout…

- Un bon professeur n'est-il pas censé savoir quoi faire en toutes circonstances ?

- Un robot, peut-être. Un être humain a des émotions, Minerva. Lorsque ces émotions sont trop fortes, elles explosent. Enfin, pas littéralement.

- Sauf dans le cas de M. Finnigan…

- M. Finnigan est une exception. En tout cas, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous n'êtes pas faite en bois. Il est donc normal que vous ayez des moments de trouble ! Surtout avec tout ce qui vous tombe dessus…

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la regarda attentivement. Minerva se redressa et hocha la tête avant de demander de sa voix habituellement sévère :

- Alors, à quel sujet vouliez-vous me voir ? Vous avez parlé de rumeurs, ce matin.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ! J'étais un peu surpris mais comme vous venez de m'expliquer le problème de Mulciber et Avery, je crois que je comprends mieux.

- Pourquoi ? Quelles étaient ces rumeurs ?

- Vous allez être très embarrassée si je vous le dis…

- Dites-moi ! J'ai quand même le droit de savoir ce qui circule à mon sujet.

- Eh bien, Mulciber racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que…euh, que vous lui aviez sauté dessus en fin de cours. Ce sont ses mots, pas mes miens ! Je ne fais que vous rapporter ce qu'il a dit. Il disait que vous étiez…hum, vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

- Oui !

- Il disait que vous vous étiez jetée à son cou en l'embrassant et en vous trémoussant contre lui et que vous aviez essayé de les déshabiller, son ami Avery et lui. Enfin, après, ils ont dit, hum, toutes sortes de choses très personnelles que l'on ne peut savoir qu'en vous ayant vue toute nue… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, lorsque j'ai entendu cela, j'ai prié M. Mulciber et M. Avery de cesser de dire n'importe quoi et j'ai dispersé l'attroupement. Personne ne devrait vous en reparler.

- J'espère bien ! De toute façon, c'est un tissu de mensonges que personne ne croira. Comme si _moi_, j'avais pour habitude de sauter sur les élèves ! Il faudrait vraiment être stupide pour croire une chose pareille…

Pendant qu'Albus et Minerva discutaient, James et Sirius marchaient lentement dans les couloirs et parlaient du fameux plan de Sirius.

- Parmol, tu ne peux pas ! C'est totalement immoral.

- Dit le gars qui a embrassé McGo… Et puis, je te signale que je me sacrifie pour te sauver la mise, mais si tu ne veux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas boire du Polynectar pour ressembler à Elphitruc et séduire McGo. Même moi, je n'irais pas jusque-là !

- Cornedrue, réfléchis un peu. Si McGo croit que son amant est revenu auprès d'elle, qu'aura-t-elle envie de faire ? Lui faire l'amour, ou du moins, passer du temps avec lui. Certainement pas s'occuper d'une retenue de septième année…Tu seras LIBRE !

- Et toi ?

- Moi, je me sacrifie pour toi. Je passerai une heure ou deux avec McGo et ensuite, je prétexterai quelque chose pour partir.

- Mais comment vas-tu faire si…si elle croit vraiment que tu es son amant et qu'elle veut te faire l'amour ? Imagine qu'elle soit tellement heureuse de te retrouver qu'elle perde un peu la tête…

- Ce ne sera pas grave. Tu m'as entendu, tout à l'heure, non ? Faire l'amour à une femme mûre doit être très intéressant…En fait, c'est plus par curiosité, tu vois ? Ne le dis pas à Lunard. Je me demande comment sont ses seins, ses hanches, son ventre…etc. Le problème des filles de Poudlard, c'est qu'elles sont plus ou moins les mêmes : douces, un peu timides, toutes en courbes… Je veux de la nouveauté.

- De toute façon, ton plan n'est pas réalisable. Tu ne trouveras jamais un « morceau » d'Elphitruc dans le château !

- Eh si ! McGo et Elphitruc ont dormi ensemble. Il y a donc sûrement un des cheveux d'Elphitruc qui est resté sur l'oreiller ! Laisse-moi faire et vas plutôt t'occuper d'Evans.

- Elle ne m'aime plus.

- Tu rigoles ? Elle est raide dingue de toi, ça saute aux yeux. D'ailleurs, si elle ne t'aimait pas, elle n'aurait pas piqué une crise en te voyant embrasser McGo. Vas la voir, je m'occupe d'entrer chez la dragonne !

- Mais…

- Vas-y !

Abandonnant James dans le couloir, Sirius se dirigea vers les appartements de McGonagall. Bien sûr, la porte était verrouillée, mais après les six ans qu'il avait passé à s'introduire partout, une petite serrure n'allait pas lui résister.

- Alohomora !

Un léger « clic » retentit et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Sirius vérifia qu'il était bien seul et entra en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer le mobilier autour de lui, puis se dirigea vers le lit. Il inspecta méticuleusement l'oreiller et finit par trouver un cheveu appartenant à Elphinstone. Il le rangea vite dans une fiole étroite puis, comme il était toujours seul, Sirius décida de jeter un œil autour de lui. Le bureau attira tout de suite son attention. Qui sait, peut-être y avait-il les réponses du prochain devoir ?  
Il s'approcha et fouilla les tiroirs, mais McGonagall semblait avoir pris les corrigés avec elle. Il ne restait que des copies de première année attendant d'être notées. Un sourire narquois passa sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il s'assit au bureau et prit une plume qu'il trempa dans l'encre rouge. Puis, il saisit une copie et tout en prenant soin d'imiter l'écriture de son professeur, il commença à marquer des appréciations sur les copies comme : « Si tombe plus bas, va trouver du pétrole ! » ou « intellectuellement mort. ».  
Sirius s'amusait tant qu'il ne vit pas la poignée de la porte tourner. Soudain, le professeur McGonagall entra, revenue de son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

- Black ? Black, au nom du ciel, que faites-vous encore ? Posez immédiatement cette plume, vous allez faire des bêt…ah, on dirait que c'est déjà fait.

Elle marcha à toute vitesse vers Sirius qui, de surprise, avait renversé l'encrier, répandant son contenu sur les copies. McGonagall lança un sec « Récurvite ! » avant de saisir Sirius par la manche et de le forcer à s'éloigner du bureau.

- Black, que faites-vous dans mes appartements ?!

- Hum, vous me croirez si je vous dis que je cherche mes lentilles de contact ?

- Black, vous n'avez PAS de lentilles de contact !

- Ah ? Oops, oui, vous avez raison. Dans ce cas, je vais repartir comme je suis venu et…

- Pas question. J'attends de savoir ce que vous veniez réellement faire chez moi.

- En fait, je me suis dit que ce serait un endroit intéressant à visiter.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, je n'en crois pas un mot !

- Vraiment ? C'est, euh, c'est dommage. Parce que je ne mens pas, vous savez ? Je me suis vraiment dit que…

- Dites-moi la vérité !

McGonagall prit un air plus grave et déclara :

- Black, je vais finir par croire que Potter et vous souhaitez vraiment être renvoyés. Vous jouez un jeu dangereux qui finira forcément par vous retomber dessus à un moment ou un autre. Votre insolence a atteint les limites et je pense sincèrement qu'il serait dommage de renvoyer un élève qui a autant de capacités que vous. Vous avez même le potentiel pour devenir Auror, Black, si seulement vous cessiez vos jeux stupides ! Votre ami Lupin serait un bon exemple à suivre. Mais revenons au sujet : que faisiez-vous dans mes appartements ?

- Je cherchais les corrigés des devoirs, voilà, mentit Sirius.

McGonagall sembla convaincue.

- Je vois. Eh bien sachez que c'était une totale perte de temps car je prends toujours les corrigés avec moi. De plus, vous n'avez pas besoin de tricher, vos notes en Métamorphose sont largement suffisantes ! Parfois, je ne vous comprends pas. En tout cas, filez dans votre Salle Commune ! Je ne vous enlève pas de points cette fois-ci mais je ne veux plus vous reprendre chez moi. Nous nous verrons ce soir pour votre retenue…

- Bien sûr, professeur.

Sirius sortit avec un sourire en coin. Son professeur ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait… Il rentra dans sa Salle Commune et alla trouver Remus qui lisait.

- Lunard ! Est-ce qu'il te reste un peu de Polynectar ?

- Mmh, possible. Pour quoi faire ?

- Rien de mal, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un ou deux petits trucs…

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :

- Je désapprouve, je désapprouve…

Il posa son livre et disparut dans leur dortoir pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec une fiole au liquide incolore. Sirius s'en saisit avec un grand sourire et fourra la fiole dans sa poche, avec celle qui contenait déjà le cheveu.

Le soir venu, James vint le rejoindre dans les couloirs, plutôt inquiet.

- Patmol, tu sais que je suis toujours avec toi, mais franchement, j'ai peur que cela tourne mal. Nous devrions faire la retenue sans discuter et…et c'est tout. Ton idée de séduire McGo est une très mauvaise idée ! Si cela ne fonctionne pas et qu'elle s'aperçoit de la ruse ?

- Elle ne s'en apercevra pas ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai lu dans un livre que les gens croient facilement quelque chose lorsque c'est quelque chose qu'ils espéraient. McGo espérait qu'Elphituc revienne, donc lorsqu'elle me verra, elle croira que je suis vraiment son amant. Je n'aurais qu'à me conduire comme Elphitruc et tout ira bien !

- Si tu le dis…

- La potion me permet de passer une nuit sous l'apparence d'Elphinstone. Je pourrai la quitter vers minuit et rester dans les toilettes jusqu'à reprendre ma vraie apparence. Bon, maintenant, tais-toi et vas-t-en, nous arrivons !

James s'éloigna alors que Sirius avalait d'un trait le Polynectar. Aussitôt, son corps se transforma et grâce à un sort, ses vêtements s'ajustèrent à sa taille. Il se retrouva vêtu comme le vrai Elphinstone. Lorsque la transformation fut achevée, Sirius toqua poliment à la porte de Minerva. Après quelques secondes, celle-ci vint lui ouvrir et eut une expression incrédule.

- Elphinstone ? Tu n'étais pas censé être au Ministère ? Dumbledore m'a dit qu'ils réquisitionnaient tout le monde, en ce moment. Comment se fait-il que…

- Eh bien, tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je leur ai dit qu'il était hors de question que je combatte un illuminé alors que je venais de passer une merveilleuse semaine avec toi. Alors, ils ont accepté que je revienne ici ! Mais seulement jusqu'à minuit, après, je devrai repartir.

- Oh. Le problème, c'est que…tu vois, j'ai donné des retenues à deux élèves et il faut que je les garde au moins jusqu'à 22 heures.

- Annule leurs retenues ! J'ai envie de toi, Minerva…Là…Tout de suite…

Sirius vit Minerva rougir et reculer légèrement. Elle bafouilla :

- Elphinstone, enfin…ce ne sont pas des choses à dire dans un couloir ! Imagine que quelqu'un nous entende ? Et puis, on ne dit pas ça comme ça.

- Mais moi, je m'en fiche, j'ai envie de toi… Et toi aussi. Tu es toute troublée, je le vois…Allez, embrasse-moi.

Sirius entra sans se gêner et referma la porte. Il enlaça Minerva et la regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à la faire rosir.

- Allez…Dis-moi oui.

- Je…

- Je ne suis là que pour cette nuit, qui sait quand nous nous reverrons, ensuite ? Je veux profiter au maximum ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me repousser ?


	20. Polynectar

_A.N : Salut, me revoilà ! Contrainte et forcée, puisque vous m'avez crié dessus pour avoir la suite… :p Enfin, je vous comprends, je fais pareil avec les fics que j'aime. Merci à mes revieweuses qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses (eh ouais, mine de rien, je suis passée à 5 !). J'avais vraiment peur de vous poster ce chapitre, c'est sûrement le chapitre le plus pervers de ma fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :) Sinon, eh bien, je suis ouverte aux critiques constructives !  
Merci particulièrement à Melfique qui m'assure de son soutien au moins une fois par jour, je t'aime ^^ _

_Voilà, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Tous les persos sont à JK Rowling._

- Je…d'accord…

Sirius posa ses lèvres sur celles de Minerva et la serra contre lui en l'embrassant. Il la poussa et la fit basculer sur le lit en continuant à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il remarqua avec un sourire qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et lui défit son impeccable chignon.

- Tu es belle…

Les cheveux noirs de Minerva lui retombèrent en cascade sur les épaules. Sirius l'embrassa encore en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre occupée à tirer sur la fermeture de sa robe. Minerva frémit alors que la fermeture s'ouvrait et que la main aventureuse de Sirius lui caressait le dos. Elle le désirait, Sirius le voyait et avait du mal à croire que son professeur était en train de transgresser le règlement sans le savoir. Il lui fit glisser sa robe et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce pour la regarder en sous-vêtements. Minerva rougit fortement et défit la chemise de son pseudo-amant d'une main tremblante. Sirius se dévêtit entièrement et revint s'installer sur Minerva pour lui dégrafer le soutien-gorge.

- Alors, tu aimes que je te fasse ça ?

- Tais-toi et continue…

Sirius prit cela pour un oui et enleva entièrement le soutien-gorge de McGonagall pour observer sa poitrine. Elle n'en avait pas autant que les filles avec qui il avait l'habitude de coucher mais ses seins étaient encore très jolis, décida-t-il. Ses tétons se dressaient avant même qu'il les ait touchés, témoignant du désir de son professeur.

- Elphinstone…Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais attendre. C'est désagréable.

Sirius sortit de ses réflexions et sourit. Minerva lui rendit son sourire avant de noter :

- D'habitude, tu ne souris pas comme cela. Ça te change…

Sirius l'embrassa et enfouit son nez dans ses seins tout en les lui malaxant délicatement. La respiration de Minerva s'accéléra. Sirius respira son parfum avant de poser sa bouche sur le téton gauche de son professeur. Celle-ci gémit doucement.

- J'aime quand tu fais ça…

- Tu aimes quoi ?

- Quand tu fais ça avec ta bouche…que tu aspires un peu en mettant ta langue…

Sirius lécha le téton du bout de la langue en continuant à malaxer l'autre sein. Puis, il aspira doucement et Minerva sentit une douce chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Sirius aspira légèrement plus fort pour lui donner plus de plaisir. Il jeta un regard à son professeur : qui aurait cru qu'elle savait faire l'amour ? Celle-ci lui enroula ses bras dans le dos et l'attira contre elle pour passer lentement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime. Je voudrais que tu restes…

- Alors ça, c'est amusant puisque lorsque je suis arrivé, tu voulais absolument que je parte et que personne ne nous surprenne ensemble.

Tout en parlant, Sirius pensa qu'il excellait dans son rôle d'Elphinstone. Il caressa les seins de Minerva avant de venir l'embrasser. Il s'amusait comme un fou : lui, Sirius Black, détenait maintenant le trône du plus grand séducteur de Poudlard ! Faire l'amour à la sévère et rigide Minerva McGonagall, qui d'autre que lui aurait pu réussir ? D'accord, elle ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas Elphinstone. Mais cela restait un exploit !

- Mi-ner-va, murmura-t-il, à la fois heureux et inquiet de prononcer le prénom de sa pseudo-amante.

- Oui ?

- Hum ! Non, rien, je me parlais à moi-même.

Sirius abandonna la poitrine de McGonagall pour revenir l'embrasser. Puis, il décida que les préliminaires étaient passés et qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il l'embrassa plus avidement, histoire de bien garder le goût de sa bouche en souvenir, et caressa son ventre jusqu'à descendre sur ses hanches. Minerva frémit. Elle se sentait bien dans les bras d'Elphinstone, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter quelques différences avec la dernière fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Sirius fit glisser ses mains sur ses cuisses intérieures et remonta doucement sur la culotte de McGonagall en passant sa main à l'emplacement du sexe de sa pseudo-amante. La culotte était légèrement humide et Sirius sourit d'un air moqueur en fixant Minerva dans les yeux. Celle-ci rougit et détourna le regard, mais il ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

- Alors, je vous fais de l'effet, professeur ?

Aussitôt, il se mordit la langue. Il venait d'appeler Minerva « professeur » ! Il l'avait vouvoyé ! Néanmoins, elle se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils pour déclarer :

- Ah-ah, très drôle. Ne te sers pas de mon métier pour te moquer de moi, ça ne prend pas…

- Tu es toute rouge…

- C'est faux !

- Oh si, c'est vrai. Tu rougis encore !

- Non, je ne rougis pas, tu hallucines.

- Bien sûr !

- Parfois, tu es pire que Black lui-même.

Sirius se mordit de nouveau la langue. Il demanda en lui baissant lentement la culotte :

- Et Black, comment est-il ?

- Il est agaçant comme toi, il se croit toujours très drôle alors qu'il ne l'est pas…

Sirius grogna. Il ne _se trouvait_ pas très drôle. Il _était_ très drôle.

- Minerva, tu n'as jamais su rire. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu avais toujours un air sévère.

- C'est faux ! Pas toujours. Quand je travaillais au Ministère, un jour, nous avons bien ri d'une sorcière au cardigan rose, Jane Marie-Chantal Ombrage, je crois…

Sirius n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait mais sourit comme s'il avait compris tout en lui écartant doucement les jambes. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, en train de regarder le sexe de McGonagall. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher : même lui, pourtant connu pour n'avoir aucune limite, il était un peu inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Minerva lui demanda doucement :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu préfères que nous arrêtions là ? Je comprendrais, tu sais, je sais que je ne suis pas la plus belle femme de l'univers…

Sirius releva aussitôt la tête vers McGonagall qui le regardait d'un air un peu triste. Il se hâta de se rattraper :

- Mais non, pas du tout, je vous trouve très désirable ! Vous n'êtes pas laide du tout, cessez donc de complexer. J'en ai vu des pires, vous savez ? Vous, vous êtes plutôt jolie, pour quelqu'un de votre âge, surtout lorsque vous rougissez, vous devenez craquante comme tout.

McGonagall ne sembla pas réconfortée du tout et prit un air pincé en se libérant brusquement de l'emprise de Sirius. Elle chercha sa culotte qu'elle remit sans un mot. Inquiet, Sirius demanda :

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Non, absolument pas, je suis ravie que tu aies fait l'amour à plein d'autres femmes avant moi et que tu t'en vantes devant moi, également ravie que tu me considères déjà comme un fossile bien conservé, et au passage, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me vouvoies soudain. Je crois que nous devrions arrêter là pour ce soir. Je vais aller dire à Black et Potter de venir faire leur retenue !

- Non !

Sirius avait crié, soudain paniqué. Minerva se retourna vers lui tout en remettant son soutien-gorge.

- Non ? Et pourquoi non ? Tu devrais être content, tu n'auras pas besoin de me faire l'amour.

Sirius se ressaisit en s'assenant une gifle mentale pour la bourde qu'il venait de commettre. Il vint se mettre entre Minerva et la porte et déclara d'une voix douce :

- Minerva, je ne te trouve pas laide du tout, je suis désolé si je t'ai vexée. Je n'ai pas eu de femmes avant toi, voyons, je disais n'importe quoi, comme toujours ! Je t'aime, je te trouve désirable et je te ferai l'amour autant que tu voudras… Tu me pardonnes ?

- Mmh.

Minerva haussa les épaules en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce pour récupérer sa robe. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer :

- « Mmh. » n'est pas une réponse grammaticalement correcte, Minerva. Toi qui es professeur, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

- Mmh.

Comme elle venait de retrouver sa robe, Sirius décida qu'il devait agir avant que sa proie…hum, Minerva, ne lui file entre les doigts. Alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, il s'avança et l'enlaça tendrement pour la serrer contre lui. Il couvrit son cou de baisers en grognant :

- Arrête de me faire la tête, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

Il lui embrassa la nuque avant de passer devant elle et de lui reprendre sa robe pour la jeter plus loin.

- Ma robe n'est pas une serpillère, Elphinstone !

- Ah ? J'en prends note.

Sirius vint chercher la bouche de McGonagall et l'emprisonna dans un long baiser, tout en la serrant contre lui. Minerva lui frappa le torse de ses poings, encore furieuse. Sirius grimaça : elle faisait mal ! Il la laissa tout de même faire car elle aurait été trop heureuse de voir que ses attaques produisaient un résultat. Oubliant la douleur que provoquaient chacun des coups de poing de son professeur, il la poussa de nouveau pour la renverser sur le lit. Minerva commençait à se fatiguer à force de le frapper si fort. « Tant mieux », pensa Sirius. Il embrassa encore sa pseudo-amante et lui dégrafa de nouveau son soutien-gorge pour le jeter à travers la pièce. Malgré sa colère, les tétons des seins de McGonagall étaient encore dressés, signe qu'elle ne protestait plus que pour la forme. Sirius les taquina doucement en les prenant entre deux doigts pour les lui tourner délicatement. Les coups de Minerva s'espacèrent.

- Tu n'es vraiment…qu'un idiot. Je te…déteste !

- Bien sûr. Déteste-moi autant que tu voudras.

- C'est bien…ce que je compte…faire !

- Je n'en doute pas.

Il observa Minerva lui jeter encore des regards qui se voulaient furieux mais, grâce à sa longue expérience auprès des femmes, il savait qu'elle était heureuse qu'il ait insisté pour lui faire l'amour. Sirius lui ôta sa culotte et fit bien attention à ne pas rester pétrifié devant le sexe de son professeur, cette fois.

- Je vais te faire l'amour et tu n'auras jamais autant gémi de ta vie…

Minerva eut un sourire et susurra :

- Et moi, je te parie que je ne gémirai pas du tout. Pas même une fois.

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore eu le privilège de m'avoir en toi !

- Voyez-vous cela… Je te rappelle que nous avons fait l'amour la nuit dernière, je sais donc parfaitement à quoi m'attendre.

- D'accord, mais si tu gémis, tu devras en subir les conséquences. Ouh, ça sonne comme un défi, tu ne trouves pas ?

- J'accepte ton défi sans hésiter, tu ne me feras pas gémir si je ne le veux pas !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir…

Sirius caressa les hanches de Minerva et la pénétra doucement. Elle frémit mais ne dit rien. Sirius sourit d'un air moqueur.

- Aussi rigide que tu sois, tu ne tiendras pas…

- Ah oui ? Je te préviens que si je gagne, TU devras subir MA conséquence !

Sirius rit et embrassa McGonagall en la pénétrant un peu plus vite. Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre mais resta silencieuse. Sirius fronça les sourcils avant de se souvenir qu'elle lui avait confié qu'elle aimait qu'il joue avec ses seins. Avec un sourire déjà triomphant, il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient tout en rapprochant sa bouche de ses seins. Minerva avait la respiration haletante et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Le plaisir était bien plus fort que la première fois, lui semblait-il. Néanmoins, quelque chose la gênait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Sirius posa son menton entre ses seins et la regarda avec un demi-sourire.

- Alors Minerva, tu penses toujours pouvoir me résister ?

- Evidemment…

Sirius glissa sa bouche sur le sein gauche de McGonagall et le malaxa doucement, tout en la fixant du regard. Elle rosit en se mordant un peu plus la lèvre. Sirius était sûr qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il lui embrassa le téton gauche et se redressa un peu au-dessus d'elle pour accélérer encore ses va-et-vient. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes et se cambra, mais ne gémit pas. Cette fois, Sirius était impressionné. La plupart des jeunes filles de Poudlard ne résistaient pas et atteignaient l'orgasme bien avant Minerva.  
De son côté, Minerva devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne rien laisser échapper. Elphinstone aurait été trop content de lui tirer un gémissement malgré elle.  
Sirius sourit devant l'entêtement de McGonagall, puis, il lui prit le téton droit en bouche et le suça avidement, tout en malaxant l'autre sein. Le sexe de son professeur devenait de plus en plus humide. Sirius mordilla un peu le téton et enfin, il parvint à tirer un infime gémissement de Minerva. S'il n'avait pas fait attention, il ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu, mais il voulait tellement voir Minerva se soumettre qu'il avait guetté le moindre son de sa part.

- Tu as gémi ! Minerva, j'ai gagné ! Vous allez devoir faire votre conséquence ! Ahah, je le savais !

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, Elphinstone. Et d'abord, je n'ai pas gémi, c'était le vent dans la cheminée.

- Ah, vraiment ?

Sirius mordilla encore un peu le téton et McGonagall enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau en émettant un bruit de gorge qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ronronnement. Il sourit d'un air incrédule :

- Vous ronronnez ? Sérieusement ?

Pour toute réponse, elle fronça les sourcils.

- Arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est ridicule, surtout lorsque nous sommes au lit. D'ailleurs, tu ne me vouvoies jamais, d'habitude. Pourquoi tout d'un coup…

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Sirius et il étouffa le reste de la phrase de Minerva sous un long baiser fougueux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle réfléchisse, pas maintenant ou bien il pouvait dire adieu à Poudlard. Il commença donc à la caresser comme s'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Ses mains se promenaient sur son ventre, ses cuisses, ses hanches alors que sa bouche descendait sur son cou pour le couvrir de baisers. Minerva l'enlaça en passant ses longs doigts sur son torse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies, cette nuit ?

- Minerva, rien ne me plait plus que de t'entendre parler, mais si tu te taisais, aujourd'hui ?

- Mais d'habitude…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit en un doux gémissement lorsque Sirius lui posa une main sur le sexe et lui enfonça doucement un doigt. Minerva n'avait jamais fait l'amour ainsi et au lieu de fermer les yeux, elle les ouvrait tout grands pour bien comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire devant la tête de son professeur.

- Tu aimes, Mi-ner-va ?

Il lui enfonça un peu plus son doigt dans le vagin. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit.


	21. Endoloris !

_A.N : Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Si vous êtes du genre à écouter de la musique en lisant, je vous conseille « _Because the night » _de_ Pattie Smith._ C'est la musique que j'ai écoutée en écriant ce chapitre ^^ Comme toujours, je remercie mes revieweuses qui sont géniales, merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent sans reviewer, je vous adore aussi :)  
Petit avertissement : J'ai oublié de le préciser mais si vous me connaissez personnellement (amis, famille, etc.) NE ME LISEZ SURTOUT PAS, CONTENTEZ-VOUS DE MON AUTRE SERIE ! Voilà, c'est tout ^^. Bonne lecture !_

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

James Potter se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, écarlate de gêne, les yeux rivés sur McGonagall et Sirius. Minerva fit aussitôt basculer Sirius pour se libérer et cacher son corps avec le drap avant de demander sèchement à James :

- Potter ! On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper ?!

James l'ignora, concentré sur Sirius :

- Patmol, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite, on a un sérieux problème, et ce problème s'appelle Mulciber !

- Quoi, encore cette fiente d'hippogriffe ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Habille-toi et dépêche-toi de me rejoindre dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor !

James fit une pause, posa son regard sur McGonagall qui elle-même jetait un regard furibond à Sirius, et bafouilla :

- Euh, vous devriez venir aussi, si vous êtes en état, professeur McGonagall…

- En état ! Bien sûr que je suis en état, comme vous dites ! Je viens d'apprendre que Black me fait l'amour depuis au moins une heure, mais croyez-moi, je suis parfaitement en état ! Je vous accompagne, mais vous, Black, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! De même pour vous Potter, puisque vous étiez manifestement au courant.

James et Sirius se jetèrent des regards inquiets, alors que Minerva tentait de se rhabiller en montrant le moins possible de son anatomie à ses deux élèves. Sirius, lui, ne se cachait pas pour s'habiller. De toute façon, il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas son corps. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux présentables, ils suivirent James dans les couloirs du château. McGonagall, toujours de mauvaise humeur, demanda :

- Peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire où nous allons, Potter ?

- Il vaut mieux que vous voyiez par vous-même !

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce grave ? Qu'est-ce que Mulciber a fait, cette fois ?! Il s'est attaqué à un nouveau chat ? Il n'a tout de même pas agressé une fille ?!

- Professeur, s'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous !

- C'est ce que je fais, au cas où cela ne se verrait pas !

James retint un soupir d'agacement et continua à avancer, presque en courant, dans les couloirs. Derrière lui, Sirius, toujours sous l'apparence d'Elphinstone, évitait de regarder McGonagall qui elle, ne le quittait pas des yeux, lui jetant des regards froids et furieux. Enfin, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe de la Grosse Dame et entrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Minerva ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait car un attroupement était formé au milieu. Elle s'avança à grands pas et les élèves s'écartèrent respectueusement sur son passage.

- Allons, allons, écartez-vous. Que signifie tout ce tapage, n'êtes-vous pas censés être dans vos dortoirs respectifs et…Oh mon dieu ! Miss Evans !

Minerva courut et s'agenouilla auprès du corps inerte de Lily Evans.

- Que s'est-il passé ?! Quelqu'un a vu quelque chose ? Vous avez appelé Madame Pomfresh ?

James avança pour rejoindre McGonagall.

- C'est Mulciber. Je parlais avec Evans que j'avais enfin réussi à convaincre de ne plus m'en vouloir quand il a débarqué. Je lui ai dit de dégager mais il a traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe alors elle s'est énervée et elle lui a balancé ses quatre vérités. Mulciber n'a pas apprécié et lui a jeté un Doloris pendant au moins une minute. J'ai essayé de lui refaire le portrait mais il avait utilisé un Protego et je n'ai rien pu faire. Lily a perdu connaissance et il s'est enfui…

- Mulciber a jeté un Doloris à une élève ?! Quelqu'un a appelé madame Pomfresh ?!

- Pettigrow est parti la chercher.

Au même moment, le portrait pivota et Madame Pomfresh entra, suivie de Peter. Elle poussa James sans ménagement et s'assit auprès de Lily pour lui prendre le pouls.

- Dieu soit loué, elle respire ! M. Pettigrow m'a tout raconté. Jeter un Doloris a une élève, mais qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de Mulciber ?

- Le problème est justement là : il ne se passe rien, dans la tête de Mulciber, grogna James.

McGonagall se releva et reprit immédiatement la situation en main :

- Bien, circulez, à présent, regagnez vos dortoirs en silence et extinction des feux ! Je passerai dans quelques minutes et je peux vous dire que si quelqu'un n'est pas dans son lit, il goûtera à une semaine de retenues avec M. Rusard ! Lupin, Potter, vous restez ici et vous aidez Madame Pomfresh à transporter le corps d'Evans à l'infirmerie. Miss McFly, allez chercher une tenue de rechange dans les affaires d'Evans et amenez-la à l'infirmerie, je vous prie. N'oubliez pas les sous-vêtements. Exécution !

Minerva observa les élèves regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs et remarqua soudain une bande de jeunes filles de septième année qui tournaient autour d'Elphinstone/Sirius en papillonnant des yeux en une parodie de séduction. Sirius, quoique toujours dans le corps d'Elphinstone, n'en paraissait pas gêné. Une des filles lui demanda :

- Vous êtes un nouveau professeur, monsieur ?

- Exactement, ma jolie.

- Ooh, et quel est votre nom ?

Sirius leur adressa un sourire charmeur et répondit d'une voix suave, en s'inspirant des films moldus qu'il avait vus :

- Je suis le professeur Bond. James Bond. Pour vous servir, mesdemoiselles. J'espère avoir l'occasion de revoir vos jolis minois dans l'un de mes cours…

Minerva se plaqua la main sur le front en soupirant. Sirius Black ne cesserait-il donc jamais ? Elle s'avança et déclara de sa voix la plus sévère :

- Mesdemoiselles, au lit ! Immédiatement ! Quand à vous, professeur…_Bond_, je vous serais très reconnaissante de cesser vos enfantillages ridicules et de me suivre dans mon bureau.

Elle adressa un regard furieux à Sirius qui prit un air piteux et ils partirent dans les couloirs. Aussitôt dehors, Minerva explosa :

- Bon sang, Black, ne ridiculisez pas le corps d'Elphinstone de la sorte, compris ? Le professeur Bond, pff ! On aura vraiment tout vu, dans cette école.

- Avouez que c'était drôle…

- Non, ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! Vous n'êtes pas le professeur Bond et si vous faites cela dans le but de séduire quelques collégiennes immatures et en pleine puberté, eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes tombé bien bas ! Vous arrive-t-il de penser à autre chose qu'aux filles ? Elles dévoraient le corps d'Elphinstone des yeux et cela…

- …ne vous plait pas du tout parce que vous êtes jalouse, c'est cela ? acheva Sirius.

- Bien sûr que non ! Vous dites n'importe quoi, je ne suis certainement pas jalouse de quoi que ce soit ! Vous vous faites des films, Black. C'est juste que…oui, bon, laissez tomber.

- Vous êtes jalouse ! Vous devez vraiment aimer votre Elphinstone ?

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et répondit brusquement :

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, mêlez-vous de vos affaires. Quand reprendrez-vous votre véritable apparence ?

- Vers minuit, normalement. En attendant, qu'allons-nous faire ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser retourner dans mon dortoir sous cette apparence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Nous allons aller dans mon bureau.

- Pour quoi faire ? Vous n'avez pas de plans coquins derrière la tête, tout de même ?

Malgré la pénombre, Sirius aurait juré voir McGonagall rougir. Il ricana.

- Très drôle, Black, vraiment, très drôle. Attendez un peu d'avoir repris votre véritable apparence…

Sirius la suivit dans les couloirs en adoptant une posture soumise pour ne pas se faire encore réprimander. McGonagall grogna :

- Redressez-vous, Black, Elphinstone ne marche jamais de cette façon !

- Pardon, je ne peux pas deviner comment marche un type que je n'ai presque jamais vu de ma vie…

- Taisez-vous ! Le mieux, pour le moment, serait que vous ne disiez rien du tout et…bon sang, allez-vous vous tenir droit ?

McGonagall avança et Sirius la suivit en l'imitant silencieusement. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bureau et elle ouvrit sèchement la porte.

- Entrez, Black, ne restez pas planté là !

Méfiant, Sirius entra. Il trouvait que sa professeure de Métamorphose était bien trop calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire manipuler (dans tous les sens du terme) par un élève. Il entra et resta prudemment debout devant le bureau. McGonagall claqua la porte derrière lui, puis se retourna et avança à grands pas vers lui, les joues en feu. Sirius sut que la tempête allait commencer. Elle cria, frémissante de rage :

- Black, comment avez-vous osé ?! Comment avez-vous pu, ne serait-ce que penser à me faire…à me…à coucher avec moi ! En prenant l'apparence d'Elphinstone ! Je suis soufflée. Indignée. Scandalisée, suffoquée, outrée, consternée, appelez cela comme vous voulez ! Black, vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Vous aviez mes seins dans la bouche ! Vous avez vu tout vu…

- Si c'est cela qui vous inquiète, ne vous en faites pas, je vous ai trouvée très bien. C'est amusant, la façon dont vous ronronnez quand…

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se prit une gifle. Face à lui, Minerva le regardait avec des yeux brillants de fureur :

- Ne refaites plus _jamais _aucun commentaire sur la façon dont je suis au lit, c'est compris ? Jamais ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je croyais faire l'amour, c'était à Elphinstone Urquart ! Et…Et vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est non seulement une violation du règlement qui pourrait vous faire renvoyer, mais en plus, c'est un manque de respect total envers ma personne et envers la personne d'Elphinstone ! De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu cela… Une honte totale… Vous m'avez pénétrée ! Vous m'avez même murmuré des mots doux ! Cela a dû être drôle, non ? Lorsque je croyais parler avec Elphinstone vous…vous riiez mentalement, non ? Lorsque vous m'avez dit que j'étais belle…alors qu'en fait, vous me considérez simplement comme tous les autres : une femme ridée, sèche, coincée avec un caractère de dragonne ! Oui Black, je sais ce qui circule sur moi, figurez-vous que mon travail ne me rend pas sourde pour autant !

Elle se tourna brusquement et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Sirius vit ses mains tremblantes crispées sur le rebord de l'appui de fenêtre et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peut-être été trop loin… Dans l'état où était McGonagall, elle allait forcément le renvoyer. Comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, Minerva siffla entre ses dents :

- Une honte totale, oui… Belle…Ah ! Quelle cruche, non mais quelle cruche ! Vous avez dû bien rire.

Sirius remarqua que sa voix vacillait.

- Vous m'avez pénétrée. Pourquoi ? Pour vous moquer de moi ? C'est cruel, Black ! Et Potter était au courant, il n'a pas paru choqué du tout… Qui d'autre est au courant ? Toute l'école ? Le célèbre Sirius Black, séducteur chevronné, a couché avec Minerva McGonagall, la dragonne de Poudlard ! Qui y a pris plaisir, en plus…

Sirius, qui n'osait toujours pas bouger, la vit sortir un mouchoir à motifs écossais et tamponner son nez. A moins que ce ne fussent ses yeux, de dos, il ne pouvait pas voir. Un long silence s'installa, ponctué par les reniflements de Minerva. Sirius prit finalement la parole d'une petite voix :

- Hum, professeur McGonagall, je…je suis désolé. Sincèrement, je n'imaginais pas que vous seriez…enfin, je n'imaginais pas les conséquences.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusé ? J'ai cru remarquer que mes seins vous plaisaient ? Comment avez-vous osé, Black… Et vous me disiez que vous m'aimiez alors que vous n'en pensez pas un mot ! Et moi, je vous ai dit des choses…honteuses, tout simplement honteuses. Vous pensiez uniquement au fait que vous étiez en train de coucher avec un professeur et que cela ferait un nouveau record ! Je vous déteste, je vous déteste !

Elle s'avança vers lui, respirant à un rythme saccadé, puis se détourna encore brusquement. Sirius fit un pas vers elle mais se ravisa. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie qu'il la touche, même dans un geste amical, après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais pour l'instant, les problèmes sentimentaux de McGonagall ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment. En revanche, sa propre expulsion, elle, l'intéressait bien plus.

- Professeur… Vous allez me renvoyer ? M'envoyer à Azkaban ?

McGonagall ne répondit pas. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et décida jugea plus prudent d'attendre qu'elle revienne elle-même sur Terre. Elle se retourna vers lui et fit d'une voix qui avait retrouvé toute sa sévérité :

- Black, je vais vous laisser une dernière chance, bien que vous méritiez amplement le renvoi : vous restez à Poudlard mais vous ne direz rien à personne, vous ferez comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit cette nuit ! Pas le moindre sous-entendu, ni la plus petite allusion, compris ? Et vous direz à Potter d'en faire autant s'il ne veut pas être renvoyé, lui aussi. Je ne veux plus jamais que vous fassiez partie de mes problèmes !

- Alors…vous ne me renvoyez pas ?

- Je viens de vous dire que non, Black ! Maintenant, sortez, laissez-moi seule. Exécution !

- Vous êtes sûre que…vous n'allez pas pleurer ?

Minerva se retourna vers lui, les yeux flamboyants de colère :

- Merci bien, Black, j'ai les yeux on ne peut plus secs ! Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde et laissez-moi tranquille, compris ?! C'est un ordre, pas une demande !

Sirius décida de ne pas la contredire et après l'avoir saluée, il sortit du bureau. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil que McGonagall le rappela. Il revint donc dans le bureau en lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Elle soupira :

- J'avais oublié que vous aviez toujours le corps de…Enfin, toujours est-il que vous ne pouvez pas sortir comme cala, si jamais vous ridiculisiez de nouveau le corps d'Elphinstone... Vous allez rester là en attendant que les effets de la potion se dissipent. Asseyez-vous.

Sirius s'assit maladroitement sur la chaise en face du bureau et observa Minerva refaire son chignon et sortir sa plume d'une main toujours tremblante. Il demanda :

- Hum…professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que…que vous avez aimé ?

- Vous devriez poser une question encore plus gênante, Black.

- Alors c'est vrai ?

- J'ai dit : plus un mot sur cette nuit !

- Mais nous ne sommes qu'à deux, personne ne peut nous entendre… Moi, je vous ai trouvée merveilleuse, Minerva McGonagall.

Minerva rosit fortement et ses mains tremblèrent un peu plus. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de rétorquer d'une voix mal assurée :

- Taisez-vous. D'abord, je suis le_ professeur _McGonagall, Black, et ce que vous m'avez fait ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit de montrer un quelconque signe de familiarité !

Sirius la regarda d'un air faussement soumis et laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il se délecta des mains tremblantes de son professeur. Celle-ci était visiblement très honteuse et gênée de sa nuit. Elle sortit un bout de parchemin en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Sirius et commença à écrire quelques lignes en se mordant la lèvre. Sirius demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

- Vous avez aimé, professeur ? Vous voudriez recommencer ?

Minerva releva brusquement la tête, livide, et bafouilla :

- Je…je vous demande pardon ?

Sirius n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'elle refuserait. Il voulait simplement profiter du fait qu'il était dans le corps d'Elphinstone pour la troubler un maximum. Cela fonctionna, il vit McGonagall serrer convulsivement sa plume entre ses doigts.

- Je trouve vos questions particulièrement déplacées, Black ! Comment osez-vous demander quelque chose de pareil à un professeur qui a des principes ! Vous me demandez si j'ai aimé coucher avec un élève et si je voudrais recommencer ?! Mais bien sûr que non ! Maintenant, taisez-vous ou bien je…je…je vous renvoie, voilà !

- D'accord, mais que voulez-vous que je fasse, moi, en attendant minuit ?

- Si c'est cela qui vous embête, j'ai un bon paquet de copies de premières années à corriger, vous allez pouvoir vous rendre utile !

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une liasse de feuilles qu'elle tendit à Sirius. Il les saisit en faisant exprès d'effleurer ses doigts au passage. Minerva retira les siens comme si elle avait été brûlée.

- Black, je vous clair dans votre petit jeu et je vous conseille d'arrêter tout de suite !

Sirius prit un air sincèrement étonné :

- Quel petit jeu ? J'ai seulement pris vos copies !

- Vous avez…vous faites exprès de…

- Ouiiii ?

- Oubliez. Mettez-vous au travail.

Sirius lui fit un sourire moqueur en se plongeant dans les copies mais se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné d'encre.

- Hum, professeur ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, encore ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre. Puis-je en avoir ?

- De l'encre ?

Minerva le regarda comme si elle le soupçonnait d'avoir une autre intention que simplement demander de l'encre. Sirius eut un air innocent et répondit :

- Oui, de l'encre. Vous savez, ce truc liquide et rouge dont on se sert pour corriger les copies ?

- Je sais ce qu'est de l'encre, Black ! Attendez, je dois en avoir dans ce tiroir…

Elle se pencha pour fouiller dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs de son bureau. Sirius en profita pour se lever de sa chaise et contourna silencieusement le bureau pour se poster près – très près – d'elle. Il voyait sa nuque dégagée par le chignon, cette nuque qu'il avait embrassée à peine une demi-heure plus tôt et se demanda soudain si elle le laisserait recommencer. Mais Minerva se redressa, un encrier rouge dans la main et ne voyant pas Sirius, commença à se retourner dans tous les sens. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule droite et sursauta si violemment que l'encrier lui échappa des mains pour se briser sur le sol. L'encre commença à imbiber le tapis mais McGonagall s'en fichait, uniquement préoccupée par la main de Sirius qui lui caressait sensuellement l'épaule. Elle se retourna pour le voir. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres. Minerva aurait fondu sur place si elle n'avait pas su qui était derrière le corps de son amant.

- Black…Black, arrêtez cela immédiatement ! Vous voulez être renvoyé, c'est cela votre but ?!

- Minerva…regarde-toi, tu es toute troublée dès que je suis avec toi. Tu voudrais recommencer ? Me sentir de nouveau contre toi ? Nous n'avons pas besoin du corps d'Elphitruc, pour cela… Tes soirées doivent te sembler bien longues, sans personne pour rester avec toi ? Quand le désir te prend, que fais-tu ? Tu serres les dents et tu te noies dans le travail… Tu pourrais aussi dire oui, tu sais ? Oui à un peu de chaleur humaine avec un étudiant tout consentant… Tu as aimé la façon dont je t'ai fait l'amour. Je l'ai vu, tu avais les yeux grands ouverts et tu n'en perdais pas une miette. Vas-y, essaies de me faire croire que tu ne veux pas recommencer.

- Vous…vous délirez, Black. Complétement. Vous vous imaginez des choses que je n'ai jamais ressenties ! C'est n'importe quoi. Du grand n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas recommencer, jamais, je n'éprouve aucun désir, aucune attirance pour vous, mettez-vous bien cela dans la tête !

- Et ta poitrine sensible ?! Tu ne vas pas me dire que je l'ai imaginée. Tu gémissais lorsque je l'avais entre les mains, tu gémissais déjà lorsque je t'ai embrassée. Dis-moi que tu n'éprouvais aucun désir, à ce moment-là. Potter n'est pas à ton goût mais tu ne peux pas me résister, à moi…

- - C'est faux ! Je vous ai dit de ne plus faire aucune allusion à ce que nous…à ce que VOUS…Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'Elphinstone, c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je me suis laissée faire ! Je n'éprouve rien pour vous, Black, rien !

Sirius se rapprocha encore un peu. Il avait la bouche presque sur son cou et lui souffla :

- Oh si… Au moins du désir. Vous aimeriez m'avoir de nouveau en vous, pouvoir gémir de nouveau et m'entendre dire que vous êtes belle… Vous en avez assez que tout le monde vous appelle « la dragonne », non ? Vous n'aimez pas que l'on dise que vous êtes mal baisée… Pourquoi ne pas changer tout cela ?

- En couchant avec un étudiant ! Brillant ! Je vous rappelle que c'est Elphinstone que j'aime et avec qui j'ai décidé de passer ma vie, pas avec vous !

- Je ne vous parle pas d'une vraie liaison, je vous parle d'une nuit de plaisir. Juste une… Vous auriez ma bouche partout où vous le souhaiteriez, je vous ferais tous les compliments que vous voudriez, je vous pénètrerais encore… Vous pourriez gémir, vous oublier dans mes bras pendant toute une nuit. Avouez, vous aimeriez bien…

- Non ! Non, je n'aimerais pas, taisez-vous !

McGonagall se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa et Sirius vit qu'elle avait les yeux brillants de larmes. Elle se précipita vers la porte et sortit dans un tourbillon émeraude. Sirius se retrouva seul dans le bureau.


	22. J'exige des excuses !

_A.N : Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre, avec un léger retard, je suis désolée ^^ Merci à mes revieweuses, vous allez pouvoir juger si Sirius est définitivement un crétin ou non, dans ce chapitre. Personnellement, je pense que c'est un crétin moyen :)  
Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long que les précédents car je ne savais pas où le couper (sinon, il y aurait eu un chapitre où il ne se passait presque rien et ça n'aurait pas été intéressant.)  
Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! _

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

Sirius Black éprouvait un désagréable sentiment de honte alors qu'il était toujours près du bureau de McGonagall, mais seul. Il avait pleurer un professeur. Et pas n'importe quel professeur, il s'agissait de Minerva McGonagall, réputée pour avoir un caractère de dragonne. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Sirius n'avait jamais voulu la faire pleurer, juste l'embarrasser en profitant qu'il était dans le corps d'Elphinstone… Il n'avait jamais prévu qu'elle perdrait ainsi son sang-froid. Décidant qu'il était un peu stupide de rester seul dans un bureau vide, Sirius décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, où devaient certainement être tous ses amis.  
Il marcha dans les couloirs, les yeux brillants de McGonagall revenants sans cesse dans son esprit, jusqu'à arriver à l'infirmerie. Comme prévu, ses amis étaient tous rassemblés autour du lit de Lily Evans qui avait repris conscience et grignotait un bout de chocolat. Madame Pomfresh la laissa manger pour s'avancer vers Sirius et déclarer :

- Bonsoir, Monsieur… ?

- Black, répondit machinalement Sirius.

- Black ? De la famille de Sirius et Regulus Black ?

- Heu, non, non, rien à voir ! s'écria aussitôt Sirius. Je suis, hum, de visite au château, je me demandais comment allait Miss Evans.

- Elle va mieux. Je suppose que vous voulez la voir ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

Madame Pomfresh l'accompagna jusqu'au lit de Lily et fronça les sourcils devant le nombre de visiteurs avant de lancer :

- Les garçons, cela fait longtemps que vous êtes ici, il faut laisser ma patiente se reposer ! Allez vous coucher, laissez M. Black avec la jeune fille.

- Mais Madame…commença James.

- Pas de « mais » ! Au lit, ou j'avertis le professeur McGonagall que des élèves de sa Maison ne sont pas au lit !

James soupira et sortit avec Remus et Peter. Sirius prit place sur la chaise à côté de Lily et attendit que Madame Pomfresh s'éloigne pour demander :

- Alors Evans, tu vas mieux ? J'espère que tu as eu le temps de jeter un maléfice à Mulciber ?

Lily sourit faiblement.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, il m'a eue par surprise. Heureusement que James était là !

- Vous n'êtes plus fâchés ? Tu sais, je crois que Cornedrue s'est laissé emporter par ses hormones, vis-à-vis de McGo, parce que franchement, qui aurait envie de l'embrasser ?

Lily étouffa un rire.

- C'est aussi ce à quoi j'ai pensé. Potter et McGo, tu les vois ensemble, toi ? Enfin, James m'a dit qu'il n'aimait que moi, donc je lui fais confiance. Et toi ? Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours et James m'avait dit que tu séduisais McGo ?

- Ah, elle…euh, oui, à peu près, disons que j'ai un peu tout fait rater.

- Raconte !

Dépité, Sirius commença à expliquer à voix basse toute son entrevue avec McGonagall et comment il avait réussi à la faire pleurer. A la fin, Lily ne souriait plus du tout. Sirius gémit :

- Mais je te jure, je ne voulais PAS la faire pleurer ! En fait, je ne pensais même pas qu'elle éprouverait un sentiment. Enfin, si, je me doutais qu'elle serait en colère de s'être laissée avoir, mais c'est tout. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle peut pleurer.

Lily renifla avec dédain.

- Bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'agit des autres, tu ne penses jamais que la personne puisse éprouver quoi que ce soit. C'est ton principal défaut, tu es un vrai égoïste doublé d'un total goujat.

- Merci, que de paroles aimables…, ironisa Sirus. Toujours est-il que je ne comprends pas comment McGo a pu se mettre à pleurer. C'est en partie pour cela que je suis venu te voir, tu sais toujours tout. Explique-moi !

Cette fois, Lily parut franchement exaspérée.

- Black, tu le fais exprès ? Tout d'abord, vous vous amusez à l'embarrasser depuis plusieurs jours, il est normal qu'elle perde confiance en elle. Tu comprends, elle se demande toujours ce qui va lui tomber sur la tête… Ensuite, tu as vraiment fait fort, cette nuit ! Sirius, peut-être que pour toi, coucher avec une fille et un acte anodin, mais chez les filles, c'est totalement différent. Tu as regardé McGonagall ? Est-ce qu'elle a l'air de sauter sur le premier venu ? En plus, tu es un étudiant, elle a honte d'elle-même pour avoir couché avec un étudiant, trompé bien malgré elle l'homme de sa vie, être troublée par vos avances incessantes. Ensuite, elle a peur pour son travail, parce qu'elle a enfreint le règlement en couchant avec toi, elle a peur de la réaction d'Elphinstone lorsqu'il apprendra ce qu'elle a fait. Car il apprendra, c'est sûr et certain. Elle est en colère que tu l'aies bernée si facilement, de n'avoir rien vu et d'avoir éprouvé un certain plaisir avec toi. Sirius, tu comprends ? Elle ne sait plus où elle en est !

Sirus resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant d'articuler :

- Elle ne peut pas ressentir tout cela à la fois. Personne ne le peut, on exploserait.

- Eh bien c'est justement ça, le problème. Si vous continuez, elle va exploser, d'une façon ou d'une autre ! James et toi devriez la laisser un peu tranquille, c'est un être humain et elle ne mérite pas d'être harcelée ainsi. C'est vraiment méchant, ce que vous lui faites.

Sirius baissa la tête et réfléchit pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que Lily finissait d'engloutir son chocolat. Puis, il demanda :

- Evans, comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? Je t'ai dit, je voulais juste rire un peu, pas la faire pleurer, j'ai vraiment été un gros crétin. Comment puis-je me rattraper ?

Lily sourit enfin.

- Ah, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu poserais cette question ! Black, il n'y a pas énormément de solutions, tu sais : tu devrais aller t'excuser en lui disant ce que tu viens de me dire, t'arranger pour avoir une conduite irréprochable avec elle et lui épargner tout moment de gêne. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait prête à te pardonner si elle voyait que tu faisais de réels efforts. Ce n'est pas un monstre, tu sais ?

- Elle n'acceptera jamais de m'écouter, elle est bien trop en colère. Si je vais la voir, elle me claquera la porte au nez ou me renverra, c'est tout !

- Laisse-lui le temps de se calmer, on dit bien que la nuit porte conseil, non ? En parlant de nuit, j'ai sommeil, je vous verrai demain en cours. Bonne nuit, Black, et dis bonne nuit à James de ma part. Tu pourrais aussi lui dire que je l'embrasse fort ?

Sirius hocha la tête, nullement rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. S'excuser auprès de McGonagall ? Cela revenait à se jeter dans la fosse aux lions ! De la lionne enragée, plus précisément. Il lui semblait évident que son professeur n'accepterait jamais ses excuses, même s'il les lui présentait à genoux. Il rentra dans son dortoir d'un pas lourd et vit James en face de lui. Il ne dormait pas encore et semblait l'attendre.

- James ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que tu dormais. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Toi d'abord. En revenant au dortoir, j'ai aperçu McGo qui semblait dans un état de rage incroyable. Par chance, j'ai pu me cacher derrière une armure au moment où elle passait et elle ne m'a pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Tu lui as fait quelque chose ?

Sirius se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

- Euh…Il est possible que je me sois moqué d'elle un peu méchamment et…

- Moqué d'elle ? Je ne comprends pas, lorsque je suis venu vous chercher, elle se tortillait de plaisir sous tes doigts. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer ?

A contrecœur, Sirius réexpliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de McGonagall. James l'écouta attentivement avant de bafouiller :

- Tu as fait pleurer McGo ?

- Oui, c'est ce que je t'explique depuis dix minutes, Cornedrue. D'ailleurs, je te signale que tu y es un peu pour quelque chose aussi, avec ton baiser passionné… Evans me conseillait d'aller m'excuser.

James fronça les sourcils.

- Elle a totalement raison ! Patmol, tu es mon ami mais cette fois, tu as été trop loin. Comme dirait Lunard, tu t'es conduit comme le dernier des crétins et tu dois lui présenter tes excuses. On ne fait pas pleurer un professeur !

- Je sais tout ça, Cornedrue, et je vais le faire, bien sûr !

James se tut pendant quelques instants, puis demanda :

- Comment c'était ? Avec McGo, je veux dire. Tu l'as eue dans tes bras ! Nue ! Je parie que sa peau est bien douce…

Sirius, qui commençait à reprendre son véritable corps, répondit :

- Désolé Cornedrue, McGo ne veux pas que j'en parle et comme j'ai décidé de me faire pardonner…

- Même pas à ton meilleur ami ?

- C'est que…enfin, elle ne veut pas…Tu comprends ? Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'aimerais mieux ne pas être renvoyé.

James hocha la tête.

- Comme tu veux. Mais je me demandais tout de même…son Animagus est une chatte. Alors est-ce qu'elle griffe ?

Sirius émit un petit rire.

- Non, elle ne griffe pas ! Mais elle ronronne comme un vrai chat et elle aime les caresses…

James eut un sourire incrédule alors que Sirius lui assurait qu'il disait vrai, puis ils allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit-déjeuner, Sirius jeta un regard à la table des professeurs et y vit McGonagall en grande conversation avec Dumbledore. « Tant mieux », pensa-t-il. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus. Lily, qui était rentrée de l'infirmerie, le poussa du coude :

- Black ! Quand comptes-tu t'excuser ?

- Je ne sais pas…En fait, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Mieux vaudrait la laisser se calmer seule et qu'elle m'oublie pendant un moment…

- Tu lui dois des excuses ! Je croyais que tu avais décidé de ne plus agir comme un crétin ?!

- Oui, mais de là à m'excuser…

- Black ! s'écria Lily, furieuse. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot !

Sirius soupira en regardant McGonagall parler. Il ne savait plus s'il devait aller s'excuser : d'abord, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle lui claque la porte au nez. Ensuite, il n'aimait pas s'excuser. En général, il ne s'excusait jamais, trop orgueilleux pour admettre qu'il s'était mal conduit. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, il savait qu'il avait fait pleurer un professeur et les yeux brillants de larmes de Minerva lui revenaient sans cesse en tête. James lui frappa soudain l'épaule, le faisant revenir sur terre.

- Patmol, les Gryffondors te regardent et commencent à se demander quel est ton problème avec McGo.

Sirius cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Mon…mon problème ? Quel problème ?

- Eh bien, cela fait au moins cinq minutes que tu la regardes fixement, sans aucune raison, en fronçant les sourcils. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle s'en est rendu compte, regarde !

Sirius tourna de nouveau la tête vers le professeur McGonagall et vit qu'elle le toisait d'un air glacial, ses yeux jetant des éclairs derrière les verres de ses lunettes. Aussitôt, il détourna la tête car la vision de ces mêmes yeux, doux et remplis de désir comme lorsqu'il lui avait fait l'amour, lui revenait dans l'esprit et le troublait au plus haut point. Il lança avec un faux entrain :

- Bon, et si nous sortions ? J'ai encore des choses à faire avant que les cours commencent !

- Comme t'excuser avec le professeur McGonagall, fit Lily, acide.

- Evans, arrête avec ça, tu as bien vu le regard qu'elle vient de me lancer, non ? Elle ne se laissera même pas approcher, c'est une perte de temps.

- Et moi qui croyais que tu voulais arrêter de te conduire comme un crétin…

Sirius ne répondit pas et se leva en se contentant de lui jeter un regard furieux. James lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le força à se rasseoir avant de prendre une voix qu'il voulait compréhensive :

- Allons, arrêtez, tous les deux ! Il n'y a pas besoin de se disputer pour cela. Patmol, pour une fois, je suis plutôt d'accord avec Lily, tu ne peux pas laisser McGo comme ça. Ça ne se fait pas ! Tu devrais au moins lui présenter des excuses, tant pis si elle ne les accepte pas…

Sirius soupira.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Vous avez gagné ! Je vais lui dire que je suis désolé, elle va me renvoyer et nous serons tous très contents, ça vous va ?

Il se leva, rageur, et cette fois, personne ne le retint. Remus et Peter avaient observés la scène en silence, comme à chaque conflit.  
Sirius sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés des élèves encore à table et emprunta un couloir peu utilisé pour se rendre dans l'aile des professeurs. Tout en marchant, il réfléchissait. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il devait s'excuser, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde. Seulement, il avait peur… Il appréhendait totalement la réaction de McGonagall, bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'il la mettait en colère. Il arriva devant la porte de ses appartements bien trop vite à son goût et frappa timidement. Aucune réponse. Il frappa un peu plus fort. Soudain, le directeur Dumbledore apparut au détour d'un couloir et avança vers lui.

- Ah, M. Black, je vous cherchais, justement.

Sirius sursauta. Dumbledore venait forcément lui dire qu'il était renvoyé. Il se força à sourire et répondit d'une voix qui montait dans les aigus :

- Pro…professeur Dumbledore, c'est…c'est un plaisir. Que…que vouliez-vous m-me dire ?

- Marchons un peu, voulez-vous ?

Sirius le suivit dans les couloirs, le cœur battant à la chamade. Dumbledore, toujours aussi calme, demanda :

- Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je veux vous parler ?

- V-vous allez me…me…me renvoyer ?

- Vous renvoyer ? Pourquoi vous renverrais-je, selon vous, M. Black ?

Dumbledore le fixa de son regard perçant.

- Je…eh bien, le professeur McGonagall ne vous a rien dit ? Je…je ne voulais pas, je…je l'ai fait pleurer. Je me suis conduit comme un horrible crétin, avec elle, je l'ai poussée à bout mais je ne savais pas que…qu'elle réagirait comme ça, mais Evans m'a expliqué et vraiment, je suis désolé, je mériterais le renvoi…

- En effet, le professeur McGonagall m'a tout expliqué après s'être cognée à moi, en larmes, dans un couloir. Et oui, vous mériteriez le renvoi. Non seulement pour usage de potion proscrite par le règlement, puis pour harceler l'un de mes professeurs.

- Vous…vous allez me renvoyer, alors ?

- Eh bien, je crois que tout dépend de vous, M. Black. Vous devrez faire des excuses convenables au professeur McGonagall et cesser de la malmener. Le professeur McGonagall n'est pas faite en pierre et elle ressent les émotions autant que vous et moi. A partir de maintenant, j'exige que vous la traitiez avec respect, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Vous passerez le message à Potter. Maintenant, je dois vous laisser, je suis à la recherche de deux Serpentards qui jettent des sortilèges Impardonnables à mes élèves…

Dumbledore lui accorda un dernier regard et partit. Sirius déglutit. A présent, il n'avait plus d'autre choix, il devait aller voir la dragonne… En trainant les pieds, il revint à la porte de ses appartements et toqua de nouveau. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva. Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, elle eut une exclamation étouffée et referma aussitôt. Sirius fit une courte prière et toqua de nouveau. Minerva rouvrit la porte et lança, sarcastique :

- Black, mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Hormis vos pulsions sexuelles, je veux dire. Allons, dites-moi, vous venez me faire des excuses avant de partir ? C'est cela ?

- Avant de partir ? Mais partir où ?

- Eh bien, vous êtes renvoyé, non ? Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il allait vous renvoyer. C'est vraiment _dommage, _vous n'aurez pas vos A.S.P.I.C. Enfin, je suis sûre que le Ministère recherche quelqu'un pour nettoyer les toilettes, vous pourrez au moins aller là-bas…

- Mais…mais je ne pars pas ! Dumbledore m'a laissé une chance !

McGonagall manqua de s'étouffer et le saisit par l'épaule.

- Il vous a QUOI ?! Non ! Non, vous avez mal compris, il n'a pas pu…Black, vous avez eu suffisamment de chances ! Comment Albus peut-il accepter que vous restiez après ce que vous m'avez fait ?! Vous ne le méritez pas, vous vous êtes conduit comme un sale pervers irrespectueux et malhonnête ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de…Dumbledore n'a pas pu ! Il m'avait dit…Il m'avait dit qu'il vous renverrait !

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Il a changé d'avis, alors. Je viens de le voir et il m'a laissé une chance à condition que je vous présente mes excuses.

- Vos excuses ?! Que peuvent bien faire des excuses après ce que vous m'avez fait ? Les excuses ne réparent rien !

Elle serra un peu plus fort l'épaule de Sirius et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

- Aïe…professeur, vous me faites mal.

- Mal ? Moi, je vous fais mal ? Sans doute que vous, Black, vous ne faites jamais de mal à personne ! Dumbledore vous a vraiment permis de rester ?! Je n'y crois pas. Il n'a pas pu. Pourquoi ne pas garder aussi Mulciber et Avery, dans ce cas ?! Si les élèves commencent à coucher avec les professeurs en toute impunité, pourquoi ne pas aussi commencer à jeter le Doloris ?

- Professeur, s'il vous plait, lâchez-moi…

Sirius commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Le professeur McGonagall perdait totalement son sang-froid, elle n'était plus du tout la femme douce qu'elle était au lit. Il avait l'épaule endolorie mais elle continuait de serrer comme si de rien n'était.

- Pourquoi devrais-je accepter les excuses de quelqu'un qui passe son temps à se moquer de moi ?! Dites-moi un peu pourquoi, Black ? Vous avez parcouru tout mon corps, vous aviez mes seins dans la bouche et vous profitiez de moi ! Vous me faisiez gémir… Vous m'avez pénétrée, moi, un professeur ! Juste par curiosité. Aucun amour, rien. J'ai été douce…je me suis blottie contre vous !

Sirius la regarda avec surprise :

- C'est cela qui vous a fait le plus de mal ? Le fait que j'aie vu une femme douce derrière la dragonne ?

Minerva ne répondit pas et desserra un peu son emprise. Enfin, elle déclara :

- Retournez en cours, maintenant. Vos excuses sont faites, non ? Félicitations, grâce au professeur Dumbledore, vous pourrez continuer de vous vanter d'avoir couché avec moi dans tout le château. D'ailleurs, si vous le croisez, dites-lui que je n'assurerai pas mes cours jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je viens d'être prise d'une migraine fulgurante… Dites-lui également qu'il est inutile qu'il vienne me voir, je ne veux voir personne.

- C'est un mensonge, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas vraiment malade ?

McGonagall eut soudain un air outré, comme si elle ne parvenait pas à croire que l'on puisse douter de sa maladie « fulgurante ».

- Black, voyons, je suis vraiment malade ! Comment pouvez-vous insinuer que je puisse jouer la comédie un seul instant ?

Sirius ne répondit pas et sortit des appartements pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune. Alors qu'il marchait, il vit Dumbledore qui marchait d'un grand pas, Mulciber et Avery devant lui. Il ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant leurs valises qui les suivaient en flottant dans l'air. Enfin, ces deux idiots avaient été renvoyés ! Sirius s'approcha et se racla timidement la gorge :

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oh, M. Black, je vous croyais avec le professeur McGonagall !

- En fait, elle vous fait dire qu'elle vient d'être prise d'une migraine _fulgurante_ et qu'elle n'assurera _malheureusement_ pas son cours. Elle ne tient pas à ce que vous veniez la voir, a-t-elle précisé.

Dumbledore soupira, comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur ses épaules, avant de marmonner :

- Oui, en réalité, elle boude, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est furieuse que je ne vous aie pas renvoyé. Je lui avais promis pour l'apaiser un peu, lorsqu'elle était en larmes, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle le prendrait au sérieux… Qui pourrait croire qu'une femme comme Minerva se mette à bouder ? Nous aurons décidément tout vu, à Poudlard… Je vais aller lui parler après avoir accompagné ces deux-là jusqu'au train ! Elle ne reste jamais longtemps fâchée, de toute façon.

Sirius hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva avait fermé sa porte à clef et s'était assise à son bureau avec la ferme intention de travailler seule : elle avait très mauvaise conscience de ne pas assurer ses cours et avait décidé d'en profiter pour préparer ses prochains cours et faire ses corrections. Elle travaillait depuis environ une demi-heure lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Elle soupira et prit une voix faible pour lancer :

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, veuillez revenir plus tard, ou ne pas revenir du tout…

Là-dessus, elle se remit au travail mais les coups contre sa porte furent plus insistants. La voix d'Albus lui parvint soudain comme s'il avait été à côté d'elle :

- Minerva, vos élèves se demandent pourquoi vous n'assurez pas votre cours.

Minerva, toujours de sa voix faussement faible, répondit :

- Je suis désolée, Albus, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, je ne crois pas être en état de quitter mes appartements… Voyez-vous, en ce moment même, je suis clouée au lit avec un somnifère.

- Je n'en doute pas. Allons, venez donc ouvrir cette porte, nous avons à parler, il me semble.

- Mais je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…

- Laissez ce genre de ruses aux enfants et venez ouvrir, Minerva ! Qui croyez-vous tromper ? Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas au lit. Un jour, vous avez assuré vos cours alors que vous aviez la grippe et au petit-déjeuner, je vous ai trouvée parfaitement normale.

- C'est…euh…c'est une maladie fulgurante, Albus…

- Minerva, si vous n'ouvrez pas, je fais exploser cette porte !

Aussitôt, Minerva abandonna son travail pour venir ouvrir à Albus en lui jetant en regard courroucé. Albus lui fit un grand sourire et entra.

- Minerva, j'ai plusieurs bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer !

- Tiens donc. Dépêchez-vous, je suis malade et je dois retourner me coucher.

- Arrêtez, votre prétendue maladie ne trompe personne, vous avez l'air en parfaite santé. Je peux commencer ?

Minerva soupira :

- Allez-y…

- Tout d'abord, Mulciber et Avery sont en ce moment même dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux. Le Ministère a finalement retrouvé leur dossier ! Ensuite, une nouvelle qui devrait vous faire plaisir : M. Urquart arrive ce soir ! Apparemment, Voldemort les a semés et la mission s'est terminée plus vite que prévu. Vous êtes heureuse ?

- Elphinstone va revenir ? demanda Minerva, les joues soudainement roses.

- Oui ! Et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait hâte de vous revoir. Si je peux me permettre un commentaire, vous ne devriez pas faire attendre un homme aussi aimable. Vous êtes tous les deux fous amoureux, qu'attendez-vous pour l'épouser ?!

- C'est que…je…enfin…

Albus prit soudain un air très sérieux et demanda :

- Minerva…Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de vous engager ? Vous connaissez M. Urquart et il vous a sûrement déjà fait une vingtaine de demandes en mariage !

McGonagall fit une grimace.

- Albus, ma première demande en mariage a tourné en scénario catastrophe, vous comprendrez que je n'aie pas spécialement envie de renouveler l'expérience !

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'un mariage a mal tourné que tous vos mariages tourneront mal également ! C'était il y a trente ans, Minerva !

- Vingt-six, pour être précis. Je sais tout cela, c'est juste que…cela m'effraie, d'accord ? Laissez-moi faire tout comme je le souhaite et ne vous mêlez de rien !

- Très bien, je dirai donc à M. Urquart de venir vous rejoindre ce soir dans vos appartements. En passant, j'aimerais faire connaissance avec cet homme qui fait tant chavirer votre cœur, si vous l'invitiez à notre table, ce soir ? Je vais dire aux elfes de préparer un couvert de plus !

Là-dessus, il adressa un joyeux signe de tête à Minerva et tourna les talons. Minerva se précipita à l'embrasure de sa porte et s'écria :

- Albus ! Albus, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ?! Revenez ici ! Je ne veux pas que les élèves voient Elphinstone ! Sangus va se moquer et…

- Minerva, puisque vous allez mieux, vos élèves vous attendent dans votre salle ! Bonne journée !

Il disparut dans les couloirs, laissant McGonagall devant sa porte, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre à l'évidence : la soirée n'allait pas être facile.


	23. Un Animagus, des Animagi

_A.N : Salut ! Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez : « Quoi, elle revient comme ça après nous avoir lâchement abandonné pendant une longue journée ? Mais de qui se moque-t-on ?! » (d'accord, je dramatise un peu…). Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster hier, et je suis désolée de vous dire que je ne pourrais certainement pas poster dimanche. J'essaye d'être la plus régulière possible mais c'est dur ^^ En parlant de publication, j'ai une question pour vous très importante : est-ce que cela vous gênerait si la fic dépassait les 25 chapitres ? (En fait, j'ai déjà pris la décision mais je veux donner l'illusion d'une démocratie :p)  
Voilà, c'est tout pour l'A.N ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, le prochain devrait être un peu plus mouvementé. Bonne lectures, merci à mes revieweuses et n'hésitez pas à continuer de reviewer ! :)_

Minerva McGonagall se dépêcha de prendre le chemin de sa classe, plongée dans ses pensées qui tournaient toutes autour d'Elphinstone. Comment allait-il réagir lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle l'avait trompé, bien malgré elle ? Soudain, elle se heurta à quelque chose de mou et cela la fit immédiatement revenir sur Terre.

- Minerva, faites donc attention, lorsque vous marchez ! fit la voix grinçante de Sangus Piedroit. Qu'est-ce que cela vous coûterait de regarder où vous allez ?

Minerva redressa ses lunettes et recula.

- Oh, pardon Sangus, je pensais à autre chose.

- J'avais remarqué. Vos élèves vous attendent dans votre salle, en faisant une bataille de boulettes de papier. Il y a Potter et Rogue, comme toujours… Vous ferez attention, il me semble qu'un plaisantin a posé une punaise sur votre chaise. Je vous signale au passage que Pettigrow n'a pas fait ses devoirs et qu'il est actuellement en train de recopier sur Lupin.

- Mais comment diable savez-vous tout cela ?! s'écria McGonagall.

Sangus se rengorgea, fier de lui :

- J'ai épié vos élèves. Ils croyaient être seuls dans la classe pour faire n'importe quoi mais je les observais tous dans l'entrebâillement de la porte…

Minerva soupira. Sangus cherchait toujours à prendre les élèves en faute et pour ce faire, il avait développé quelques aptitudes. L'espionnage en faisait partie.

- Merci pour la punaise, Sangus, mais j'allais justement reprendre ma classe en main. A tout à l'heure, peut-être !

Elle repartit et marcha jusqu'à arriver devant sa classe. Les septièmes années feignirent un air studieux et calme mais Minerva n'était pas dupe.

- Potter, Rogue, vous nettoierez vos boulettes à la fin du cours. Pettigrow, je sais que vous n'avez pas fait vos devoirs et je retire cinq points à Gryffondor.

Une fois que les plaisantins furent calmés et qu'elle ait chassé la punaise d'un geste négligent de la main, le cours débuta.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous étudierons encore les Animagi. Qui peut me récapituler ce que nous avons écrit dans le dernier cours ?

Comme toujours, Lily Evans leva la main, mais cette fois, elle fut presque immédiatement suivie de Sirius Black. McGonagall fronça les sourcils, surprise qu'il daigne enfin participer à ses cours. Ou alors, il préparait un mauvais coup, pensa-t-elle. Oui, il devait sûrement avoir une idiotie à dire qui ferait rire toute la classe. Minerva en était convaincue, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle voulait tout de même entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Oh, mais je vois que Black veut parler ! Profitons-en. Alors Black, qu'avez-vous appris durant le dernier cours ?

- En fait, je savais déjà tout. Mais le manuel disait que la forme animale des Animagi reflète un aspect de leur personnalité. Par exemple, un Animagus_ chat_ a peut-être un petit côté « chat » lorsqu'il est sous sa forme humaine...Qui sait, peut-être même qu'il ronronne ! Mais pour revenir au sujet, les Animagi doivent se déclarer au Ministère pour être répertoriés.

Minerva haussa les sourcils. Non seulement Black avait répondu correctement à sa question, mais en plus, il trouvait le moyen de faire une discrète allusion à leur nuit. Il était vraiment exaspérant… Minerva décida qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas le dernier mot.

- Très bien, Black. Mais puisque vous saviez déjà tout, nous pourrions aller plus loin que les connaissances de base, je suppose. Dites-moi, d'où vient le mot « Animagus » ?

Là encore, Sirius répondit du tac au tac :

- Facile : il vient de « animalia », qui veut dire « animal » en latin, auquel on a ajouté le suffixe « magus », « mage » en latin.

- Qu'est-ce qui différencie un sorcier transformé en animal d'un véritable Animagus ?

- Un simple sorcier métamorphosé va raisonner comme l'animal en lequel il est transformé. Un Animagus garde ses facultés d'humain.

Minerva fut forcée d'admettre qu'il maitrisait le sujet. Avec un sourire forcé, elle déclara :

- Bien, dix points pour Gryffondor, grâce aux bonnes connaissances de Black. Qui peut me donner le nom d'un Animagus célèbre ?

Encore une fois, les mains de Lily et Sirius se dressèrent dans l'air. Minerva claqua la langue, agacée, et se tourna vers Peter :

- Pettigrow, à vous.

- Euh…je, euh… Je ne sais pas…

- C'était pourtant à apprendre ! Evans, cessez d'agiter la main, je vous ai vue. Black, vous qui saviez déjà tout, avez-vous quelqu'un en tête ?

Sirius se redressa :

- Bien sûr, il y a le fameux Godric Gryffondor dont l'Animagus était un lion. Et puis, il y a vous, aussi… La chatte tigrée.

- Nous nous en tiendrons à Godric Gryffondor. Maintenant, remplissez le questionnaire que je vous distribue, en silence. Ce devoir sera ramassé à la fin de l'heure.

Elle circula dans les rangs en distribuant les questionnaires et revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Sirius se pencha aussitôt sur son questionnaire, bien décidé à montrer ce qu'il savait faire, mais James resta la tête en l'air et les yeux fixés sur McGonagall. Il repensait à ce que Sirius lui avait dit : cette femme ronronnait et aimait les caresses… Il retint un sourire qui aurait pu paraitre trop insolent. James aurait aimé être à la place de Sirius, pour goûter lui aussi à sa professeure de Métamorphose, sentir son corps chaud dans ses bras… Il se gifla mentalement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il aimait Lily, pas McGonagall ! Pourtant, alors qu'il l'observait et que son regard glissait doucement sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa poitrine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle ouvre un peu sa robe.

- Potter, au lieu de regarder les mouches voler, et si vous travailliez ? claqua la voix sèche de McGonagall.

- Je…les mouches ?

- C'est une expression, Potter !

- Ah…ah oui, une expression, oui.

Autour d'eux, les élèves avaient relevé la tête et fixaient James, étonnés par la façon dont il se comportait. McGonagall semblait plutôt inquiète :

- Potter ? Vous vous sentez mal ? On vous a jeté un sortilège de confusion, c'est cela ? Ou bien vous avez passé trop de temps à réviser, cette nuit, et vous n'avez pas assez dormi ?

- Je…

James laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que disait le professeur McGonagall, totalement troublé par les visions de Lily, puis de Minerva, qui se mêlaient et se superposaient dans sa tête. Minerva se leva de son bureau et s'approcha de lui, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Elle se mit à sa hauteur pour demander plus calmement :

- Est-ce que vous souhaiteriez aller à l'infirmerie ? Vous avez certainement reçu un sort de confusion. Avez-vous du mal à réfléchir ? A ordonner vos pensées ? Contentez-vous de hocher la tête, si vous ne pouvez pas parler.

James ne répondit pas, ne sentant soudain que son cœur battre à la chamade. Cela l'étonnait même que McGonagall ne l'entende pas, elle. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux perçants et articula d'une voix qui restait pâteuse :

- Vous…vous êtes belle.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que quelques ricanements se firent entendre, croyants à une nouvelle plaisanterie. Car McGonagall n'était _pas_ belle, pour ses élèves. Ils la voyaient uniquement comme la professeure la plus stricte de Poudlard, et l'idée même qu'elle puisse être autre chose que cela faisait sourire. Remarquant les ricanements derrière son dos, Minerva se redressa, pleine de prestance, et lâcha d'un ton où suintait le mépris :

- Oh, je vois, encore une de vos farces, Potter ? Très spirituel, vraiment. J'espère que vous êtes content de vous, vous venez de faire perdre dix minutes à toute la classe.

- Oui…

- Bien. Maintenant, retournez dans votre travail. En silence !

Minerva tourna les talons, rageuse, et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour observer tous ses élèves. Potter avait encore l'air troublé, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait fait sa blague, rien ne l'empêchait de reprendre une attitude normale, à présent ! Mais peut-être avait-il décidé de jouer le jeu jusqu'à la fin du cours, pensa-t-elle avec une grimace. Elle lui jeta un regard furieux et il pencha aussitôt le nez sur sa copie. Pour la énième fois, elle sortit la lettre d'Elphinstone de sa poche et la relut, cachée derrière une pile de copies.  
Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité ne la quittait pas depuis qu'elle s'était abandonnée aux bras de Sirius. Pire, elle avait envie de fuir en courant, de se réfugier à l'autre bout de la planète, dans un endroit où personne ne la connaitrait. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir raconter la vérité à Elphinstone et rien que d'y penser, la peur lui serrait le ventre. Non pas par peur de ses colères – il ne l'avait jamais brutalisée, ni même insultée – mais plutôt par peur qu'il la repousse. Après s'être battue pendant des années avec le souvenir de Dougal, Minerva ne voulait plus jamais repousser ou être repoussée.  
Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche en décidant de ne plus y toucher et se concentra sur ses copies. Au même moment, la voix de Sirius Black s'écria :

- J'ai fini, professeur ! Que dois-je faire, maintenant ?

- Vous taire, Black.

- Mais je vais m'ennuyer. En plus, j'ai une question, cela m'est venu à l'esprit en faisant ce questionnaire.

- Posez donc.

- Eh bien, je me demandais si, lorsqu'un Animagus prend sa forme humaine, s'il est toujours capable d'utiliser certains de ses pouvoirs d'animal ? Par exemple, un Animagus-chat peut-il ronronner de plaisir, lorsqu'il est vraiment heureux ?

Minerva lui jeta un regard étincelant en serrant convulsivement sa plume entre ses doigts. Néanmoins, elle répondit avec un calme simulé :

- Hum, ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Mais cela existe. Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'à regarder à la Bibliothèque.

- Quoi, vous ne savez pas ?

Minerva était sur les nerfs. Elle voyait bien que Black la provoquait pour la forcer à répondre, mais elle ne tomberait pas dans le panneau.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, Black. Mais je pense qu'il serait beaucoup plus intéressant pour vous que vous cherchiez par vous-même…

A ce moment, la main se Lily se leva comme une flèche. Minerva la regarda, surprise :

- Oui, Miss Evans ?

- Professeur, il est inutile que Black fasse une recherche, je connais la réponse : les Animagi agissent parfois comme leur forme animale car elle constitue une partie d'eux. Cette partie a tendance à se manifester lors des émotions fortes comme la peur, la colère…

- Le plaisir ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Lily réfléchit :

- Oui, je suppose que le plaisir fonctionne aussi. Mais dans ce cas-là, je pense qu'il faut un plaisir fort, comme pendant un rapport sexuel.

Elle rougit un peu, et le visage de Minerva se marbra aussi de tâches rouges.

- Oui, bon, vous avez votre réponse, Black ! Maintenant, taisez-vous et laissez vos camarades finir leurs devoirs !

Sirius se tut, mais Minerva aurait juré apercevoir un éclat moqueur et fier dans ses yeux. Elle se replongea dans ses copies, administrant avec un plaisir sauvage une mauvaise note à un certain McDugul. La fin du cours se passa sans que d'autres évènements ne viennent la perturber, hormis les regards brûlants que lui jetait Sirius Black. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir dans un joyeux brouhaha. Sirius, lui, rangeait lentement ses affaires, si bien que Minerva se demanda s'il ne le faisait pas exprès.

- Black, dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-elle de son bureau.

- Je suis désolé, professeur, je n'arrive pas à aller plus vite.

McGonagall soupira et se leva. Elle pointa le sac de Sirius de sa baguette et celui-ci se rangea instantanément. Sirius la regarda en souriant :

- Merci. C'est très aimable à vous !

Minerva recula avec une légitime méfiance. Sirius sourit de plus belle :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Je vous disais simplement merci !

- Eh bien allez en cours, à présent !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours, professeur…

McGonagall parut outrée.

- Mais je ne vous demande pas si vous en avez envie, je vous l'ordonne ! D'ailleurs, sachez que je n'apprécie pas du tout vos allusions.

- Quelles allusions ? fit Sirius avec un regard brûlant.

- Celles que vous m'avez faites pendant le cours. C'est irrespectueux ! A quoi bon me présenter vos excuses si vous recommencez juste après ? N'avez-vous donc aucune morale et…oh, zut, cessez de me regarder comme ça !

Sirius feignit un air surpris.

- « Comme ça » ? Comme quoi, selon vous ? Je vous regarde, c'est tout. Vous êtes tendue, ce matin, on dirait.

- Non, pas du tout, c'est vous qui…

- Qui quoi ? Je ne fais rien, moi.

- Si ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de me regarder comme…comme la nuit où…où nous avons fait vous-savez-quoi.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave. Vous vous en souvenez encore ? Je croyais que vous vouliez tout oublier ? Vous vous souvenez pourtant de mes regards sur vous ?

McGonagall rosit.

- Taisez-vous et allez en cours, Black, pour la dernière fois !

- Bien sûr, professeur, je ne voudrais pas être renvoyé !

Sirius sortit, laissant une Minerva rageuse derrière lui. Elle le détestait : il jouait tout à fait avec elle, s'amusant à l'embarrasser pour ensuite faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune attirance pour elle et réciproquement, néanmoins, cela l'énervait. Finalement, elle décida de retourner vite à ses appartements pour déposer un paquet de copies. Dans les couloirs, elle se replongea dans ses sombres pensées à propos d'Elphinstone et ouvrit la porte de ses appartements d'une main distraite. A peine était-elle entrée qu'une forme floue et vaguement humaine lui sauta dessus et la serra au point de presque l'étouffer.  
Eh oui, Elphinstone Urquart était revenu en avance.


	24. Elphinstone Urquart, le retour !

_A.N : Salut ! D'accord, d'accord, je mérite au moins la pendaison, je suis une auteure indigne et tout ce que vous voulez, je n'ai pas publié du week-end, je n'ai même pas répondu aux PM que l'on m'a envoyés ni à toutes les reviews MAIS j'ai une bonne excuse. Enfin, bonne, non, mais j'ai une excuse : d'abord, je n'étais pas chez moi (eh oui, encore) et ensuite, j'ai un retard monstre dans mes chapitres, et pondre 8 pages Word par jour, on dit ce qu'on veut, ce n'est pas facile du tout. Bref, tout cela pour dire que je suis sincèrement désolée, je vais me reprendre, promis (encore, oui), et je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre par jour, ou au moins tous les deux jours ! _

_A part ça, je remercie beaucoup mes revieweuses, j'ai inventé un nouveau mot pour vous : vous êtes extraformidagénialtop, merci ! Vous me donnez envie de continuer :)_

_Voilà pour cette longue A.N, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vais répondre, cette fois (parce que mine de rien, je suis une auteure polie qui remercie toujours… ^^)_

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

Lorsqu'Elphinstone la lâcha, Minerva tituba légèrement en chassant les étoiles de ses yeux et en reprenant son souffle. Devant elle, Elphinstone rayonnait de bonheur.

- Minerva, s'écria-t-il, me revoilà ! Cette fois, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi ! En fait, je suis content, je pensais que le rappel du Ministère prendrait quelques mois mais Voldemort a filé – ah, nous sommes trop forts pour lui, espèce d'illuminé – et je suis revenu !

Minerva secoua la tête sans tout comprendre car il avait parlé vite avec excitation. Elle demanda, perplexe :

- Mais Albus m'avait dit que tu ne rentrais que ce soir ?

- Allons, tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun respect pour les conventions ! Et puis, ce soir ou ce matin, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

« Tout. » songea Minerva, mais elle ne dit rien et se força à sourire.

- Elphinstone, j'apprécie que tu sois revenu si vite mais…j'ai encore des cours à donner, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de te recevoir. Pourrais-tu rester là et…

- Ne pas te faire honte ? Bien sûr, j'y suis habitué. Dis, lorsque nous serons mariés, tu m'enfermeras encore dans une pièce de la maison lorsqu'il y aura des invités ?

Minerva eut un air outré mais le sourire d'Elphinstone la fit aussitôt fondre. Elle soupira avec un vrai sourire, cette fois.

- N'importe quoi. De plus, je ne t'ai jamais dit que je comptais me marier avec toi, tu sais ?

Il ne se démonta pas et répondit, toujours aussi réjoui :

- Bien sûr ! Mais un jour, tu m'épouseras et à ce moment-là, je me demandais si tu voudrais que je te fasse des enfants ?

Les yeux de Minerva s'écarquillèrent et elle devint livide. Visiblement, les enfants étaient un sujet auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé. Elphinstone, croyant sans doute lui faire plaisir, continua :

- Mais oui, je t'aime bien, mais avoir en plus des mini-toi et des mini-moi dans ton ventre, ce serait bien, non ? Surtout s'ils héritent de ton intelligence et de ma beauté.

- Des enfants ?

- Mais oui, ce serait bien, non ? Des enfants qui seraient un mélange de toi et moi ! Tu sais bien comment on fait les enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Des petits enfants que tu pourrais câliner ?

- Des…enfants ?

Minerva semblait avoir bloqué sur le concept. Puis, elle eut une expression franchement ennuyée en rougissant légèrement.

- Mais je ne veux pas d'enfants ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elphinstone tomba des nues. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, comme si la possibilité que Minerva refuse ne l'avait jamais effleuré.

- Co…comment ça, pas d'enfants ? Pourquoi ?

McGonagall avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Qu'est-ce qu'Elphinstone avait encore été inventer ? Pourquoi voulait-il soudain lui faire des enfants ? Quelle idée ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde vienne bousculer sa vie lorsqu'elle essayait d'y remettre un peu d'ordre ? Elle soupira en se massant doucement les tempes pour chasser la migraine qui menaçait. En face d'elle, Elphinstone était toujours perdu, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle refusait d'avoir des enfants (ce qu'il considérait comme le rêve de toutes femmes).

- Minerva, tu ne veux vraiment pas ? Un seul enfant, si tu veux ? Je ne t'en demande pas une douzaine, tu sais, et je ne te demande pas de me les faire immédiatement. En fait, j'ai bien réfléchi et ce serait même préférable que nous attendions d'être mariés, histoire que ta filiation soit claire. Mais ce serait bien, non, d'avoir un bébé ? Je suis prêt à me mettre aux petits soins pour toi, pendant ta grossesse !

Elle recula d'un pas, l'air vraiment très ennuyée.

- Non, non, non, je ne veux pas faire d'enfants !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as peur qu'ils héritent de ta beauté…spéciale et de mon caractère…spécial, comme tu dis ?

Minerva lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Je vais essayer de ne pas prendre ces paroles pour moi… Enfin, Elphinstone, je n'arrive déjà pas à te rendre heureux, comment peux-tu imaginer que j'arrive à vous rendre heureux, toi et un…enfant ?

Elphinstone retrouva son sourire ravi et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer tendrement.

- Mais Minerva, tu me rends parfaitement heureux ! Même avec tes colères habituelles, ta susceptibilité, et tous tes défauts, je t'aimerai toujours ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je te cours après depuis dix ans ?

Il mettait tellement d'amour dans son étreinte, dans son regard et dans ses paroles que les yeux de Minerva se mirent à briller. Elle se libéra doucement et il demanda, soudain inquiet :

- Minerva, quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as l'air préoccupée depuis que je suis arrivé, et pas seulement pour cette histoire d'enfants. Il s'est passé quelque chose, pendant mon absence ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres en évitant soigneusement son regard. Elphinstone s'impatientait :

- Minerva, tu peux tout me dire, d'accord ? Dans une relation, il est important de se faire confiance, sinon, cela ne tiendra jamais. De plus, je ne t'ai jamais frappée, insultée ou criée dessus, tu n'as donc aucune raison d'avoir peur. Allez ?

Minerva se tortilla en calant une mèche de cheveux imaginaires derrière son oreille. Enfin, elle déclara à voix basse et à toute vitesse :

-Mmcouchaveblacpasfaiexpre.

- Minerva, je ne comprends absolument rien. Pourrais-tu répéter en articulant ?

Ça, c'était le comble. Minerva avait espéré qu'il comprenne du premier coup, et voilà qu'il lui demandait de répéter !

- Je disais, reprit-elle avec efforts, que j'ai…euh…non, que Black, un élève, a…a couché avec moi en prenant ton apparence avec du Polynectar. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- QUOI ?! Il a fait QUOI ?!

Minerva récitait maintenant les « je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès » à voix basse, comme si cela allait mieux convaincre Elphinstone. Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle d'un pas furieux et cria :

- Où est-il ?!

- Qui ça ?

- Le pape ! A ton avis ? Black, bien sûr ! C'est bien lui qui a couché avec toi ?!

Minerva n'osa pas répondre et se contenta d'un faible hochement de tête. Aussitôt, Elphinstone, bouillant de rage, la laissa pour sortir d'un pas rageur en claquant la porte. Minerva alla s'asseoir sur le lit, les jambes en compote. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ?

Pendant qu'elle se posait cette question, Elphinstone parcourait les couloirs en ruminant sa rage. Cet élève avait osé prendre son apparence ! Non, cela ne le gênait pas vraiment. Ce qui le gênait, c'était qu'il s'en soit servi pour toucher SA Minerva, celle qu'il aimait plus que tout. L'imaginer avec sa belle, sa tendre Minerva, la caressant partout ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage. Lui avait-il donné des orgasmes ? Non. Elphinstone décida de repousser cette pensée, sinon, il allait exploser avant de régler le compte de ce Black. Sa Minerva ne devait avoir du plaisir que par lui. Il frappa rageusement à une porte de classe. Le professeur Kausinus vint lui ouvrir :

- Oh, monsieur. Qui cherchez-vous ?

- Black. Probablement un septième année.

- Ooh, oui, vous êtes celui-qui-embrassait-la-serveuse-et-que-Minerva-s'est-sentie-mal ? Votre tête me dit quelque chose. Je crois que Black est en cours de potion, avec Sangus.

- Je ne sais pas qui est Sangus.

- Oh, oui, bien sûr ! (elle émit un rire cristallin) Sangus Piedroit, notre professeur de potion. Dites, vous ne seriez pas l'amant de Minerva, par hasard ? Parce que je me demande ce que vous faites dans ce château.

- Merci, chère dame !

Elphinstone la laissa, il n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre avec elle. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était de retrouver Black et de s'arranger pour qu'il ne puisse plus que faire des bulles. Des bulles, oui. Car lorsqu'il lui aurait jeté un maléfice cuisant ou brûlant dans la figure, Black serait obligé de garder la tête dans une baignoire remplie d'eau froide pour atténuer la douleur, et les bulles proviendraient de ses hurlements sous l'eau. Elphinstone n'était pas tendre avec ceux qui lui volaient sa Minerva.  
Elphinstone descendit dans les cachots, se souvenant de sa propre époque à Poudlard pour se repérer. Par chance, la salle de potions n'avait pas bougé d'emplacement et il la trouva assez vite. Toujours en colère, il frappa à l'épaisse porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Sangus Piedroit vint lui ouvrir, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Elphinstone déclara d'une voix étouffée entre ses dents :

- Je cherche Black.

- M. Black ?

Sangus se retourna vers sa classe et cria :

- Black !

Il y eut un raclement de tabouret sur le sol et quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius apparut auprès du professeur Piedroit. En voyant Elphinstone, il pâlit subitement. « Non, non, nooooon »pensa-t-il. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Sangus mais celui-ci resta de marbre et le poussa dehors.

- Revenez lorsque vous aurez fini, Black.

Sangus leur claqua la porte au nez et Sirius resta immobile face à Elphinstone qui ressemblait encore plus à un dragon que McGonagall. Sirius avait l'impression qu'il pouvait souffler des flammes à tout moment. D'une voix qui montait dangereusement dans les aigus, il chevrota :

- Hum…euh, bonjour ? Co…comment allez-vous ?

- C'est une blague ? lança Elphinstone en l'empoignant par le col de sa cape.

- N-non, p-p-pas du t-t-tout…

Mais Elphinstone ne l'écoutait déjà plus et le trainait dans les couloirs. Sirius avait les pieds qui touchaient à peine le sol et avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire sac. Enfin, ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté et Elphinstone plaqua Sirius contre le mur sans ménagement.

- Toi, tu as couché avec ma Minerva ?!

-Maisnonmaispasdutout…

- Si ! vociféra-t-il. Elle m'a raconté ! Tu as pris mon apparence et tu as couché avec elle !

- Moi ? Mais pas du tout, elle a rêvé…

- Tu l'as touchée ?! Tu as posé tes sales pattes grasses sur elle ?!

Sirius n'osait même plus répondre devant le regard étincelant d'Elphinstone qui le tenait par le cou. Celui-ci le secoua un peu :

- Réponds ! Tu lui as fait mal ?! J'espère pour toi que non ou crois-moi, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour le regretter !

- Je…je ne lui ai pas fait mal…

- Tu lui as donné du plaisir, en plus ? Toi, misérable petit cafard, tu as fait gémir ma Minerva ?! Tu t'es foutu d'elle !

Avant que Sirius ait pu répondre, Elphinstone lui allongea un coup de poing qui vint percuter sa mâchoire. Le jeune homme grogna de douleur alors que le sang perlait à sa lèvre. Elphinstone martela, son poing toujours près du visage du pauvre Sirius :

- Minerva-est-à-moi ! Je vais l'épouser, un jour où l'autre, et je t'interdis de la toucher, de l'approcher d'un peu trop près ou même de lui parler !

Sirius hocha la tête, tremblant. Elphinstone le relâcha à regret et le toisa.

- Tu as de la chance que je sois pressé. Ne t'avise plus jamais de la toucher, ou je le saurai et tu ne t'en tireras pas avec un simple coup.

Puis, il tourna les talons et reprit la direction des appartements de McGonagall. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir pu frapper plus fort, mais il se consola en se disant qu'il allait avoir Minerva pour lui tout seul, à présent. Il toqua à la porte des appartements et entra pour trouver McGonagall assise sur son lit, une expression angoissée au visage.

- Elphinstone ! s'écria-t-elle. Rassure-moi, Black est toujours vivant ?!

- Mmh. J'aurais préféré le frapper encore un peu, crois-moi, mais je me suis dit que ça t'attirerait des ennuis.

- Tu ne l'as pas frappé ?! C'est un élève !

- Et alors ? Toi, tu es un professeur, mais ça ne l'a pas gêné pour coucher avec toi. Il s'est foutu de toi ! Il t'a baisée en te faisant croire qu'il était moi pour que tu t'abandonnes à lui !

- J'aimerais bien que tu parles de moi avec un peu plus de respect !

- Mais c'est ce qu'il a fait ! Il t'a embrassée, il a touché ton corps, il a sucé tes seins, il t'a fait croire qu'il t'aimait, il…il était en toi ! Comment veux-tu que je pardonne ça ?! Ce type est une raclure, un point c'est tout. Il a touché ta peau, il a mis sa main dans tes cheveux, sa main sur ton sexe, il a appuyé un peu et il t'a fait gémir… peut-être même crier…alors qu'il n'était pas moi ! Bon sang, il n'était pas moi !

Elphinstone fit les cent pas, le visage rouge et les mâchoires crispées. Il semblait ne pas trouver les mots pour décrire sa colère. McGonagall semblait tout autant en colère que lui et lança soudain :

- Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir, peut-être ?! Vous croyez que je suis ravie qu'il ait sucé mes seins, comme vous dites, qu'il ait posé ses doigts avides sur moi, qu'il continue de m'embarrasser en ayant vu tout mon corps et la façon dont je suis au lit ?

Elle était repassée instinctivement au vouvoiement et l'alarme « Oh oh, danger » s'activa dans l'esprit d'Elphinstone qui se retourna vers elle :

- Mais non, voyons, je n'ai jamais dit cela ! Et arrête de me vouvoyer. Je dis juste que j'étriperais bien ce crétin ! Tiens, pourquoi ne pas lui lancer un maléfice cuisant ou brulant ? J'y pensais en allant le trouver, mais en fait, c'est un peu pittoresque, il faudrait trouver mieux… Je me disais aussi que lui jeter du pus de Bulbobulb sur les doigts pourrait susciter une réaction intéressante, et il ne pourrait plus toucher de filles – ni qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs – pour un moment !

Malgré sa colère, McGonagall esquissa un sourire. Parfois, elle se disait que malgré tous ses défauts, Elphinstone était un amour.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius Black avait attendu la fin des cours dans les couloirs, sans retourner en cours car il ne tenait pas à exposer son nouvel hématome à toute la classe. Il aurait été la cible des moqueries des Serpentard et le professeur Piedroit lui aurait posé trop de questions. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons pour passer de l'eau froide sur son bleu. Peut-être réussirait-il à l'estomper un peu car, pour parler familièrement, Elphinstone ne l'avait pas raté. Il arriva dans les toilettes désertes et s'approcha des miroirs fendus au-dessus des lavabos pour regarder encore une fois son hématome. Sa lèvre avait un peu enflé et avait une teinte violacée. Sirius grogna. Non seulement cela faisait mal, mais en plus, cela l'enlaidissait : quelle fille voudrait de lui, maintenant ?  
Au même moment, Mimi Geignarde traversa un mur et arriva juste derrière lui. Allons bon, il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Mimi ? Tu ne squattes plus les toilettes des filles ?

- J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, d'abord ! cria-t-elle de son insupportable voix aigüe.

Puis, elle se radoucit et s'approcha encore, frottant son corps fantomatique contre le dos du jeune homme.

- Mais surtout, j'avais envie de voir le si beau Sirius Black… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es fait frapper ? Oooh, je sais, tu t'es battu ! Encore…Pour le cœur d'une fille ? Tu as gagné ?

- Oh, ferme-la un peu, Mimi.

- En tout cas, je trouve que ton bleu est très joli… Ça te donne un côté viril, j'aime beaucoup. Tu sais, si tu n'as personne et que tu t'ennuies, un soir, je serai ravi de partager mes toilettes avec toi…

Elle se mit à glousser alors que Sirius levait les yeux au ciel.

- Mimi, tu es un fantôme, je ne peux pas te faire l'amour.

Elle le traversa, soudain furieuse.

- Et alors ?! Le fait que je sois un…un fantôme ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit à l'affection ! Mais de toute façon, qui donnerait de l'affection à la paaauuvre Mimi ? Mimi la grosse, Mimi-soûlante, Mimi débile ! De toute façon, si tu ne peux pas faire l'amour, la fille ne sert à rien, c'est ça ?! Pervers !

Elle disparut en poussant de grands cris, comme à son habitude. Sirius soupira. Si même les fantômes se mettaient à lui faire la morale… Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit et les Maraudeurs entrèrent.

- Patmol ! s'écria James. Je me demandais où tu étais passé, mon vieux ! On a récupéré tes affaires. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu en cours ? A quelques mois des A.S.P.I.C, je suis d'accord avec Lunard, ce n'est pas sérieux ! D'autant que tu n'excelles pas en potions, tu ne peux pas te permettre de sécher.

Sirius se retourna vers eux, leur montrant son nouvel hématome auquel l'eau froide n'avait rien atténué. Aussitôt, ses amis s'approchèrent de lui, James furieux, Remus inquiet et Peter ébahi. James regarda l'hématome sous tous ses angles en demandant, surexcité :

- Bon sang, qui t'a fait ça ?! Il ne t'a pas raté ! Une fille un peu trop énervée ?! Un petit copain jaloux ?!

- Hmm, plus ou moins, oui. Elphitruc est revenu et McGo a dû lui parler de notre nuit. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça ne lui a pas plu…du tout, même. Il m'a envoyé un coup de poing et ce mec-là sait viser ! Moi qui le prenais pour un grand benêt…

- Vous vous êtes battus ?! s'écria James. Tu l'as frappé aussi ?! Et McGo, elle était là ?!

- Wow, du calme, Cornedrue ! On ne s'est pas battus, il m'a « juste » hurlé dessus avant de me coller un coup de poing. Et non, McGo n'était pas là.

Remus leva un doigt moralisateur en déclara calmement :

- Tu aurais dû te douter que tout cela finirait mal, Patmol. Moi, à ta place, je n'aurais jamais séduit un professeur. Bien sûr, vous auriez dû discuter au lieu de vous taper dessus, mais tout de même.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Sirius, alors qu'il me criait dessus, j'aurais dû lui dire : « Oh, bonjour, il fait beau, vous ne trouvez pas ? En passant, j'ai couché avec votre amante, sans rancune ? »

Peter approcha un doigt hésitant.

- Je…je peux toucher ?

Sirius eut un sourire.

- Pourquoi, tu n'as jamais vu de bleu, Queudver ? Allez, touche si ça te fait plaisir, mais n'appuie pas, ça fait mal.

Pendant que Peter palpait doucement l'hématome, James demanda :

- Bon, et maintenant, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Faire quoi ?! s'écria Remus. Mais Patmol ne va rien faire du tout, n'est-ce pas, Patmol ? Il a compris la leçon et il ne veut plus séduire McGonagall !

Sirius haussa les épaules, l'air pas vraiment concerné.

- Bah, je ne sais pas, je verrai bien. Tu vois, maintenant que j'ai couché avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de la séduire, je ne veux pas de vraie relation avec elle, et je ne veux pas non plus me retrouver avec un deuxième bleu. Surtout que j'ai repéré une Poufsouffle qui est fichtrement bien roulée et je préfèrerais la séduire au lieu de perdre mon temps avec une vieille aigrie.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois indigné et rassuré. Indigné car une autre jeune fille allait bientôt devoir « subir » Sirius et rassuré car au moins, il ne projetait plus de séduire un professeur. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Lily décoiffée et visiblement furieuse. Elle se rua aussitôt sur James et le plaqua contre le mur avec une force surprenante, sa baguette sous le nez.

- James Potter ! Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus ! Que tu m'aimais, moi ?! M'as-tu menti ?!

Son ton était blessé, James le sentit bien.

- Aimer qui, Lily ?

- McGonagall ! Tu lui as dit qu'elle était belle ! Tu la regardais avec AMOUR ! Avec DESIR ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, pendant le cours de Métamorphose ?!

James se mordit la lèvre. Il avait naïvement espéré que Lily n'avait pas vu, ou pas entendu, ce moment, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Lily planta son regard dans le sien et demanda d'une voix consumée :

-M'aimes-tu, James Potter ? Ou préfères-tu McGonagall ? Parce que moi, je ne peux pas rester à attendre que tu te décides.


	25. Un bal ? Quel bal !

_A.N : Salut ! Vous avez vu, le défi d'un chapitre par jour est tenu ! *standing ovation* Merci pour vos précédentes reviews, vous êtes mes lecteurs préférés (ok, ok, j'en ai pas tant que ça, mais tout de même ^^) On approche de la fin de la fic, je pense, même si ça me déchire le cœur (et j'exagère à peine) de devoir trouver une fin. Ben oui, on a tous le rêve de la fic éternelle qui ne s'arrête jamais… Mais bon, j'ai trouvé plein d'autres projets de fics, pour après. Notamment un Remus/Minerva qui pourrait être sympa, mais je dois y réfléchir encore un peu, parce que j'ai plein d'autres idées aussi et EN PLUS, je dois me remettre sérieusement à ma série pour finir le tome 3 et en commencer un nouveau pour lequel toute l'histoire est déjà prévue. Je le publierai peut-être sur Fictionpress, mais je n'en suis pas encore sûre, avec tout ce qui est droits d'auteur et tout…enfin voilà.  
Pour en revenir à cette fanfic, je pense faire encore 5-6 chapitres, et j'ai déjà réfléchi à la fin. Reste à savoir si je vais oser écrire un truc pareil, parce que je vais passer pour une folle… Bref, en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

Lily avait toujours le regard fixé sur lui et James se sentait très mal à l'aise, écarlate. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait raison, qu'il devait se décider pour ne plus faire de mal à Lily. D'ailleurs, il savait aussi qu'il lui était impossible d'avoir un jour une relation avec McGonagall car 1) elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Elphinstone, 2) ledit Elphinstone allait le massacrer s'il s'avisait de lui faire des avances. Lily insista :

- Alors ? M'aimes-tu ?

James hocha timidement la tête.

- Oui, Lily, bien sûr. Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, en ce moment.

Lily le relâcha et il faillit tomber, mais se retint de justesse. Elle déclara fermement :

- Je te préviens, James, je n'attendrai pas éternellement. Si tu m'aimes, tu laisses McGonagall !

Ayant dit, elle sortit dignement, laissant James éberlué. Sirius attendit qu'elle soit partie avant de lancer :

- Eh bien, bienvenue au club !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Patmol, tu sais que j'aime vraiment Lily !

- Y'a de quoi, elle a un joli c…

- Patmol !

- …Cuir chevelu, j'allais dire cuir chevelu ! A quoi tu pensais ?

James fit mine de lever les yeux au ciel, pas dupe, et demanda :

- Bon, il va bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner et je ne veux pas passer ma journée dans des toilettes. Vous venez ?

Les Maraudeurs sortirent des toilettes pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, où beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà attablés et mangeaient en discutant gaiement. Ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la table des professeurs. Par chance, Elphinstone n'y était pas, il n'y avait que McGonagall qui discutait avec Dumbledore.

A la table des professeurs, Minerva ne se doutait pas que Sirius l'observait, mangeant ses pommes de terre. Soudain, Albus se pencha sur elle et déclara :

- Vous avez meilleure mine, Minerva. J'ai appris le retour avancé de M. Urquart ? Décidément, cet homme vous fait du bien, je vais finir par lui interdire de partir !

Aussitôt, tous les regards des autres professeurs se braquèrent sur elle et les commentaires fusèrent.

- Minerva a un homme dans sa vie ?

- Moi qui croyais qu'elle préférait les femmes…ou les chats, fit Sangus.

- Ah mais moi, j'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un ! Je l'avais vu à Pré-au-Lard, pas vrai, Minerva ? demanda le professeur Kausinus. C'est celui qui embrassait la serveuse, non ? En tout cas, c'est merveilleux ! Vivement que ce soit mon tour…

- Ça ne risque pas, grinça Sangus.

Le professeur Kausinus l'ignora avec un somptueux mépris et reporta son attention sur son poulet qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de découper sans envoyer de la sauce partout. Minerva se tourna vers Dumbledore :

- Vous êtes fier de vous ? Maintenant, tout le monde va être au courant !

- De toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas garder le secret éternellement. Ne prêtez pas attention à Sangus, tout le monde sait que le sarcasme est dans sa nature… Est-ce que vos relations avec M. Urquart se sont améliorées ? Vous sembliez toute heureuse, tout à l'heure !

McGonagall rougit. Elle croyait pourtant avoir été discrète… Visiblement, tout le monde était au courant et personne n'avait jugé bon de l'en informer. Elle se tortilla légèrement sur son siège avant de répondre :

- Oui, merci…

- Vous rougissez, Minerva…

- Pas du tout !

- Oh mais si. Vous êtes rouge pivoine. Une vraie jeune fille…

- Albus ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas une jeune fille ! J'ai très exactement quarante-deux ans.

- D'accord, mais vous avez les mêmes réactions qu'une jeune fille.

Minerva lui jeta un regard noir en fronçant les sourcils. Albus se retint de rire, ce que sa collègue n'aurait certainement pas apprécié, et la laissa en paix pour se concentrer lui aussi sur son poulet. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il n'allait pas relancer la conversation, Minerva regarda la table de ses Gryffondors. Il faudrait qu'elle touche deux mots à Molly Weasley sur sa façon de manger, cette petite était écœurante… Inconsciemment, son regard glissa sur la table pour aller se poser sur un élève. Sirius Black, qui séduisait – enfin, si on pouvait appeler _ça_ de la séduction – une Poufsouffle aux courbes affolantes. Minerva crispa légèrement ses doigts sur sa fourchette. Encore une qui n'allait pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant d'être dans le lit de Black… Rien que de penser à cela, elle se remettait en colère et était presque heureuse qu'Elphinstone ait frappé Black. Elle ne digérait toujours pas le fait qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Et qu'elle n'avait pas vu la différence avec Elphinstone. Et qu'elle y avait pris plaisir.  
Ce garçon n'avait aucune éducation.  
Il se permettait de séduire une fille devant son nez, alors qu'il s'amusait à l'embarrasser en plein cours ! Elle eut soudain un sourire…de chat. Le sourire du chat de Cheshire qui vient de trouver une proie particulièrement amusante. McGonagall aussi savait embarrasser, et elle voulait sa revanche pour le cours pendant lequel il l'avait fait rougir.  
Elle se leva de table en tentant de gommer son sourire, quoique sa commissure tressaillait toujours. Minerva passa entre les tables pour aller auprès de Sirius qui faisait toujours les yeux doux à sa proie…à la Poufsouffle.

- Black ? fit McGonagall.

Sirius se retourna vers elle et sursauta.

- Oh, euh, professeur.

- Vous avez l'air en charmante compagnie.

- Ah…ahah…euh, c'est une amie, professeur, juste une amie.

- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas.

Elle se tourna vers la Poufsouffle.

- Miss Harrisson, à votre place, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec ce genre de personnage… Black séduit comme il respire et ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir par la douceur, il l'a par la ruse.

Sirius protesta, légèrement rouge :

- Mais pas du tout !

- Il a également des doigts très baladeurs qui pourraient bien s'égarer sur - ou dans - quelques parties de votre anatomie.

- Absolument pas !

Elle jeta un regard carnassier et dédaigneux à Sirius. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt qu'elle faisait référence à leur nuit, même si Miss Harrisson ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, ses performances ne sont pas si extraordinaires que cela… Mais bien sûr, c'est vous qui voyez.

Sirius resta muet d'indignation, le rouge aux joues. Puis, il lui tourna le dos, de mauvaise humeur. Satisfaite, Minerva s'éloigna. Elle avait eu sa revanche. Lorsqu'elle fut plus loin, elle observa Miss Harrisson et vit qu'elle se détournait de Sirius avec un somptueux dédain.  
Bien, elle aurait au moins appris quelque chose à cette fille.  
Minerva retourna dans ses appartements où Elphinstone l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Minerva ! Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, et c'est oui.

McGonagall s'arrêta net, perdue. Demander ? Elle ne comptait rien lui demander, à quoi faisait-il allusion ?

- Elphinstone, que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, je suis d'accord pour t'accompagner !

- Mais m'accompagner où ?!

- Au bal de ce soir.

- Un bal ? Quel bal ?

Minerva n'y comprenait rien. Elphinstone le vit et s'approcha d'elle en lui posant ses mains sur les hanches avant d'expliquer :

- Mais oui, le bal que ton directeur a organisé ce soir ! Tu ne regardes jamais le tableau d'affichage, dans la cour ? Si tu le faisais, tu saurais qu'il y a un bal, ce soir et que tout le monde y est convié. Et je veux bien t'accompagner à ce bal ! Tu vois ? Tu n'y iras pas seule, grâce à moi !

- Mais…mais…(Minerva se reprit :) Non, je n'irai pas, c'est hors de question, il se passe toujours quelque chose d'embarrassant, dans ce genre de situation. De plus, ma place n'est pas là-bas, j'ai du travail et Black ou Potter vont probablement trouver le moyen de gagner une retenue, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

Elphinstone regarda Minerva avec un air triste et elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle tenta de se rattraper :

- Mais ce n'est pas contre toi, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu me fais honte, parce que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je ne veux pas y aller.

Elphinstone fit la moue et retira ses mains des hanches de McGonagall. Puis, il eut un sourire moqueur et la poussa sur le lit. Minerva perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les couvertures. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, Elphinstone s'assit sur ses hanches et lui prit les mains pour les ramener sur son torse. Elle frémit.

- Elphinstone, mon chignon va être complètement défait, si tu continues.

- Je veux te faire l'amour. Encore. Je veux aussi aller au bal avec toi et te faire danser ! En fait, je veux aller te faire danser, et ensuite, revenir ici et te faire l'amour. Et si pour une fois, toi, tu faisais e que moi, je veux ? Je t'ai laissé aller à ton rythme, nous avons pris notre temps mais maintenant, je t'aime et je te veux ! Je veux me marier avec toi, te câliner, t'embrasser, te réconforter, te faire l'amour et te faire des enfants !

Minerva rosit et entrouvrit les lèvres pour protester mais Elphinstone se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa passionnément, sans lui laisser la possibilité de rompre le baiser. Ses mains parcoururent la taille fine de son amante avant de remonter sur sa poitrine qu'il palpa à travers le tissu de la robe. Minerva avait de petits seins doux, et cela lui convenait très bien : il s'était toujours demandé comment les femmes à forte poitrine faisaient pour ne pas assommer quelqu'un avec par erreur. Tout en laissant une main sur sa poitrine, il remonta l'autre sur sa nuque alors qu'il l'embrassait avec ferveur.  
Minerva avait l'impression qu'il grognait « tu es à moi » en même temps qu'il l'embrassait. L'histoire de Black l'avait donc dérangé. Elle sourit. Minerva aimait qu'il tienne à elle et qu'il la désire, qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle. Non, ce n'était pas bien, mais elle y prenait doucement goût. Elphinstone grogna de mécontentement lorsqu'il arriva sur le col de sa robe.

- Hmm…Tu ne voudrais pas laisser tomber tes robes qui t'emprisonnent le cou ? Ce n'est pas pratique pour t'embrasser.

- Il n'en est pas question. Rêve.

Elle se laissa cajoler encore quelques minutes, puis, fit basculer Elphinstone pour se relever et épousseter sa robe avant de se relever.

- Je dois aller reprendre mes cours.

Etrangement, Elphinstone ne parut pas triste et revint près d'elle pour souffler au creux de son cou :

- A ce soir…pour le bal.


	26. Cavaliers et cavalières

_A.N : Salut ! Ce chapitre-ci est plus long que d'habitude, mais vous allez me haïr car j'ai vraiment coupé la fin au mauvais moment (oui, vous verrez, et j'en conviens moi-même :p)  
Merci pour les précédentes reviews, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire et m'inquiéter pour la suite, parce que j'ai un côté pervers qui approuve totalement ce que j'écris, et un côté bien élevé qui le désapprouve tout à fait. En tout cas, je ne dis rien de plus ! Bonne lecture !_

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling, sauf Mary Sue qui est à Paula Smith, à la base. _

Lorsque la fin du dernier cours sonna, Minerva rangea ses affaires le plus lentement possible. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait au bal avec Elphinstone Urquart, devant tous ses collègues et élèves. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser faire ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas protesté ? Elle aurait _dû_ protester, mais Elphinstone l'en avait empêchée en l'embrassant comme un fou et en la caressant. Il savait qu'elle aimait qu'il la caresse, et il s'en servait pour lui soutirer ce qu'il voulait. Minerva fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était même plus capable de résister à un baiser et à deux ou trois caresses, cela devenait grave…  
Elle acheva de ranger ses copies dans sa chemise et sortit de la salle. Dans les couloirs, l'ambiance n'était déjà plus au travail, mais à la fête. A chaque recoin de couloir, un groupe de filles caquetait ou gloussait sur la robe que Untel allait mettre, les talons à paillettes de Machin, le gloss de Bidule. Toutes ses discussions futiles énervaient Minerva au plus haut point. Le pire était que même les garçons s'y mettaient, comparant leurs cavalières, leurs robes de soirée ou leurs chaussures cirées. Même le nouveau concierge, Rusard, lustrait le poil de son nouveau chaton, Miss Teigne.  
Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers ses appartements en ignorant un groupe de quatrièmes années qui lui demandaient en gloussant avec qui elle irait au bal.

Ce fut avec un intense soulagement qu'elle referma la porte de ses appartements derrière elle.

- Elphinstone, les élèves sont fous, nous ne _devons_ pas sortir ce soir, question de survie.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle l'esprit de fête, Minerva !

- Non, non, non. Là, cela dépasse largement l'esprit de fête. Ils sont tout simplement devenus fous. Ils ne parlent que de robes, de gloss, de cavalières ou de chaussures ! Restons plutôt tranquillement chez nous, j'ai emprunté un livre sur la Métamorphose dans la Réserve, il est passionnant. Nous dirons aux elfes de mener le repas ici et nous insonoriserons la porte, cela devrait suffire pour passer une soirée calme.

- Minerva, non ! Je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour venir avec moi, tu ne vas pas te défiler au dernier moment ! Tu as bien une robe, dans ton armoire ? Et tu seras avec moi, nous ne resterons pas tard, je te le promets. Je sais que tu as des cours à assurer, demain. Mais tu pourrais venir t'amuser un peu !

- Si on y réfléchit bien, il n'y a absolument rien d'amusant à tourner en rond, serrés comme des sardines, pendant plusieurs heures. Sans compter les odeurs de transpiration, la chaleur, la musique qui vrille les tympans…

- Les gens vont finir par dire que tu es misanthrope ou aigrie et ils auront raison, tu sais ?

- Ils le disent déjà.

Elphinstone ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et s'approcha d'elle :

- S'il te plait, juste une fois ? Pour me faire plaisir ?

- Je…Non, je n'ai pas envie…

- Ce sera la première et dernière fois que je t'emmènerai au bal…

Minerva finit par soupirer.

- C'est d'accord, mais je te préviens, à vingt-trois heures, je m'en vais. Danse ou pas danse.

Elphinstone eut un grand sourire et posa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de son amante.

- Tu es parfaite. Je t'aime.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et alla poser sa chemise près du bureau avant d'ouvrir son armoire avec un soupir de découragement. Elle avait hâte que la soirée se termine. Enfin, peut-être pourrait-elle rester discrètement dans un coin et laisser Elphinstone s'amuser seul ? Ou disparaitre en profitant de la mêlée ? Elle secoua la tête et regarda ses robes. La quelle pourrait-elle prendre ? Elle se décida finalement pour une robe longue en soie, à manches larges, d'un joli vert émeraude et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva était ébahie devant son miroir, face à son reflet. Cette femme n'était pas elle. Non, pas du tout. La robe qu'elle avait choisie était la robe que sa mère, Isobel, lui avait offert vingt ans plus tôt et qu'elle n'avait jamais mise, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'une robe pareille. Minerva tourna sur elle-même. La robe ressemblait d'avantage à une cascade d'émeraude liquide qu'à une robe. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.  
McGonagall tira ses cheveux en un chignon très serré et posa son chapeau – vert également – sur sa tête avant de se diriger vers la porte pour se montrer à Elphinstone. Alors qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, soudain, elle ne fut plus si sûre d'elle. Allons, pansa-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle le savait très bien : Minerva avait peur d'avoir l'air idiote, dans sa belle robe. Ce n'était pas le genre de vêtement qu'elle portait tous les jours, elle se sentait gauche et ridicule. Les élèves allaient se moquer d'elle. Elphinstone aussi. Minerva ne voulait pas y aller, elle perdait toute sa confiance en elle…

Soudain, on toqua doucement à la porte.

- Minerva, tu es là ? Dis, ça fait longtemps que tu es enfermée là-dedans, tout va bien ? Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas passer la soirée dans cette salle de bain juste pour éviter la fête ?

Zut, c'était exactement l'idée qui venait d'effleurer Minerva. Elphinstone devinait trop vite. Elle inspira un grand coup, tenant son courage à deux mains pour qu'il ne s'envole pas, et ouvrit la porte. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Elphinstone avait revêtu une robe de soirée rouge foncé, il était tout aussi beau qu'elle. Il lui tourna autour pendant avec un œil critique, ce qui agaça profondément McGonagall.

- Elphinstone Urquart, avez-vous été un vautour, dans une autre vie ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui posa ses mains sur le ventre pour toucher le tissu de la robe.

- Jolie robe.

McGonagall se détendit et esquissa un sourire alors qu'il l'attrapait pour la serrer contre lui et l'embrassait dans le cou. Elle ne se dégagea que lorsque les caresses d'Elphinstone devinrent plus entreprenantes et se dirigea à contrecœur vers la porte.

Pendant ce temps, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, James, Peter et Lupin discutaient de leurs cavalières. James, tout fier car il avait invité Lily dans l'après-midi, lança un faux coup de poing dans l'épaule de Remus et demanda avec un sourire moqueur :

- Alors Lunard, avec qui vas-tu au bal ? Tu as quelqu'un, au moins ?

- Bien sûr ! répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif. Et pourquoi je n'aurais personne, hein ?

- Oh, du calme, je te demandais simplement avec qui tu comptes y aller ?

Remus rougit et toussota d'un air horriblement gêné.

- Euh…avec quelqu'un.

- Allez, tu peux bien nous dire qui ! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis ! Tu n'as personne, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais plein de gens qui seraient ravis d'avoir un cavalier ! Tu veux que je leur demande ?

- J'ai quelqu'un, Cornedrue !

- Mmhmdoraton…

- Pardon ?

James n'avait pas saisi un mot de ce que Remus venait de dire. Ce dernier répéta, le rouge aux joues.

- Je disais que j'allais au bal avec Nymphadora Tonks.

James explosa de rire, imité de Peter.

- Lunard, tu vas au bal avec Dora ?! La première année qui change ses cheveux de couleur ?

- Oui, et alors ? grogna Lupin, soudain sur la défensive.

James gomma aussitôt son sourire et passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami.

- Rien, rien du tout, Lunard, il n'y a aucun problème ! Arrête de me sauter à la gorge, d'accord ? C'est génial que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un, et c'est toujours mieux que la cavalière de Queudver…n'est-ce pas, Queudver ?

Peter s'empourpra et bafouilla :

- N'importe quoi, Cornedrue, vraiment, n'importe quoi…

Lupin, intéressé, demanda :

- Queudver, avec qui vas-tu au bal ?

- Pff…Elseth Midgen. Je n'ai pas mérité ça, mais comme il ne restait plus qu'elle…

Remus eut un sourire alors que James se tenait les côtes en pensant au couple que formeraient Remus et Elseth Midgen, en pleine crise d'acné. Alors qu'il riait, le portrait de la Salle Commune pivota et Sirius entra d'un pas rageur, en jetant son cartable sur un sofa.

- Si je croise McGo, je la TUE ! vociféra-t-il.

James arrêta aussitôt de rire et s'avança vers son ami.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé de t'accompagner au bal, tout de même ?

- Ça, jamais ! Je la déteste, la vieille chouette aigrie !

- Que s'est-il passé, encore ? Au fait, tu as intérêt à te dépêcher d'enfiler une robe de soirée, le bal va bientôt commencer.

- Ça ne sert à rien, je n'y vais pas ! cria Sirius. _Grâce_ à McGo, aucune fille ne veut de moi ! Au-cu-ne ! Ce midi, quand elle a parlé à Harrisson en lui racontant n'importe quoi juste pour se venger, Harrisson en a reparlé à ses amies, qui elles-mêmes en ont parlé à leurs amies, etc. Et tout le château est au courant de ce que l'autre gourde a dit ! Du coup, à chaque fois que je demande à une fille de m'accompagner, soit elle me rit au nez, soit elle s'esquive, soit elle me ressort les phrases de McGo ! Résultat, je n'ai aucune cavalière, moi, le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard !

Sirius se laissa tomber dans un canapé en ruminant sa colère. James déclara :

- D'accord, tu es en colère. Mais viens tout de même au bal, ça t'amusera ! Tu ne vas pas rester seul dans la Salle Commune ?

- Je ne vais certainement pas aller au bal seul.

- Toutes les filles sont prises, Patmol… Même Queudver a trouvé quelqu'un…

Sirius se prit le visage entre les mains, puis soupira :

- D'accord, je viens. Il y aura probablement une fille sans cavalier, je finirai par trouver. Et si je croise McGo, je…je…

Remus intervint sagement :

- Laisse McGonagall, Patmol. Le mieux est que tu te trouves simplement une cavalière.

- Si je croise McGo, je lui fais une remarque, ou n'importe quoi, juste pour l'embarrasser aussi !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les Maraudeurs et leurs cavalières (sauf Sirius qui n'en avait toujours pas) descendirent dans la Grande Salle qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion. James, Remus et Peter l'abandonnèrent bientôt pour rejoindre la piste de danse. Sirius resta en arrière, regardant les autres danser. Finalement, il alla rejoindre le buffet, aménagé dans un coin de la salle.

Au même moment, McGonagall et Elphinstone entrèrent dans la salle. Elphinstone sentait que son amante était tendue à son bras. Elle rentrait convulsivement ses ongles dans le bras d'Elphinstone et jetait des regards partout autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait à repérer toutes les issues de secours. Elphinstone la regarda, se demandant s'il devait lui demander de cesser de confondre son bras avec un arbre à chats, mais décida de s'abstenir. Elle aurait été capable de le laisser là et de retourner à ses appartements…

Minerva tourna soudain la tête vers lui et eut un sourire forcé.

- Je vais chercher une boisson, je reviens. Attends-moi sur la piste de danse ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle disparut dans la mêlée que formaient tous ses élèves, sa robe ondulant derrière elle, avec la ferme intention de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Elphinstone, de la piste de danse et des élèves. Elle marchait sans regarder où elle allait lorsque soudain, elle se heurta à quelqu'un.

- Ah, Minerva, je me demandais justement si vous me feriez le plaisir de venir, ce soir. M. Urquart n'est pas avec vous ?

Minerva releva la tête et vit Albus, dans une robe de soirée violet clair, qui la regardait d'un air léger et joyeux.

- Oh, pardon Albus. Elphinstone doit être quelque part dans la piste de danse, vous n'avez qu'à aller le rejoindre…

- Et vous, où allez-vous ?

- Chercher des boissons. Excusez-moi, il faut que je passe.

Albus soupira, l'air chagriné.

- Minerva, vous ne changerez jamais. Voulez-vous que je dise à ce pauvre M. Urquart de ne pas vous attendre pour danser ? Mais je pense qu'il a compris que vous essayez de le semer. Ce n'est pas très aimable pour lui, vous savez ?

- Hum…Je dois y aller, Albus.

Elle fila sur le côté avant qu'il puisse la retenir. McGonagall avait l'impression de suffoquer, dans tout ce monde. Elle n'était définitivement pas faite pour ce genre de soirée. Enfin, elle aperçut avec bonheur un coin de la salle, à l'opposé de la piste de danse, totalement désert. Elle s'y dirigea et s'adossa au mur de pierre froide avec soulagement. Personne ne viendrait la chercher ici.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius commençait à en avoir assez que les filles du buffet le désignent du doigt en gloussant. Il décida de partir en quête d'un endroit calme, et surtout, désert. Sans filles. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il les fuyait… Il reposa son verre vide et aperçut un coin de la salle désert. Il s'y dirigea avec soulagement et aperçut bientôt une forme verte contre un mur. En se rapprochant, Sirius gémit de frustration : c'était McGonagall qui venait de lui « voler » son coin ! Il hésita, se demandant ce qui serait pire : partager son coin avec la dragonne ou affronter les airs supérieurs et moqueurs des filles ? Finalement, il décida de rester dans son coin. McGonagall partirait sûrement lorsqu'il arriverait.

McGonagall, toujours adossée au mur, vit Sirius Black arriver. Aussitôt, elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver un autre endroit, mais une petite voix lui souffla de ne pas bouger : Black aurait pu croire qu'il la troublait… Elle resta donc raide et jeta un regard noir à Sirius lorsqu'il vint s'adosser au mur, à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, se jetant l'un à l'autre des regards à la dérobée que l'autre s'efforçait d'ignorer. Enfin, ce fut Sirius qui rompit le silence en demandant :

- C'est que vous n'avez pas de cavalier ou bien c'est que vous avez un cavalier que vous fuyez ?

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

- Moi, je n'ai pas de cavalière. A cause de vous !

- Tiens donc, comme c'est dommage, aucune malheureuse ne finira dans votre lit, ce soir.

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Depuis que vous avez parlé à Harrisson, toutes les filles se fichent de moi !

- Pauvre petite chose…

Sirius grogna et se renferma dans son mutisme. McGonagall le regarda, satisfaite que ce soit à cause d'elle qu'il n'ait pas de cavalière. Elle regarda sa montre. Vingt-et-une heure. Plus que deux heures à tenir, ensuite, elle serait libre. Sirius releva soudain la tête, cherchant visiblement à lancer la conversation :

- Vous avez une nouvelle robe ?

- Non.

- Bon, euh, d'accord. En tout cas, elle est jolie !

McGonagall ne répondit pas et le regarda d'un air hostile, se demandant s'il n'avait pas un plan derrière la tête. Sirius soupira :

- Je ne peux même pas vous faire de compliments ?!

- Non.

- Bon, je vais chercher de la boisson pour faire passer le temps. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Minerva faillit répondre « non. » machinalement mais se retint de justesse.

- Un whisky Pur Feu serait parfait, merci.

Sirius sourit. Au moins, elle avait cessé de répondre par des monosyllabes ! Il s'éloigna et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux whisky Pur Feu, dont un qu'il tendit à Minerva. Celle-ci trempa ses lèvres doucement et eut un léger soupir de satisfaction. Sirius la regarda avec amusement.

- Vous buvez du whisky, vous ?

- Comme toute écossaise qui se respecte, Black. Mais vous, vous n'êtes pas censé en boire, ce genre de boisson est réservé aux adultes !

- Et j'ai eu dix-sept ans au mois d'octobre, professeur…

McGonagall ne répondit pas et avala son whisky à petites gorgées, tout en savourant le goût. Il commençait à faire chaud, dans la salle. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas encore aperçu Elphinstone. Un groupe de jeunes filles lui avaient sûrement demandé de danser avec elles. A cette pensée, Minerva crispa ses doigts sur son verre et jeta un regard noir à la foule. Elle ne voulait pas danser avec Elphinstone, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'une autre le fasse ! C'était égoïste, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.  
Sirius intercepta son regard et demanda :

- Vous êtes fâchée contre quelqu'un ?

- Non, tout va bien. Vous ne cherchez pas de cavalière ?

- Non, elles me rient au nez, je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, professeur. Je préfère encore rester ici ! Corn…James a disparu de la circulation, il doit encore être en train d'embrasser Lily quelque part et il m'a complètement abandonné !

Minerva n'écoutait qu'à moitié, cherchant Elphinstone du regard. Elle avala une gorgée de whisky en regardant les élèves et les professeurs danser. Peut-être qu'Elphinstone était parmi eux ? Ou alors, il était retourné dans ses appartements. Minerva ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle termina son verre. Il faisait vraiment chaud, dans cette salle, personne ne pouvait donc incanter un sort de refroidissement ? Elle fouilla machinalement ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette. Zut, elle l'avait oubliée dans son autre robe ! Foutu bal…  
Minerva se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait très envie d'enlever le premier bouton de son col pour libérer au moins son cou, mais elle n'osait pas. Pas devant Black. Qui sait comment ce garçon aurait pu interpréter son geste ? Elle lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il la regardait également.

- Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il, Black ?

- C'est l'alcool, j'ai la tête qui tourne…

- Voilà ce que c'est de boire du whisky lorsqu'on ne sait pas le tenir !

Minerva passa un doigt entre son cou et son col. Elle allait se dessécher si elle ne l'ouvrait pas maintenant. Discrètement, elle défit le premier bouton et libéra son cou avec un soupir de bien-être. Là, c'était déjà mieux ! Elle vit soudain que Sirius la regardait avec des yeux moqueurs.

- Quoi, encore ? fit-elle brusquement.

- Vous avez chaud ?

- Non, je suis transie de froid, c'est pour cela que j'ouvre mon col… Franchement Black, vous n'êtes déjà pas une lumière lorsque vous êtes sobre, mais l'alcool vous rend complètement abruti.

McGonagall soupira d'agacement. Où pouvait bien être Elphinstone ? Cette question la préoccupait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait laisser paraitre. Peut-être était-il sur la piste de danse, au bras d'une élève ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Sirius qui souriait :

- Vous avez un cavalier que vous fuyez…

- Pas du tout.

- Si, je le vois bien ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de scruter la foule comme si quelqu'un allait en surgir ! Elphinstone Urquart ?

McGonagall hocha la tête et demanda, plus pour elle-même :

- Mais où peut-il bien être ?

- Il a peut-être trouvé une autre cavalière.

- Vous pensez ?!

Elle se tourna soudain vers lui. Sirius haussa les épaules :

- C'est possible, ce ne sont pas les filles qui manquent et en dépit de l'âge, votre Elphitruc a gardé un physique plutôt avantageux. Il a de jolis abdos, il faut le reconnaitre !

Minerva ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Ah oui ? Euh…je n'avais pas remarqué. Vous pensez vraiment qu'une élève aurait pu l'inviter à danser ? Lorsque vous aviez son corps, les septièmes années ne se gênaient pas pour vous tourner autour…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et Sirius sourit un peu plus.

- Vous êtes jalouse !

- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas jalouse !

- A d'autres. Mais pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé si vous avez envie d'être avec lui ?

Minerva grimaça.

- Je pensais qu'il me céderait. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas glorieux, comme attitude, mais je ne suis pas parfaite, figurez-vous. Je pensais qu'en voyant que je ne voulais pas danser, il accepterait de rester dans mes appartements avec moi, mais il a insisté et finalement, c'est moi qui ai cédé. Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie de danser, je lui ai donc faussé compagnie.

Sirius hocha la tête et demanda :

- Vous voulez encore boire quelque chose ?

- Un whisky Pur Feu, merci.

Il s'éloigna de nouveau et revint avec deux autres whiskies. Minerva en prit un et demanda encore :

- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il danse avec une élève ? Miss Sue resplendissait, tout à l'heure…

- Mary ? Oh, elle resplendit tout le temps, celle-là. Le problème, c'est qu'elle est exaspérante. N'importe qui aurait envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête après avoir passé dix minutes avec elle. Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a aucun risque qu'elle vous prenne votre Elphinstone !

Ils burent leur verre d'un trait. McGonagall commençait à avoir les joues légèrement roses. Et il faisait de plus en plus chaud, lui semblait-il. Pouvait-elle se permettre d'enlever le deuxième bouton ? Elle hésita un peu, puis l'ôta, révélant ses clavicules et une partie de ses épaules. Sirius eut un sourire séducteur.

- Vous avez encore chaud ? C'est moi qui vous fais cet effet ?

Minerva rougit et tira aussitôt sur son col.

- Non, pas du tout, ne commencez pas !

- Vous êtes craquante, lorsque vous rougissez…professeur.

Il s'avança, jusqu'à se trouver en face d'elle. Minerva avait la respiration courte et saccadée, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. Il frôla sa joue d'un doigt et glissa sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes toute troublée… Est-ce l'alcool qui fait ressurgir des sentiments que vous vous efforcez d'étouffer ?

Minerva ne répondit pas, prisonnières des scènes torrides qui se déroulaient dans son esprit, tantôt avec le véritable Elphinstone, tantôt avec Elphinstone-Sirius. Elle sentait une douce chaleur dans son ventre alors que ses pensées étaient de plus en plus embrumées par l'alcool. Une petite voix lui disait que c'était mal de se laisser aller à de telles pensées, mais elle n'arrivait pas à les repousser, et Sirius s'approchait encore d'elle…

- Professeur, vous rougissez encore… Vous me désirez, c'est cela ? Vous ne m'aimez pas, mais vous me désirez. Vous avez aimé ce que je vous ai fait, la nuit où nous avons couché ensemble.

- Black…laissez-moi, ne profitez pas du fait que je suis faible pour…Elphinstone ne me le pardonnerait pas. Et moi non plus.

- Mais qui a parlé de faire quelque chose ? A moins que _vous_, vous vouliez quelque chose… Un baiser ? Une nuit ?

Minerva le repoussa faiblement. Black la troublait, elle voulait dire non, sa force la quittait, elle n'arrivait plus à se débattre. Soudain, sans prévenir, il lui posa une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur la taille pour l'embrasser langoureusement.


	27. Sirius et Regulus

_A.N : Salut ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas pu poster hier, le jeudi est définitivement trop rempli pour que je trouve le temps de publier. En tout cas, je remercie mes super revieweuses, et non, ne vous en faites pas, ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, il y en a encore au moins deux après ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et moi, je retourne écrire…^^_

_Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling._

Minerva se raidit au contact des lèvres de Sirius, puis, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui releva brusquement son genou dans les parties intimes et il se plia en deux, lui exposant sa nuque. Grossière erreur. McGonagall n'eut qu'à la saisir et la pousser vers l'avant pour qu'il tombe. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, c'était une femme furieuse qui lui faisait face, la baguette pointée sur lui.

- Black, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris, au nom du ciel ?! Il me semble vous avoir repoussé suffisamment de fois pour que le message soit clair dans votre tête ! Je-ne-vous-aime-pas-et-je-ne-veux-aucune-relation-avec-vous. Cette conduite est absolument honteuse, je retire trentre points à Gryffondor !

- Professeur, s'il vous plait ! Je suis soûl, j'ai perdu le contrôle, d'accord ?

- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous avez l'air totalement lucide !

Sirius s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son regard se fixa sur un point derrière Minerva. Il eut une expression effarée et tenta de se relever. Etonnée, McGonagall se retourna et vit Elphinstone qui avançait vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement roses. Ah, lui aussi était passé par le buffet… Mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il reconnut Sirius que Minerva tenait toujours en joug. Il accéléra et vint se placer auprès d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ? Pourquoi es-tu avec lui, Min ?

- Black a encore tenté de m'embrasser !

- C'est faux ! couina Sirius.

- C'est absolument vrai ! répliqua McGonagall, outrée que l'on puisse mettre en doute ses propos.

- C'est de la pure calomnie ! Vous étiez tout à fait consentante !

Minerva resta bouche bée d'indignation. Elphinstone, lui, avait l'air de ne pas savoir qui croire. Son regard passait de son amante à Sirius, et de Sirius à son amante.

- C'est vrai ? Tu étais consentante, Min ?

- Bien…bien sûr que non, comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager une chose pareille ?!

Elphinstone désigna son col ouvert du doigt et demanda, perplexe :

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

- J'avais chaud, c'est tout ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec Black, tu sais que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me déshabiller devant les élèves !

Sirius, heureux d'avoir retourné la situation en sa faveur, susurra :

- Je vous troublais, vous étiez toute rouge… C'est pour cela que vous avez prétexté avoir chaud ! Pour pouvoir ouvrir votre col et essayer de me séd…

Sirius ne put pas terminer sa phrase car Minerva fit un sec mouvement de baguette et il fut projeté contre le mur de pierre avec un craquement sinistre. Lorsqu'il retomba, il était inconscient et l'arrière de sa tête saignait. McGonagall plaqua une main ssur sa bouche, se rendant compte de son erreur.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Black ! Vous m'entendez ? Réveillez-vous tout de suite ! Vous n'êtes pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous ai pas tué ? Oh là là, qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, Elphinstone ?

Ce dernier paraissait indifférent au sang qui coulait de la tête de Sirius et à la panique de McGonagall. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, il réfléchissait intensément.

- Elphinstone, cours appeler quelqu'un ! Je n'ose pas le bouger, il pourrait être blessé ou avoir un traumatisme crânien… Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire mal ! Je voulais juste qu'il se taise enfin… Black, réveillez-vous ! Vous m'entendez ? Faites un signe, n'importe quoi !

Minerva tenta de regarder Sirius sans oser toucher sa tête, certaine qu'elle allait faire pire que mieux. Derrière elle, Elphinstone l'observait sans broncher. Elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux agrandis par l'inquiétude :

- Elphinstone ! Va chercher quelqu'un, dépêche-toi ! Albus, Poppy, Sangus, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un de compétent qui saura quoi faire !

- Et pourquoi irais-je chercher quelqu'un ? Pour sauver ton _amant secret_ ?

Ses paroles transpercèrent McGonagall comme des poignards. Elle se retourna vers lui, l'air blessée :

- Mon amant secret ? Ce n'est pas cela du tout ! Comment peux-tu dire…

- Admets que c'est ta faute ! Tu profites du fait que je suis en mission pour coucher avec lui « par erreur », alors que je t'avais bien dit que je partais longtemps, ce soir, tu m'abandonnes et je te retrouve avec lui ! Comme si sa compagnie était plus intéressante que la mienne…

Minerva oublia momentanément Sirius qui continuait gentiment à se vider de son sang. Elle se tourna vers Elphinstone, contenant à peine sa colère :

- Ma faute ? C'est peut-être _moi_ qui ai insisté pour venir à ce stupide bal où l'on meurt de chaud ? C'est encore _moi_ qui t'ai forcé à danser ? En réalité, Black et toi, vous êtes pareils, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite bien du plaisir dans votre _merveilleux_ bal et moi, je vais me coucher.

Ayant dit, elle tourna les talons dans un froissement d'émeraude et disparut dans la foule, laissant Elphinstone pantois. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait encore, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle, lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère. Il pointa sa baguette sur Sirius d'un geste négligent de la main et le sang cessa aussitôt de couler pendant que la plaie se refermait. Les sorts du Ministère étaient décidément très pratiques !  
Elphinstone rangea sa baguette et décida de courir après Minerva pour s'expliquer avec elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur ce qui était peut-être un malentendu.

Pendant ce temps, sur la piste de danse, James tenait Lily contre lui et lui murmurait mille mots doux. Elle souriait et venait de temps à autre lui voler un baiser. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient une énième fois, une forme émeraude les bouscula sans ménagement, manquant de les faire tomber. Lily se raccrocha de justesse à James et fronça les sourcils.

- Waow, mais c'est quoi son problème, à celle-là ?

- C'était McGo, et je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle a encore trouvé le moyen de s'attirer des ennuis.

- Peut-être, mais elle pourrait regarder où elle va, lorsqu'elle marche. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est un professeur qu'elle doit se croire tout permis !

James sourit en la voyant s'indigner. Il savait que Lily trouvait McGonagall beaucoup moins sympathique depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée et qu'elle la voyait désormais comme une rivale.

- Du calme, Lily, reprenons la danse, d'accord ? Je me fiche pas mal des ennuis que peut avoir McGo, elle est assez grande pour les régler seule.

Lily eut un sourire radieux : enfin, elle retrouvait le James qu'elle connaissait !

Alors que James et Lily continuaient se s'embrasser, savourant leur nouveau bonheur, Minerva entrait dans ses appartements et claquait la porte derrière elle. Elle se jeta sur le lit et cribla son oreiller de coups de poings rageurs. Elle mourait d'envie de prendre sa Boite de l'Oubli sous son lit pour en relire toutes les lettres, comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsqu'elle était à bout, mais Elphinstone la lui avait prise et elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il en avait fait.  
Minerva se força donc à se calmer et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre en grand pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit et se calmer. De plus, elle essayait de chasser l'alcool qui commençait à lui faire vraiment de l'effet. Elle devait reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit et elle reconnut le bruit des pas d'Elphinstone qui s'approchait d'elle.

- Tiens, tu n'es pas encore parti ? lança-t-elle en redressant fièrement le menton. Je croyais que tout était ma faute ?

- Allez, cesse donc de m'en vouloir ! Comment pouvais-je deviner que tu avais simplement chaud ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, comment ? Après tout, tu as raison, il est tout à fait dans mes habitudes d'user de mes charmes pour séduire des élèves, bien que ce soit totalement contraire au règlement et immoral.

- Tu ne déboutonnes jamais ton col, pas même au mois de Juillet ! Je me suis dit qu'il y avait forcément une raison particulière et comme Black disait…

- Black dit n'importe quoi ! Je n'étais pas consentante !

Minerva avait la tête qui tournait à cause de l'alcool et tituba lorsqu'elle voulut bouger. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule d'Elphinstone qui lui prit contre lui.

- Alors, tu as forcé sur l'alcool ? Minerva, ce n'est pas raisonnable, tu le sais. Combien de verres ?

- Mmh… Je tiens mieux l'alcool, d'habitude, j'ai pris à peine deux verres. J'avais besoin de me détendre, c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

Elphinstone la mena doucement sur le lit et l'aida à s'allonger confortablement sur le ventre. Il lui plaça doucement ses mains sur le dos et la caressa lentement en lui déboutonnant ce qu'il restait de sa robe. Il fit disparaitre la robe par magie et Minerva rosit lorsqu'elle se trouva en sous-vêtements devant lui. Ensuite, il vint s'asseoir sur elle et commença à lui masser les épaules en grimaçant. Elle était tendue à l'extrême, il allait avoir du travail…

- Tu vois, il y a d'autres moyens de se détendre…

- Oh, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, ne me fais pas la morale !

Elphinstone vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de McGonagall qui ronronna légèrement de plaisir sous son regard étonné. Elle s'efforça de se détendre totalement pour faciliter le travail de son amant qui étouffait des jurons à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Alors qu'elle commençait doucement à se relaxer au contact des mains douces et chaudes d'Elphinstone dans son dos et sur sa nuque, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Aussitôt, Minerva voulut se redresser, ce qui était une très mauvaise idée car 1) elle était à moitié nue, 2) Elphinstone était toujours assis sur elle. Il sursauta donc et perdit l'équilibre lorsqu'elle se redressa brusquement, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent du lit, l'un contre l'autre, jambes et bras emmêlés, recouverts par la moitié des couvertures qui les avaient suivis dans leur chute.

- Aïe ! glapit Minerva. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

- Min, pourrais-tu cesser de m'écraser le ventre ?

- Toi, reprends tes jambes !

Ils réussirent à se démêler après une minute d'efforts intensifs et McGonagall saisit un drap pour le plaquer contre elle. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et regarda qui était ce visiteur impromptu. Il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Minerva ne cacha pas son agacement. Que venait-il encore faire ici ? Elle avait espéré qu'il serait assommé pour toute la soirée mais apparemment, ce garçon récupérait vite. Sauf que cette fois, il n'arborait pas son air suffisant et moqueur, mais un air horriblement gêné et à moitié mort de peur. McGonagall et Elphinstone comprirent tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et tout en serrant son drap sur elle, la professeure vit signe à Sirius d'entrer. Elle alla refermer la porte à clef derrière lui et revint se placer devant lui, l'air passablement énervée.

- Oui, Black ?

- Euh, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, vraiment désolé, sincèrement désolé, affreusement désolé… En fait, je…euh…je, j'ai _quelque chose_…

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

- Dépêchez-vous de parler, je n'ai pas toute la soirée !

- Hum, quand vous m'avez projeté contre le mur, je me suis évanoui et…et…je suis désolé, je peux vous parler en privé ?

Cette fois, Elphinstone devança Minerva en se rapprochant d'un pas menaçant pour venir poser une main protectrice sur l'épaule nue de son amante.

- Il n'en est pas question. Si vous devez dire quelque chose à Min, je reste. Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Sirius sembla encore plus terrifié et bafouilla :

- Oui mais euh, c'est un sujet vraiment délicat…

- Je m'en fiche. Je ne te laisse pas avec Min, petit merd…élève.

Sirius se trémoussa alors que Minerva tapait du pied d'un air de plus en plus agacé. Voyant qu'elle allait bientôt le mettre à la porte s'il ne se décidait pas, il inspira à fond et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage avant de déclarer en fermant les yeux :

- En fait, quand je vous ai embrassée et que vous m'avez repoussé, mon frère, Regulus, nous observait et…euh…pendant que vous étiez partis et que j'étais évanoui, il…il…hum, il a écrit une phrase très humiliante sur mon front.

- Vous n'avez qu'à l'effacer, il n'y avait pas besoin de venir me déranger !

- Oui mais non, en fait, il me l'a écrite avec un sort, probablement une trouvaille de Servi…Rogue, et je ne peux pas l'enlever sans…sans une _certaine chose_. Et vous êtes concernée, professeur. Et indirectement, Elphinstone aussi.

McGonagall perdit patience :

- Cessez d'être aussi mystérieux, Black ! Quelle est donc cette chose qui me concerne ? Et pourquoi Elphinstone est-il concerné ? Montrez-moi cette phrase sur votre front, je ne la vois pas, à cause de vos cheveux.

- Professeur, je…pas devant lui, enfin, je veux dire…

- Black, je vous ai demandé de me montrer votre front !

A contrecœur, et tout en se mordant la lèvre, Sirius releva ses mèches de cheveux et McGonagall put y lire une phrase, écrite en capitales pour que tout le monde puisse lire sans difficulté : « SIRIUS BLACK A EMBRASSE LA TRES SEXY MCGONAGALL ». Aussitôt, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche, outrée. Elle sentit également la main d'Elphinstone se raidir et se resserrer sur son épaule. Le « très sexy » ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Minerva déclara d'une voix rauque :

- Mais il faut enlever cela le plus vite possible ! Si votre frère vous a dit ce que vous avez à faire pour retirer cette phrase, il faut la retirer !

- Oui mais je ne peux pas parce que…parce que…parce que cette chose que je dois faire, c'est coucher avec vous !


	28. Sirius Black a embrassé la très sexy McG

_A.N : Salut ! Voici une version corrigée du chapitre 28, qui avait été posté ce matin, puis supprimé pour modifications. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, parce que je dois avouer que je n'étais pas très inspirée (j'ai besoin de musique pour écrire, et la batterie de mon portable m'a lâchement abandonnée, me forçant à écrire dans le silence…) En tout cas, merci pour les reviews/PM, merci aussi de me lire, tout simplement ! :)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !  
PS : Si vous êtes du genre à écouter de la musique en lisant, je vous conseille « Tatoue-moi » du _Mozart Opéra Rock_ : la voix du chanteur est exactement celle que j'imagine pour Sirius ! (et les paroles collent aussi…) ^^_

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

McGonagall manqua de s'étouffer et devint livide.

- Non, il y a forcément une autre solution pour enlever cette fichue phrase ! Laissez-moi essayer, je suis un professeur, je connais des sorts que vous ne connaissez pas.

- C'est inutile, s'il s'agit d'un sort de Rogue, il n'aura rien laissé au hasard…

- Je ne coucherai pas avec vous, soyez-en certain ! Et maintenant, restez tranquille, nous allons tester d'autres sorts.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Sirius s'efforça de rester calme et immobile alors que Minerva et Elphinstone lançaient sur son front une grande quantité de sorts qui s'avéraient inefficaces. Au bout de la demi-heure, McGonagall baissa sa baguette, dépitée.

- C'est inutile, tous les sorts ricochent. Mais il doit forcément y avoir une solution. Un problème insoluble est un problème mal posé, c'est tout.

Sirius retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses amis et amis testaient les sorts de Rogue et il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, mais il ne voulait pas paraitre défaitiste. A côté de Minerva, Elphinstone gronda :

- Ce n'est pas parce que les sorts ne fonctionnent pas que Min doit coucher avec vous !

- Mais je ne veux pas garder cette phrase à vie !

- C'est votre problème.

Minerva les interrompit, le regard sombre, comme si elle réfléchissait en même temps :

- Stop. Black, vous êtes sûr que je dois coucher avec vous ?

- Oui, répondit Sirius, bien à regret.

- Il faut absolument enlever cette phrase de votre front, c'est une humiliation, et pas uniquement pour vous ! La « très sexy McGonagall », si je croise le petit Rogue, il va m'entendre…

Elphinstone serra un peu plus sa main sur l'épaule de son amante.

- Minerva, il est hors de question que tu couches avec lui, même si ce n'est que pour défaire cette maudite phrase ! Je ne le laisserai pas te toucher, de toute façon.

- Merci Elphinstone, je ne m'en serais pas doutée seule. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et imagine que quelqu'un lise cela sur son front, demain ?

- Il y a forcément une autre solution, tu le disais tout à l'heure !

- Ça suffit ! cria soudain Sirius. Arrêtez de dire qu'il y a une autre solution, nous savons tous qu'il n'y en a pas ! La question est : est-ce que vous allez me laisser avec cette phrase pour le restant de mes jours ou est-ce que vous allez consentir à…hum, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Le visage de Minerva s'illumina soudain :

- J'ai une idée ! Si nous ne pouvons pas enlever cette phrase, nous pouvons au moins la dissimuler suffisamment longtemps pour que Dumbledore ait le temps de travailler sur un contresort ?

Sirius restait dubitatif, mais McGonagall avait l'air tout à fait convaincue. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle jeta un sort de dissimulation sur le front de Sirius. Malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au contraire, ils virent la phrase doubler de volume et devenir rouge vif. Il était impossible de la rater, à présent, et Sirius et Minerva gémirent de concert.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est encore pire qu'avant !

- Quoi ?! Que quelqu'un me tende un miroir immédiatement, je veux voir les dégâts !

Elphinstone, serviable, lui offrit un miroir de poche et Sirius contempla avec horreur son propre front avant de déclarer d'une voix tremblante :

- Ça suffit, je ne veux que qui que ce soit me lance un sort. Cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses et en plus, c'est totalement inefficace.

- Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec vous ! fit Minerva, presque implorante.

Sirius réfléchit.

- Mais je ne vous demande pas d'avoir du plaisir ou quoi que ce soit, il faut « simplement » que vous vous laissiez pénétrer ! Peut-être que cela suffira ?

Elphinstone vint entourer McGonagall de ses bras et la pressa contre son torse.

- N'y songe même pas, Minerva ne couchera pas avec toi ! C'est hors de question, elle est toute à moi.

Sirius soupira. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Il reprit, uniquement à l'intention de McGonagall, cette fois :

- Mais s'il vous plait, juste une fois ! Juste pour effacer cette phrase ! Je ne vous donnerai même pas de plaisir, d'accord ? Comme cela, vous n'aurez pas l'impression de tromper Elphinstone, ce sera juste…euh…un service rendu ?

Ce que Sirius et Elphinstone ignoraient, c'était que McGonagall ne voulait pas faire l'amour à Sirius, non pas parce qu'il était un élève, mais parce qu'elle avait peur d'y prendre goût. Elle avait senti une petite voix, lorsque Sirius l'embrassait, une petite voix qui voulait se laisser faire, et qui réclamait même plus. Elle avait peur que cette partie d'elle-même reprenne le contrôle si elle couchait avec Sirius et que cette fois, elle ne réussisse pas à la repousser car, après tous ces jours où elle en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, elle avait envie de douceur et elle craignait de trop s'oublier dans celle que lui offrirait Sirius. Elle s'efforça donc de reprendre une voix ferme pour déclarer :

- Non, je ne coucherai pas avec vous, Black. Je ne peux pas coucher avec un élève, même pour lui rendre un « service », c'est interdit par le règlement ! Nous allons montrer cette phrase à Dumbledore, il saura forcément comment faire. De toute façon, il est hors de question que vous me pénétriez de nouveau. La seule personne avec qui je veux faire l'amour est Elphinstone Urquart ! Et vous êtes un élève, vous avez certainement envie de vous réserver pour quelqu'un de plus jeune et qui vous aimera. L'amour et les relations sexuelles ne sont pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser.

Minerva retint le « comme je vous l'ai dit, répété et encore répété » (le secret d'un bon discours est souvent de répéter la même chose jusqu'à ce que ça rentre). Mais Sirius ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

- Dumbledore ne pourra rien faire de plus que nous et de toute façon, je refuse que quiconque me jette un sort !

- Dans ce cas, bon courage pour retirer votre stupide phrase !

- C'est ça, je vais retourner au bal avec ça sur le front et tout le monde saura que la rigide, l'implacable McGonagall a aimé le baiser d'un élève au point qu'elle faisait onduler ses hanches sous lui !

- Comment ?!

Sirius parut légèrement décontenancé et McGonagall, totalement stupéfaite.

- Ben euh, oui, vous faisiez onduler vos hanches contre moi, avant de me repousser, tout à l'heure. Un peu comme si vous vouliez…vous-savez-quoi.

McGonagall ouvrit de grands yeux : elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte ! Aussitôt, son visage prit une jolie couleur rose vif et elle bafouilla :

- Je…c'était totalement involontaire, je n'ai pas…je n'ai pas…je vous ai repoussé !

- Peut-être, mais tout le monde sera curieux de savoir ce que vous avez fait_ avant_… Comme vous me regardiez avec vos grands yeux troublés, comme vous étiez légèrement soûle…

- C'est du chantage ?! Je peux encore vous faire renvoyer de l'école, vous savez ?!

- Bien, parfait ! Comme cela, je pourrai même raconter toute cette histoire en dehors de Poudlard !

A ce moment-là, Elphinstone, dont les yeux s'étaient plissés, intervint :

- Tu ne feras rien qui puisse causer du tort à Minerva. Rien du tout car si jamais tu essayes, tu auras de mes nouvelles et n'oublie pas que je travaille au Ministère. Nous savons très bien coincer les crapules…

Alors, les surprenant tous, Sirius fondit en larmes. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Mais je veux juste que cette phrase disparaisse de mon front…ce n'est pas compliqué ! Je me fiche bien que vous ayez du plaisir ou non, je veux simplement que cette phrase parte…

Minerva se mordit la lèvre en le voyant pleurer. Durant ces derniers jours, elle avait été perdue, humiliée, elle s'était sentie totalement seule elle-aussi, elle comprenait donc totalement ce que Sirius pouvait ressentir. Elle s'approcha de lui et le releva d'une main ferme.

- Black, cessez de pleurer. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul, nous allons vous aider, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison de pleurer, vous êtes un Gryffondor, que diable ! Séchez immédiatement vos larmes.

Et Elphinstone se prit à aimer Minerva encore plus. Là, d'un coup. Cette femme qui était capable d'émotions, même lorsqu'elle intériorisait tout, il la voulait encore plus. Sirius, de son côté, obéit et tenta de se composer son visage habituel, la main de McGonagall sur l'épaule. Enfin, elle déclara à voix basse :

- Nous allons faire comme vous le disiez, vous allez simplement me pénétrer, sans me toucher nulle part ailleurs.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur elle et Elphinstone explosa :

- Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ? Tu ne peux pas !

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, Elphinstone, et je ne tiens pas à ce que Black passe le restant de ses jours avec mon nom sur le front.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je l'accompagne.

- Tu…tu quoi ?!

Minerva devint soudain écarlate, craignant d'avoir compris.

- Tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour en même temps que lui ? Vous ne voulez pas être à deux sur moi ?!

- Si, et ce n'est pas négociable. Il ne te fera pas l'amour tout seul, c'est hors de question. Je veux vérifier qu'il ne te touche nulle part, et te donner du plaisir en même temps. Lui te pénétrera, mais moi, je m'occuperai de tout le reste de ton corps !

Minerva eut soudain besoin de s'asseoir, les jambes en compote. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de combler deux hommes à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais essayé, ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, et avait peur de tout faire rater. Elphinstone sentit sa peur et vint lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas Min, nous, nous savons très bien comment te rendre heureuse. Tu n'auras rien à faire, promis.

Elle hocha la tête et laissa Elphinstone la déshabiller en lui jetant des regards inquiets auxquels il répondait par des sourires rassurants. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, elle couvrit instinctivement sa poitrine de ses mains et déclara d'une voix inquiète :

- Je…je suis prête.

Sirius, nu également, regarda son professeur et lui trouva un air plus fragile, plus émotif. Plus humain, en fait. Il lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant, mais elle recula un peu plus, se raccrochant à Elphinstone qui était tout près d'elle. Celui-ci jeta un regard courroucé à Sirius pendant que McGonagall faisait des efforts visibles pour se reprendre. Elle déglutit et demanda, hésitante :

- Et maintenant ? Que suis-je censée faire ? Je m'allonge ?

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de ricaner :

- Quoi, vous savez vous métamorphoser en chatte, mais vous ne savez pas vous en servir ?

- Black, je ne vous permets pas ! Cessez tout de suite ce genre de remarque salace ! Je vous rappelle que je suis votre professeur et que sans moi, vous resterez avec votre stupide phrase sur le front ! D'ailleurs, ce serait bien fait…

Sirius eut la bonne grâce de paraitre gêné mais ses commissures tressaillaient encore. Elphinstone lui darda un regard agacé et Minerva redemanda :

- Alors ? Comment suis-je censée faire pour que vous réussissiez à…à…vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Elphinstone et Sirius se toisèrent. Ils allaient devoir discuter et pire, partager McGonagall alors qu'ils se détestaient. Elphinstone ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de jeter un stupéfix à Black et de faire l'amour à Minerva tout seul… Enfin, Sirius déclara :

- Puisqu'il semble que je suis le plus compétent dans cette affaire, je propose que l'on m'écoute.

Il s'avança d'une démarche féline vers Minerva et tenta de l'embrasser langoureusement, mais dès qu'il approcha ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle lui envoya un formidable coup de poing. Il recula, sonné, et en reçut un deuxième par Elphinstone. McGonagall s'avança vers lui d'un pas raide et le saisit par le cou, ses ongles lui rentrant dans la peau.

- C'est moi qui vais décider, je crois, Black. Et nous allons établir quelques règles à ne pas enfreindre. Tout d'abord, vous ne me touchez pas plus que le strict nécessaire, c'est-à-dire, votre sexe dans le mien. Ensuite, vous ne parlez pas, vous faites semblant de ne pas exister. Enfin, il vous est formellement interdit d'essayer de me donner du plaisir. Vous me pénétrez jusqu'à ce que votre phrase parte, et ensuite, vous vous rhabillez et vous ne dites rien de notre nuit à qui que ce soit. Compris ?

- Aïe…oui, c'est bon, mais de votre côté, arrêtez avec vos ongles, ça fait fichtrement mal ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes inquiète à l'idée d'avoir deux hommes sur vous qu'il faut passer vos nerfs sur moi…

McGonagall le relâcha et grinça :

- Je ne passe mes nerfs sur personne, Black ! Bon, et maintenant, commençons, comme cela, ce sera vite fini.

Elphinstone amena donc une Minerva toute tendue sur le lit et l'allongea sur le dos, les mains à côté de la tête. Sirius vint ensuite se placer entre ses jambes en les regardant avec délectation. Elphinstone verrouilla et insonorisa la porte et vint se mettre à côté de Minerva. Là, il s'efforça de la détendre à grand renfort de baisers, tout en surveillant Sirius du regard. Minerva se raccrochait à la bouche de son amant comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre qu'elle ne faisait l'amour qu'avec lui. Elphinstone trouvait cela très craquant. Les lèvres de son amante étaient rougies par les baisers et deux taches roses lui coloraient les joues. Ses cheveux ébène lui tombaient en mèches sur le front, totalement libérés du chignon, et elle ouvrait encore de grands yeux qui ne lâchaient pas Elphinstone une seconde.

Sirius commença à palper les cuisses de son professeur en remontant de plus en plus sur son aine. Il sourit en sentant ses muscles tressaillir sous ses doigts, et ne put résister à la tentation de la faire languir un peu. Il posa une main caressante sur le sexe de son ainée et commença à le lui caresser en appuyant doucement sur les points sensibles, juste assez pour lui faire ressentir le désir. Cela ne manqua pas : McGonagall commença à mouiller et Sirius la regarda, se délectant du désir qu'il faisait naître en elle. Soudain, elle se releva brusquement, les joues rouges et les cheveux en bataille.

- Black ! Vous n'êtes censé faire que me pénétrer, pas vous amuser avec moi !

- Je suis désolé, professeur, répondit Sirius en appuyant encore.

Il sentit Minerva devenir encore plus humide sous sa main et lui écarta un peu plus les jambes. Celle-ci se rallongea en même temps qu'Elphinstone l'embrassait. Il semblait avoir envie de lui dévorer le cou, tellement il l'embrassait fougueusement. McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête pour lui offrir une plus grande surface. Elphinstone l'embrassa encore, puis délaissa son cou pour venir s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre. Minerva ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux et il lui prit les mains pour venir les plaquer contre son torse. Elle caressa doucement ses muscles et se rendit compte que Sirius n'avait pas menti : Elphinstone avait des abdos magnifiques ! Elle soupira de satisfaction et lui enserra ses mains derrière le cou pour se retrouver assise tout contre lui. Là, elle l'embrassa encore tendrement, tentant d'oublier les caresses provoquantes que Sirius lui faisait et la chaleur intense qui lui envahissait le bas-ventre. Elphinstone lui caressa le dos et descendit sur son ventre et sa taille fine avant de remonter pour effleurer ses seins. La respiration de McGonagall accéléra, elle avait l'impression qu'Elphinstone et Sirius la torturaient : ils la faisaient désirer et au dernier moment, se retiraient sans lui donner de plaisir. Et cela avait l'air de les amuser énormément.  
Elphinstone approcha ses mains des seins de son amante, mais alors qu'il allait les effleurer et retirer tout de suite ses mains, celles de son amante vinrent les plaquer contre ses seins. Il vit McGonagall lui jeter un regard plein de défi et sourit.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius décida que les préliminaires étaient terminés et qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Son érection déjà dure comme de la pierre, il pénétra doucement son professeur. Celle-ci le sentit et se tendit aussitôt. Sirius alla au plus profond d'elle tout en caressant ses hanches un peu maigres, puis se retira doucement. Minerva mouillait abondamment, à présent, mais continuait de se tortiller comme si elle souffrait le martyr. Sirius grogna et la pénétra de nouveau. En même temps, il se demandait si ses amis le croiraient lorsqu'il leur dirait qu'il avait fait l'amour au professeur McGonagall … Puis, il se demanda si quelqu'un de son âge tiendrait le rythme s'il lui faisait l'amour passionnément comme il le faisait avec ses autres conquêtes. Avec un sourire, il décida d'essayer.


	29. Curieuse soirée, vraiment !

_Petite A.N avant l'A.N : Salut ! Si vous faites partie de ma famille ou des gens qui me connaissent personnellement, merci de ne surtout pas lire ce chapitre ! (Cloé, ce message est pour toi ^^) En fait, ne lisez même pas l'A.N qui va suivre, rien !_

_A.N : Salut ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, comme vous m'avez fait des supers reviews, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite pour vous la poster aujourd'hui. La fic n'est pas encore finie, je vous rassure :)En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! vous savez, je vous avais dit, dans un chapitre précédent, que ce serait le plus pervers de ma fic ? Eh bien en fait, non, le plus pervers, c'est sûrement celui-ci. Donc, les jeunes lecteurs (s'il y en a), faites attention en lisant, il y a un bon lemon, et je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre innocence…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Les persos sont à JkR, j'en ai marre de l'écrire._

Sirius palpait avec un désir non-dissimulé les cuisses de son professeur qui frémissait en sentant ses doigts. En même temps, il la pénétrait de plus en plus vite. Elphinstone s'était assis à côté d'eux et regardait d'un œil désapprobateur Sirius s'enfoncer dans son amante. Il avait hâte que tout se termine, et qu'il puisse enfin récupérer sa Minerva pour lui tout seul.  
Minerva, elle, s'agrippait si fort à l'oreiller que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches. Cet oreiller était le rempart contre le désir qui montait, lentement mais sûrement, en elle. Désir que lui procurait Sirius, un _élève_, se réprimandait-elle en tentant de ne pas soupirer de plaisir. Où donc était passée sa morale ? McGonagall avait honte, terriblement honte. Si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre… Les jambes écartées, le corps tremblant de plaisir contenu, elle fermait les yeux pour résister. Elle n'était pas supposée avoir un quelconque plaisir : non, c'était Sirius qui devait jouir pour être libéré de sa phrase.

Sirius remarqua l'air pensif et coupable de son professeur, devinant ses pensées. Cela n'était pas un exploit, il savait que cette femme était incapable de s'abandonner totalement. Cela rendait la scène d'autant plus jubilatoire, puisqu'il la voyait doucement céder, sa carapace de froideur laissant place à la femme qui tentait de se retenir, d'étouffer ses gémissements. Il allait lui rendre la tâche impossible, la faire crier de plaisir pour qu'elle ne puisse plus nier…  
Un sourire légèrement sadique et salace illumina son visage alors qu'il accélérait encore la cadence. La poitrine de Minerva se soulevait à un rythme effréné, saccadé, au rythme de ses pénétrations et il vit du coin de l'œil ses doigts se refermer un peu plus sur le tissu de l'oreiller alors qu'elle avait les yeux à moitié fermés.  
Bien sûr, il voyait aussi Elphinstone, toujours assis, qui semblait avoir envie de l'étriper sur le champ, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en ferait rien. Le jeune homme prenait donc plaisir à voir son « rival », vert de jalousie, grincer des dents auprès de lui. Il pénétra Minerva encore plus vite, avec de puissants coups de reins qui la faisaient se tortiller sous lui. Maintenant, elle se cambrait et tentait de garder la bouche hermétiquement close pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement. Il eut un coup plus fort que les autres et là, la dernière barrière céda et Minerva poussa un gémissement étouffé :

- Black…nous avions dit…des…des règles…

- Allons, vous aimez cela.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le rythme qui plaisait à McGonagall, il n'avait plus qu'à tenir assez longtemps pour qu'ils jouissent ensemble. En ce qui la concernait, elle semblait toute proche de l'orgasme, mais Sirius, lui, ne se sentait pas encore comblé. Certes, il aimait la pénétrer, mais il voulait plus. Il voulait couvrir son cou de baiser, imaginant déjà la façon dont elle frémirait, il voulait caresser chaque centimètre de sa peau, l'entendre encore gémir, ou mieux, crier…

Le jeune homme décida tout de même de lui demander la permission, avant de tenter quoi que ce soit : il ne voulait pas se retrouver catapulté à l'autre bout de la pièce sous l'une des colères soudaines de Minerva. Alors, tout en s'appliquant à se rendre irrésistible, il demanda, presque suppliant :

- S'il-vous-plait…laissez-moi vous toucher un peu, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

- Non…contentez-vous…de faire partir cette phrase…

- Je ne pourrai pas avoir de plaisir si vous vous obstinez à tout me refuser. Juste vous toucher, s'il-vous-plait ? Uniquement des caresses, alors ?

Minerva frémit et se reprit aussitôt.

- Non ! C'est déjà trop embarrassant de vous laisser…faire ce que vous faites.

- Puisque je vous dis de vous laisser aller !

Elphinstone tourna la tête vers Sirius et grogna :

- Puisqu'elle te dit qu'elle ne veut pas ! D'ailleurs, concentre-toi un peu pour que ta phrase parte bientôt, j'ai hâte d'en finir.

Sirius réprima un soupir et continua de pénétrer McGonagall qui faisait d'énormes efforts pour résister. Si seulement il avait pu la toucher… Il commençait à s'ennuyer sérieusement, même si la sensation que lui procuraient les pénétrations était délicieuse. Il trouva alors une nouvelle façon de s'amuser et de la pousser à l'orgasme. Il allait la troubler. Si elle était troublée, elle réussirait forcément moins bien à contrôler ses émotions et alors, qui sait, peut-être qu'un cri de plaisir lui échapperait… Il la pénétra d'un puissant coup de reins et en même temps, vint poser une main sur son pubis en descendant doucement sur son sexe humide. Minerva, la respiration courte et saccadée, haleta :

- Non…Ne me touchez pas là !

- Pourquoi, c'est trop bon ? fit malicieusement Sirius. Vous avez peur de ne pas vous contenir ?

- Pas du tout, je…ne me touchez pas là, c'est tout. Je reste un professeur !

- Vous avez peur de ne pas résister ? De gémir de plaisir ?

Minerva ne répondit pas et détourna le regard en murmurant, comme pour se convaincre elle-même :

- C'est faux. Je déteste ça.

- Bien sûr, professeur.

A ces mots, elle rougit et décida de fermer les yeux. Sirius eut un sourire victorieux et soudain, se pencha sur elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux en sursaut et aperçut le visage moqueur de Sirius tout contre elle. Il lui posa un deuxième baiser alors qu'elle sentait ses mains parcourir son corps. Il n'avait respecté aucune de ses précieuses règles et avait quand même commencé à la toucher. C'était…désagréable ? Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce mot qui venait à l'esprit de McGonagall. Ses sensations se résumaient plutôt à : doux, délicieux, honteux, désirable… Elle jeta un regard paniqué à Elphinstone : lui en voudrait-il si elle éprouvait du plaisir avec Black ? D'ailleurs, était-ce normal d'éprouver du plaisir avec quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas ?  
Elphinstone avait l'air agacé et ne quittait pas Sirius du regard, mais il comprenait également que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas rester éternellement avec sa phrase en rouge vif sur le front. Son regard se posa sur ses mains qui caressaient doucement la taille et le ventre de Minerva en remontant dans son dos. Enfin, elle laissa échapper un infime gémissement étouffé qui sembla exciter Sirius encore plus.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher, professeur, vous avez du plaisir…abandonnez-vous !

Minerva hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, l'air sincèrement paniquée.

- Non ! Non, non, non, je n'ai pas le droit, c'est mal ! Je pourrais être renvoyée, nous aurions dû aller voir Dumbledore, il aurait forcément trouvé une solution… Si quelqu'un apprend que vous m'avez…à deux en même temps ! Vous y pensez, à cela ? De quoi j'aurais l'air, moi ? Ce serait déshonorant ! Et vous me demandez de m'abandonner alors que vous êtes un élève, Black ! Majeur, certes, mais un élève quand même… Et je ne vous aime pas, comment voulez-vous que je réussisse à me laisser faire ? Contentez-vous d'éprouver du plaisir et laissez-moi faire comme je le souhaite !

- Mon plaisir dépend du vôtre, professeur… C'est le principe de l'amour. Si les deux – ou trois – n'ont pas de plaisir, c'est que c'est mal fait. Dites, vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir fait l'amour souvent, vous !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! Et puis, je suis sûre qu'il est possible d'avoir du plaisir sans que le partenaire soit obligé d'en avoir aussi. Enfin, je pourrais aussi bien être votre mère ! Me laisser pénétrer par vous…un gamin, presque…non, ce serait malsain d'en éprouver du plaisir.

Sirius donna un puissant coup de reins qui la fit se cambrer et elle dut attendre quelques secondes, les mains crispées sur l'oreiller et le corps tremblant de désir. Moqueur, Sirius demanda :

- Hum ? Vous disiez ? « Malsain d'en éprouver du plaisir », c'est cela ?

Minerva rougit fortement.

- Oui…Croyez-moi ou non, j'ai honte de moi. Seulement, je n'arrive pas à résister…

- Alors laissez-vous aller !

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Sirius la pénétra aussi bien qu'il le pouvait, sentant le désir monter en lui en même temps qu'il lui touchait les seins. Il les malaxa d'abord d'une main tendre, puis, il commença à les lécher doucement en se rapprochant petit à petit du téton. Lorsqu'il arriva dessus, il mordilla et suça à la fois et McGonagall ne résista pas. Sirius toujours allongé sur elle, elle jouit et entoura malgré elle sa taille de ses jambes en laissant échapper un gémissement parfaitement audible, cette fois. Ravi, Sirius reprit de plus belle et mordilla un peu plus fort, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas la blesser. Minerva gémit plus fort encore, incapable de résister plus longtemps à toutes ces sensations exquises que lui procurait Sirius.

De son côté, Elphinstone observa son amante jouir alors que Sirius avait ses seins en bouche. Ce garçon commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Lorsque sa Minerva gémit pour la troisième fois, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Il s'avança et poussa Sirius pour venir s'allonger sur Minerva et l'envelopper de ses bras. Là, il l'embrassa presque sauvagement, lui mordillant la langue et les lèvres au passage. Il ne la délaissait que pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de revenir l'embrasser. Elle lâcha l'oreiller et vint entourer son dos de ses bras. Elphinstone continua à la couvrir de baisers et soudain, la pénétra. Minerva cria, cette fois.

- Aah !

Elphinstone sourit et l'embrassa en continuant de la pénétrer. Son orgasme vint très vite et il éjacula en elle, lui provoquant un deuxième orgasme par la même occasion. Elle mouillait très abondamment, maintenant, et ne résistait plus du tout. Les yeux grands ouverts, les joues roses et la bouche entrouverte pour reprendre de l'air lorsqu'il ne l'embrassait pas, elle était absolument parfaite, selon Elphinstone. Ils gémissaient ensemble en se couvrant mutuellement de baisers.

Sirius regardait la scène, ébahi. Il était sidéré de voir comme son professeur changeait de comportement en fonction de la personne. Alors qu'elle s'était montrée timide et réticente avec lui, il la voyait tendre et animée d'une faim insoupçonnée dans les bras d'Elphinstone, n'hésitant pas à donner des coups de hanches lorsqu'elle voulait encore du plaisir. Rien qu'à les regarder, Sirius sentait son érection lui faire presque mal et avait besoin de lui refaire l'amour immédiatement. Malheureusement, les amants ne semblaient pas prêts de s'arrêter maintenant…


	30. Imprévus

_A.N : Salut ! Avant dernier chapitre (hélas), j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, aujourd'hui, à part que mon Minerva/Sirius prend forme dans ma tête, j'ai hâte de l'écrire :)  
Merci à mes revieweuses : Melfique, Mawenn, dobbymlc, hohotte, Suchi, autres si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je vous aime !  
Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, sans forcément reviewer, je vous aime aussi ! ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sirius commença à se lasser de les regarder. En plus, il était vexé que Minerva se laisse aller avec Elphinstone et qu'elle se raidisse dès qu'il la touchait. Il décida donc de revenir auprès d'elle et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Cela fit brusquement reprendre conscience à son professeur qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Elphinstone. Elle rougit et repoussa le plus fermement possible en bafouillant de gêne :

- Non…Il y a Black, nous ne devons pas…

A contrecœur, Elphinstone dut reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison et, non sans jeter un regard assassin à Sirius, se poussa pour permettre au jeune homme de revenir sur Minerva. Celui-ci la prit contre lui en lui caressant le dos et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Si vous vous abandonniez autant avec moi qu'avec Elphinstone, je suis sûr que je jouirais très vite et que vous seriez tranquille…

- Je ne serai jamais tranquille, avec vous.

- Si vous vous abandonniez, je vous laisserais en paix…

- Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Comment puis-je faire cela…avec un élève ?! _Vous_, en plus !

Sirius commençait à être agacé. Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement arrêter de se torturer l'esprit et lui faire l'amour ? Evidemment, il était tombé sur la femme la plus coincée du pays... Et c'était avec cela qu'il devait jouir ? Sirius maudit Rogue une fois de plus en pénétrant de nouveau son professeur. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec une petite détonation. Dans l'encadrement se tenait Remus, sa baguette à la main. En voyant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, il rougit, puis devint livide, puis légèrement verdâtre, et perdit conscience.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis, soudainement, Minerva poussa Sirius et se précipita vers Remus.

- M. Lupin ! Bon sang, il ne manquait plus que cela ! M. Lupin, réveillez-vous !

Voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet, elle fit signe à Elphinstone de s'approcher et ils soulevèrent Remus pour l'allonger sur le lit. Là, McGonagall se passa une main sur le front en demandant :

- Bon sang, comment a-t-il réussi à ouvrir la porte ? Elle était verrouillée !

Sirius s'assit auprès de Remus tout en détaillant le corps nu de son professeur et haussa les épaules :

- Remus connait plein de sorts, cela n'a pas dû être un problème, pour lui.

Au même moment, l'intéressé reprit conscience et s'assit sur le lit en clignant des yeux pour en chasser les étoiles. Puis, son regard se posa sur les trois personnes nues qui lui faisaient face – dont sa très respectable professeure de Métamorphose – et il hurla de panique. Aussitôt, la main de McGonagall le bâillonna alors qu'elle déclarait à toute vitesse :

- Stop, M. Lupin ! Avant toute chose, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, alors taisez-vous !

Lupin hocha silencieusement la tête et soulagée, Minerva retira sa main. Remus bafouilla, les joues rouges alors qu'il s'efforçait de concentrer son attention sur la tête de son professeur, et non sur son corps :

- Professeur, vous…vous allez me violer ?

McGonagall manqua de s'étrangler.

- Je vous demande pardon ?! M. Lupin, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que j'aie mal compris !

- Hum, oubliez.

Lupin se trémoussa, ne savant pas où poser le regard sans passer pour un pervers, puisqu'il semblait y avoir des nus partout. Sirius remarqua son malaise et ricana :

- Professeur, je crois que vous troublez beaucoup ce cher Lunard…

Remus jeta un coup d'œil furieux à son ami. Ça y est, il allait passer pour un pervers pendant le restant de sa scolarité, il serait « celui-qui-avait-regardé-McGonagall-toute-nue ». Alors qu'il allait se confondre en excuses, Minerva rougit fortement et sembla prendre conscience de sa nudité. Elle tira le drap sur elle et tenta de reprendre contenance :

- Hum, oui, très juste, Black. Excusez-moi, M. Lupin, je ne suis pas comme cela, d'habitude, il ne faut pas croire…

Puis, voyant qu'elle s'enlisait dans des explications que Remus ne pouvait de toute façon pas comprendre, elle se racla la gorge et braqua son regard perçant sur lui pour demander :

- Mais au fait, que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous n'êtes pas au bal ?

Remus rougit encore plus. Ouh là, elle lui adressait la parole ! Que pouvait-il dire pour ne pas avoir l'air encore plus pervers ou pour ne pas passer pour un crétin fini ? Ses neurones lui faisaient faux bond, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, remarquant que McGonagall s'impatientait devant lui. Finalement, il rassembla assez de courage pour débiter d'une traite :

- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au bal parce qu'il aurait voulu danser avec vous et qu'il se demande si vous êtes fâchée ou si vous êtes malade parce que lorsqu'il vous a vue, il vous a trouvée pâle et il demande s'il faut qu'il vienne vous voir. Voilà.

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de rougir.

- Eh bien je vais très bien, vous direz à Albus que c'est très gentil de sa part, mais je vais rester seule et…

Un gloussement derrière elle l'interrompit. Elle se retourna et vit Elphinstone et Sirius qui se retenaient de rire à l'évocation du mot « seule ». Minerva fronça les sourcils, se jurant de leur dire sa façon de penser dès que Remus serait parti.

- M. Lupin, vous pouvez retourner au bal et dire à Albus que tout va bien et que je vais me coucher parce que je suis fatiguée.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Mais…mais, mais, je ne vais pas mentir au directeur Dumbledore ! Il va le savoir tout de suite !

Minerva plissa les yeux, de plus en plus en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'est un mensonge, Lupin ? Contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous demande, compris ?

- Oui, fais ce qu'elle te demande, Lunard, c'est comme cela que l'on fait plaisir aux femmes. D'ailleurs, moi, je suis là parce qu'elle me l'a demandé…, mentit Sirius.

- Minerva est entre de bonnes mains (sans mauvais jeux de mots), nous la rendons très heureuse, renchérit Elphinstone.

McGonagall devint cramoisie et lança :

- Lupin, allez répondre à Dumbledore !

- O-oui, professeur, j'y cours, professeur !

Remus se leva sous le regard moqueur de Sirius, salua bien bas Elphinstone et le professeur McGonagall, puis sortit en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Dès qu'il fut parti, Minerva se retourna vers les deux hommes en serrant les poings de colère. Elle s'écria :

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?! C'est un élève ! A croire que cela vous amuse !

- Mais c'est le cas, professeur, je trouve cela très amusant. Pauvre Lunard, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque…

- Il était horriblement gêné, le pauvre garçon ! rétorqua Minerva, hors d'elle. S'il raconte toute cette histoire à Dumbledore, je peux dire adieu à mon travail ! Mais évidemment, tout cela vous passe bien au-dessus de la tête. La seule chose qui importe à Messieurs Black et Urquart, c'est s'ils s'amusent bien ! Eh bien moi, je ne veux pas être votre jouet, alors amusez-vous sans moi ! Et sortez de chez moi.

Là-dessus, elle leur tourna le dos et commença à rassembler ses vêtements. Elphinstone s'avança vers elle et la prit contre lui.

- Minerva, tu n'es pas du tout mon jouet.

- Si.

- Non, et je ne me fiche pas non plus de ton travail.

- Ah ? Tu fais très bien semblant, en tout cas.

- Nous sommes désolés, d'accord ? Tu nous pardonnes ?

McGonagall le repoussa avec une expression de défi.

- Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais ? J'ai très bien compris que vous vous excusez uniquement pour pouvoir continuer à me faire l'amour ! Black veut me pénétrer pour enlever sa stupide phrase, et toi, c'est juste pour t'amuser !

- Bien sûr, s'écria-t-il ironiquement, depuis plus de dix ans, je m'amuse avec toi ! Minerva, si j'avais voulu m'amuser, comme tu dis, tu ne penses pas que j'aurais choisi quelqu'un avec des courbes voluptueuses ? Quelqu'un de jeune ?

Ses paroles étaient dures, car elles sous-entendaient que McGonagall n'était ni jeune, ni ne possédait des courbes voluptueuses (_A.N : ce qui était vrai, mais quand même !_), mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire comprendre qu'il se fichait pas mal de son corps. Malheureusement pour lui, McGonagall était à bout de nerfs et elle interpréta très mal ses paroles.

- Bien ! fit-elle froidement, je crois que tout est dit ! Débrouillez-vous pour la phrase, ce n'est plus mon problème.

Elle attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit, fit un sec mouvement et ses vêtements apparurent sur elle. Puis, la tête haute, elle sortit de la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait rejoint la Grande Salle et se tenait à présent face à Dumbledore, le visage rouge et toujours gêné de ce qu'il avait surpris dans les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Devait-il en informer Dumbledore ? Sa conscience lui disait que oui, mais il savait que Sirius pouvait être renvoyé, ainsi que son professeur. Il décida donc de s'en tenir au mensonge prévu.

- Professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall va bien, elle est simplement fatiguée car elle avait beaucoup de travail, elle est donc partie se coucher. Elle dit qu'elle veut être tranquille.

Albus sourit, les yeux pétillants.

- Cette chère Minerva… Elle serait plus convaincante dans ses mensonges, si elle ne me donnait pas le même à chaque fois. « Fatiguée », c'est le seul mot qu'elle est capable de trouver pour mentir. Maintenant, dites-moi, Remus, y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Lupin ne répondit pas, pétrifié. N'avait-il pas dit que le mensonge ne fonctionnerait jamais ? Si, bien sûr, mais comme toujours, personne ne l'avait écouté. Et maintenant, tout lui retombait dessus, à lui, la personne qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Albus insista :

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Je vous vois troublé.

- Je…euh…c'est-à-dire que…enfin…

- Je vous écoute, parlez.

Remus ferma alors les yeux et déclara très rapidement :

- J'ai vu Sirius et un homme faire vous-savez-quoi en même temps au professeur McGonagall, s'il vous plait, ne les renvoyez pas, ils ont sûrement une explication, ne me grondez pas non plus, je n'ai pas fait exprès et je vous jure que je ne les ai pas regardés pendant qu'ils étaient nus !

Lupin resta planté là, les yeux fermés, attendant une tempête qui ne vint jamais. Finalement, ce fut une main qui lui tapotait le bras qui le convainquit d'ouvrir les yeux. En face de lui, le professeur Dumbledore avait disparu pour être remplacé par Sybille Trelawney. Celle-ci semblait toute heureuse lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

- Toi aussi, tu lis l'avenir en fermant les yeux ?! Chouette ! Moi aussi, je Vois l'avenir, tu sais ? C'est vrai ! Je suis sûre que nous avons plein de choses en commun ! En fait, j'avais prédit notre rencontre. Tu viens ?

Alors que Sybille entrainait Remus dans la foule, Albus Dumbledore montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, vers les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Parlait-on bien de la même Minerva ? Celle qui arborait un chignon dont aucune mèche ne dépassait, celle qui vivait pour le travail ? Cette Minerva-là ne pouvait pas se laisser aller dans ce genre de pratiques ! C'était une idée folle, même pour lui, qui avait pourtant l'esprit très ouvert. Il frappa à la porte de sa collègue, et seul un grognement lui répondit. Il ouvrit donc et trouva Elphinstone et Sirius, assis sur le lit, habillés, qui semblaient bouder comme des enfants.

- M. Urquart ? M. Black ? Où est le professeur McGonagall ?

- Bonne question ! Elle a parfaitement disparu de la circulation.

- Qu'est-ce que Black a sur le front ?

Les deux hommes lui racontèrent toute l'histoire et Albus se passa la main sur le front, las.

- Il faut vraiment que je reprenne cette école en main... Restez ici, je vais chercher Minerva.

- C'est inutile, la connaissant, elle est partie se cacher à l'autre bout du château pour pouvoir évacuer sa colère tranquillement, fit Elphinstone.

Albus lui fit un clin d'œil et répondit :

- C'est que vous ne connaissez pas aussi bien les habitudes de travail de Minerva que je les connais. Faites-moi confiance, je sais parfaitement où elle est !

Dumbledore sortit de la pièce et commença à marcher dans les couloirs, en direction de la volière. A coup sûr, Minerva y était. Il en était convaincu. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva à la volière qui était plongée dans la pénombre à cause de la nuit.

- Lumos ! fit-il en agitant sa baguette.

La volière fut éclairée comme en plein jour, sous un concert de hululement de hiboux qui n'aimaient pas que l'on perturbe leurs activités nocturnes. Albus ne s'y intéressa pas : il venait de repérer une chatte dont le poil tigré commençait à repousser, assise droite sur le rebord d'une fenêtre encrassée. Il s'approcha et s'appuya lui aussi au rebord, ignorant les fientes de hiboux qui le jonchaient.

- Minerva, je crois qu'il va falloir vous trouver une meilleure cachette, celle-ci commence à être connue.

Un miaulement lui répondit. Albus sourit :

- Oh, inutile d'essayer de me faire croire que vous êtes un vrai chat, je n'ai jamais vu de vrai chat se tenir aussi droit.

Minerva sauta sur le sol et reprit forme humaine. Ses épaules se voutèrent et elle déclara d'un ton morne :

- Je vais faire mes valises.

- Faire vos valises ? Pourquoi cela ?

- Vous allez me renvoyer, non ? C'est ce que je mérite, je le sais. J'ai travaillé au Ministère, vous vous souvenez ? Je connais les lois, les règles, et coucher avec un élève fait partie des choses proscrites. Donc, avant que vous n'ayez besoin de me le dire, je vais faire mes valises.

- Où avez-vous entendu que j'allais vous renvoyer ?

- Mais…mais, mais, mais…

- Auriez-vous été un mouton, dans une autre vie ?

Minerva se reprit.

- Vous ne me renvoyez pas ?! Je peux rester ? Vraiment ?

Albus sourit et écarta les bras. Aussitôt, McGonagall l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

- Oh, merci, merci mille fois ! J'avais peur, vous savez, je ne voulais pas être renvoyée ! Mais Black a une phrase sur son front et je devais…nous avons essayé des sorts mais cela ne fonctionnait pas…Albus, vous ne me renvoyez vraiment pas ?! Je vais rester ? Comment allons-nous faire, pour Black ?

- S'il n'y a que cette solution, et je suis désolé de vous dire cela, couchez avec lui. Nous allons vous laisser tranquille, et vous pourrez vous laisser aller avec ma bénédiction. Simplement, n'oubliez pas M. Urquart : il vous aime beaucoup et je crois qu'il est profondément triste de vous savoir en colère contre lui.

- Il n'est pas triste du tout, il s'est ouvertement moqué de moi ! Et en plus, il a dit…

- Je sais ce qu'il a dit, Minerva, mais vous avez mal compris. Quoi qu'il en soit, filez terminer ce que vous avez commencé et que je ne vous revoie pas ici !


	31. La fin qui n'en était pas une

_A.N : Coucou, me revoilà ! En fait, ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier chapitre mais l'avant-dernier, parce que j'ai eu quelques petits imprévus, avec une idée géniale qui a pointé le bout de son nez et que je ne pouvais pas refuser… ) Donc, vous n'allez pas être content/vous allez sauter de joie (rayer la mention inutile) car ce n'est pas encore la fin ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère vraiment que je chapitre vous plaira. Personnellement, je l'adore, mais je ne suis pas objective, bien sûr… C'est pour cela que j'attends vos éventuelles reviews avec impatience ! _

_Bonne lecture, les persos sont à JKR._

Minerva resta abasourdie devant les paroles d'Albus. Elle bafouilla :

- Mais…Mais je ne veux plus coucher avec Black ! Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant !

- Les choses changent, Minerva. N'allez pas croire que je n'ai aucun scrupule à vous demander de coucher avec Black, je sais que tout cela est contraire à vos principes. D'ailleurs, je crois que le petit Rogue et moi allons avoir une sérieuse discussion au sujet …

McGonagall hocha la tête, abasourdie, et reprit la direction du château. Elle était totalement perdue. Que devait-elle faire ? Albus était son employeur, mais aussi son exemple, et s'il lui disait de coucher avec Black, devait-elle le faire ? Sa morale le lui interdisait, mais quel était le pire : coucher avec lui et Elphinstone, ou entendre des moqueries derrière son dos lorsque les autres élèves verraient la phrase ? Minerva avait envie de hurler.

Elle rentra au château d'un pas raide, tendue, et passa dans la Salle Commune. En raison de l'heure tardive, la salle s'était un peu vidée et l'orchestre avait adopté un air plus lent, plus mélancolique, pour les slows. Minerva observa les élèves, les lèvres pincées. Elle désapprouvait totalement les slows, trouvant que cette danse n'avait pas sa place dans une école. Après, on se plaignait que les élèves avaient quelques « débordements » !  
Alors qu'elle poursuivait son inspection, l'instinct professoral revenant au galop, elle aperçut deux Serpentards dans un coin, qui avaient un air plutôt louche, isolés du reste des élèves. En plissant les yeux, elle distingua les cheveux graisseux de Rogue et l'air arrogant de Regulus Black. Son visage s'illumina. Pour une fois, elle était heureuse de les voir ! Ils connaissaient forcément une autre solution pour enlever la phrase qui ornait le front de Sirius. !  
Tout en se recomposant une mine sévère, elle avança vers eux. Les Serpentards se raidirent, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et se planta devant eux.

- Black, Rogue, j'exige que vous me donniez des explications sur le sort que vous avez jeté à Sirius Black !

Alors que Rogue baissait les yeux, Regulus releva le menton :

- Eh bien, ça se voit, non ? C'est un sort qui écrit des phrases indélébiles, sauf si la victime fait la chose qui la libère. Mon traître de frère a dû vous en parler, je présume ?

- Changez de ton, Black ! Je retire cinq points à Serpentard pour votre insolence. Et ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, il y a forcément une autre façon d'enlever cette phrase ! Si vous ne me la dites pas, vous viendrez en retenue nettoyer la volière jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Rogue releva les yeux et déclara, avec une minuscule pointe de fierté :

- Non, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, pour être libéré, Black doit…euh…coucher avec vous et jouir. C'est la seule façon, j'y ai veillé… Mais peut-être que vous pourriez, hum, essayer de, heu, coucher avec lui ?

Instinctivement, McGonagall le gifla.

- Très bien, s'écria-t-elle, vous viendrez tous deux en retenue à partir de demain soir !

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons, le cœur lourd. Si même Rogue disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ? Elle se dirigea jusqu'au buffet et se servit un verre de whisky Pur Feu pour chasser ses idées noires. La tête lui tourna légèrement, mais elle reprit un verre. Peut-être que si elle se soûlait suffisamment, elle réussirait à s'abandonner dans les bras de Sirius ?  
Lorsque sa vision commença à se troubler, elle reposa son verre et tituba jusqu'à l'escalier qu'elle gravit péniblement. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pesaient une tonne. Enfin, elle parvint devant ses appartements et entra.

Elphinstone et Sirius la virent entrer et virent tout de suite qu'elle avait l'air ivre. Elphinstone fut le plus rapide. Il sauta du lit et vint la prendre par la taille pour la guider sur le lit.

- Minerva, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

A côté de lui, Sirius l'observait également avec des yeux inquiets.

- Professeur ?

Minerva les regarda à tour de rôle. Ils avaient l'air inquiets pour elle. Pourquoi ? Tout d'un coup, elle se sentait très légère, tout le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules depuis plus d'une semaine s'envolait. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter ! Elle leur fit un sourire radieux – qui empestait l'alcool.  
Elphinstone et Sirius se jetèrent un regard perplexe.

- Ma parole, elle est totalement ivre ! lâcha Elphinstone.

- Non, sérieusement ? Dis donc, mon vieux, tu as un sacré sens de l'observation ! fit ironiquement Sirius.

Minerva trouva que la réponse de Sirius était très drôle, et se mit à rire toute seule. Elphinstone se rembrunit et la secoua doucement par les épaules.

- Minerva ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Combien de verres as-tu pris ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Quelque chose venait de la heurter. C'était Elphinstone qui lui parlait, qui la secouait. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle entendait ses mots mais n'en saisissait pas tout à fait le sens, trop occupée à détailler son visage. Comme il était beau ! Elle se sentit rougir comme une jeune fille, avant de se rappeler que lui, il la trouvait laide. Et vieille. Et sans formes. Et qu'il s'amusait avec elle. Aussitôt, elle recula à l'autre extrémité du lit et releva ses genoux contre sa poitrine, prise d'une soudaine envie de pleurer.

Elphinstone la regarda, étonné, ne comprenant pas ce brusque revirement émotionnel. Sirius semblait tout aussi perdu que lui. Ce dernier monta sur le lit et s'approcha de McGonagall.

- Professeur, fit-il d'une voix douce, il y a un problème ?

- Il ne m'aime pas…pas du tout. Il dit que je suis laide et vieille. De toute façon, je ne suis pas douée pour l'amour, ça ne marche jamais ! Il veut juste me faire l'amour et m'entendre crier !

Au même moment, Elphinstone pointa sa baguette sur elle et lança un sort. Aussitôt, les effets de l'alcool se dissipèrent et Minerva revint sur terre. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et que les deux hommes la regardaient d'un air suspicieux, comme s'ils essayaient de deviner si elle était toujours sous l'emprise de l'alcool, elle rougit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour refaire son chignon en bafouillant :

- Hum, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolée, je…c'était stupide, j'en ai trop dit… Je ne le pensais pas, je...

Sirius vint se placer contre elle.

- Parce que vous aviez envie de crier de plaisir, tout à l'heure ? Mais la décence vous en empêchait, c'est cela ? Allons, laissez-vous faire…

Il amena ses lèvres tout près des siennes, puis l'embrassa doucement. McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de regarder Elphinstone (bien que Dumbledore affirmait qu'elle avait mal compris, Minerva en doutait et lui en voulait toujours).  
Celui-ci ne bougea pas, mais elle vit ses mâchoires crispées, ce qui la conforta dans son idée : Elphinstone ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il voulait simplement lui faire l'amour et qu'elle lui appartienne. Ce n'était rien qu'un désir de possession…  
Bien que cette idée lui nouât désagréablement le ventre, Minerva n'était pas le genre de femme qui pleurait à cause d'un homme (sauf lorsqu'elle était ivre…). Alors, quand Sirius l'embrassa, rien que par provocation et par colère d'avoir été « bernée », Minerva répondit à son baiser. D'abord timidement (c'était un élève, tout de même), puis, elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et le laissa approfondir de baiser.

Derrière eux, Elphinstone serrait les poings, se demandant le quel il allait tuer en premier. Il ne comprenait pas de tout ce qui passait par la tête de son amante. Pourquoi se laissait-elle embrasser ? N'y tenant plus, il attrapa le bras de Minerva et l'écarta de Sirius. Celle-ci se dégagea sèchement en lui jetant un regard courroucé. Elphinstone s'emporta :

- Minerva, à quoi joues-tu, tu peux m'expliquer ?! Je croyais que tu aidais simplement Black à retirer sa fichue phrase, il n'y a pas besoin de l'embrasser, pour ça !

- Et de quoi tu te mêles ? répondit-elle tout aussi fort. Je suis libre d'embrasser qui je veux, il me semble ! (_A.N : « Dobby est un elfe liiiibre ! »_) De toute façon, tu t'en fiches, non ?

- Et pourquoi m'en ficherais-je ? Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je veux toujours t'épouser !

Sirius vit que la situation s'envenimait alors que Minerva devenait livide et qu'Elphinstone serrait les poings à en faire blanchir les jointures. McGonagall fit froidement :

- Ah, tu veux m'épouser ? Tiens donc, moi qui croyais que j'étais laide, vieille et sans formes. Et puisqu'apparemment, c'est la seule chose que tu regardes chez une femme, je ne crois pas que notre mariage fonctionnerait !

Après un dernier regard de défi, elle s'avança vers Sirius, le visage plus sévère que jamais, et déclara :

- Bien, reprenons, Black.

Sirius, plus que surpris, bafouilla :

- Que…quoi ? Reprendre ?

- Oui. Embrassez-moi, si vous le voulez toujours. (A son regard, on sentait que Sirius avait tout intérêt à le vouloir toujours) Je crois qu'il faudrait montrer à M. Urquart qu'il n'est pas indispensable à mon bien-être.

Sirius hésita, le visage furieux et sévère du professeur McGonagall, qui avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux étincelants à ce moment, n'était vraiment pas engageant. Surtout qu'elle ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider.

- Black, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? lança-t-elle, glaciale.

Sirius déglutit en adressant une très rapide prière au Ciel, puis, avec la désagréable impression d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, il embrassa McGonagall. Celle-ci entrouvrit mécaniquement les lèvres tout en gardant un visage impénétrable. Sirius évita de la toucher, sentant que le moment n'était vraiment pas aux caresses. Après un moment qui lui parut infiniment long, Minerva rompit le baiser et se retourna vers Elphinstone, l'air fier :

- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites, hum ?

Pour toute réponse, Elphinstone eut un air dédaigneux et tourna les talons.  
La porte de la chambre claqua derrière lui.

Sirius alla ouvrir la porte pour voir s'il n'était pas resté dans le couloir, mais celui-ci était désert. Elphinstone semblait être vraiment parti. Sirius referma la porte et se retourna pour demander des explications à Minerva. Il la vit, les épaules voutées et l'air soudain las, comme si toute la misère du monde reposait sur ses trop frêles épaules. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts sans en avoir conscience, le regard dans le vague. Aussitôt, Sirius décida que les explications seraient pour plus tard. Ce qui lui semblait le plus important, pour l'instant, était de consoler tant bien que mal son professeur.

- Professeur ? fit-il doucement, attentif à ne pas la faire sursauter.

- Fichez-moi la paix, Black, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Sirius vint s'asseoir près d'elle et fit avec un sourire ironique :

- « M. Urquart n'est pas indispensable à mon bien-être », c'est cela ? Allons, qu'attendez-vous pour le rattraper ? Vous avez besoin de lui autant qu'il a besoin de vous, ne laissez pas quelques paroles vous rendre malheureux tous les deux !

- Je ne vais certainement pas rattraper M. Urquart ! Qu'il vienne lui-même ! Mais cela m'étonnerait, puisqu'il ne m'aime pas.

- Il ne viendra pas, parce qu'il croit, lui, que vous ne l'aimez plus ! Vous êtes dure avec lui.

- Ah oui ? Eh bien vous devriez peut-être aller le rejoindre, Black ! Après tout, si je suis si dure que cela, vous pourrez sûrement vous consoler ensemble de la Ô combien dure Minerva McGonagall !

Elle se referma dans son mutisme et Sirius grogna. Pourquoi était-il si doué pour faire l'amour aux femmes mais si peu doué pour les comprendre ? Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour la calmer, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait aller le voir. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ni l'un, ni l'autre ne dirent mot. Finalement, on toqua à la porte et Minerva se recomposa une allure forte et sévère pour aller ouvrir. James Potter, les joues roses et Lily au bras, lui fit face. Il ne se gênait pas pour rire :

- Professeur, il faut que vous veniez, s'il vous plait ! Votre Elphitruc a encore eu des problèmes avec les escaliers et je crois qu'il va faire une attaque s'il n'en est pas bientôt sorti…

- Des problèmes avec les escaliers ?

- Oui, il est ENCORE resté coincé dans un escalier alors que celui-ci bouge !

- Qu'il se débrouille.

Minerva allait refermer la porte, mais James passa son pied et insista :

- S'il vous plait, il pousse des cris qui vont réveiller les premières années, les tableaux se fichent de lui et Peeves est venu faire des siennes… Bref, cela devient ingérable, il faut absolument que vous veniez !

McGonagall se retrouva donc, accompagnée de James, Lily et Sirius (qui cachait sa phrase du mieux qu'il le pouvait), à marcher dans les couloirs vers la tour des Gryffondor. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, un joyeux brouhaha lui parvint. Ils arrivèrent aux escaliers et virent tous les Gryffondors qui criaient dans tous les sens. Piégé au centre d'un escalier, Elphinstone avait une légère couleur verdâtre et s'accrochait tant qu'il le pouvait à la rambarde de pierre. Au-dessus de lui, Peeves ricanait en jetant des boulettes de papier.  
A la vue de ce spectacle, Minerva se hérissa. Qu'est-ce que ces idiots d'élèves attendaient pour venir aider son Elphi…M. Urquart ? Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança alors que les élèves reculaient respectueusement pour lui laisser le passage. Amplifiant sa voix pour que tout le monde l'entende, elle lança :

- Puis-je savoir ce que signifie tout ce tapage ? Vous êtes tous censés être au bal ou dans vos dortoirs ! Regagnez immédiatement vos lits, la soirée est terminée. Exécution !

Les escaliers se vidèrent lentement et Minerva se fraya un passage vers Elphinstone. Son escalier avait repris une position normale, mais il n'osait toujours pas bouger. Au-dessus de lui, Peeves le bombardait de boulettes en riant à gorge déployée. Dieu, comme Minerva détestait ce fantôme !

- Peeves, fichez le camp immédiatement ou j'avertirai le Baron Sanglant !

Celui-ci lui tira la langue une dernière fois, puis disparut. McGonagall s'approcha d'Elphinstone sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. Enfin, elle décida d'en rester à la plus simple politesse.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Très bien, merci, fit-il froidement.

Minerva fut légèrement décontenancée.

- Bon, euh, très bien, alors.

- C'est ici que tu m'as donné ton premier baiser. Je veux dire, le premier où tu consentais vraiment.

- Ah ? Euh, oui, c'est possible.

- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, et puis tu es arrivée et tu m'as embrassé…

- D'accord, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

Elphinstone eut l'air peiné.

- Oh, nulle part, j'y pensais, c'est tout. Minerva, je ne te trouve ni laide, ni vieille, et ce n'est pas pour te faire l'amour que je t'ai aimée. Je voulais que tu le saches.

- Ce n'est pas pour cela ? Vraiment pas ?

Elphinstone eut l'air choqué, puis révolté :

- Mais bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu sincèrement croire une telle chose ? Tu m'as confondu avec Black ? Moi, je t'aime parce que tu es la sorcière la plus brillante que le monde de la sorcellerie ait connue, parce que tu es toujours forte quoiqu'il arrive, parce que sous ta carapace, tu caches un cœur d'or, parce que tu sais être tendre et douce, parce qu'il t'arrive d'être drôle sans le vouloir, parce que tu es craquante lorsque tu rougis, parce que tu mérites une douceur que personne n'a jamais su te donner, parce que tu es têtue comme une bourrique ! Pas pour des choses aussi superficielles que l'apparence physique ou l'âge…

Minerva se sentait toute émue. Elphinstone lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois son amour, mais cela, c'était la plus belle déclaration qu'il ne lui ait jamais faite.

Elphinstone vit le trouble de son amante et soudain, se sentit un courage insoupçonné qui lui fit poser un genou à terre et déclarer très solennellement :

- Minerva, veux-tu être ma femme et faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

McGonagall resta immobile plusieurs secondes, le temps que son cerveau percute ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle se sentit devenir écarlate alors que ses mains commençaient à trembler. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Ah, zut, elle pleurait… Tellement soulagée qu'Elphinstone l'aime encore, alors qu'elle avait cru que tout était perdu quelques minutes plus tôt, son cerveau avait décidé d'évacuer le stress au plus mauvais moment. Elle sortit un mouchoir et tamponna ses yeux et son nez, puis, le menton tremblant, répondit :

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'en serai pas capable. Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux… Tu mérites tellement mieux…

- Non, je te veux, toi. Pas quelqu'un d'autre. Alors ?

Elle acquiesça en tentant de rassembler ce qu'il lui restait de dignité.

- Oui, je veux bien.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent alors de toutes les balustrades. Visiblement, les élèves n'étaient pas vraiment partis se coucher… Ils applaudissaient, sifflaient, bref, faisaient un maximum de bruit. McGonagall entendit même Lily Evans dire à James Potter : « Tu vois, ce sont des discours comme ça que je veux que tu me fasses ! Prends des notes ! ». Elle voulut protester et les envoyer dans leurs dortoirs, mais sa voix fut noyée sous les cris et bientôt, Elphinstone vint emprisonner sa bouche dans un tendre baiser.


	32. Une dernière danse

_A.N : Salut ! L4A.N va être un peu longue, mais comme c'est la dernière de cette fic, je vais partir du principe que j'ai le droit de la faire aussi longue que je veux :) Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire, ça me fait trop plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Merci beaucoup de me lire, de reviewer, de me suivre ! Je vous fais à tous des bisous. Baveux, les bisous. _

_Ensuite, comme c'est le dernier chapitre, je suis super paniquée à l'idée de le poster, la bonne vieille peur de vous décevoir est de retour, voyez ? Je crois que j'ai réécrit ce chapitre au moins dix fois, en battant des records de lenteur, c'est pourquoi j'ai un retard ^^' Désolée… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop frustrés à la fin ! Mais bon, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous êtes parés à tout, non ? :p_

_Ensuite, je voulais juste vous dire que…euh…NOOON, JE NE PEUX PAS FINIR CETTE FIC, C'EST TROP DUR ! Ouais, voilà, cette fois, c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre. :( Ah, et faire cette A.N m'énerve, j'ai l'impression de faire un enterrement. Bref, je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma vie. Bosser sur mes tas de projets en rab, je pense… Et dormir. Oh oui, dormir, mmh…_

_Bon, je pense que mes états d'âme de pauvre petite auteure malheureuse et dépressive de finir sa fic ne vous intéressent pas beaucoup, alors j'arrête là. Glups. _

_Merci de m'avoir lue, bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je vous aime !_

_Les persos sont à JKR._

Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir réussi à calmer les élèves et à les renvoyer pour de bon dans leurs dortoirs (à grands renforts de retenues et de points retirés), Minerva regagnait ses appartements, accompagnée d'Elphinstone (qui ne cessait pas d'embrasser chaque partie visible de sa peau et devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui faire l'amour, là, tout de suite, dans le couloir), et de Sirius, qui avait toujours sa fameuse phrase sur le front. Heureusement pour lui, dans le désordre qui avait régné dans la tour, personne n'y avait prêté attention.

Sirius suivait les deux nouveaux fiancés en poussant un soupir las à chaque fois que ceux-ci s'arrêtaient pour s'embrasser (c'est-à-dire, les trois quarts du temps). Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore et qu'ils avaient l'air un peu trop heureux, le jeune homme demanda :

- Je ne veux pas troubler votre merveilleux bonheur préconjugal, mais quand comptez-vous me débarrasser de ma phrase ? Vous vous souvenez, l'œuvre d'art dont mon front a hérité ?

Minerva et Elphinstone cessèrent tout de suite de s'embrasser et McGonagall soupira à son tour :

- J'avais presque réussi à l'oublier, celui-là…

Elphinstone, lui, ne semblait pas troublé du tout et recommença à embrasser son amante dans le cou en marmonnant :

- Hum, ce n'est pas grave…Il n'y a qu'à recommencer comme tout à l'heure. Maintenant que je suis sûr de t'épouser, cela ne me pose presque aucun problème… Si je peux participer, il est hors de question qu'il s'occupe tout seul de toi.

McGonagall s'écria :

- Mais…mais je ne veux pas lui faire l'amour ! Il…il…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Sirius attaqua. En s'approchant pour que sa bouche vienne effleurer l'autre côté du cou de sa professeure rougissante, il susurra :

- Vraiment ? Moi, je pense que vous avez envie de me faire l'amour… Je pense que vous avez aimé avoir deux hommes en même temps…

- Vous…vous pensez mal ! bafouilla Minerva, paniquée.

- Oh, mais non. Et vous le savez. Je l'ai vu, lorsque vous avez joui bien involontairement avec moi… Puis avec Elphinstone. Osez dire que cela vous déplaisait !

Minerva se tordit les mains, le visage rouge, et détourna le regard sans répondre. Comment leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, qu'elle en avait eu assez, pendant un moment, de résister et d'être irréprochable ? Elle tenta de se justifier en bafouillant :

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment, c'est juste que…enfin, mon corps n'a pas résisté…

- Ce sera notre secret, murmura-t-il en lui prenant doucement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne le dirai à personne, vous conserverez votre poste et votre honneur. Personne ne le saura, pourquoi résister ?

Ils recommencèrent tous deux à l'embrasser en même temps, plantant une série de baisers dans son cou. Minerva tenta de se dégager en disant d'une voix rauque :

-Stop…Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir !

Mais les deux hommes ne l'écoutèrent pas et Minerva sentit une forte chaleur l'enrober de toutes parts alors qu'ils venaient chercher sa bouche, son cou, ses mains… McGonagall jetait des regards paniqués autour d'elle. Il aurait suffi qu'un élève ou un professeur arrive pour qu'elle perde ce qui lui restait de dignité, et peut-être même son emploi ! Elle chercha sa baguette pour les tenir à distance, mais ne parvenait pas à accéder aux poches de sa robe.

Enfin, elle réussit à se frayer un passage jusqu'à sa poche droite et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur eux d'une main tremblante.

- Stop ! J'ai dit stop ! Je vous préviens, je…je suis très bonne en duels ! J'ai eu Optimal en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilèges !

Nullement impressionné, Elphinstone se moqua gentiment :

- Minerva, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ? Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, voyons…

- Si ! Il y en a pleins ! Tout d'abord, nous sommes dans un couloir, n'importe qui pourrait passer et là…et là…et là, je perdrais ma dignité et mon emploi ! Ensuite, il y a lui (elle désigna Sirius d'un doigt accusateur) ! Black ira forcément tout raconter à ses amis qui vont trouver quelque chose pour m'embarrasser, et toute l'école sera au courant du fait que…que je n'ai pas été assez forte…que j'ai failli à mon devoir…que je me suis laissée contrôler par de basses envies sentimentales… que j'ai eu des rapports sexuels avec un élève ! Je pourrais être poursuivie en justice, expulsée de Poudlard comme une vulgaire trainée, Dumbledore ne m'apprécierait plus, tout le monde me verrait comme « le-professeur-qui-a-couché-avec-un-élève » ! Je mériterais d'être sévèrement punie… j'ai tellement honte…

Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya d'un revers de manche. Elphinstone fit un pas pour la réconforter, mais aussitôt, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui. Loin de se démonter, il fit fermement :

- Arrête de te torturer l'esprit, tu n'es pas aussi fautive que tu l'imagines. Et puis, si vraiment toutes ces choses t'arrivaient, tu ne serais pas toute seule. Je serais avec toi. J'empêcherais quiconque de te faire du mal, tu le sais ? Je t'aime.

- Mais c'est mal ! Black est à peine majeur, il le regrettera, plus tard, il n'a pas encore le recul… Pour le moment, je représente une…une sorte de lubie qui lui passera vite, et dans quelques mois, ou quelques années, peut-être juste quelques jours, il regrettera d'avoir perdu son temps avec une…une vieille femme qu'il n'aime pas !

Sirius voulut avancer à son tour, mais elle pointa sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Non, Black, n'approchez pas ! Vous savez que j'ai raison, que vous regretterez. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore connu l'amour, vous ne comprenez pas…S'il vous plait, laissez-moi simplement retourner dans mes appartements et travailler…

Mais Elphinstone lui saisit soudain sa baguette et revint contre elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sirius suivit son exemple et bientôt, Minerva se retrouva avec les deux hommes de chaque côté d'elle. Sirius et Elphinstone l'embrasaient avec un désir puissant qu'elle sentait à travers leurs vêtements. Elphinstone s'attaqua au col de sa robe, avec des gestes à la fois doux et impatients, tirant fébrilement sur le tissu et forçant les boutons. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne quittait pas son amante – maintenant fiancée – des yeux. Minerva rougit lorsqu'il écarta son col jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins alors que Sirius se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa bouche. Elle bafouilla faiblement :

- Ce n'est pas bien…Pas bien du tout !

Sirius, tout en enroulant une mèche des cheveux de son professeur autour de son doigt, répliqua moqueusement :

- Ah, vous croyez ?

Il lui caressa ses lèvres rougies par les baisers du doigt.

- Moi, je pense que cela vous ferait beaucoup de bien…et que vous en mourez d'envie.

- Mais…

- Non, pas de « mais ». Il n'y a aucun « mais ». Vous n'avez que trop attendu, laissez-vous aller…

- C'est que…je ne ressens pas de désir, je…je suis asexuée ! Voilà !

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Asexuée ? C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Allons, qui espérez-vous tromper ? Osez me dire que vous ne ressentez rien quand je vous fais ça…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, tout en défaisant son chignon pour caresser ses longs cheveux. Elphinstone en profita pour forcer encore deux boutons qui dévoilèrent la dentelle du soutien-gorge de Minerva. Celle-ci haletait, la respiration saccadée, brûlante de désir, sans toutefois oser répondre. Sirius ricana contre son oreille et en lécha doucement le tour, avant de revenir capturer les lèvres de son professeur dans un tendre baiser. Elle eut un gémissement étouffé avant de répondre malgré elle à son baiser. Sirius eut un sourire triomphant alors qu'il continuait de l'embrasser, mais soudain, Minerva le repoussa avec un air paniqué :

- Black ! Je ne dois pas…enfin, c'est immoral, interdit par la loi, mal, appelez cela comme vous voulez !

- Mais moi, j'ai terriblement envie de vous, professeur…

- J'ai presque trois fois votre âge !

- M'en fiche, grogna-t-il en retournant contre son cou.

Minerva allait protester lorsqu'elle fut soudain soulevée du sol par Elphinstone. Celui-ci la porta, escorté de Sirius, dans une classe déserte et la posa sur le bureau où il termina de forcer les boutons de sa robe qui lui tomba sur les hanches. Elphinstone monta sur le bureau à son tour et vint passer ses mains tremblantes de désir sur le soutien-gorge de Minerva. Il palpa doucement sa poitrine et McGonagall fut parcourue par de grands frissons. Elle gémit doucement alors qu'il lui dégrafait son soutien-gorge, pendant de Sirius lui passait ses mains sous sa robe pour faire des caresses provocantes sur son sexe, à travers sa culotte. Presque malgré elle, McGonagall écarta les jambes et passa ses bras dans le cou d'Elphinstone pour l'étreindre contre elle, frissonnante d'envie qu'elle s'efforçait de refouler.

- Nous ne devrions pas…

Ni Sirius, ni Elphinstone n'y firent attention et Elphinstone retira le soutien-gorge pour poser ses mains chaudes sur ses seins. Minerva avait la respiration saccadée et étouffa un faible gémissement. Soudain, d'une force étonnante, elle inversa les rôles et fit tomber son amant sur le bureau pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son ventre. Là, les joues roses et les mains tremblantes, elle lui ôta sa chemise et caressa son torse de ses longs doigts fins.

- Et bien, tu vois, tu peux t'abandonner…, lui susurra-t-il.

- Je me sens mal, terriblement honteuse…Pourquoi ne puis-je pas résister plus ? Je devrais résister… Je ne dois pas ! C'est mal, que Merlin me pardonne…Je suis indigne d'être à Gryffondor…Je ne vaux pas mieux que les Poufsouffles qui couchent avec Black…

A ces mots, elle sentit la langue de Sirius contre son oreille alors qu'il protestait :

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Les Poufsouffles tiennent bien moins longtemps… Très franchement, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à refouler son désir que vous ! Croyez-moi, vous méritez votre place à Gryffondor…

Minerva lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais soudain, Elphinstone la fit basculer à son tour et reprit sa place au-dessus d'elle. Aussitôt, Sirius recommença ses caresses provocantes d'une main, et de l'autre, il se déshabilla tant bien que mal. Elphinstone, lui, descendit sa bouche sur les seins de son amante et les lui malaxa doucement avant de prendre les tétons en bouche. Minerva gémit, et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe de Sirius frotter contre le sien. Le jeune homme en rit, et d'un coup de reins puissant, il la pénétra. McGonagall haletait de désir, les mains au-dessus de la tête, impuissante. Elle était soumise.

Sirius eut un sourire salace. Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un jour son professeur dans cet état, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Dire que tout cela était parti d'une idée farfelue de James ! Si elle continuait de le regarder comme elle le faisait, Sirius sentait qu'il allait jouir. Déjà, il sentait le désir monter en lui alors qu'il touchait sans scrupules les parties les plus intimes du corps de son professeur. Il aimait séduire. Il aimait les défis. Et séduire Minerva McGonagall avait été un incroyable défi. Pour un peu, il aurait été reconnaissant à son crétin de frère de lui avoir jeté un sort…

- Black…, gémit Minerva, Black…je…je ne…c'est bon…C'est si bon…vous deux…

Ses phrases étaient décousues, mais Sirius et Elphinstone n'avaient aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle adorait ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Alors qu'Elphinstone lui léchait doucement la poitrine, la faisant se tortiller de plaisir sous lui, elle caressait son torse avec plaisir. Il vint enfouir son nez entre ses petits seins et Minerva se tortilla de plus belle.

Elphinstone la regarda avec plaisir et fierté. Ce n'était plus une sous-directrice froide, rigide et sévère, c'était une femme. Juste une femme, qui tentait de faire face à ses émotions sans se laisser submerger.

De son côté, Sirius éprouvait autant de désir qu'elle, maintenant. Mais pourquoi ne réussissait-il pas à jouir ? C'était une véritable torture, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser, son érection était dure comme de la pierre et s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans McGonagall humide et gémissante, mais il ne jouissait pas. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela faisait partie du sort ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi Regulus ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Connaissant son frère, il aurait été incapable de tenir sa langue. Cela n'avait donc rien à voir avec le sort. Il pénétra Minerva plus fort, plus vite, mais alors qu'elle gémissait, lui ne jouissait toujours pas. C'en était presque douloureux, de se retenir comme cela malgré lui. Etait-ce cela que Minerva avait ressenti lorsqu'elle refusait de s'abandonner à lui ?

Soudain, McGonagall poussa son premier cri de plaisir. Cela rajouta du désir pour Sirius, alors qu'il la voyait fermer les yeux et donner des coups de hanches, réclamant plus. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas en faire autant ? Il lui palpa les cuisses, appuya sur les endroits sensibles de son sexe, pensant que la toucher l'aiderait à se libérer plus facilement. Minerva gémissait, les joues rouges de plaisir et de honte :

- Arrêtez, Black, c'est insupportable… Vous avez gagné, je l'admets, mais cessez de me donner autant de plaisir, je vous en supplie, je vais craquer…

Ses paroles excitèrent encore plus le pauvre Sirius qui ne parvenait pas à jouir. Il appuya encore sur le sexe de son professeur, lui arrachent un second cri de plaisir.

Minerva ne parvenait plus à se retenir. Dieu, qu'elle avait honte de se laisser aller à tant de débauche ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils lui fassent l'amour à deux ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement la laisser travailler dans son bureau ? Et Black qui lui torturait le sexe pendant qu'Elphinstone faisait subir le même sort à ses seins… Elphinstone jouissait également avec elle, tout en lui murmurant mille mots doux. Minerva sentait de grandes chaleurs l'envahir, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de se retenir. Mais Black appuya un peu plus sur son sexe et le dernier barrage qui retenait Minerva céda. Elle ferma les yeux, horriblement mal à l'aise alors que ses cris de plaisir résonnaient dans toute la salle. Elle était certaine que même dans leurs cachots, les Serpentards l'entendaient. Dieu, faites qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que les cris provenaient d'elle, de son plaisir trop longtemps refoulé…

Alors que Minerva s'abandonnait totalement, se tortillant comme si elle s'était retenue trop longtemps et que maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus du tout se contenir, Sirius sentit un changement dans ses pénétrations. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer le quel, mais il était certain d'avoir perçu un changement. Les cris qu'il arrachait à son professeur étaient une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, et soudain, il libéra son désir comme une vague et jouit enfin. Il la pénétra à un rythme effréné, puis eut lui-même plusieurs gémissements alors qu'il se libérait en elle. Tant pis s'il éjaculait trop tôt pour elle, Sirius ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le quart d'heure qui suivit fut un moment magique, hors du temps, où chacun avait oublié la réalité pour ne ressentir que le plaisir. Sirius et Elphinstone se relayaient pour pénétrer Minerva qui, haletante, s'agrippait au bureau en gémissant. Leurs corps ne formaient plus qu'un, les souffles erratiques se mêlaient, les gémissements résonnaient dans toute la salle.

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, tous les trois épuisés, ils cessèrent leurs jeux. Minerva était à moitié endormie dans les bras d'Elphinstone, qui la regardait tendrement. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sa première phrase fut :

- Oh…c'est mal, nous n'aurions pas dû… Black, votre front ?

Sirius releva ses mèches rebelles pour leur montrer un front parfaitement normal, sans aucune trace rouge. Tous trois soupirèrent de soulagement. Puis, alors qu'Elphinstone aidait Minerva à se rhabiller, Sirius s'habilla, sa dirigea vers la porte et avant de partir, déclara :

- A la prochaine, professeur, j'ai hâte de repasser une nuit avec vous… Il y a encore plein de choses que nous n'avons pas essayées, et à trois, ce sera très amusant. Vous verrez…

La voix soudain paniquée de Minerva lui parvint :

- Black ! Vous m'avez juré de me laisser tranquille, à présent ! J'ai tenu ma promesse, tenez la vôtre !

En refermant la porte derrière lui, Sirius fit avec un dernier sourire salace :

- Mais les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croient, professeur… Vous croyiez sincèrement que tout s'arrêterait là ?

FIN.

_A.N : Franchement, vous n'êtes pas frustrés ? Personnellement, j'aurais détesté que l'on me fasse ce coup-là :)_


End file.
